Mon Coeur T'aime Encore
by Jandi2012
Summary: Edward, ne cesse de rêver d'une fille qui lui est inconnue et ça depuis sa transplantation cardiaque. On l'appelle le tyran, il est riche et beau mais loin d'être parfait. Que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'il rencontrera enfin la fille qui hante ses rêves?
1. Résumé

**Bonjour, **

**comment allez-vous? **

Après avoir lu de nombreuses fanfictions, je me suis décidée à moi aussi écrire la mienne, je ne suis pas bonne en écriture, il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de fautes mais j'ai une imagination tellement débordante et je voulais tellement (ça me démangeait) vous faire partager ma Fanfic qui est complète dans ma tête. Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et si une bêta se propose pour m'aider, j'en serais très heureuse. Je vais donc vous mettre le résumé et la suite viendra après.

Je vous promets de poster régulièrement de nouveaux chapitres à condition que l'histoire vous plaise évidemment.

**IMPORTANT: **

**C'est une Fanfiction, ne l'oubliez pas. Tout ce que vous lirez dans cette Fanfic sort de ma tête, Sauf les noms des personnages qui appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Les vampires n'existent pas et dans cette fan fic je vais parler de la mémoire cellulaire, c'est juste un sujet qui m'est venu à l'esprit . N'allez pas croire que dans la vie réelle la mémoire cellulaire existe... et puis moi je n'en sais trop rien.^^**

**FF interdit au moins de 16 ans.**

**Résumé: **

Edward était gravement malade mais une greffe de cœur lui a sauvé la vie. Aujourd'hui, il se porte... Très bien mais c'est seulement en apparence, car une fois la nuit arrivée et qu'il s'endort, il voit une fille dans ses rêves. C'est toujours la même fille, qui apparaît et cela fait 9 ans que ça dure. Il n'a jamais parlé de ses rêves à ses proches, seul son psychiatre est au courant. Edward est un riche homme d'affaires de 27 ans, il est beau et il réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend mais il est loin d'être parfait parce que mise à par le fait d'être très beau et très riche, il est aussi très grossier. Il est méchant, froid, difficile et insociable . Les gens l'appellent le tyran. Mais un beau jour toute la vie d'Edward se retrouve chamboulée lorsqu'il rencontre Bella, la fille inconnue qui hantait ses rêves.

Qui est cette fille?

Pourquoi hante t'elle les rêves d'Edward depuis qu'il a reçu son nouveau Cœur?

Vous voulez le savoir? Alors suivez moi...^^


	2. Incroyable

Merci à Vampireworld1 pour sa correction.

* * *

**POV EDWARD **

« _ ...Une fille,pas très grande,mince,une peau très pâle,des longs cheveux brun,des yeux marron,des lèvres roses...pleine,un menton pointu...Des fois elle sourit et des fois elle est en pleure » _

Je repensai à la première fois que je décrivis cette fille à mon psy. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré mais toutes les nuits depuis que j'ai reçu ce cœur avec lequel je vivais désormais,je la voyais dans mes rêves. Quand elle n'était pas en train de sourire et de rire,elle était en pleure,je la voyais aussi parler à une personne en face d'elle mais jamais je ne réussi à voir ou à entendre la voix de l'autre personne. Elle avait une voix douce et agréable,elle parlait toujours doucement et gentiment. Elle avait l'air de tenir énormément à cette personne avec qui elle parlait toujours,elle plaisantait beaucoup avec lui et même si je n'entendais pas et ne voyais pas l'autre personne,je sais que lui aussi appréciait énormément cette fille .

J'ignore la nature de leur relation et je m'en fiche complètement, moi tout ce que je veux c'est me débarrasser de ses rêves débiles. Mon psy m'a parlé d'une connerie appelé la mémoire cellulaire. En gros les rêves que je vois ne sont pas les miens mais des souvenirs de celui qui m'a donné son cœur. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi est ce que je vois cette nana,le donneur est mort pourquoi me laisse t-il ses souvenir? J'ai fait des recherches sur la mémoire cellulaire et les avis sont partagés il y'en a qui y croient et d'autre pas du tout. Et ceux qui y croient sont traités de fou et moi je ne suis certainement pas fou.

Je ne me vois pas du tout aller voir mes parents et leur expliquer que le type qui m'a donné son cœur,m'a aussi laissé un peu de ses souvenirs. Non pas question que je raconte cette histoire. Jusqu'à ce que mon psy trouve une vrai solution,je vais gardé ses rêves pour moi. Je sais que les gens me surnomme le tyran,je peux l'accepter mais je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir accepter qu'on m'appelle le taré,le débile ou encore le fou,non hors de questions.

Je finissais de m'habiller et quittais mon appartement,je descendais en bas et rejoignais mon chauffeur qui m'attendait comme toujours devant l'entrée de l'immeuble.

-Bonjour,monsieur. Me salua mon chauffeur.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse de ma part,il allait m'ouvrir la porte,et je m'installais dans la voiture. Il ferma la portière et alla s'installer derrière le volant,il démarra ensuite la voiture pour nous conduire à l'entreprise. Arriver à destination,le chauffeur vint m'ouvrir,je descendis de la voiture et me dirigeais vers l'entrée de l'entreprise.

-Bonne journée,monsieur. Me dit le chauffeur lorsque j'avançais vers l'entrée.

Une fois à l'intérieur,j'ignorai les salutations du personnelle et me dirigeai directement vers mon ascenseur privé que seul moi pouvait l'emprunter.

-Attend moi Edward! Entendis-je une voix familière me dire.

J'ignorais cette voix et appuyais sur le bouton qui menait au dernier étage la où se trouvé mon bureau mais avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se ferme Jasper réussi à entrer à l'intérieur.

-Eh en plus d'être mal poli,t'es sourd aussi? Me dit-il une fois à l'intérieur.

Je l'ignorais et soupirais agacé. C'est que Jasper était du genre bavard,il avait toujours des choses à me raconter et l'ignorer ne suffisait pas,que je m'en foute de ses histoires lui était égal aussi.

-Comment ça va? Me Questionna t-Il mais je ne répondais pas.

Il commença alors à me raconter ce qu'il avait fait ce week-end. Je lui lançais un regard noir,le regard qui terrorisait tout mes employées mais lui il n'en avait que faire. Je soupirais dépité et le laissais continuer son monologue. Jasper était mon seul ami,il était aussi mon cousin et le directeur général de l'entreprise.

Il était le seul à me supporter en dehors de mes parents et de mon grand père,lorsque dans les réunions de famille aux quel je n'assistais jamais,les membres de la famille me critiqués,Jasper était apparemment le seul à me défendre et à me décrire d'une façon dont seul lui me voyait. Mes parents l'adorent,il est pour eux comme un second fils. Les parents de Jasper eux ne m'appréciaient pas beaucoup. Quand à moi je considère Jasper comme un frère et malgré les apparences on est très proches.

Je suis un homme très solitaire,je ne part jamais en vacance,je n'ai pas de loisirs,je me consacre entièrement à mon travaille. Il m'arrive même de dormir au bureau,j'ai même fait installer une chambre et une salle de bain dans une pièce à coté de mon bureau.. Jasper vient quelque fois dans mon appart pour me changer les idées comme il le prétend et on regarde des match à la télé ou des films.

Les porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je remarquais que Jasper n'avait toujours pas fini de raconter sa vie.

-Bonjour monsieur le président...monsieur le directeur. Nous salua une jeune femme que je n'avais...Jamais vu.

-Qui êtes vous? Demandai-je ,surpris de voir cette femme inconnue m'adresser la parole.

-Je suis... Commença t-elle,je détourner mon regard pour voir mon cousin.

-C'est ta nouvelle secrétaire. Me répondis Jasper en la coupant.

Ah oui j'avais viré ma secrétaire le samedi puisqu'elle était arrivée au travaille avec une heure de retard et elle avait osé me dire qu'elle ignorait que j'aurai besoin d'elle à l'entreprise un samedi .

-Et qu'est ce que vous faites là? Lui demandais-je en voyant qu'elle n'était pas à son bureau mais qu'elle restait plantée devant l'ascenseur. Ma question eut l'air de la surprendre

-Euh...je .Fit-elle hésitante.

Elle commençait à m'agacer,ça n'allait pas le faire si elle continuait comme ça. Je voulais juste qu'elle aille à son poste.

-Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas entrain de travailler? Questionnais-je agacé.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux effrayés.

-C'est que dans mon ancien travaille,j'avais l'habitude de...

Qu'est ce qu'elle me racontait? On était lundi ,je n'étais pas sur d'avoir une secrétaire disponible tout de suite si non je lui aurai déjà demandé de disparaître.

-Vous n'êtes pas dans votre ancien travaille ici,ou quoi? Il vous manque tant votre ancien travaille c'est ça? J'ai bien compris? Lui demandais-je énervé.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit que j'étais en colère.

-Non excusez moi monsieur,je..

Jasper soupira avant de se placer entre la demoiselle et moi.

-Mademoiselle, ce n'est rien retournez à votre poste. Lui dis gentillement Jasper.

La secrétaire baissa la tête avant de la secouée timidement.

-Je suis désolée. Souffla t-elle avant de diriger en vitesse sur son lieu de travaille.

-Edward...Edward...Quand vas-tu changer. Soupira Jasper.

Je l'ignorais et me dirigeais vers mon bureau,mon cousin me suivait jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de celle où j'étais assis.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Et si on travaillait ensemble dans ton bureau aujourd'hui? Tu m'a beaucoup manqué se week-end et j'avais hâte de te retrouver aujourd'hui.

Ah oui j'oubliais,Jasper est gay et en plus c'est un inceste. Il adore me coller,me dire des phrases bizarre du genre : « Je t'aime », « tu m'as manqué », « on passe la nuit ensemble ».

Bon ,ce crétin n'est pas vraiment Gay mais c'est que les gens croient que c'est moi qui suis en réalité Gay,puisque je n'ai pas de petite amie,je ne fréquentais plus les femmes et la seul personne qui me supporte et que je fréquente est Jasper . J'ai déjà entendu plusieurs fois les employés dire que Jasper refusait mes avances. N'importe quoi,si j'étais vraiment Gay alors il aurait de la chance si je daignais ne serait ce que le regarder. Il lui arrivait même de m'appelais « Chéri » dans l'entreprise . Tout le monde dit que cet imbécile est mignon mais que moi je ne suis...pas normal. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de mignon,il est surtout bête oui.

-Écoute, Jasper! Fis-je.

-Vas y parle, je t'écoute. Me dit-il d'une voix...beurk dégoûtante.

-Casse toi si tu n'as rien a faire,parce que moi j'ai du boulot. Lâchais-je

-Oh ça va,c'est bon,j'y vais. On se voit à l'heure du déjeuner? Me dit-il en finissant sa phrase par un clin d'œil. Trop con le mec. Je riais de l'intérieur. Il me sourit et quitta mon bureau.

_Ahhh ce Jasper...alors lui c'est vraiment un cas! _

**POV BELLA **

Oh quelle belle journée. J'adore le printemps,c'est ma saison préférée. J'étais en retard au boulot et comme presque tout les jours c'est en courant que j'empruntais le même chemin pour y aller. Je connaissais presque tout le monde dans le quartier et en marchant, je les saluais. Je m'arrêtais devant la fleuriste et regardais les jolies fleurs .

-Bonjour,ma Belle. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui? Me salua la propriétaire.

-Bonjour Sue,je vais bien et toi? Lui demandai-je. Je m'entendais très bien avec Sue.

-Ça va,toi tu es encore en retard. Me rappela t-elle en riant.

-Oui Emmett va me tirer les oreilles. Je devrai peut-être lui prendre une plante pour évité sa colère. Plaisantais-je.

-Ah oui? Tu crois que tu éviteras ainsi sa colère? Me demanda Sue

-Je ne sais pas. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Tu n'as pas tord ma Belle mais je doute qu'Emmett se mette en colère contre une adorable jeune fille comme toi Bella. Me dit-elle,alors que je regardais et reniflais les fleurs du magasin.

-Ah Sue,tu ne connais pas Emmett,il n'est pas aussi gentil avec moi qu'il l'est avec toi. Riais-je. Je regardais les cactus présent,mon cousin aimait beaucoup ses plantes.

-Tu veux bien me préparer un jolie bouquet,je te laisse choisir,tu sais ce que j'aime n'est ce pas. Je viendrais le récupérer ce midi. D'accord? Et je vais prendre avec moi ce jolie cactus pour mon cousin chéri. Sue je peux te payer tout à l'heure? Parce que là ,je suis vraiment en retard. Demandai-je rapidement en me dirigeant vers la sortie du petit magasin de fleurs.

-D'accord ma chérie,il n y' a pas de problème. Bonne journée ma belle. Accepta Sue une fois que je fus devant la porte.

-Merci,bonne journée. Lançais-je en courant.

J'arrivais rapidement devant l'entreprise. Je travaillai comme décoratrice d'intérieur dans l'entreprise de mon cousin Emmett. Alice et Rosalie mes meilleures amies y travaillaient aussi. Alice était ma collègue,elle était aussi décoratrice et Rosalie était quand à elle secrétaire de l'entreprise. Emmett était le propriétaire et architecte ,Jacob son meilleurs ami aussi était architecte dans l'entreprise.

Non rencontrions quelques difficulté récemment dans l'entreprise,mais rien qui ne pouvait pas être résolu. Il nous fallait juste un bon projet pour arranger la situation. D'ailleurs ce matin on avait une réunion pour étudier les offres qu'on avait reçu. J'espère juste qu'ils n'ont pas commencés sans moi. Normalement c'est Alice qui me réveille,je vis avec elle mais elle n'était actuellement pas à Jacksonville. Du coup il n y'avait personne pour me réveiller.

-Bonjooour! Criai-je une fois entrée dans l'entreprise. Rosalie me regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

-Salut,Rose! La saluais-je en m'approchant de son bureau.

-Salut! Me répondit-elle.

Je regardais autour de moi pour voir si mon cousin était dans le parage ou si je pouvais discrètement rentrer dans mon bureau.

-Emmett est dans son bureau? Demandai-je à Rosalie.

Elle s'apprêtait à me répondre lorsque j'entendis la voix de mon cousin derrière moi

-Toi,non mais,tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Me dit-il,je grimaçais en regardant Rosalie qui se retenait de rire.

-Patron...Je suis vraiment désolée mais tu ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivée aujourd'hui? Fis-je innocemment m'apprêtant à lui raconter encore une fois un mensonge pour justifier mon retard. Il me regardait avec un air blaser.

-Laisse moi deviné...Tu n'avais pas d'eau chaude,tu as du faire appelle au gardien,il a mit du temps à réparer le problème,c'est pour ça que tu es en retard? C'est ça alors? Me coupa t-il.

Hein? Comme il sait ça? C'est exactement ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire. Emmett me connaissait tellement bien. Pensais-je.

-Co...Comment tu le sais? Demandai-je sans prendre la peine de cacher mon étonnement.

-T'es pas croyable. Tu devrais essayer de changer d'excuse,tu n'as plus d'imagination? Me demanda t-il alors qu'il secouait doucement sa tête.

-Mon cousin chéri,que j'aime de tout mon cœur...Regarde ce que je t'apporte. Tentai-je avec un grand sourire. Je lui mis la plante dans les mains et m'enfuyais dans mon bureau.

-La réunion commence dans une demi-heure. L'entendis-je me dire.

Une fois dans mon bureau,je m'installai sur ma chaise et allumais mon ordinateur,comme d'habitude je prenais un moment pour regarder la photo sur mon écran. Anthony celui qui était mon meilleur ami et l'amour de ma vie. Il me manquait tellement,ça faisait déjà 9 ans qu'il avait quitté ce monde et je n'arrivais toujours pas à l'oublier. Je pensais à lui tous les jours. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai un jour à aimer une personne autant que j'ai aimé Anthony,il était unique dans son genre. Je le garderai toujours dans mon cœur. Je prenais une grande inspiration souriait devant la photo puis commençait mon travaille.

Une demi heure après je me rendais à la réunion,une fois qu'elle fut terminée. Je quittais l'entreprise avec Jacob pour nous rendre sur un chantier dont nous étions chargés tout les deux. Jacob et moi étions très proches nous étions sortis ensemble il y'a deux ans mais on était pas fait pour être un couple mais juste amis. Lui et Emmett étaient les meilleurs amis d'Anthony,à l'époque on les appelés les trois mousquetaires,ils étaient inséparables tous comme Rosalie,Alice et moi . Nous étions tous des amis d'enfance et nous étions tous très proches . Notre rendez-vous se termina à 12h30,nous allâmes manger dans un petit restaurant qui se trouvé à coté du chantier. Avant de retourner au bureau,Jacob m'accompagna chez la fleuriste,je récupérais mes fleurs et payais Sue. J'aimais avoir des fleurs dans mon bureau,j'adorai les fleurs et le bouquet que Sue m'avait préparé était juste magnifique.

**POV JASPER**

Il était 19 heure quand je quittais mon bureau pour me rendre dans celui de mon cousin qui était le PDG de l'entreprise. Je m'arrêtais d'abord devant le bureau de sa secrétaire,qui avait l'air épuisé. La pauvre,Edward lui en a surement fait voir de toutes les couleurs aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pourtant pas mal,j'ai bien fait attention avant de la choisir. Elle était Belle et intelligente,j'espérai secrètement qu'Edward craquerait pour elle mais je commençais à désespérer cela fait 4 ans qu'il ne fréquentait plus les femmes. Je ne saurai compté combien de secrétaire canon j'ai embauché pour lui,mais il les vire tout le temps,à la moindre contrariété il vire une personne. La dernière avait quand même battu un record,elle est resté 18 mois mais pour la nouvelle,je sens qu'elle ne restera pas plus d'une semaine et même ça je trouve que c'est beaucoup. La pauvre.

-Bonsoir monsieur le directeur. Me salua t-elle avec une petite voix.

-Bonsoir,vous avez l'air fatigué. Vous avez eu une dure journée n'est ce pas? Lui demandai-je connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Oh non j'ai connu pire. Souffla t-elle,timidement.

Pauvre enfant,elle qui était toute joyeuse ce matin.

-Ne vous en faite pas trop,je suis sur que demain ça ira mieux. La rassurai-je

-Merci monsieur. Fit-elle avec un petit sourire timide.

Elle était toute mignonne.

-Ici personne ne m'appelle monsieur alors appelez moi Jasper. Lui appris-je. Elle acquiesçait en souriant.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et la laissais pour me dirigeais vers le bureau d'Edward. Cette secrétaire était si mignonne,ça serait du gâchis de la laisser partir ainsi alors si Edward n'en veut pas moi je veux bien la garder.

-Mon petit Eddy,on s'en va? Fis-je en entrant dans le bureau.

-J'ai encore du boulot alors barre toi. Marmonna t-il,je souriais et m'asseyais en face de lui.

-Tu finiras ça demain,allez viens on va boire un verre rien que nous deux. Insistai-je.

-Non merci sans façon. Grommela t-il.

Quoi, il croit que je vais me contenter de cette réponse et repartir gentiment? Edward...mon petit Edward,tu sais pourtant combien je peux être obstiné. Il avait l'air fatigué,je regardai ses cheveux qui étaient décoiffés,il avait desserré sa cravate et relever les manches de sa chemise. Il y'avait plein de dossier éparpillé un peu partout sur son bureau. Edward consacré beaucoup de temps au travail,c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que notre entreprise avait autant de succès.

J'étais fier de lui parce qu'il réussissait tout mais je voulais surtout qu'il soit heureux,et Edward n'était pas heureux j'en étais convaincu,il fut un temps mais c'était il y'a très longtemps,ou il était vraiment heureux,il n'était pas comme le Edward actuel. Il avait des amis,il riait,il s'amusait alors qu'il avait une grave maladie et maintenant que ses problèmes de santé ont disparu il ne rit plus,ne s'amuse plus,il s'isole bref il est complètement différent. Mais moi je sais qu'Edward n'est pas un gros connard tyrannique. Je le connais et je sais des choses que les autres ignores. C'est mon cousin et aussi mon meilleur ami , je le soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive et toujours.

-Bon alors dit moi ce que tu penses de ta nouvelle secrétaire si sexy? Lui demandai-je en changent de sujet.

-Trouve moi s'en une autre rapidement et vire moi celle là. Elle est incompétente et son parfum,je ne le supporte pas. Me répondit-il,je riais.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas de le changer alors? Lui demandai-je

Il me fixa,

-Ce n'est pas le seul problème et qu'est ce que tu crois,je lui ai déjà interdis de venir dans mon bureau avec ce parfum. Me dit-il.

-Mais elle est tellement jolie et tu sais bien que je ne choisi que le meilleure pour toi.

Je vis l'agacement dans son regard.

-Puisqu'elle est si jolie alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? Propose lui de rentrer avec toi et si elle est si bonne, épouse là Jasper. Me proposa t-il.

Il avait vraiment de la reparti cet idiot.

-Oh mais qu'est ce que tu racontes,c'est toi que je veux épouser tu le sais bien. Le taquinais-je

-Tu ne pars pas? Me demanda t-il agacé.

Eh non mon pote,je ne pars pas sans toi.

-Non, je t'attends ,je vais rester là. Te parler de ta secrétaire,de la fille que j'ai rencontré ce Week-end...

Je savais bien qu'il ne supportait pas que je lui parle de nana. Il avait vraiment horreur de ça. Il appela la secrétaire.

-Oui monsieur... Fit-elle.

-Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous...Demain,venez à midi et vous finirai surement très tard alors ne prévoyez rien. Lui dit Edward

-D'accord,Monsieur,bonne soirée. Répondit la secrétaire.

Edward ne répondit pas et raccrocha.

-Bon je continue ou est ce que j'en étais déjà. Continuai-je

-C'est bon Jasper,Je te suis si tu arrête de jacasser. Me coupa finalement Edward.

Aha,bah voilà,il est toujours pareil. Je le connaissais si bien.

-Mais bien sur mon Eddou,allez on y va. Riais-je.

**POV EDWARD **

Je regardais mon visage dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. J'avais vraiment une sale tête,c'est toujours ainsi quand Jasper venait dormir chez moi. On passait la nuit à se bourrer la gueule et pendant que moi je me réveillais avec une sale tronche lui il se réveillait avec une bonne mine. Il avait l'habitude de boire,l'alcool coulait dans ses veines s'était un ivrogne contrairement à moi qui ne buvait presque jamais. Jasper s'était levé tôt pour aller au travail et bien sur il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de venir me réveiller moi aussi alors que je lui avais bien dit que j'allais me rendre au bureau à 12heures.

Je me rendis ensuite à la cuisine pour me préparer un café. Assis sur une chaise attendant mon café, je me mis à repenser au nouveau rêve que j'avais fait. La fille ne souriait pas,elle pleurait,elle était triste,l'autre personne aussi était là et il l'a prenait dans ses bras. Elle me fit de la peine comme à chaque fois que je la voyais pleurer dans mes rêves.

Je pouvais supporter les rêves où je la voyais sourire et heureuse mais pas quand elle est triste. Parce qu'en me réveillant, j'ignore pourquoi mais moi aussi je me sens triste et il m'est vraiment difficile de ne pas repenser à ses rêves toutes la journée. Je crois que je serais prêt à tout faire pour ne plus revoir cette fille pleurer dans mes rêves.

A 11H45 mon chauffeur vint me chercher,dans deux jours c'était la fête des mères et j'avais prévu d'aller passer commande chez le bijoutier qui était à coté de l'entreprise. Mon chauffeur me déposa donc en face de la bijouterie. Je lui demandais de partir et de ne pas m'attendre car j'allais marcher pour aller à l'entreprise qui n'était qu'a trois minutes de marche.

Une fois à la bijouterie et après avoir choisi une parure que la vendeuse m'avait conseillée,je lui donnais l'adresse de ma mère pour qu'elle puisse l'envoyer directement chez elle. Je prenais aussi une photo avec mon iPad pour montrer ce que j'avais choisi à Jasper parce qu'il y' a deux ans ,on avait acheté le même cadeau sans le savoir pour ma mère et pour éviter cela on s'était mis d'accord pour envoyé une photo de ce qu'on avait choisi,pour qu'il n' y est plus de souci.

Je quittais la bijouterie et composé le numéro de Jasper pour envoyer la photo quand on me rentra brusquement dedans. Mon iPad et ma sacoche tombèrent par terre. La personne qui m'avait percuté aussi était par terre,c'était une femme. Ben,voyons,il n'y avait qu'une femme pour ne pas regarder où elle allait,qu'est ce qu'elles peuvent être maladroite.

-J'y crois pas et vos yeux ils vous servent à quoi? Crachais-je.

-Excusez moi,je suis vraiment,vraiment,vraiment désolé. Oh mince votre tablette. L'entendis-je me dire d'une voix essoufflée mais qui me parue familière, ce qui me surpris.

Elle avait la tête baissé,elle était à genoux et ramassé des feuilles qui était éparpillé par terre,elle avait aussi mon iPad dans sa main.

-Oh non l'écran est cassé,je suis vraiment désolée,je vais bien évidement vous la rembourser et...

C'est tout ce que j'ai pu entendre. Cette voix,je la connaissais,je la reconnaîtrai même si on était dans un endroit remplit de monde. Cette voix m'avait hantée pendant 9 ans,cette voix...c'était celle...

Mon cœur battait anormalement vite,c'était elle,je n'avais pas encore vu son visage mais c'était elle,c'était sa voix,ses cheveux,sa peau...c'était elle.

Je restais debout alors qu'elle continuait de ramasser mes affaires et les siennes,je ne pouvais ni bouger ni parler,tout ce que je pouvais, c'était penser. C'est pas possible,non c'est pas possible...comment...C'est pas possible,je suis encore entrain de rêver... oui c'est ça. C'est encore un de mes rêves,c'est forcément ça. Pensais-je. Mais mon souffle se coupa soudainement et j'arrivais difficilement à me tenir debout,mon corps entier tremblait,elle venait de relever la tête et c'était elle. C'était elle. C'était bien cette fille. Comment...est ce possible? Comment? Comment? C'était vraiment Elle...Vraiment elle...La fille qui hantait mes rêves depuis maintenant 9 ans.


	3. Non mais quel taré!

**Bonjour,**

.

voilà,le chapitre 3 de « Mon Coeur t'aime Encore »,j'espère qu'il vous plaira.^^

**Merci beaucoup à la gentille Azu pour la correction de ce chapitre. **

Merci aussi à : **nana10 **, **Cha-and-Shihanna ** ,**Rc** ,**vampireworld1**,**alice'n'tom**,**patoun**,**Madvi**,**Pattenrond1**,**LISA**, **MokaHonta**,**Azu**,**Apple** et **JaneDeBoy **pour vos reviews.

Merci aussi pour les follows et favorite.

* * *

**POV BELLA **

**. **

**.**

Super,bravo Bella,Bien joué. Tu es encore en retard. Cette fois tu es foutue,je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Emmett va te trucider cette fois,ce qui serait totalement normal. C'est ton cousin, et alors? Tu te crois tout permis parce que tu bosses dans l'entreprise de ton cousin? C'est une raison pour abuser ainsi? Tu arrives toujours en retard quand Alice n'est pas là pour te réveiller mais Alice ne sera pas toujours là! Jusqu'à quand tu vas continuer à ignorer ton réveil? Non mais c'est quoi ton problème hein?

-Haaah et qu'est ce que je fais là à me parler à moi-même au lieu de me grouiller? Mais j'ai un réel souci MOI! Hurlai-je en me regardant dans la glace.

Je me dépêchai de ranger les dossiers sur lesquels j'avais travaillé, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, dans mon porte document. Je pris ensuite mon sac et quittai en vitesse mon appartement. Quand Alice n'était pas là,je ne prenais même pas le petit déjeuner,je n'avais pas le temps. Elle me manquait tellement! J'avais hâte qu'elle rentre. Comme toujours,je me mis à courir pour me rendre au boulot et heureusement que je n'avais pas à prendre de taxi ou autre transport pour m'y rendre. Je hurlai un bonjour une fois que je passai devant la boutique de fleur de Sue,les passants qui me connaissaient se moquèrent encore de moi. Ils avaient l'habitude de me voir courir presque tous les matins pour aller au travail. Je regardai ma montre pour voir l'heure qu'il était quand brusquement je me cognai contre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je perdis l'équilibre et me retrouvai par terre. _Et mince! _

-J'y crois pas,et vos yeux,ils vous servent à quoi? Me dit la voix d'un homme qui était furax.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je ne pouvais pas regarder ou j'allais? Je regardais mes dossiers éparpillés par terre,la sacoche ouverte qui n'était pas à moi et la tablette qui,OH MY GOD,l'écran était cassé!

-Excusez moi,je suis vraiment,vraiment,vraiment désolée. Oh mince votre tablette. M'excusai-je .

Je regardai attentivement la tablette,oui l'écran était brisé. J'étais dans la mouise. Je l'avais cassée alors logiquement ,je devais la réparer ou même en acheter une autre. Mince!

-Oh non l'écran est cassé,je suis vraiment désolée,je vais bien évidemment vous la rembourser et...Peut-être bien qu'elle peut être réparée. La tablette de mon cousin était dans le même état et il l'a faite réparer chez un spécialiste qui n'est pas très loin d'ici d'ailleurs. Il est très doué,si vous voulez,je vous donne ses cordonnées et s'il n'arrive pas à la réparer,je vous promets que je vous en rachèterez une autre. Mais le réel problème c'est les documents que vous avez stockés. Ils seront peut-être irrécupérables. Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais,je sais que c'est entièrement ma faute,c'est pour ça que je vous propose toutes ces solutions. Alors que fait-on? Demandai-je.

Aucune réponse. Surprise, je relevais la tête et...Le monsieur était là, à me fixer, silencieux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette. Il était peut-être malade. Il était tout pâle et ...il me fixait bizarrement.

-Monsieur! Est ce que ça va? Demandai-je doucement.

Il sursauta légèrement,il continuait de me regarder comme si j'étais un...Fantôme. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait. Il se mit à reculer doucement,jusqu'à ce que son dos colle le mur de la bijouterie. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Devrais-je demander de l'aide?

-Monsieur,vous allez bien? Vous êtes malade? Demandai-je en me relevant et en avançant vers lui.

Toujours aucune réponse.

-Monsieur? L'appelai-je.

Pas de réponse.

-Monsieur? Insistai-je en bougeant ma main devant ses yeux.

Toujours aucune réaction. Étrange,c'était quoi son problème? Je le regardai plus attentivement et...ce mec était trop canon. Un pure canon. Il y avait des mecs comme ça à Jacksonville? Mais ils fréquentaient quel genre d'endroit parce que des hommes comme lui j'en avais jamais vu sauf à la télé. Il était grand, bien habillé, sexy, très sexy, il avait d'incroyable yeux vert émeraude...Une pure beauté...Non mais Bella, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de baver devant un mec canon? Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'est pas normal? Il te regarde comme si tu étais un monstre je te signal. Alors si toi tu le trouve sexy, beau...et tout ce que tu veux, lui il te regarde étrangement.

-Faut-il que je demande de l'aide? Lui demandai-je en secouant un peu son bras.

Il sursauta une nouvelle fois. C'était quoi son problème,il était barjo ou quoi? Ah c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Personne n'est parfait et je venais de découvrir le défaut de ce beau gosse, il était déséquilibré. Ah quel gâchis un si bel homme!

-Non, je...je vais bien. Balbutia t-il avec une voix incroyablement sexy. Sa voix était vraiment à la hauteur de son physique.

**. **

**.**

**POV EDWARD **

**.**

C'est quand cette fille me secoua le bras que je retrouvai mes esprits. Tout cela était incroyable. Je me tenais bien devant cette fille et elle était bien là en train de me parler. C'était bien la même fille mais avec quelques années en plus, la fille de mes rêves était adolescente mais celle que j'avais en face de moi était adulte. Il n'y avait presque pas de changements, elle avait juste pris de l'âge. La femme en face de moi était quand même plus jolie que la fille de mes rêves.

-Non,je...je vais bien. Balbutiai-je finalement.

-Vous êtes sur? Insista t-elle. Je regardais par terre et vis que mes affaires n'y étaient plus. Je regarde ensuite les mains de la fille pour voir qu'elle les tenait.

-Oui! Lui répondis-je en lui arrachant ma sacoche et ma tablette des mains. Elle eut l'air surprise.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour votre tablette? Me demanda t-elle.

Ma tablette? Quoi ma tablette? Ah oui elle m'avait dit que l'écran était cassé. Je regardais mon iPad et effectivement l'écran était cassé. J'essayai de l'allumer mais impossible. Mince,comment j'allais faire pour travailler,il y avait mes dossiers à l'intérieur. Non mais quel casse pied cette nana. Ce n'étais pas assez quel vienne me faire chier dans mes rêves il fallait aussi qu'elle m'emmerde dans la réalité?

-Comment ça? Vous allez me la rembourser bien évidemment! Lui dis-je énervé. Elle me lance un regard étonné.

-Vous ne m'avez pas écoutée. Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire,je voulais juste savoir si vous vouliez d'abord allez voir un très bon réparateur que je connais pour voir s'il peut arranger votre écran. M'expliqua t-elle. Sa voix n'avait pas du tout changée, c'était la même.

Un réparateur? Pourquoi faire? J'allais juste en acheter une autre.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre! Vous allez m'en acheter une autre c'est tout. Et vous l'ignorez peut-être mais c'est mon outil de travail,il y a un grand nombre de fichiers importants dans cette tablette. J'avais besoin de certains de ces dossiers aujourd'hui. Crachai-je.

Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que je racontais? Pourquoi je lui demande de m'acheter un autre iPad?

-Oui bon ,je me suis excusée, monsieur,je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Excusez moi,je suis désolée. Fit-elle avec sincérité.

-Et quoi, c'est tout? Vous êtes désolée et en quoi ça règle mon problème? L'agressai-je.

Quoi encore? Pourquoi est ce que je l'agressais comme ça alors qu'elle était sincèrement désolée, la sincérité se lisait dans son regard et sur son visage. Pourquoi je ne la laissais pas tout simplement partir? C'est pas comme si je voulais vraiment qu'elle me rembourse.

-Moi aussi j'ai des problèmes OK? Alors tenez, je vous donne ma carte,je suis pressée là, je risque de perdre mon travail alors vos problèmes de dossiers ne sont pas plus importants que les miens, hein! Appelez moi,je vais vous acheter une nouvelle tablette,exactement pareille. Me répondit-elle, énervée, l'expression de son visage avait changée, elle était maintenant en colère.

Je découvrais une nouvelle expression sur son visage que je n'avais jamais vu dans mes rêves. J'étais comme fasciné de voir cette nouvelle facette chez cette femme. En colère elle n'était pas la même, elle avait quelque chose en plus mais j'ignorais quoi exactement. Si je sais,elle était sexy. Elle était sexy en colère. QUOI? Non mais quelle connerie...Je ne suis pas bien moi! Sexy? Je perd la boule ou quoi? Elle est agaçante OUI!

-Quoi, vous croyez que j'ai besoin de vous pour me racheter une nouvelle tablette? Vous pensez que je n'ai pas les moyens de m'en achetez une autre? Vous savez qui je suis? Vous croyez que j'ai besoin de vous? Quand allez vous arrêter de m'emmerder? Crachai-je énervé.

La fille écarquilla ses yeux, ouvrit la bouche et me fixa l'air abasourdi. Non mais sur qui croyait-elle s'énerver celle là! J'allais la remettre à sa place moi. Quoi? Elle croyait que mes problèmes n'étaient pas si importants? Non mais j'y crois pas. Elle ne manque pas de culot,elle ne savait même pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Excusez moi? Mais vous êtes un vrai taré ma parole? Vous pensez quoi? Que je ne peux pas être agressive aussi? Pourquoi vous me criez dessus comme ça? Vous vous prenez pour qui?MES EXCUSES NE VALENT RIEN ALORS JE LES RETIRES. C'EST VOUS QUI M'AVEZ DEMANDE DE VOUS REMBOURSER VOTRE SALETÉ DE TABLETTE. JE VOUS AI EMMERDE? MOI? MAIS C'EST VOUS QUI M'EMMERDEZ MONSIEUR! A CAUSE DE VOUS JE VAIS PASSER UNE SALLE JOURNÉE NON MAIS JE ME SERAI BIEN PASSÉE DE TOMBER SUR UN ENFOIRÉ COMME VOUS, MOI! Pauvre taré va! Hurla t-elle avant de se retourner et de commencer à s'éloigner en marchant rapidement. Quoi? Elle allait se barrer comme ça?

-Hé, mais vous allez où là? REVENEZ ICI ON N'A PAS FINI DE RÉGLER LE PROBLÈME. Fis-je en criant lorsqu'elle se mit à courir.

-VOUS NE REVENEZ PAS?VOUS ALLEZ LE REGRETTER VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS QUI JE SUIS. Continuai-je toujours en criant.

Les passant se retournaient et s'arrêtaient pour me regarder. Je remarquai que certain de mes employés étaient là, ils s'étaient même arrêtés.

-Quoi? Il y a un problème? Crachai-je.

Il y en a qui reprirent leur chemin,il ne restait que mes employés qui n'avaient pas encore bougés.

-Vous comptez camper sur place? Vous n'avez pas intérêt à être en retard. Continuai-je avant de leur tourner le dos et de me diriger vers l'entreprise.

J'espère que mes employés n'ont pas assisté à toute la scène,autrement je n'ose imaginer les ragots qu'ils vont raconter au travail.

Une fois arrivé à l'entreprise,je montai, comme d'habitude, directement dans l'ascenseur et ignorai les salutations du personnel. Une fois au dernière étage,j'allai voir la secrétaire. Elle me salua avec le sourire.

-Trouve une solution pour ça et vite,il y a des dossiers que je veux rapidement récupérer dedans. Lui dis-je. Je quittai son bureau après lui avoir donné la tablette cassée.

Une fois dans mon bureau,j'enlevai la veste de mon costume et la posai sur le canapé . J'allai ensuite m'asseoir derrière mon bureau. Je repensai à ce qu'il venait de ce passer un peu plutôt avec la fille qui hantait mes rêves. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser que je l'avais rencontrée en vrai, qu'elle était réelle et que j'avais même eu une discussion ou plutôt une dispute avec elle. Comment pouvait-elle être réelle? Alors je vais être obligé d'admettre que ce que mon psychiatre m'a dit sur les souvenirs de celui à qui appartenait mon cœur était vrai? Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Une fille que je n'avais jamais rencontré au par-avant hantait mes rêves et ce depuis que j'avais ce nouveau cœur . Et aujourd'hui je la rencontre pour de vrai et ce n'est pas juste une fille qui lui ressemble, j'étais absolument sûr que la fille de mes rêves et la femme d'aujourd'hui étaient une seule et même personne. Pourquoi est ce que ça m'arrive à moi? Pourquoi il a fallut que ce soit ce donneur...Non,je ne dois pas penser à ce genre de chose. J'ai de la chance d'être encore en vie,pourquoi je suis ainsi? Je suis tellement ingrat. Je suis heureux d'être encore en vie. J'ai parfois tendance à oublier qu'il a fallut qu'une personne meurt pour je puisse vivre. Il m'a donné son cœur et je fais tout un cinéma parce que le donneur m'a laissé des souvenirs qui lui appartenait, en plus de son cœur? Je suis vraiment horrible,Jasper avait raison. Je me dégradais un peu plus chaque jour . J'allais finir par devenir une totale pourriture et là, Jasper,mon grand-père et même mes parents me tourneront le dos. Et pourquoi est ce que j'ai été si agressif avec cette fille tout à l'heure? Je pense que je n'ai pas été honnête avec moi même. Je ne voulais pas vraiment me conduire comme un connard avec la fille mais je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, j'ai été complètement chamboulé et incapable de penser correctement avec cette fille en face de moi. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'étais plus là, je pouvais réfléchir tranquillement et être honnête. Malgré la surprise que j'avais eu en la voyant,je devais avouer que j'étais un peu ravi d'avoir vu cette fille que je voyais pendant toutes ces années en rêve. Au moins maintenant,je savais que je n'étais pas fou et que le problème ne venait pas de ma tête mais de mon cœur. Cette fille qui existait vraiment en était la preuve. J'étais un peu soulagé. Je n'ai pas encore résolu ce problème de rêve mais rien que le fait de savoir que je n'étais pas taré me soulageait beaucoup .

**. **

**.**

**POV BELLA. **

**.**

Non mais quel taré ce mec! Argh,il m'a tellement énervée. Je le savais bien, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, il avait l'air trop parfait mais ce n'était en fait qu'un gros salop,un gros connard d'enfoiré.

Il s'est prit pour qui? Il croyait quoi? Il se permet de me gueuler dessus et il croyait que j'allais fermer ma bouche et repartir en larme arghhh le merdeux. Je n'aurais pas dû lui laisser ma carte, il allait surement m'appeler pour m'emmerder encore mais moi, je l'emmerde et il se met le doigt dans l'œil s'il a cru que j'allais lui acheter une nouvelle tablette. J'ai eu des regrets au début et je comptais vraiment rembourser ce que j'avais cassé, je ne suis pas une personne malhonnête mais ce connard m'a tellement tapé sur les nerfs que je ne vais certainement pas gaspiller mon argent pour lui acheter une tablette. S'il n'est pas content, il n'aura qu'a me traîner en justice!

J'arrivai essoufflée au travail, Rosalie secoua la tête dépitée lorsqu'elle me vit.

-TOI...TOI...C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME? TU VEUX TE FAIRE VIRER? BELLA,ARRÊTE DE JOUER AVEC MES NERFS! Se mit à crier Emmett,une fois qu'il me n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi.

-OH C'EST BON TOI! TU NE VAS PAS ME FAIRE CHIER AUSSI! TU VEUX ME VIRER? ALORS VAS-Y! M'énervai-je. Emmett eut l'air surpris.

-Mais c'est quoi son problème...BELLA, VIENS ICI! M'appela Emmett lorsque j'allai dans mon bureau.

-FOUS-MOI LA PAIX! Hurlai-je en rentrant dans mon bureau. Je claquai ensuite la porte et allai me jeter sur ma chaise. Je sortis furieusement mes documents et allumai mon ordinateur.

-Les gens bien partent et les mauvais restent. Murmurai-je lorsque mon écran s'alluma et que je vis la photo d'Anthony. Je souris et me calmai en regardant la photo. Anthony aussi était incroyablement beau mais lui, il n'avait aucun défaut, il était juste parfait.

TOC TOC

On toqua à ma porte ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire « entrez » que la personne entra et c'était bien évidemment Emmett.

-Bah alors ma cousine chérie, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Toi qui est toujours de si bonne humeur. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Hein, rayon de soleil? Questionna Emmett avec le sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

-Excuses-moi de t'avoir crier dessus. Lui dis-je.

-C'est moi qui ai commencé. Quelqu'un t'a emmerdée? Me demanda t-il en s'asseyant.

J'acquiesçai.

-Oui un enfoiré m'a insultée parce que j'ai cassé sa tablette sans le faire exprès. Je lui ai rentré dedans mais ce n'était pas intentionnel. Lui expliquai-je.

-Il t'a insultée? Me demanda t-il outré.

Je soupirai.

-Oui, il a été très grossier,je me suis pourtant excusée plusieurs fois et je lui ai même proposé de lui en acheter une autre mais il m'a insultée. Lui racontai-je.

-Non mais quelle andouille ce mec. Tu veux que j'aille lui casser la gueule? Tu sais bien que je ne laisserais jamais personne froisser ma cousine chérie. Fit-il en donnant un coup sur mon bureau. Je lui souris.

-Je ne le connais même pas. Sinon je t'aurais dit qui c'est pour que tu aille le tabasser. Lui dis-je en plaisantant.

-Aller, penses pas à cet imbécile va! Des idiots il y en a partout dans ce monde, alors fais pas attention si tu en rencontres un. Me conseilla t-il.

Nous discutâmes encore un peu, puis Emmett me laissa pour se rendre au travail. Il était génial mon cousin. Il savait me faire rire. Il avait raison, je n'allais pas penser à cet imbécile, qu'il aille se faire voir.

**. **

**POV EDWARD. **

**.**

Je pris mon téléphone et appelai mon psychiatre. Je devais absolument lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. Je pris rendrez-vous avec sa secrétaire. j'irai le voir dans deux jours. Je posai mon Iphone sur mon bureau quand mes yeux se posèrent sur la carte que la femme m'avait donné un peu plus tôt. Je l'attrapai et la regardai. Une carte rose flashy avec une écriture noir et une rose rouge au dos de la carte. Je la retournai ensuite pour pouvoir la lire.

**EM-ARCHI**

Isabella « _Bella _» Swan

**Décoratrice d'intérieur**

Tel: 0x-xx-xx-xx-xx

Fax: 0x-xx-xx-xx-xx

126 Riverplace Blvard FL-32207 Jacksonville

Florida US.

Isabella Bella Swan? C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait? L'inconnue qui hantait mes rêves s'appelait Isabella Bella Swan? Elle était décoratrice d'intérieur? Is..Sa..Bel..La, Isa..Bella, Isabella, elle s'appelait Isabella. Je repris mon téléphone.

-Oui Allo!

-C'est Edward. Informai-je

-Oh bonjours, je voulais t' appeler. Me dit-il

-Pourquoi? Questionnai-je.

-J'ai des informations à te faire partager, quand pourra t-on se voir? Me demanda t-il

-Je vais essayer de passer tout à l'heure. Lui répondis-je. J'ai un autre travail pour toi.

-Oui, je t'écoute. Fit-il

-Je veux des informations sur une autre personne. Elle s'appelle Isabella Bella Swan. Elle travaille pour une entreprise qui s'appelle EM-ARCHI et elle est décoratrice d'intérieur ici à Jacksonville. Tu veux l'adresse aussi? Le renseignai-je

-Non ça ira tu m'as donné plus d'informations que sur l'autre personne. Ça va être rapide et facile. Répondit-il

-Très bien alors à plus tard. Fis-je avant de raccrocher.

J'y crois pas, ça faisait si longtemps que je cherchais cette fille et elle vivait dans la même ville que moi? Elle travaillait juste à coté de moi? Comment ai-je pu rater ça? Depuis 9 ans? 9 ans que je cherchais une personne qui était si proche. Je continuai de fixer la carte de visite et continuai de la lire. Le numéro de téléphone attira mon attention. Et si je l'appelais? _Pourquoi? _Oui, pourquoi? Elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait m'acheter une nouvelle tablette? Mais, je ne voulais pas, j'allais m'en racheter une alors il serait dommage qu'elle aille gaspiller son argent pour rien. Je devrais peut-être l'appeler pour lui parler de ça. C'est une bonne raison non? Arghhh et puis je m'en fiche! Elle n'a qu'à gaspiller son argent si c'est ce qu'elle veut...Je lui ai bien dit que je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle m'en achète une...Mais elle ne m'a peut-être pas comprise. Je devrais l'appeler... oui, je vais l'appeler. Je pris mon portable et composai le numéro qui était sur la carte.

-EM-ARCHI, bonjour, Rosalie à l'appareil, j'écoute.

-Pourrai-je parler à...Isa..Isabella Bella Swan ? Demandai-je hésitant après quelques seconde.

-Je vous la passe, bonne journée. Me dit-elle.

-Oui! Entendis-je après quelques seconde. C'était-elle, c'était sa voix.

-Allo? Continua t-elle. Allo!

-Oui, euh c'est...Je suis...le gars de tout à l'heure. Bégayai-je.

Super Edward. Qu'est ce que t'as a bégayer ainsi?

-Pardon? Je n'ai pas bien saisi. Fit-elle.

Tu m'étonnes moi même je ne me suis pas compris. Je me raclai la gorge.

-Écoutez pour la tablette, laissez tomber, vous n'avez pas besoin de la rembourser. Poursuivais-je

-Ah c'est vous! Fit-elle. je pouvais entendre l'agacement dans sa voix.

-Oui je vous appelle pour...

-Vous pourriez commencer par vous excuser, non? Me coupa t-elle.

_M'excusez?_

-M'excusez? Pourquoi? Interrogeai-je

-Pourquoi? Pour m'avoir agressée, pour m'avoir insultée. Me répondit-elle.

J'arrivais clairement a entendre l'agacement dans sa voix. Cela me fit sourire. J'essayai d'imaginer la tête qu'elle faisait.

-Vous avez cassé ma tablette, je vous rappelle. J'avais des raisons de m'énerver,c'était mon outil de travail et à cause de ça, j'ai dû annuler quelques rendez-vous que j'avais aujourd'hui. C'est plutôt vous qui devriez vous excuser. Lui expliquai-je calmement.

-Non mais c'est une blague? Bon laissez tomber, j'ai du boulot, je raccroche. Bonne journée et à jamais! Fulmina t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle m'avait raccroché au nez? Cette fille venait de me raccrocher au nez. Cela me fit rire. Incroyable,elle m'avait raccroché au nez à moi, Edward Cullen. Intéressant!

* * *

**Et voilà,merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. A très bientôt pour la suite et d'ici là portez vous bien. **

**Bisous.**


	4. Obsession

_Bonsoir à tous, _

_Vous allez bien? Je viens vous poster le chapitre 3,il est arrivé vite n'est ce pas? Remercions ma bêta **Azu** pour la correction si rapide des chapitres._

_Je remercie aussi les reviewers: _

_Merci à vous_: **Karima rk** , **Nynii-Rob** , **Isis duclanNamur** , **Emma-des-iles-974** , **Anas **, **nana10** , **Sahyadu2b** , **Cha -and -Shihanna** , et

**LuneBlanche:** Qui craquera en premier? Je penses que ça sera Edward.^^

**Apple**: T'as vu comme il se la pète le gars?^^

_Voilà,je vous laisse lire cette suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira_. **=) **

**. **

* * *

**.**

**POV EDWARD **

**.**

Étrange,très étrange. Comment est-ce possible? Pourquoi tous ces trucs bizarres m'arrivent à moi? Pour la première fois depuis neuf ans, je n'avais pas vu cette Isabella en rêve. Je n'avais fait aucun rêve cette fois. Rien. Zéro. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas? Devrais-je me rendre à l'hôpital pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas un rejet? Ou est-ce que je m'inquiétais pour rien? C'est vrai ça, pourquoi j'étais si inquiet? Je voulais me débarrasser de ces rêves alors pourquoi je fais tout un drame juste parce que, une fois, une seul fois, je n'avais pas rêvé de cette fille? Je devrais plutôt faire la fête non? ... Peut-être qu'il serait raisonnable d' aller quand même vérifier à l'hôpital qu'il n'y avait pas de problème avec ce cœur. C'était quand même bizarre, pourquoi, n'avais-je pas rêvé d'elle cette fois? Est-ce que le fait de l'avoir rencontrée réellement hier en était la cause? Je me préparai et quittai mon appartement pour me rendre au travail. Pendant le trajet en voiture je n'ai pas cessé de penser à Isabella, celle de mes rêves et celle que j'avais rencontrée hier en réalité. Depuis hier, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de penser à elle, même pas une minute.

-Laurent avant de me déposer au travail, passe par cette adresse. Demandai-je à mon chauffeur.

-Bien Monsieur. Me répondit-il.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, il fallait que j'y aille. Je voulais voir l'entreprise où elle travaillait. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'esprit tranquille et ce, depuis que j'avais vu Sam, hier soir. Ce qu'il m'avait raconté m'avait complètement chamboulé l'esprit. Cela faisait neuf ans que je cherchais à connaître l'identité de celui à qui avait appartenu mon nouveau cœur. Je ne savais absolument rien de lui à part que c'était un jeune homme. Sam venait de découvrir que mon donneur, venait d' Orlando et qu'il avait perdu la vie dans un accident. Une voiture l'avait percuté. Ce qui me tracassait le plus c'est que d'après Sam, il y avait quelque chose de très louche parce qu'il avait rencontré beaucoup de difficultés et qu'il avait l'impression qu'on ne voulait pas qu'il découvre qui était ce donneur, ce qui n'était pas normal puisque d'après lui, découvrir l'identité d'un donneur ne devait normalement pas être si difficile. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de savoir qui était mon donneur?

-Monsieur nous y sommes. Me dit Laurent, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

Je me retournai et regardai par ma vitre teintée, la petite entreprise. EM-ARCHI. C'est là que Isabella travaillait?

-Arrête-toi là un instant. Lui dis-je.

Il s'apprêtait à descendre de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la porte.

-Je ne descend pas. L'arrêtai-je.

-Bien, Monsieur. Fit-il en refermant sa porte.

Je repensai aussi à ce que Sam m'avait dit sur cette entreprise. Le patron était le cousin d' Isabella, la colocataire de cette dernière travaillait aussi dans cet entreprise, une certaine Alice, qui était aussi décoratrice d'intérieur. Pour me trouver des informations sur Isabella, Sam fut très rapide, il ne lui a fallut que quelques heures; c'était un très bon détective. Alors pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps pour découvrir qui était mon donneur? Il y avait sûrement anguille sous roche.

J' aperçu un homme s'approcher de l'entreprise, il était grand et avait l'air musclé. Je n'avais pas très bien vu son visage; il entra à l'intérieur. D'après ce que m'avait dit Sam, il y avait deux architectes et deux décoratrices d'intérieur dans cette petite entreprise. J'ai aussi appris qu'ils avaient des problèmes financiers : ils n'arrivaient pas à rembourser leur prêt qui n'était pas si énorme. Enfin, pour cette petite entreprise la somme d'argent qu'elle devait était sûrement beaucoup trop importante. L'homme qui venait d'entrer dans l'entreprise il y a quelques minutes en ressortit. Il était au téléphone et il regardait je ne sais quoi à sa droite.

Je pouvais cette fois clairement voir son visage . Il était bronzé et il était clair qu'il avait des origines amérindiennes. Il se mit a sourire et à faire signe de la main à je ne sais qui...Je suivis son regard par curiosité quand je la vis. C'était elle, Isabella. Et encore une fois, mon cœur se mit à battre étrangement vite. Je la regardai s'avancer vers l'homme devant leur lieu de travail. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés et portait un haut blanc, une petite veste noir,une jupe grise courte à volants et une paire de bottines à talons noirs. Elle était...Jolie. Elle souriait en s'avançant vers l'homme qui l'attendait. Une fois devant lui, ils se prirent dans les bras avant de se séparer après quelques secondes. Ils se disaient surement juste bonjour, du moins j'espérais que ce n'était que ça.

_Euh,Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire à moi? Je suis dingue! _

Isabella avait l'air tellement joyeuse, elle discutait et riait avec l'autre type. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Quelle était la nature de leur relation? C'était son petit-ami? Son cousin? Arghhh,zut! On s'en fiche! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? On pourrait croire que cette fille...m'intéressait...Pfff quel absurdité. Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire, là? Pourquoi j'ai voulu venir ici, moi?

-Démarre,emmène moi au bureau. Dis-je rapidement au chauffeur.

…_...Le lendemain._

Quelque chose n'allait pas. J'en étais convaincu. Mais quoi? Cette nuit aussi, je n'avais eu aucun rêve. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Deux nuits sans aucun rêve alors que toutes les nuits depuis neuf ans, je rêvais de cette fille. Putain, je vais péter un câble, comment ces rêves peuvent-ils disparaître ainsi, du jour au lendemain, alors que je n'avais absolument rien fait pour que ce soit le cas?! Heureusement que je vois mon psychiatre aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il trouvera une réponse à mes questions. Et pourquoi est ce que je n'arrête pas de penser à cette Isabella? Cette fille comptait me pourrir la vie encore longtemps ? J'avais dû me faire violence hier pour ne pas appeler son entreprise. Toute la journée d'hier ça m'avait démangé de l'appeler. J'ignorais ce qu'il se passait, je ne contrôlais plus rien . Cette nana était devenue une...Obsession.

.

**POV BELLA. **

**.**

Je travaillais dans mon bureau. Je commençais à me sentir fatiguée, heureusement que j'avais bientôt fini. Après le boulot je n'irai pas traîner, je rentrerai directement chez moi. J'avais beaucoup de travail depuis qu'Alice avait pris ses congés pour aller voir sa mère qui était malade. Je m'occupais de tout toute seul et ce n'était pas facile. Heureusement que Jacob et Emmett me donnaient un coup de main si besoin.

J'étais plongée dans le travail quand on ouvra tout à coup la porte de mon bureau, ce qui me fit sursauter. Emmett, Rosalie et Jacob vinrent se poster devant moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

-Quoi? Leur demandai-je lorsque je vis qu'ils ne parlaient pas. Ils étaient là et n'arrêtaient pas de me fixer bizarrement.

-Bella, comment connais-tu Edward Cullen? Commença Rosalie avec un ton accusateur.

_C'est qui ce vieux?_

-Les seuls vieux que je connais sont ton père et celui de Jacob; et puis je n'ai pas l'habitude de traîner avec des vieux moi! Lançai-je avant de m'esclaffer, Emmett m'imita, nous étions hilares alors que Rosalie et Jacob nous fusillaient du regard.

-Quoi, t'es sérieuse, tu ne connais pas Edward Cullen? Me demanda ensuite Emmett en se retenant de rire.

-C'est qui ? Non, je ne le connais pas mais puisque tu as l'air de le connaître,vas-y dis-moi. Qui est-ce ?

-Edward Cullen est le PDG de la CM Electronics, une des filiales de la CM groupe,tu ne le connais pas? M'expliqua Emmett.

-Je te dis que non, j'ai l'air de traîner avec des vieux PDG moi, peut-être? Lui demandai-je.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que sa secrétaire appelle ici et demande à obtenir un rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible? Il a pas demandé Alice mais Isabella. M'informa Rosalie qui n'avait pas l'air de me croire.

-Mais je n'en sais rien moi. Il a dû entendre parler de moi par un client et vu l'excellent travail que je fais...

-Bon on est pas là pour t'entendre te vanter. On voulait juste savoir comment tu le connaissais. Me coupa Jacob. Je haussai les épaules.

-Alors tu as rendez-vous avec lui demain, dans son bureau. M'informa Rosalie.

-Quoi? Mais je ne suis pas disponible moi demain, j'ai des rendez-vous avec des clients.

-On s'en fout, on va reporter ou annuler. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air de savoir qui est Edward Cullen, PDG de la CM Electronics. Si tu arrives à décrocher ce boulot, tous nos problèmes financiers seront résolus. Et je t'apprendrais que Edward Cullen n'est pas un vieux, c'est un pur beau gosse que tu ne rencontrera jamais en vrai dans ta vie. J'ai sa photo dans un magazine que j'ai acheté avant-hier, dommage que je l'ai oublié chez moi. Tu veux que je te montre sa photo? Elle est aussi sur internet. Me dit-elle. Emmett la fusillait du regard mais elle l'ignora.

-Je m'en fiche de sa tête. Lançai-je.

-Bien dit Bella! Fit Emmett.

-Bon si vous avez fini, sortez. Je dois finir ça avec de rentrer chez moi. Ajoutai-je avant de me remettre au travail.

.

**POV EDWARD **

**.**

Assis sur mon bureau, je regardais encore une fois la carte de visite de cette Isabella que j'avais en face de moi. Je venais de voir mon psychiatre et j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser à force de repenser à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Pour lui, la disparition des rêves était peut-être due à ma rencontre avec Isabella dans la réalité. Il était aussi possible que les rêves reviennent, il fallait d'après lui attendre au moins un mois avant de commencer à parler de disparition définitive des rêves. Et bien sur il avait remarqué que j'étais complètement angoissé de ne plus voir cette fille en rêve, d'après lui je m'étais attaché à ces rêves et surtout à la fille. Je lui ai évidemment dit qu'il se trompait complétement mais après lui avoir raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que j'avais rencontré cette fille, je me suis rendu compte moi-même en m'entendant parler que c'était vrai et que j'étais complètement angoissé à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir Isabella, que ce soit en rêve ou dans la vie réelle. J'ai été obligé d'admettre que ce que disait le psy était vrai. Il m'a alors conseillé d'essayer de la voir, de passer du temps avec elle et qu'ainsi je pourrais savoir pour quelle raison j'éprouvais autant le besoin de la voir que ce soit en rêve ou en réalité et surtout que je pourrais ainsi obtenir des informations sur mon donneur puisque d'après mes rêves ils étaient proches. Je n'y avais pas penser avant mais il avait entièrement raison, il était évident que mon donneur connaissait cette Isabella. Voilà un moyen d'obtenir rapidement des réponses sur lui. Mon psy était convaincu que je m'intéressais à cette fille et je savais bien que c'était pour confirmer ses pensés qu'il voulait que je passe du temps avec Isabella mais j'allais lui montrer qu'il se trompait. Je pris la carte puis appelai la secrétaire. Elle arriva rapidement dans mon bureau; elle avait arrêté de se parfumer et je remarquais qu'elle faisait aussi beaucoup d'efforts pour répondre à mes attentes. Elle n'avait qu'à continuer ainsi et tout se passerait bien.

-Oui, Monsieur?

Je lui tendis la carte et elle la saisit rapidement.

-Prenez-moi rendez-vous avec cette décoratrice d'intérieur...et seulement avec elle. Je veux changer la décoration de mon bureau. Essayez d'obtenir un rendez-vous cette semaine. S'ils disent qu'ils ne sont pas disponibles, trouvez n'importe quoi à leur dire, je veux absolument un rendez-vous pour cette semaine. Lui expliquai-je.

-Bien monsieur .

-Vous pouvez y aller. Lui dis-je.

Elle quitta mon bureau et referma la porte. Je regardai ensuite la nouvelle tablette que Jasper m'avait apporté avant-hier et souris. Mon cousin avait certainement été ravi d'apprendre que mon iPad était cassé. Jasper et grand-père n'arrêtaient pas de me prendre la tête parce que j'utilisais les articles de notre plus grand concurrent direct. Nos tablettes étaient plus performantes que ceux des concurrents mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de provoquer nos associés, nos investisseurs et les employés. Provoquer les gens m'amusait beaucoup . Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas encore jeté la tablette cassée, j'ignorais pourquoi mais j'avais voulu la garder.

…_...Le lendemain_

J'étais dans mon bureau et je m'apprêtais à me rendre à la réunion qui se déroulait dans notre salle de réunion. Isabella allait venir aujourd'hui, normalement juste après ma réunion. La secrétaire avait réussi à obtenir un rendez vous pour aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas si incapable après tout. J'étais si impatient que la réunion commence et se termine, j'avais tellement hâte de revoir Isabella, j'ignorais pourquoi je me sentais ainsi. J'étais étrangement de bonne humeur et incapable de me concentrer comme il le fallait : je pensais sans cesse à elle. J'allais aussi très bientôt connaître le prénom de mon donneur grâce à elle.

-Eh! Tu peux me dire à quoi ou à qui tu penses aussi profondément? Me demanda Jasper me faisant sortir brusquement de mes pensées. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu entrer.

-Pas à toi! Lui dis-je avec le sourire. Il me fixa d'un air suspicieux.

-Viens on va à la réunion. Me dit-il ensuite.

Je me levai, mis ma veste de costume et quittai mon bureau avec Jasper. Je lui demandai de m'attendre dans l'ascenseur et passai dans le bureau de ma secrétaire.

-Si mademoiselle Swan arrive avant moi...Faites là attendre dans mon bureau. Et...aidez-là, si elle a besoin de quelque chose. Lui dis-je.

-Bien, monsieur. Acquiesça t-elle.

Je hochai la tête, quittai son bureau et allai rejoindre Jasper dans l'ascenseur.

-Edward! M'appela t-il

-Quoi? Répondis-je

-Je ne voulais rien dire mais... Commença t-il avant de s'arrêter pour me regarder avec le même air suspicieux que tout à l'heure.

-Mais... quoi Jasper? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire? Lui demandai-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. Il continua de me fixer avec un air dérouté cette fois.

.

**POV JASPER. **

**.**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait? Je le trouvais bizarre et ce depuis avant-hier. Tout le personnel parlait de l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec une jeune femme dehors. Je lui avais déjà demandé ce qu'il s'était passé et qui était cette jeune femme et il s'était contenté de me répondre . «_Une emmerdeuse qui m'a __cassé ma tablette _» Je m'étais contenté de cette réponse mais je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne me disait pas. Et depuis hier il était complètement distrait, je n'avais jamais vu Edward ainsi, lors des rendez-vous il n'écoutait pas vraiment ses interlocuteurs . Et depuis deux jours je trouvais qu'il était moins con avec les gens. Bon, il était toujours dur mais je le trouvais différent et il souriait un petit peu plus que d'habitude sachant que d'habitude il était très rare de voir un minuscule sourire s'afficher sur son visage.

-Mais... quoi Jasper? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire? Me questionna t-il. Il sourit encore une fois et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Ce qui me dérouta. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait?

-Dis moi ce qu'il y a Edward et ne me dis pas rien parce que je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Il y a quelque chose, je le sais bien. Lui répondis-je

-Comment ça? S'étonna t-il

-Tu ne vas pas me la faire à moi! Je te connais Edward et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Tu ne veux rien me dire,tu ne me fais pas confiance? Insistai-je. Il releva la tête et se mit à fixer le plafond de l'ascenseur.

-Je te connais aussi et je sais que tu es très patient, je te dis ça parce que tu vas devoir patienter un peu. Je te jure que dès que j'aurai les réponses à mes questions, je te raconterai tout. C'est juré. Alors ne me poses pas de questions et attend juste quelques jours. Me répondit-il .

Je suppose que ce qu'il avait n'était pas si grave, puisqu'il n'était pas triste ou autre mais au contraire il avait l'air joyeux. C'était une bonne chose alors. Je pouvais patienter quelque jours, puisque ce n'était rien de grave. Nous arrivâmes au quatrième étage.

-Bon,c'est d'accord mais tu me dis tout avant la fin de la semaine. Lui dis-je avant de quitter l'ascenseur.

-Si tu veux. Accepta t-il.

.

**POV BELLA. **

**.**

J'étais en chemin pour me rendre à mon rendez-vous avec le PDG de l'entreprise CM Electronics. Je connaissais l'immeuble qui n'étais qu'a quelques minutes de marche de mon lieu de travail. Rosalie et Jacob n'ont pas arrêté de me prendre la tête sur ce rendez-vous. Ils m'ont répété je ne sais combien de fois que ce rendez-vous était très important,que c'était LE projet qu'il nous fallait pour résoudre les problèmes d'argent que rencontrait l'entreprise.

Une fois devant l'entreprise je pris le temps de bien le regarder, ce n'étais pas la première fois que passais devant l'entreprise CM mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment porté attention. Je m'approchai de l'entrée puis passai la porte tournante et m'arrêtai pour observer le grand hall d'accueil. Il y avait un grand comptoir de réception et derrière il y avait quatre secrétaires. Des gardes du corps étaient dispersés dans le hall, j'ai pu en compter sept. Je m'avançai parce que je gênais un peu les gens qui entraient et allai voir les secrétaires qui avaient l'air occupées.

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider? Me demanda l'une d'entre elle avec le sourire après en avoir fini avec une personne que je supposais être un employé.

-Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec le PDG. Lui informai-je. Elle acquiesça avant de prendre son téléphone.

-Pourrais-je avoir votre nom s'il vous plait? Me demanda t-elle aimablement.

-Swan...Isabella Swan. Lui répondis-je.

-D'accord, j'appelle sa secrétaire. M'informa t-elle toujours avec le sourire.

Elle était aimable. Pendant qu'elle discutait avec la secrétaire du PDG moi je regardais tout autour de moi. Je comprenais la pression de Jacob et Rosalie, nous n'avions jamais eu d'aussi gros clients, travailler ici serait géant.

-Excusez moi...Madame Swan. M'appela la secrétaire.

-Non Madame Swan était ma mère moi c'est Mademoiselle. Lui fis-je gentiment savoir.

Elle rit.

-Oh, excusez moi. Vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous accompagner dans le bureau du Président. M'apprit-elle. Elle quitta son bureau fit le tour et vint me rejoindre.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à a un couloir de contrôle d'accès. Elle fit passer son badge d'accès et les petite porte automatique, s'ouvrirent nous permettant de passer. Nous avançâmes jusqu'aux ascenseurs, elle repassa son badge de contrôle d'accès puis appela l'ascenseur.

-On est obligé de prendre cet ascenseur, qui va jusqu'à l'avant dernier étage, de prendre l'escalier pour enfin arriver au dernier étage, là ou se trouve le bureau de notre cher PDG. M'expliqua t-elle, je pu déceler une pointe d'amertume à la fin de sa phrase

-Pourquoi, l'ascenseur ne va pas jusqu'au dernier étage? Demandai-je

-Non. Avec tout les ascenseurs qu'il y a dans l'entreprise, il n'y en a qu'un seul qui va jusqu'au dernier étage mais il est réservé au Président. Seul lui peut l'emprunter. A ce qu'il paraît, il est tapissé de papier en or, et je vous parle de vrai or. Notre président à des gouts de luxe, il a même un appartement au dernier étage, juste à coté de son bureau. Au fait si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourrais-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici? Me questionna t-elle; elle parlait rapidement.

-Je suis décoratrice d'intérieur et c'est votre président qui veux me voir. Lui appris-je

-Mince,j'ai de la peine pour vous. Me dit-elle avec sérieux.

-Pourquoi? Questionnai-je. Elle soupira.

-Notre président est un vrai monstre. Vous allez travailler pour lui? Je vous plains sincèrement, il est tellement difficile et...méchant. Il traite les gens comme des moins que rien. Moi, je travaille pour lui mais heureusement que je ne suis pas sa secrétaire personnelle, il lui en fait voir de toute les couleurs. Je suis bien contente de travailler à l'accueil là où on le vois que deux fois par jour et heureusement, il ne nous adresse même pas la parole. C'est vrai que j'ai un salaire de rêve mais si je devais être un jour obligé de travailler directement avec lui, je démissionnerais immédiatement. Dévoila t-elle d'une voix basse. L'ascenseur s'arrêta à ce moment là et nous descendîmes.

-Wouahh,il est aussi horrible? Lui demandai-je en la suivant.

Elle acquiesça. Quoi ? C'est pour un taré pareil que Rose, Jacob et Emmett voulaient que je bosse? Je m'en fous de savoir qui il est, s'il ne me respecte pas, ça n'allait pas le faire. Je ne laisserai personne me manquer de respect que ce soit un roi, le président d'un pays, un prince ou un simple PDG .

-Bon mais je n'ai pas le choix,je dois décrocher ce projet pour le bien de l'entreprise qui m'emploie. Continuai-je alors que nous montions les escaliers pour nous rendre au dernier étage.

-Alors je comprends, je vous dis donc bonne chance. Vous en aurez besoin. Murmura t-elle.

Je la remerciai. Elle avait l'air sympa mais je la trouvais un peu trop bavarde et curieuse.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au dernier étage et là encore une fois, il fallut que la secrétaire qui m'accompagnait fasse passer son badge d'accès pour qu'on puisse passer le dispositif de sécurité. Le bureau de la secrétaire était juste en face des escaliers et de l'ascenseur. J'observai la déco, ce n'était pas mal mais ça pourrait être beaucoup mieux. La secrétaire frappa à la porte vitrée du bureau de la secrétaire du PDG, nous la vîmes se lever pour venir vers nous. Elle ouvrit la porte vitrée et nous sourit.

-C'est le rendez-vous de monsieur le président. Fit la secrétaire de l'accueil.

-Bonjour je suis Angela Weber, la secrétaire de monsieur Cullen. Se présenta t-elle.

-Bonjour. Moi c'est Isabella Swan, la décoratrice. Répondis-je en serrant la main qu'elle me tendait.

-Angela, ça va? Le tyran t'en fais encore voir de toute les couleurs? Nous coupa la secrétaire de l'accueil.

-Jessica, tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi du président et surtout pas quand il y a …

La secrétaire du PDG avait l'air gênée. C'est vrai que ça m'avait un peu étonné d'entendre une employée critiquer aussi sévèrement son employeur. Surtout qu'avant de commencer, elle ne savait pas qui j'étais, j'aurais pu être un proche du patron .

-Quoi? Tout le monde c'est que c'est tyran. La coupa t-elle.

-Oui mais c'est le patron de l'entreprise, nous ne devons pas alimenter les ragots mais protéger l'entreprise des rumeurs. Tu ne peux pas parler en mal du patron ni des employés devant des gens ….qui sont étrangers à l'entreprise. Expliqua gentiment la secrétaire du PDG

-Bon c'est bon, je retourne au travaille. Ronchonna t-elle. Mademoiselle Swan je vous dit bonne chance. Me dit-elle ensuite avec un sourire.

-Merci beaucoup. Fis-je en lui souriant à mon tour. Elle s'en alla.

-Excusez moi mademoiselle...Le président est encore en réunion mais il aura fini dans quelques minutes. Je vais vous demander d'attendre un peu dans son bureau si ça ne vous dérange pas. Me dit gentiment la secrétaire.

_Pourquoi attendre dans son bureau? Mais non! Pas question, pour moi c'est comme si elle me demandait d'attendre dans sa chambre. C'est un peu bizarre._

-Non, je veux bien attendre si c'est pour quelques minutes mais je ne veux pas attendre dans son bureau, il n'y a pas de salle d'attente? Lui demandai-je. Elle prit un air surpris.

-Humm...Si,il y a un salon mais c'est que...Le président m'a demandé...de vous faire attendre dans son bureau. M'apprit-elle hésitante.

-Je lui dirai que c'est moi qui ai insisté pour attendre dans la salle d'attente. La rassurai-je. L'hésitation n'avait pas quitté son visage. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous causerai pas de souci. Lui assurai-je. Elle hocha la tête et me sourit.

-Bon alors venez avec moi, je vous accompagne au salon. Me demanda t-elle.

Je la suivis et elle m'emmena dans une pièce qui était devant le bureau du PDG. C'était un petit salon qui disposait d'un canapé d'angle en cuir, d'une table basse en verre sur un tapis en laine gris, d'un grand meuble bibliothèque en bois rempli de livre et d'un petit bureau dans le coin. La secrétaire me laissa attendre là et me demanda si je voulais boire quelque chose, je lui répondis que non, elle m'expliqua alors qu'elle devait retourner à son bureau mais qu'elle était à ma disposition si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Je la trouvé très aimable. Une fois la secrétaire partie, je m'avançai vers la bibliothèque et regardai les livres qui s'y trouvaient. il y avait beaucoup de livre et de toutes sortes. Mes yeux ce posèrent sur le livre Dream Homes, un livre sur la décoration. Je le pris et le feuilletai debout en face de la bibliothèque.

-Mademoiselle Swan! Entendis-je.

Je ne me retournai pas tout de suite, cette voix n'avait pas l'air d'appartenir à un vieux, c'était la voix d'un homme viril, sexy et ...beau gosse. Bon j'allais maintenant me retourner pour voir si j'avais raison,... mais là ce fut le choc. _Lui! C'était lui! Le type de la tablette. C'était cet enfoiré! Mai putain fais chier, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Mais oui c'était la même voix sexy, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. Fais chier!_

-V...Vous? Balbutiai-je incrédule.

-Comme on se retrouve. S'exclama t-il sourire aux lèvres.

Oh il pouvait sourire? Il était encore plus beau... _Bella je t'interdis de trouver cet homme beau et sexy! Ce n'est qu'un enfoiré de malade mental! Ne le vois que comme ça!_

-Vous...Vous...êtes . Bafouillai-je

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter la dernière fois. Edward Cullen, PDG de la CM Electronics. Se présenta t-il avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Merde avec ce sourire sadique, il était encore plus sexy que jamais. Bella Attention, arrête ça! Rappelle toi : c'est un enfoiré.

-Vous...Vous. Bégayai-je

Il s'appuya contre le mur et croisa les bras sur son torse. Un vrai mannequin de catalogue.

-Vous...C'est pour votre Tablette que vous vouliez me voir? C'est pour vous venger ? Questionnai-je avec dégout.

-Vous me prenez pour qui? Je ne suis pas comme ça! Je ne vais pas faire toute une histoire pour une simple tablette,vous savez maintenant qui je suis. Des tablettes, j'en produits à la chaine! Alors oublions cette histoire, vous voulez bien. Me dit-il avec le sourire.

-N'essayez pas de m'entuber, je ne suis pas si bête. Dites-moi ce que vous me voulez. Je sais maintenant que ce rendez-vous n'était qu'un prétexte pour vous, alors dites-moi franchement, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Lui demandai-je. Il n'allait pas m'avoir comme ça.

-Je veux que vous redécoriez mon bureau, ce salon et peut-être d'autre pièces, je ne suis pas encore sûr, il faut d'abord que nous discutions et que je vois ce que vous savez faire, histoire de voir si j'aime votre style ou pas. M'expliqua t-il avec confiance. Ce mec avait l'air tellement sûr de lui.

-Arrêtez vos bobard. Pourquoi vous, le PDG de la CM Electronics, faites appel à une entreprise aussi petite et peu reconnue comme EM-ARCHI, alors que vous pouvez faire appel à des entreprises plus grandes et qui ont du succès? L'interrogeai-je avec assurance.

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes et prit un air songeur.

-Vous croyez au hasard? Me demanda t-il ensuite avec un regard tellement profond que j'eus l'impression qu'il pouvait me voir nue. Je devais rester concentrée, ne pas rougir et ne pas baisser la tête devant ce type.

-Non! Répondis-je avec fermeté.

-Moi j'y crois et croyez-le ou non mais le jour ou vous m'avez donné votre carte, j'étais en train de chercher une personne pour redécorez mon bureau. Alors quand vous m'avez donné votre carte de visite, je me suis dis que c'était le hasard, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait appel à vous mademoiselle Swan. M'expliqua t-il.

Entendre mademoiselle Swan sortir de sa bouche avec une voix pareille, fit frissonner tout mon corps.

-Moi je n'arrive pas à vous croire. Lui avouai-je.

-Alors quoi,vous ne voulez pas vous occuper de mon bureau? Me demanda t-il avec un air étonné.

_Bah oui,tu croyais quoi, que j'allais sauter de joie? Non, je ne suis pas si crédule Monsieur!_

-Non, parce que je ne crois pas un mot de ce que vous me dites, parce que j'ai une mauvaise impression de vous, parce que vous avez été ignoble avec moi, vous m'avez insultée et vous ne vous êtes pas excusé quand je vous l'ai demandé au téléphone. Pour toutes ses raisons je n'arrive pas à vous croire. Lui rappelai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, que j'allais me laisser avoir?

-Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui m'avez insulté, je ne vous ai à aucun moment insultée. C'est vous qui m'avez traité d'enfoiré et de taré. Rectifia t-il avec un sourire fier. Putain qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy! Dommage, vraiment dommage, que ce soit un si gros connard.

-Peu importe. Je refuse de travailler avec vous. Je vais partir maintenant. Fis-je en me retournant prête à quitter l'endroit mais je m'arrêtai quand il commença à parler.

-Vous n'avez pas du tout un comportement professionnel, alors vous dites non à cette chance que je vous offre? Juste parce que vous n'avez pas une bonne impression de moi? Très bien. Moi non plus je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec vous. Je ne travaille qu'avec des personnes sérieuses et professionnelles. Maintenant c'est moi qui ai une mauvaise impression de vous. Très bien. Dégagez, vous et votre fierté. J'espère qu'elle vous fera gagner beaucoup d'argent et que grâce à cette si grande fierté votre entreprise deviendra trèèèès connue! Me dit-il avec une voix remplie de sarcasme.

_Quel idiot. Moi je ne suis pas professionnelle, et toi alors? C'est pas toi qui te sert de ton statut de PDG pour régler ton problème avec moi? Et bien je me fous de ce que peut dire ce cinglé!_

-Oui eh bien merci et moi je vous souhaite d'avoir un vrai cœur à la place de cette pierre. Monsieur le TYRAN ! Contre attaquai-je avant de me diriger vers les escaliers. Je ne l'entendis plus, je l'avais bien remis à sa place eh oui, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Que j'allais me laisser faire? Pauvre con, il ne sait pas qui est Isabella Swan.

.

* * *

_**Merci et à très bientôt pour un autre chapitre. **_

_**Bisous et portez vous bien.**_


	5. Un vrai comédien

_Bonjour, _

_Vous allez bien? _

_Voici le nouveau Chapitre. Je remercie du fond du coeur_**Azu**_ ma bêta pour son aide précieuse. _

_Je crois avoir répondu à toute les reviews avec comptes et maintenant je vais répondre à ceux des sans comptes. _

**Sandry**: Merci beaucoup,tu as vu,elle ne se laisse pas faire la Bella.^^

**Leelo**: Merci pour ta review,ça fait plaisir.^^ Je vais essayer de faire des POV Edward un peu plus long alors. =)

**Phika17**: Merci,merci,les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre,j'espère qu'il te plaira.^^

Voilà j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews sans compte. Merci aussi pour vos fallows et ajouts en favoris.

.

* * *

**. **

**POV EDWARD **

**.**

Wouahh, incroyable, c'est la première fois qu'on me parlait ainsi à MOI, Edward Cullen. Cette fille m'avait tenu tête, elle avait osé m'appeler monsieur le Tyran et pas derrière mon dos comme le faisait les employés non elle, elle m'avait parlé bien en face. Cette fille était vraiment intéressante, très intéressante.

J'étais tellement content de la voir dans le salon en face de mon bureau à feuilleter un livre tout à l'heure. J'étais resté un moment devant l'entrée pour la regarder, je ne la voyais que de dos mais je prenais un moment pour quand même l'observer avant de me manifester. Je lui avais ensuite menti avec cette histoire de destin, je ne comptais pas vraiment changer la décoration de mon bureau avant d'avoir vu la carte d' Isabella. Mon bureau me plaisait bien comme il était mais je voulais passer du temps avec Isabella afin d'obtenir des informations sur mon donneur. J'ai pu remarquer qu'elle avait beaucoup de fierté, elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, elle avait du cran, ce qui était une bonne chose pour elle. Moi qui avait l'habitude d'obtenir facilement tout ce que je voulais, je n'avais encore jamais rencontré une personne comme Isabella. Elle n'était pas impressionnée par mon statut de PDG et elle n'était pas naïve. Je la regardais se diriger vers les escaliers, elle attendit un moment mais les portes automatiques ne s'ouvrirent pas, je la voyais bouger ses mains dans tout les sens. Je lâchai un petit rire, elle pensait que ça fonctionnait grâce à un détecteur de mouvements? Elle resta là un moment ne comprenant surement pas ce qui se passait. Je la vis regarder un instant le bureau de la secrétaire qui était en face, avant de s'y diriger. Je n'avais pas envie de la laisser partir ainsi, je prenais donc mon portable et appelai rapidement ma secrétaire.

-Oui monsieur. Me répondit ma secrétaire.

-Dites à cette demoiselle qu'elle ne peut pas quitter cet étage sans mon accord, inventez n'importe quoi mais ne la laissez pas partir . J'arrive tout de suite. Lui expliquai-je.

J'avais vraiment envie de discuter encore avec elle. Je m'empressai d'aller au bureau de ma secrétaire. Une fois devant, j'entendis Isabella demander à ce qu'on lui ouvre les portes et qu'elle voulait partir mais ma secrétaire essayait de lui expliquer que mon approbation était nécessaire pour que les visiteurs puissent quitter le dernière étage.

-Il y a un problème? Vous êtes encore là? Demandai-je innocemment après être entré dans le bureau.

-Croyez-moi quand je vous dit que j'aurai aimé être très loin de cette entreprise. Bon, vous pourriez ouvrir ces satanées portes pour que je puisse partir d'ici? Cracha Isabella avec dédain. Je me retins de rire. Elle était vraiment comique.

-J'étais sur le point de partir aussi, prenons l'ascenseur, je vais vous raccompagner. Lui proposai-je.

Je la vis prendre une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer tout doucement, elle avait vraiment l'air d'être agacée.

-Ne m'accompagnez pas, je peux trouver la sortie toute seule. Lança t-elle.

Je hochai narquoisement la tête, quittai le bureau de ma secrétaire en laissant volontairement la porte ouverte et allai devant l'ascenseur qui était juste en face du bureau de la secrétaire. J'ouvris l'ascenseur et me postai à l'entrée.

-Vous savez qu'il peut-être très difficile pour une personne qui n'est pas employée ici de sortir de cet immeuble sans un badge? Il y a des contrôles d'accès partout, à chaque étage. Il faut que vous soyez accompagnée d'une personne travaillant ici mais ma secrétaire est occupée et je suis le seul disponible alors vous venez avec moi ou vous attendez que ma secrétaire ait fini? Lui demandai-je en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher mon amusement. Elle ne bougea pas, elle resta debout et se contenta de me regarder, je voyais bien qu'elle était en train de peser le pour et le contre.

-Bon qu'est-ce que je fais? Je peux partir? Demandai-je en faisant mine d'être pressé alors qu'en réalité, je n'étais pas censé partir maintenant puisque j'avais encore du boulot qui m'attendait mais je pouvais le faire plus tard.

-C'est bon...je viens avec vous. Se décida t-elle enfin mais visiblement à contre-cœur. Elle dit poliment au revoir à ma secrétaire avec le sourire et s'avança avec hésitation vers moi ou plutôt vers l'ascenseur.

Elle était beaucoup plus belle quand elle souriait. Elle arriva devant moi et attendit que je m'écarte pour entrer mais je ne bougeai pas. J'ignore pourquoi mais j'aimais beaucoup l'embêter .

-Vous n'allez pas bouger? Me demanda t-elle d'un air ennuyé. Je restai silencieux, me retins de rire et entrai à l'intérieur, elle me suivit. J'appuyai ensuite sur le bouton qui menait au rez de chaussez. Isabella regardait autour d'elle.

-Pour qui il se prend? L'entendis-je dire entre ses dents.

-Vous avez dit quelque chose? Questionnai-je en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Je peux vous demander quelque chose? Me questionna t-elle.

-Bien sur. Lui répondis-je curieux d'entendre ce qu'elle voulait.

-Arrêtez de me parler s'il vous plait. Dit-elle avant de se retourner pour fixer la porte de l'ascenseur. Quoi? C'est ce qu'elle voulait me demander? Que je ne lui adresse plus la parole?

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas votre réaction,vous m'en voulez ou quoi? Questionnai-je innocemment. Elle était si rancunière?

-Vous ne me répondez pas? Continuai-je en voyant qu'elle ne répondait vraiment pas.

-Quoi? Vous n'allez vraiment pas me répondre? Toujours pas de réponse de sa part.

-Vous allez m'ignorer? Elle resta silencieuse. Elle n'allait vraiment pas me répondre?

-Ah c'est comme ça? Insistai-je mais elle continua de m'ignorer. Elle était vraiment tenace encore plus que moi quand c'était Jasper que j'essayais d'ignorer.

-Bon, ok! Conclus-je.

J'allais la laisser tranquille pour l'instant mais c'était décidé, Isabella allait redécorer mon bureau. J'allais la faire changer d'avis, je trouverai bien une solution. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que dira ses collègues quand ils sauront qu'elle avait tourner le dos à un si gros projet juste par fierté. Nous arrivâmes au rez de chaussez, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Isabella se pressa de sortir. J'ai

eu envie de rire, elle ne me supportait vraiment pas. Une fois sortie de l'ascenseur, elle s'arrêta devant le dispositif de sécurité du hall. J'étais sur qu'elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur, je le savais par sa posture, je la voyais de dos et elle avait fermé ses points. Je riais de l'intérieur._ Que vas-tu faire maintenant Isabella? Tu vas bien être obligée de me demander de l'aide pour pouvoir passer._ Je la vis se retourner,me regarder et me sourire puis s'avancer vers moi. _Eh bah voilà, tu croyais quoi? Que tu allais continuer à faire ta fière encore longtemps? _

-Excusez moi! Fit-elle.

-Oui? Lui répondit...Jasper? Je me retournai pour voir qu'il était juste derrière moi et il fixait Isabella. _Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, je ne l'avais même pas vu. Alors c'était à lui qu'elle souriait?_

-Vous pouvez m'ouvrir la...

-Jasper...Je m'en occupe...Tu peux y aller. Fis-je en coupant la parole à Bella.

-Quoi mais attends, cette demoiselle avait quelque chose à me demander. Me dit Jasper qui me regardait étrangement. _Punaise, Jasper ne t'en mêle pas, s'il te plait_. Je m'avançai un peu et fit face à Jasper, je me penchai ensuite juste assez pour que lui seul puisse entendre mes dires.

-S'il te plait Jasper...laisse je m'en occupe...S'il te plait. Ne pose aucune question maintenant mais plus tard si tu veux. Ignore juste cette fille et laisse moi m'occuper d'elle. Lui demandai-je d'une voix assez basse.

Jasper se recula, me jaugea un instant et acquiesça, la surprise se lisait sur son visage. Il se retourna ensuite, ne prononça pas un mot et se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil. Je lui étais reconnaissant de m'avoir écouté pour une fois.

_Allez à nous deux Isabella_. Elle allait surement demander de l'aide à une autre personne puisque Jasper ne lui avait pas été utile alors je m'avançai vers elle. Je la vis soupirer encore agacée de me voir devant elle.

_C'est dommage que je t'agace tant mais tu dois faire avec, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi._ Pensai-je.

Je passai mon badge sur le lecteur du dispositif de contrôle, les portes s'écartèrent et sans un merci Isabella s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée de l'entreprise avant de sortir. Je ne saurai expliquer ce qui ce passa à ce moment-là mais je ressentis une forte envie de la suivre. Je n'arrivais pas à la laisser partir, _c'est sûrement encore ce cœur_. Il me faisait faire et ressentir des choses bien étranges. Je me mis à marcher rapidement vers la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur je la cherchais rapidement et la vie marcher, elle traversait la rue . Je me dépêcher de la rattraper puis me mis à marcher à coté d'elle en silence.

**.**

**POV BELLA. **

**. **

J'étais tellement énervée contre cet imbécile mais soulagée d'avoir enfin pu quitter cet entreprise. Non mais il manquait vraiment une case à ce mec. Il n'était pas normal. Argh,j'étais tellement énervée! Qu'est ce qu'il croyait au juste? Que j'étais si naïve au point de croire qu'il voulait vraiment que ce soit MOI qui m'occupe de redécorer son bureau? Il m'avait traitée comme une merde à cause d'une tablette et du jour au lendemain, il voulait que je bosse pour lui? Mais bien sur,cil croyait que j'avais quel âge? Que je croyais encore à la petite souris, au père noël et que j'ignorais qu'il fallait se méfier des gens? Rosalie et Jacob n'allaient pas être contents mais je m'en fiche, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ce tyran. Si même ses employés le critiquaient c'est qu'il y avait vraiment un truc qui clochait chez lui. Emmett, lui, sera de mon coté comme toujours, malgré les soucis que rencontre l'entreprise, je savais qu'il ne m'obligerait jamais à accepter un projet si je n'en avais pas envie. C'était peut-être un gros projet mais et alors? Un autre gros projet se présentera ! J'arrivai devant une pâtisseries qui se trouvais sur le trajet et m'arrêtai devant la vitrine, j'avais un petit creux, je n'avais rien mangé ce matin et je salivais rien qu'en voyant ces délicieux gâteaux. J'entrai à l'intérieur et saluai la vendeuse que je connaissais avant de lui demander de me donner une dizaine de cupcakes, je pourrai ainsi les partager avec mes collègues surtout Emmett qui raffolait de ces pâtisseries. Je payai avant de sortir quand je tombais sur ce PDG arrogant. Il était devant la vitrine et regardait les pâtisseries. _Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? _Me demandai-je. _Il m'avait suivit? Non Bella, ne commence pas à faire ta psychopathe, c'est surement le hasard. Ignore le et fais ton chemin. Ne le regarde surtout pas, il ne t'a peut-être pas vue._ Pensai-je en marchant. J'étais devant le feu rouge et attendais de pouvoir passer quand il me parla.

-Alors en plus de ne plus m'adresser la parole, vous m'ignorez aussi?

Je me tournai pour voir qu'il attendait juste à coté de moi. _Mais c'est pas possible, que me voulait ce type à la fin? Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je lui demande ce qu'il veut? ...Non! Je vais continuer à l'ignorer. Il ne fallait surtout pas provoquer un fou mais juste l'ignorer, c'est donc ce que j'allais faire_. Une fois que le bonhomme du feu rouge passa au vert, je m'empressai de traverser et de marcher en direction de l'entreprise qui était juste à coté. J'espérais que le PDG fou n'était pas derrière moi, je n'osais même pas me retourner; pas parce que j'avais peur de lui non, mais parce que rien que de le voir m'énervait et je l'étais déjà assez, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

J'arrivai enfin à mon lieu de travail, cette fois j'allais me retourner et j'espérais vraiment ne pas voir ce type derrière moi, parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il m'avait suivie et si c'était le cas...J'ignorais encore ce que j'allais faire mais ça serait surement pas joli à voir ou à entendre. Une fois devant l'entrée d' EM-ARCHI, je m'arrêtai et doucement, en prenant mon temps, je me retournai et là qui je vois? L'enfoiré de PDG. Il était là à me regarder avec un sale sourire narquois. _Mais mon dieu, c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Casser une tablette était une raison pour que ce type m'emmerde comme ça? Non mais je dois trouver une solution, ça ne va pas là!_

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Lui demandai-je d'une voix calme.

-Comment ça? Oh vous me reparlez maintenant? Je ne suis plus invisible? Me questionna t-il avec arrogance. Il afficha ensuite son sourire prétentieux tout en me narguant du regard.

-Vous voulez bien répondre à ma question?

-Je vous ai suivi. M'avoua t-il présomptueusement.

-Pourquoi? Je ne réussis pas à cacher mon agacement et mon énervement.

-Je voulais venir ici, dans votre lieu de travail, je veux rencontrer votre patron. M'expliqua t-il

-Et pourquoi? Lui demandai-je.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas! Me répondit-il d'un air suffisant.

-Bon ça suffit,on va régler le problème une bonne fois pour toute et maintenant. Lui dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme. Pourquoi vous me faites ça? Continuai-je sans m'énerver.

_Il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve, je devais juste avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui, pour voir s'il acceptera enfin d'avouer qu'il veut se venger et me faire regretter de l'avoir insulté_.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fais d'après vous? Questionna t-il à son tour avec un air moqueur.

_Il se moquait de moi? Il ne me prenait pas au sérieux?_

-Ne tournez pas autour du pot s'il vous plait. Je me rappelle très bien de ce que vous m'aviez dit le jour où j'ai malencontreusement cassé votre tablette. Vous aviez dit que j'allais le regretter et que je ne saviez pas qui vous étiez. C'est bien ce que vous aviez dit non? Lui demandai-je après lui avoir répété ses propres paroles. Il lâcha un petit rire. _Quoi, il trouvait ça drôle?_

-Si, je l'ai dit mais... _Il n'y a pas de mais_. pensai-je

-Bon, vous le reconnaissez, vous voulez donc vous venger? Très bien...Allez-y! Le coupai-je en m'avançant vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Me demanda t-il d'un air totalement dérouté.

Je posais mon sac, ma boite à pâtisseries, mon porte-documents par terre et m'avançai encore un peu avant d'approcher mon visage vers lui .

-Frappez-moi, poussez-moi, insultez-moi, crachez-moi dessus, allez-y...Vengez-vous. Le sommai-je tout en essayant de garder mon calme. Il se recula et d'un coup, toute arrogance disparue de son visage. Il n'avait plus l'air sûr de lui non il était comme mortifié et offensé mais ce n'était sûrement pas possible, j'avais dû me tromper : ce gars n'était pas du genre à être mortifié .

-Waaah...Je vois que vous m'en voulez vraiment beaucoup. Vous n'avez vraiment pas une bonne impression de moi. Laissez tomber, je ne veux pas me venger, je l'ai déjà dit ...oublions cette histoire de tablette...Et malgré mon surnom de tyran sachez que je n'ai jamais porté la main sur une femme et je ne le ferai jamais. Bon, maintenant si vous permettez, je vais entrer et faire ce pour quoi je suis venu jusqu'ici. Me dit-il calmement et avec sérieux, j'ai même cru voir et entendre de la sincérité quand il me parla ce qui me surprit tellement que je restai là, sans bouger pendant un moment alors que lui était entré à l'intérieur.

**. **

**POV EDWARD**

**. **

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce cœur à battre ainsi? Il battait rapidement à chaque fois que je pensais à Isabella puis une fois en face d'elle, il s'emballait carrément et battait encore plus vite que jamais. Mais quand Isabella s'est approchée de moi pour me demander de la...frapper, l'insulter, la pousser et...de lui ...cracher dessus, mon cœur avait eu une réaction complètement anormale, il a battu tellement fort que je l'entendis résonner dans tout mon corps, j'ai ressenti une douleur et j'ai même eu du mal à respirer pendant un instant. Isabella me détestait et...je devais admettre que j'avais du mal à l'accepter. Tout le monde me détestait et je m'en fichais puisque je les détestais tous aussi mais...Isabella ne pouvait pas me détester, pas elle, je ne pourrais pas l'accepter. Elle n'était personne pour moi, ce n'était pas mon amie, pas ma petite-amie, pas l'amie d'un ami, ect.. Il serait donc logique que je l'ignore et que je m'en foute de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de moi. Mais non, je ne pouvait pas m'en foutre, ce qu'elle pensait de moi comptait, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi mais c'est comme ça depuis qu'elle hantait mes rêves, il y avait certaines choses qui m'arrivait mais que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre moi-même et encore moins à expliquer.

-Bonjour...Oh mon dieu! Vous êtes...Edward Cullen? Le PDG de la CM Electronics? S'extasia une blonde qui était derrière un comptoir d'accueil. C'était peut-être la colocataire d' Isabella. Pensai-je.

-Oui c'est moi. Et vous êtes... Fis-je.

Elle quitta son comptoir et vint en face de moi, elle me présenta sa main, après un moment d'hésitation, je la serrai. Je n'aimais pas trop serrer la main d'inconnu mais c'était peut-être la meilleure amie d' Isabella et je ne voulais pas agir comme un con avec elle aussi.

-Oh mon dieu...Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, vous êtes tellement plus beau en vrai. Je suis Rosalie, la secrétaire. Mais...que faites vous ici? Vous n'aviez pas rendez-vous avec Bella? Me questionna t-elle avec le sourire.

Rosalie? Ce n'était donc pas la colocataire d' Isabella puisque d'après Sam elle s'appelait Alice et elle n'était pas secrétaire mais décoratrice d'intérieur comme Isabella. Et cette Bella? Qui était Bella? Ça me disait quelque chose.

-Cette idiote n'en fais vraiment qu'a sa tête mais elle va m'entendre aujourd'hui. Marmonna la blonde.

-Qui est Bella? Lui demandai-je curieux.

-Bella? C'est Isabella, on a l'habitude de l'appeler par son surnom depuis notre enfance...C'est un surnom qui lui à été donné par son...

Par son quoi? Pourquoi s'arrête t-elle de parler?

-Mais dites-moi qu'est ce que vous faites ici? Continua t-elle changeant complètement de sujet.

_Non mais qu'elle idiote! Isabella Bella Swan alors Bella était son surnom?_ _Intéressant!_

-Qui lui a donné ce surnom? Lui demandai-je plus que curieux de savoir la suite de sa précédente phrase.

-Oh, laissez tomber, j'ai tendance à trop parler quand je suis nerveuse. Alors Bella n'est pas venue au rendez-vous? Fit-elle au lieu de répondre à ma question.

Je détestais ça! Si ce n'était pas pour essayer d'arranger les choses avec Isabella, je lui aurais déjà fais savoir ce que je pensais d'elle! Elle se prenait pour qui à ignorer ainsi mes questions? La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit ce qui me fit interrompre mes pensées, je me retournai pour voir Isabella entrer avec une petite mine. Elle s'arrêta une fois devant moi, releva son regard pour me regarder avant de le détourner pour regarder la blonde. Elle avait l'air complètement démoralisée. Mon cœur s'affola une nouvelle fois, puisqu'elle était là, si prés de moi. Le silence s'était glissé dans la pièce, personne ne parlait. La blonde fusillait Isabella du regard pendant que cette dernière avait la tête baissée et regardais le sol.

-Je suis venu voir son patron. Fis-je ensuite en pointant Isabella du doigt. Elle releva la tête et j'ai pu la voir faire une petite grimace. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier que je la pointe du doigt.

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait? Emmett va te trucider. Lui reprocha la blonde d'une voix assez basse.

Elle se rapprocha ensuite de son comptoir, prit le téléphone et appela le patron. Isabella alla s'assoir sur un canapé présent dans la pièce. Je l'observai fasciné. Elle était assise et avait baissé la tête, ses longs cheveux bruns cachant entièrement son visage. Je l'avais de nombreuses fois vue avec cette même pose dans mes rêves et normalement quand elle prenait cette pose où ses cheveux devenaient un voile pour son visage, c'est qu'elle n'était pas bien. C'était vraiment fascinant de voir ça de mes propres yeux. Vue ainsi on ne dirait pas la Isabella fière et qui ne se laissait pas faire, non là, elle avait l'air si vulnérable, si fragile.

-Emmett, Monsieur Cullen est là et il veut te voir...Edward Cullen...Elle est là aussi. L'entendis-je dire.

Je continuai de regarder Isabella.

-Il arrive, est-ce que vous voulez boire quelque chose? Vous voulez vous assoir? Me demanda t-elle après avoir raccroché.

-Je vais juste m'assoir. Lui répondis-je avant de me dirigeais vers le petit salon emménagé dans le coin de la pièce.

Je m'assis sur le canapé qui était en face de celui où était installée Isabella. Cette dernière ne changea pas sa position, elle avait encore la tête baissée, je me demandai à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. La secrétaire, vint s'assoir à coté d' Isabella et commença à lui frotter doucement le dos . C'était aussi une amie d' Isabella?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Pourquoi il veut voir Emmett? Entendis-je la secrétaire demander à Isabella en accompagnant ses questions de deux petites tapes dans le dos. Isabella releva brusquement la tête et la défia du regard mais la blonde recommença en pinçant l'épaule d' Isabella.

-Aïeeeeuuuh, j'en sais rien! Marmonna ensuite Isabella en se frottant l'épaule.

Cette blonde était complètement folle, pourquoi l'avoir pincée? Elle avait sûrement eu mal puisqu'elle se frottait énergiquement l'endroit où cette tortionnaire l'avais pincée. Je continuai de regarder Isabella se frotter l'épaule quand j'entendis le bruit de pas se rapprochant vers nous, je ne fus pas le seul à avoir entendu puisque les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent pour voir qui arrivait. C'était un homme, grand et plus musclé que l'amérindien que j'avais vu l'autre fois devant l'entreprise. Il arriva avec le sourire, il caressa rapidement la tête d' Isabella lorsqu'il passa prés d'elle avant de venir vers moi. Ça devait-être lui le patron et cousin d' Isabella, je me levai une fois qu'il fut devant moi et serrai la main qu'il me tendait.

-Bonjour, monsieur Cullen...Je suis Emmett McCarty le propriétaire de EM-ARCHI. Se présenta t-il

-Bonjour, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur McCarty. Lui répondis-je en essayant de paraître aimable. Je devais sortir le grand jeu si je voulais que Isabella cesse de m'en vouloir pour l'incident d'il y a quelques jours.

-Alors vous vouliez me voir? Me demanda t-il

-Effectivement, j'aurais dû prendre rendez-vous et ne pas débarquer ainsi, je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère? Lui demandai-je gentiment.

Beurk, j'avais horreur qu'on me fasse de la lèche et là c'était moi qui allait lécher les bottes d'une personne, moi, Edward Cullen faire de la lèche, juste pour cette Isabella. Je me faisais peur à moi-même. Si Jasper me voyait, je suis sûr qu'il s'évanouirait.

-Non mais bien sur que non. Me répondit la secrétaire à qui je n'avais rien demandé.

-Rosalie! Et si tu allais chercher du café pour monsieur Cullen. Lui demanda son patron.

_Et si elle retournait au travaille oui! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle faisait là à écouter une discussion qui ne la concernait pas._

-Non! Fis-je durement. _OUPS, je ne m'étais pas contrôlé. _Merci mais c'est bon, c'est gentil mais je ne veux rien. Continuai-je en essayant de reprendre un ton amicale.

-On devrait peut-être aller dans mon bureau pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Me proposa le patron. _Non mec, ta cousine doit absolument entendre ce que j'ai à dire alors on reste là!_

-Non, parlons plutôt ici, je veux qu'elle entende tout . Lui répondis-je en pointant une nouvelle fois Isabella du doigt. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, c'est comme vous voulez, comment s'est passez votre rendez-vous alors? Me questionna t-il

_Patience, je vais tout te raconter._

-C'est principalement la raison de ma venue ici. Lui répondis-je

-Votre employée refuse catégoriquement de travailler pour un «enfoiré, taré et tyrannique» comme moi, je cite ses mots. Continuai-je .

Le patron fut surpris par ce que je venais de lui dire et se retourna pour regarder Isabella qui se contenta de juste hausser ses épaules. Il secoua la tête avec un air dépité.

-J'ignore si vous êtes au courant mais il y a eu un petit incident entre la demoiselle et moi. L'informai-je.

-Je suis au courant mais maintenant que vous m'en parlez, j'aimerais bien avoir votre version de l'histoire si ça ne vous dérange pas. Me dit-il d' un air intéressé.

_C'était une bonne occasion que je devais saisir, pour que je puisse tout raconter et qui sait, Isabella comprendra peut-être que pour moi, cette histoire était derrière moi et que je ne cherchait pas à me venger comme elle le croyait._ Je commençai donc à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ce lundi.

-Ça ne me dérange absolument pas, je vais tout vous raconter et même les détails. La demoiselle était apparemment en retard le jour où l'incident s'est produit, elle courait et ne regardait pas devant elle, alors elle m'est rentrée accidentellement dedans. Mon iPad qui contenait des dossiers très importants et dont j'avais besoin pour mon travail ce jour là, est tombé par terre et s'est cassé. J'étais de mauvaise humeur ce jour là à cause d'un rêve que j'avais fait, remarquez que je rentre vraiment dans les détails en racontant même la cause de ma mauvaise humeur. Leur fis-je remarquer.

Je jetais un œil à Isabella qui avait l'air d'écouter ce que je racontais, c'était une bonne chose. J'allais juste me faire passer pour la victime et comme je suis doué pour mentir, ils me croiront forcément. J'avais l'habitude d'avoir tout ce que je voulais sans aucune difficulté mais il arrivait, très rarement, que certaines personnes me résistent comme par exemple mon grand-père ou Jasper alors j'étais obligé de ruser un peu pour les convaincre et jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours réussi alors ce n'est pas maintenant que j'allais échouer. Certainement pas. J'allais obtenir les réponses aux questions que je me posais, trouver une solution à mon problème, le régler et ensuite tout l'intérêt que je porte à Isabella disparaitra et je n'aurai plus aucune raison de la revoir et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. J'agirai enfin normalement.

-Bon je continue, alors comme j'étais déjà de mauvaise humeur et qu'ensuite je vois ma tablette, mon outil de travail complètement détruit, bah forcement je me suis énervé. J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas, comme quand je lui ai dit de me rembourser ma tablette, quand je l'ai traitée d'emmerdeuse et aussi quand je lui ai dit que j'allais lui faire regretter. Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je disais, je parlais sur le coup de la colère. Pourquoi moi, Edward Cullen, je demanderais à quelqu'un de me rembourser une simple tablette? Je veux dire c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas les moyens de remplacer celle qui était cassée, après tout je gère une entreprise qui fabrique et commercialise des tablettes aussi. Bon, je continue de vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. La demoiselle, s'est enfuie en me laissant sa carte de visite après m'avoir insulté. Elle m'a traité d'enfoiré, de taré et d'emmerdeur aussi. Je me suis rendu compte dans la même journée que j'avais été un peu trop dur avec elle alors j'ai appelé le numéro qu'il y avait sur la carte de visite. C'est la secrétaire qui m'a répondu, j'ai une très bonne mémoire.

Alors après que l'appel ait été transféré, j'ai expliqué à la demoiselle qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de me rembourser quoi-que-ce soit mais quand elle m'a reconnu, elle m'a coupé la parole et exigé des excuses de ma part. Je lui ai alors rappelé que c'était moi qui me suis retrouvé dans la merde, puisque je m'étais retrouvé dans l'obligation d'annuler des rendez-vous très importants à cause de mes fichiers que je n'avais pas encore pu récupérer et que c'était elle qui m'avait insulté mais mademoiselle s'est énervée et après m'avoir dit je cite «laissez tombez, j'ai du boulot, bonne journée et à jamais» elle m'a raccroché au nez. Voilà, enfin pour l'incident. Mais cette demoiselle m'en veut encore et refuse de travailler pour moi, alors, je suis venu ici vous demander si vous aviez une autre personne pour faire ce travail à la place de mademoiselle. Finis-je enfin avec l'histoire.

_Alors là , j'avais vraiment réussi à me faire passer pour la victime. Que vas-tu dire pour ta défense Isabella?_

-Bella, c'est vraiment ce qu'il c'est passé? Lui demanda monsieur McCarty.

Elle se dandina nerveusement sur le canapé, elle avait l'air gênée, elle était mal-à-l'aise. Très bien, mon plan fonctionnait.

-Bella... L'appela son patron.

-Ouais, mais...mais. Bafouilla t-elle, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. _Intéressant! _

Elle se tût prit une profonde respiration et releva la tête pour regarder son patron.

-Je ne veux pas travailler pour lui, il est bizarre. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, de toutes les entreprises de décoration qui sont plus réputées que la notre, ils nous choisit nous? Et tu sais ce qu'il a répondu? Demanda t-elle.

Je me faisais violence intérieurement pour ne pas rire face à la situation. Elle était vraiment à court d'excuses, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire pour sa défense.

-Une connerie du genre «c'est le destin». Continua t-elle.

-Quand elle m'a donné sa carte, je pensais justement à changer la décoration du dernière étage, là où se trouve mon bureau, alors quand grâce à cette carte de visite, je me suis rendu compte que c'était une décoratrice d'intérieur, j'ai fais appel à elle. Qui y a t-il de bizarre là-dedans? Expliquai-je tout-de-suite après elle.

-Rien du tout! Me répondit la secrétaire qui se mêlait de tout.

-Merci! Fis-je avec un sourire forcé. _Tu vas venir redécorez mon bureau Isabella, que tu le veuille ou non._

-Écoutez, la demoiselle à raison, ce n'est pas les décorateurs d'intérieurs qui manquent en Floride, si vous ne voulez pas de ce projet, ce n'est pas grave. Moi, ce que je voulais c'était m'expliquer et savoir pourquoi, elle m'en voulait tellement. C'est tout. Alors prenez le temps de réfléchir à mon offre et si vous ne voulez vraiment pas prendre le projet alors prévenez-moi pour que je cherche quelqu'un d'autre. Expliquai-je avant de me lever. Le cousin d' Isabella m'imita. Avec ce que je venais juste de leur dire, ils allaient sûrement mettre la pression à Isabella pour ne pas perdre le travail que je voulais bien leur donner.

-Oui c'est normal, monsieur Cullen. Je comprends mais je ne vais pas forcer Bella à faire une chose dont elle n'a pas envie alors laissez-nous jusqu'à demain et si elle ne change pas d'avis, je vous promet de vous contacter pour vous en informer. Fit-il.

_Quoi, il allait soutenir sa cousine? Je n'avais pas fais tout cela pour rien alors il y avait intérêt que ça marche. J'espère que la blonde pourra la convaincre._

-Bien, bon maintenant que je me suis expliqué, j'espère que tout est clair. Dis-je ensuite tout en fixant Isabella, cette phrase s'adressait à elle. C'était surtout pour clarifier la situation avec elle, que j'étais venu jusqu'ici. Je vais à présent prendre congé et vous laisser travailler. Merci de m'avoir reçu monsieur McCarty. Lui dis-je avant de lui tendre ma main, qu'il s'empressa de serrer.

-C'est moi qui vous remercie de vous être déplacé jusqu'ici pour nous parler de ce petit incident entre autre et je m'excuse à la place de ma cousine, pour les soucis qu'elle vous à causés. Elle est très têtue et c'est très difficile de lui faire entendre raison parfois. Fit-il avec le sourire. _Têtue? Elle était complètement butée oui! _Je trouvais le cousin assez cool.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser à ma place Emmett parce que moi je ne suis pas du tout désolée, je ne vois absolument pas ce que j'ai fais de mal. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher et monsieur, sachez que la demoiselle que je suis sait écouter, donc si vous aviez quelque chose à me dire vous auriez pu le faire au lieu de venir jusqu'ici pour faire votre cinéma. Se manifesta Isabella, qui me toisait du regard. Je réussis difficilement à me contenir et ne pas rire ._Elle était vraiment spéciale dans son genre. Il fallait toujours qu'elle ait le dernier mot, hein? Pas croyable!_

-C'est exactement pour ça, que je suis venu jusqu'ici pour parler de cette affaire, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait d'autres mal-entendus. Lui fis-je savoir mais elle m'ignora complètement. Bon alors bonne journée. Leur dis-je avant de m'avancer vers la sortie. monsieur McCarty m'accompagna puis m'ouvrit la porte.

-Bonne journée à vous aussi. Au revoir et merci. Me dit-il.

-Au revoir. Me salua aussi la blonde.

**.**

** POV BELLA. **

**. **

Le taré s'était enfin barré. Emmett vint s'assoir en face de moi et resta silencieux, Rosalie alla s'installer à coté de lui. J'espérais qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment cru aux mensonge du crétin, parce que moi, je ne le croyais toujours pas. Il voulait quelque chose, mais quoi? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Enfin de compte, je veux bien croire qu'il ne voulait pas se venger de moi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment concernant ce gars. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui m'intriguait. Je me méfiais de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait au juste? Pourquoi un type comme lui,qui était à la tête d'une si grande entreprise s'acharnait autant à vouloir qu'une petite entreprise comme EM-ARCHI s'occupe de redécorer son bureau? Parce que c'était bien ça, de l'acharnement. Puisqu'il était même venu jusqu'ici juste pour «s'expliquer». Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'une fille comme moi ait une bonne ou mauvaise impression de lui. Je commençais vraiment à trouver tout ça bizarre.

-Alors, Bella que vas-tu faire pour ce projet avec CM Electronics? Me demanda Emmett avec un air abattu. Emmett ne me forcera jamais à travailler pour ce PDG si je n'en avais pas envie, mais il était très doué pour ce qui était de me faire culpabiliser. Il avait plusieurs fois réussi à m'avoir rien qu'en me faisant culpabiliser. Et moi, j'aimais tellement Emmett que j'arrivais difficilement à lui dire non.

-Je veux pas le faire! Marmonnai-je avant de prendre un cupcake puis de mordre dedans.

-Mais Bella tu n'es pas sérieuse, comment peux-tu prendre un projet comme ça à la légère surtout avec tout les problèmes que rencontre l'entreprise? Me sermonna Rosalie.

-Rose, laisse tomber. Bella ne veut pas le faire, on ne va pas la forcer quand même! Fit Emmett

-Mais Emmett...

-On a des problèmes c'est vrai, mais on s'en sortira par un autre moyen et si on ne trouve vraiment aucune solution bah que veux-tu, on déposera le bilan. Dit Emmett toujours avec son air abattu.

_Ouais,ok! Alors c'était une façon de me faire comprendre que sans ce projet on allait peut-être déposer le bilan et que bien sûr j'en serai en parti responsable vu que j'ai refusé LE projet qui allait tout arranger!_

-Vous me faites vraiment chier... Rose appelle ce taré de PDG pour prendre rendez-vous. Râlai-je avant de me lever .

Oui, j'allais le faire. J'allais accepter ce projet, je n'aurai qu'a rester sur mes gardes avec le PDG taré. Je garderai un œil sur lui et s'il voulais me faire un sale coup, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il en profite avant moi. Emmett se leva et me prit dans ses bras .

-Tu es vraiment la meilleure, Isabella. Fit-il la gaieté ayant remplacé son air abattu.

Quel comédien cet Emmett.

-Ouais c'est ça! Grommelai-je avant de reprendre un autre cupcake et de me dirigeai vers mon bureau.

-Et pour ce Cullen, tu es sûre qu'il est comme tu le décris parce que je ne l'ai pas trouvé si mal, il se la pète beaucoup mais en même temps ,moi aussi je me la pèterais si j'étais à la tête d'une entreprise comme CM Electronics. Entendis-je Emmett me dire.

-Tu t'es fait avoir, il jouait la comédie. Fis-je assez fort pour qu'il entende avant d'entrer dans son bureau.

.

* * *

**. **

**Voilà,c'est fini. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre,j'espère qu'il vous a plu. ^^ **

**Prenez bien soins de vous et à bientôt pour la suite. **

**Noémie.**


	6. L'histoire du chien

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne. **

Merci à** Azu** pour sa correction.

Merci à vous aussi pour vos reviews,ajouts et follows.

Merci **Karima rk**,**isis duclanNamur** ,**Phika17**,**diana**,S**andry**, **Guest** et **mlle **« La Bella de ma fiction n'est pas soumise »^^** GUEST** et **Jen** « Ok merci d'avoir lu et désolée que ça ne t'ait pas plu »^^

**Pour les autres j'ai répondu en MP.^^ Merci encore.**

**. **

* * *

**. **

**POV EDWARD **

Assis dans mon bureau, je pensais encore à Isabella, j'avais l'impression que c'était la chose que je faisais le mieux en ce moment, penser à Isabella. J'avais l'impression de perdre la boule, je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'avais du boulot, beaucoup de boulot même mais je restais juste assis à penser à cette femme, à regarder encore et encore sa carte de visite. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je pensais à ce qui se passerait si jamais elle refusait de venir redécorer mon bureau qu'est-ce que je ferais? Comment pourrai-je la revoir et passer du temps avec elle? Parce qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas me blairer d'après ce que j'avais remarqué. Isabella était le moyen le plus facile d'avoir des informations sur mon donneur, elle devait sûrement connaître son nom, son prénom, sa famille et cetera. Je devais absolument trouver un moyen pour la revoir, si elle venait éventuellement à refuser le travaille que je lui offrais. Mais comment faire pour essayer de me rapprocher d'une personne qui me détestait?

-C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais. Entendis-je Jasper me dire. Il était là assit en face de moi et me scrutait avec un air soucieux. Que faisait-il là? Il était entré Quand? Je ne l'avais même pas entendu.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. Fis-je tout simplement.

-Ça fait un bon bout de temps que je suis là! M'informa t-il tout en me regardant. L'anxiété se lisait dans son regard.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Edward ? Me demanda Jasper, je voyais qu'il était préoccupé. Il devait s'inquiéter pour moi.

Jasper était mon seul ami, il était le seul en dehors de mon grand-père et mes parents à m'accepter comme je suis et à ne pas me tourner le dos. On a toujours été très proche. Pendant que les autres me mettaient de coté parce que j'étais le petit Edward fragile, qui ne pouvait pas jouer à cause de son cœur malade, Jasper lui, restait et passait tout son temps avec moi. Pendant que les autres me regardaient avec pitié, Jasper était le seul chez qui jamais je n'avais vu ce regard de pitié. Pendant que les autres me traitaient comme un être malade et fragile, pour Jasper j'étais juste son cousin Edward. Il a toujours été le même avec moi. Il m'avait empêché de sombrer dans la dépression pendant l'adolescence. Il ne me quittait jamais.

Il m'aimait plus que son propre frère, plus que ses propres parents. Ma mère aimait dire que Jasper et moi étions des âmes-sœurs. Pour moi, Jasper était plus qu'un cousin : je le considérais comme mon propre frère et j'avais une totale confiance en lui. S'il me demandait de bouffer de la mort-aux-rats, je le ferais sûrement. Mais Jasper ne savait pas que je cherchais qui était mon donneur et il ne savait pas non plus pour mes rêves. Je ne lui avais pas dit, pas par manque de confiance mais parce que je connaissais mon cousin. Jasper était très proche de mes parents et il leur racontait tout. Je ne voulais pas que mes parents sachent pour les rêves et que je voulais savoir qui était le vrai propriétaire du cœur que je portais. Jasper allait m'en vouloir de lui avoir caché tout ça depuis si longtemps mais ça ne durera pas. Il n'était pas du tout rancunier .

-Tu ne veux pas m'en parler? Je m'inquiète pour toi Edward. Fit-il d'un air soucieux.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, je vais très bien et promis ce soir je te raconte tout. Le rassurai-je avec le sourire.

-Bon c'est d'accord. Et à par ça, qui était cette fille avec toi? J'espère pour toi que tu ne me trompe pas?

-Cette fille? Je t'en parlerai ce soir aussi.

Il accepta sans problème. Jasper était vraiment un mec super. Nous discutâmes un peu affaire avant que Jasper ne me force à aller manger avec lui à l'extérieur : il détestait manger seul. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur pour nous rendre au parking, là où Jasper avait garé sa voiture. Il m'annonça dans l'ascenseur que notre grand-père lui avait offert une nouvelle voiture mais il refusa de me dire quel genre de voiture c'était, il voulait me faire la surprise et d'après lui j'allais crever de jalousie. Jasper avait je ne sais combien de voiture, il en était fan alors à chaque fois qu'un modèle lui tapait dans l'œil et qu'il avait des difficultés pour l'obtenir, pas à cause du prix mais à cause du nombre limité, il courait voir grand-père qui ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Jasper pensait que j'étais le préféré de grand-père mais moi je pensais tout le contraire: c'était lui, son préféré. Il ne sermonnait jamais Jasper alors que moi, il me menaçait pratiquement tout les jours de me déshériter. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au parking, je suivis mon cousin qui se dirigeait vers sa nouvelle voiture. Je la vis, une Lamborghini Veneno et souris. C'était vraiment le petit-fils à son papi, comment mon grand père avait-il fait pour obtenir cette voiture? Elle n'existait qu'en trois exemplaires, Jasper avait vraiment de la chance, j'avoue que j'aurais bien voulu posséder moi aussi un joujou pareil.

-Alors, avoue le, t'es jaloux n'est-ce pas? Me nargua Jasper qui regardait sa voiture flambant neuve avec beaucoup de fierté.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je crève de jalousie, enfoiré. Lui avouai-je. Jasper se mit à rire.

-T'en fais pas ma chérie, ce qui est à moi est aussi à toi, tu le sais bien. Fit-il en se rapprochant de moi avant de m'enlacer la taille avec son bras. Il était vraiment barjo ce gars.

-Oui et ce qui est à moi et bien à MOI! Ok, le cleptomane? Lui rappelai-je en le repoussant.

Jasper avait la salle manie de venir chez moi se servir comme si il était au magasin, il voyait une montre qui lui plaisait? Et hop, il me la piquait, c'était pareil pour mes lunettes de soleil.

-Pfff radin. Tu veux conduire? Fit-il ensuite avant de me tendre les clés.

J'ai cru qu'il ne me le demanderait jamais. Je lui arrachai presque les clés qu'il me tendait avant d'aller tout excité m'assoir derrière le volant.

**POV BELLA. **

Rosalie avait pu prendre rendez-vous avec la secrétaire du PDG taré. Il allait me recevoir demain matin à 10 heures. Je n'étais vraiment pas motivée pour ce travail mais avais-je le choix? Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à le supporter alors devoir travailler dans son bureau et le voir toute la journée m'énervait d'avance. Pourquoi un gars aussi beau et riche que lui était aussi grossier, irrespectueux et énervant? Je ne supportais pas son air suffisant et il se la pétait comme pas possible. Je repensai encore une fois à ce qui s'était passé ce matin, quand il était venu pour soit disant s'expliquer. Il nous avait vraiment prit pour des cons. Enfin pas moi parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à me faire changer d'avis sur l'impression que j'avais de lui. Rosalie et Emmett y ont crut mais pas moi.

Ce type m'intriguait beaucoup, je ne le comprenais toujours pas, il tenait tant a ce que j'aille m'occuper de son bureau? Sinon, pourquoi ce serait-il déplacé jusqu'ici pour nous raconter la version de son histoire, complètement arrangée à sa sauce en plus? Ce crétin s'était fait passer pour la victime et moi il m'avait fait passer pour la fille pas normale qui voyait le mal partout et qui cherchait des embrouilles là où il y en avait pas. Mais n'importe quoi, moi je ne m'embrouillais jamais avec personne, j'étais une fille appréciée par bon nombre de personnes mais lui, même ses employés ne l'aimaient pas. J'avais beaucoup de surnoms mais tyran n'en faisait pas parti ni rien du genre d'ailleurs, ce qui n'était pas son cas à lui. Et ce qu'il avait oublié de dire quand il est venu raconter sa vie ici c'est que, ce matin même, il avait dit que je n'étais pas professionnelle, il m'avait dit de dégager moi et ma salle fierté. Qu'est-ce que ce gars voulait vraiment au juste? Il dit ne pas vouloir se venger mais alors quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait. Je regardai mon ordinateur pendant un instant, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce que j'allais trouver sur internet le concernant.

Je tapais Edward Cullen sur mon clavier et en quelques secondes plusieurs résultats de recherche s'affichèrent sur mon écran. Je cherchai sur le net les articles qui le concernaient et c'est fou ce qu'il y avait comme scandale autour de ce mec. Le PDG provocateur! Voilà comment le nommais la presse, il a plusieurs fois été poursuivit en justice par ses concurrents mais il gagnait toujours. C_'est vrai ça, pourquoi il s'affichait avec un iPad alors que tout le monde savait que CM Electronics était le plus gros concurrent d'Appel? Il était vraiment bizarre le gars_. Il avait agressé physiquement un journaliste qui lui avais prit en photo sans son consentement et avais été obligé de lui verser une grosse somme d'argent de dommages-et-intérêts. Son grand père menaçait de le déshériter... _pfft, il était un boulet même pour sa famille_. Il a été élu deux années de suite meilleur homme d'affaire américain de moins de 50 ans. _Oh! Une chose positif. _Je regardai ensuite ses photos sur le net et remarquai qu'il n'y en avait pas vraiment, c'était surtout des photos qu'on avait prit à son insu, il n'y avait aucune photo de lui faisant la pose.

Oui, j'avais donc raison, c'était un sale type. J'avais déjà pris ma décision pour aller m'occuper de redécorer son bureau, j'allais faire mon travail avec sérieux et professionnalisme, je me contrôlerai du mieux que je pourrai, je montrerai à ce type que EM'ARCHI était une entreprise respectable, crédible et professionnelle.

**POV EDWARD. **

Je venais de quitter la salle de réunion de l'entreprise en compagnie de Jasper. Nous montâmes au dernière étage et pendant que Jasper regagnait son bureau moi je me rendis à celui de ma secrétaire. Elle était au téléphone, j'allai m'assoir sur la chaise en face d'elle et attendis qu'elle finisse.

-Oui Monsieur! Fit-elle après avoir raccroché.

-L'entreprise EM'ARCHI va sûrement appeler cet après midi ou demain, quand ce sera le cas prévenez moi tout de suite. Lui expliquai-je. Je la vis regarder sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Bah en faites, ils ont déjà appelé mais c'était ce matin quand vous étiez absent. Leur secrétaire voulait un rendez-vous avec vous alors je lui ai dit que c'était possible demain matin à 10 heures. M'informa t-elle.

_Quoi? Ils avaient déjà appelé? Je me levai brusquement et allai à coté de la secrétaire, je jetai un coup-d'œil sur l'écran de son ordinateur, mon emplois du temps était affiché sur son écran. Je regardai mes rendez-vous de demain et j'avais effectivement rendez-vous avec Isabella Swan de EM-ARCHI. Alors elle avait accepté finalement? Super!_

-J'ai fais une erreur Monsieur? Entendis-je ma secrétaire dire d'une voix craintive. Je la regardai et lui souris.

-Non,vous avez bien fait. Vous avez très bien fait. M'exclamai-je satisfait. Ma secrétaire afficha un air surpris et dérouté. Je quittai ensuite son bureau pour me rendre dans le mien.

Isabella avait accepté de venir refaire mon bureau? Je le savais, je savais qu'elle viendrait, j'étais fier de moi, j'avais réussi à les convaincre. J'étais tellement bon! Maintenant, j'avais juste hâte d'être à demain matin.

Je me remis au travail avec gaieté, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais si heureux qu' Isabella ait accepté de venir s'occuper de mon bureau, j'avais d'ailleurs cessé de chercher une raison à toute réaction étrange venant de moi, je mettais juste le tout sur le compte de mon cœur, c'était lui qui me faisait faire ces trucs bizarres. Non mais c'était forcément ça parce que je ne voyais franchement pas pourquoi moi, Edward Cullen, j'accorderais la moindre importance à cette Isabella. Je faisais vraiment des choses bizarres à cause de cette femme, non mais sérieusement, je n'avais jamais insisté auprès d'une personne pour quoi que ce soit. Alors aller jusqu'au lieu de travail de cette nana pour tenter de lui faire changer d'avis, ce n'était sûrement pas une chose que j'aurais faite avant de la rencontrer.

Je faisais tout ça parce que j'avais besoin d'elle pour obtenir des réponses aux questions que je me posais. Je refusais de croire que je m'intéressais à cette femme, impossible. Elle n'était même pas mon genre. Alors dès que j'aurai les réponses à mes questions, dès que j'aurai la confirmation que mon donneur et Isabella se connaissaient, peut-être même qu'il était amoureux d'elle, alors je pourrai enfin passer à autre chose et ne plus jamais revoir cette Isabella, parce que j'aurai la confirmation que c'était la faute de ce cœur si elle était devenue une obsession et non pas que je m'intéressais à elle.

Plus tard Jasper vint dans mon bureau pour me prévenir qu'il avait fini,qu'il rentrait chez lui et qu'ensuite il passera chez moi pour que nous puissions discuter. Je le prévint que je ne resterai pas longtemps et qu'il pouvait passer chez moi vers 20 heures.

**POV JASPER**

A 19 H30, j'étais en bas de l'immeuble où vivait Edward, je donnai mes clés de voiture au voiturier et montai directement chez lui. Arrivé au dernier étage, j'allai toquer à sa porte. Il vint m'ouvrir après quelques secondes. Il venait visiblement de prendre une douche puisqu'il avait les cheveux encore mouillés et étais torse nu. J'entrai à l'intérieur et allai m'affaler sur son canapé. J'avais vraiment hâte d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il était si bizarre dernièrement. Edward revint au salon avec un tee-shirt et s'installa à coté de moi sur le canapé.

-Vas-y raconte moi! Lançai-je.

-J'ai faim. J'ai déjà passé commande, attends qu'on mange et je te raconterai tout ensuite. Me répondit-il. Je ne dis rien mais acquiesçai.

-Devine qui m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Lui dis-je ensuite après quelques minutes de silence.

-Je ne sais pas, Tanya?

_Pourquoi Tanya m'appellerait? Quoi ?Pourquoi me parlait-il de Tanya subitement? _

-Non, Alec! Lui appris-je.

-Et que voulait ce connard? Grogna t-il. Il suffisait de parler d' Alec pour voir Edward s'énerver.

-Me faire chier pour pas changer. Répondis-je.

-Tu devrais le défoncer une bonne fois pour toute. Ronchonna t-il.

-Ouais, comme ça mes parents vont me renier une bonne fois pour toute. T'es barjo toi, toucher à un cheveux de leur si intelligent, si beau, si précieux fils? Et tu crois qu'ils me laisseront tranquille? Fis-je.

-Je le défoncerai pour toi alors. Il ne peuvent pas me renier je ne suis pas leur fils et tes parents me détestent déjà alors... Plaisanta t-il. Je ricanai avant de lui dire :

-Laisse tomber, un con pareil, il faut même pas lui prêter d'intérêt.

-Oui mais je n'aime pas la façon dont-il te traite. Il te traite comme un chien, il ne te respecte pas, Jasper. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne suis pas mieux que lui mais toi tu sais qu'au fond je ne suis pas si mauvais alors que Alec lui, il est pourrit jusqu'à l'os, il est né comme ça. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu autrement, il a toujours était mauvais.

-Toi aussi, tu me respecte pas. Lui rappelai-je. Sauf que comme l'avait dit Edward précédemment, je savais que lui n'était pas aussi ignoble qu'il voulait le faire croire. Edward n'avait rien avoir avec Alec. Absolument pas.

-Oui mais moi, j'ai le droit. Je suis le seul qui puisse te mal traiter alors ne laisse pas n'importe qui te manquer de respect et surtout pas Alec. M'avertit-il avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir sa porte qu'on venait de toquer.

C'était la commande qu'il avait passé. Il vint tout poser sur la table-basse avant d'aller à la cuisine et de revenir avec deux canettes de bières. J'ouvris le sac et attrapai une des deux boites pour l'ouvrir, c'était un plat de légumes verts et saumon, sûrement pour Edward, il mangeait très sain depuis son opération. Je la posai et ouvrais l'autre boite, la même chose.

-Putain Edward, du saumon? Rouspétai-je. Je détestais ça.

-Merde, j'ai oublié. Fit-il l'air désolé.

-T'as pas oublié, t'as fais exprès! Râlai-je.

-Non sérieux, j'ai complètement oublié. C'est pas grave, tu n'a qu'a pas manger le saumon. Solutionna t-il avant de sortir un pot de glace du sac qui contenait notre repas. Le pot de glace avec le poisson, il continuait à faire ce truc dégueu?

-T'es vraiment dégueulasse, j'ai plus envie de manger, ça me dégoute. Rechignai-je avant d'éloigner ma boite de repas loin de moi. Edward ne dit rien mais haussa juste les épaules pour me faire comprendre qu'il s'en foutait et que je n'avais qu'à crever de faim.

-Et pourquoi tu continue à manger du poisson alors que tu détestes ça? Lui demandai-je.

-J'en avais envie! Me répondit-il tout simplement.

Edward avait toujours détesté le poisson mais peu de temps après sa transplantation, il avait commencé à manger ce truc vraiment dégueulasse. Il se forçait à manger du poisson mais seulement avec une glace au chocolat. Il alternait une bouchée de poisson et une bouchée de glace. Je trouvais ça juste répugnant et quand il faisait ça, soit je perdais l'appétit soit j'avais envie de gerber. Je ne mangeais rien de son repas minable qu'il avait commandé et me contentai de boire juste la bière qu'il avait apportée. Lorsqu'il finit de manger, il se mit à débarrasser sa table-basse avant de revenir s'installer. Je n'étais pas de nature impatiente non, moi j'étais quelqu'un de très patient, alors j'attendais juste calmement qu'il me raconte enfin ce qu'il se passait mais mon cousin me paraissait un peu nerveux tout-à-coup alors je me demandai si ce qu'il avait à me dire avait des raisons de le rendre si nerveux? Parce que si c'était le cas alors il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, Edward nerveux c'était rare, très très rare.

-Bon mon amour, il serait temps que tu écarte tes jambes et que tu accouches une bonne fois pour toute, non? Lui dis-je en riant.

-Ça va, laisse-moi un peu réfléchir, je ne sais même pas pour où commencer. Râla t-il en se tortillant.

-Commence par le commencement! Lui conseillai-je simplement.

-Je suis à la recherche de mon donneur. M'annonça t-il après avoir prit une grande inspiration.

_Euh..._

-Il est surement mort. Lui révélai-je, ne comprenant pas trop où il voulait en venir.

-Je veux savoir qui il était. Rectifia t-il

_Ok! Il ne manquait plus que ça._

-Pourquoi? Demandai-je.

-Comment ça, pourquoi? Par curiosité et parce que j'ai envie de savoir, qui il était, comment il était, s'il avait des frères, des sœurs... Détailla t-il.

-Et ça t'avancerait à quoi de le savoir? Une fois que tu sauras qui était cette personne qu'est-ce que tu feras? Le coupai-je. J'étais curieux de le savoir.

-Bah, rien du tout, je veux juste savoir qui c'était. Me répondit-il.

_Ben voyons._

-Alors tu veux juste savoir qui était cette personne, rien d'autre? Lui demandai-je. Il opina.

-Moi je pense que quand tu auras l'identité de cette personne, tu vas vouloir rencontrer sa famille et leur dire que tu es encore en vie grâce au cœur de...cette personne. Tu vas juste bouleverser la vie de cette famille, ils ont sûrement fait leur deuil maintenant et toi, tu veux tout faire remonter. Racontai-je. Je savais que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire. Il ne voulait pas juste savoir qui était son donneur.

-Peut-être qu'ils veulent savoir qui vit avec le cœur de cette personne. Lança t-il.

-Ils ne veulent rien savoir, sinon ils t'auraient cherché eux aussi, tu ne croit pas. Fis-je en haussant la voix. Il lâcha un petit rire acerbe.

-Tu t'inquiètes tant que je chamboule la vie de ses gens? Me demanda t-il.

-C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète, je ne veux pas voir revenir tes vieux démons. Tu te souviens encore dans quel état tu étais, il y a neuf ans? Je préfère te voir comme tu es maintenant que de revoir le Edward que tu étais juste après ta greffe. Lui avouai-je. Il soupira agacé .

_Je ne veux plus jamais revoir le Edward qu'il était il y a neuf ans._

-J'ai besoin de savoir qui était mon donneur Jasper, je ne serai pas tranquille autrement. Grogna t-il.

Je restai silencieux. Il était vraiment décidé, ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait lui faire changer d'avis quand il avait déjà une idée en tête, il était vraiment buté.

-Si c'était moi qui était mort et qu'un autre vivait avec mon cœur, tu ne voudrais pas connaître le receveur? Me demanda t-il.

-C'est pas pareil. Soufflai-je.

_Qu'est ce que je racontais? En quoi ce n'était pas pareil?_

-Si, c'est exactement pareil. Fit-il avec une voix basse.

Je soupirai et tirai sur mes cheveux._ Il avait prit sa décision, ce qu'il attendait c'était juste du soutient de ma part. Alors je devais juste le soutenir ou décider de ne pas le faire mais c'était Edward et que pouvais-je bien faire d'autre, à part le soutenir?_

-Et la fille de ce matin? Demandai-je curieux.

-Tu vas peut-être m'en vouloir de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant mais...

-Oh oui, je vais énormément t'en vouloir si tu m'annonce que tu sors avec cette fille et que c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis. C'est pour ça que tu es si souriant en ce moment? Le coupai-je. Il soupira.

-Je ne sors pas avec cette fille! Déclara t-il.

-Bon alors si ce n'est pas ça, t'en fais pas, je ne risque pas de t'en vouloir. Fis-je.

-Cette fille sait qui est mon donneur. Je le sais parce que...depuis la transplantation, je n'ai pas cessé de rêver d'elle. Depuis neuf ans, je rêve de cette fille et c'était comme ça tous les jours. Mais il y a maintenant trois jours que je ne l'ai plus vue en rêves : c'est depuis que je l'ai rencontrée dans la réalité. Me révéla t-il. Je le fixai abasourdi. _Que venait-il de dire? _

-Attends...Je n'ai pas bien saisit...Cette fille tu ne l'avais jamais vue avant? Bégayai-je.

-Non. Affirma t-il.

-Tu en es sûr? Insistai-je. J'avais vraiment du mal à avaler cette révélation.

-J'en suis certain, la première fois que je l'ai vue c'était lundi, c'est elle qui m'a insulté en pleine rue.

-Comment...Pourquoi … Balbutiai-je incapable de prononcer une phrase. Je me tus et pris une bonne respiration.

-Neuf ans que tu vis ça et tu n'as rien dit? Fis-je calmement.

-J'en ai parlé à personne en dehors de mon psychiatre. Je n'osais pas en parler. C'est une histoire complètement dingue, je ne me voyais pas en parler.

Comme je le comprenais, il est vrai que cet histoire était difficile à croire. Heureusement qu'il avait pu en parler avec son psy. Comment était-il possible de rêver pendant si longtemps d'une fille qu'on avait jamais rencontrée? Comment avait-il pu garder ça pour lui durant toute ces années. Ça a dû être si difficile pour lui. Les gens ignoraient tout sur lui et ils se permettaient de le juger, s'ils savaient ce qu'il avait vécu comme calvaire avant. Même les membres de notre famille qui étaient parfaitement au courant de ce qu'avait vécu Edward n'essayaient pas de le comprendre. Pour eux c'était juste un sale type égocentrique, trop gâté par ses parents et son grand-père. Ils ne savaient pas que c'était de leurs fautes si Edward est, du jour au lendemain, devenu comme ça.

-Et cette fille t'intéresse? Lui demandai-je.

-Pourquoi vous me dites tous ça? Non, elle ne m'intéresse pas, je veux juste obtenir des informations sur mon donneur par son biais. Le souci c'est que cette fille me déteste, elle ne peut pas me voir! Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle me voit autrement, j'ai besoin de me rapprocher un peu d'elle. Sinon tu crois qu'elle raconterait quoi à un gars qu'elle déteste? C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé de redécorer mon bureau mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire pour qu'elle me fasse un peu confiance. M'expliqua t-il. _Alors cette fille connaissait l'identité de ce donneur?_

-Il faut qu'elle voit ton vrai visage, soit toi-même, le vrai Edward et pas le connard que tu essaies d'être. Lui conseillai-je.

-C'est facile à dire mais quand je me retrouve devant elle, figure-toi que je perds tout mes moyens et que je ne suis pas capable de réfléchir convenablement. Du coup, même quand je ne le veux pas, je me surprend à être grossier avec elle.

_Hum! Coup de théâtre! Edward s'intéresserait-il à cette fille? Il dit que non mais, il ne voulait peut-être pas l'admettre. Non ce n'était pas ça, je crois plutôt qu'il ne se rendait pas encore compte que cette fille l'intéressait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de petite amie et il n'était jamais tombé amoureux d'une fille. Il couchait avec des filles mais c'était juste du sexe. Ça faisait si longtemps que j'essayais de caser Edward avec une fille, je voudrais tellement qu'il tombe amoureux et qu'il soit enfin heureux. Et puis j'aimerais bien moi aussi me caser mais parce que Edward était célibataire, je ne pouvais pas m'investir dans une relation sérieuse. Edward était ma priorité, c'était mon âme-sœur alors comment pourrais-je sortir avec une fille qui me demanderait de lui consacrer beaucoup de temps alors que je ne pouvais pas? Si je ne suis pas là pour mon cousin,qui le sera? Il a un caractère de merde alors qui le supportera? C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'il tombe vite amoureux, pour que je puisse, moi aussi, me trouver une chérie. Ah mais j'y pense, c'est pour cette raison que Edward est si souriant ces derniers temps? C'est à cause de cette fille? Alors elle avait réussit à faire sourire le grand Edward Cullen. Alors là, c'est vraiment géant! Je vais garder un œil sur ces deux là, moi... _

Edward et moi continuâmes de discuter pendant un moment, je lui demandais plus de détail sur ses rêves, sur ce que son psy lui avait dit sur cette histoire de mémoire cellulaire et il me parla de tout. Quand il me parla de cette fille Isabella dans les détails alors là, j'ai su. J'ai su que pour mon cousin ce n'était pas juste une fille qui devait l'éclairer sur les questions qu'il se posait, Edward s'intéressait à cette fille, il pouvait le nier autant qu'il le voulait mais moi j'en étais convaincu, il s'intéressait à elle. C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait donné ce travail : parce qu'il voulait la voir, tout les jours, il avait besoin de la voir près de lui puisqu'il ne pouvait plus la voir dans ses rêves. J'avais tout compris. Il était tard quand nous finîmes de discuter. Edward a ensuite voulu me chasser de chez lui mais j'avais faim, alors j'allai dans sa cuisine, ramassai tout ce que je trouvais, me préparai à manger avant d'aller dormir dans MA chambre. J'avais en effet choisit une chambre dans l'appartement de Edward et me l'étais attribuée. Edward avait beau me traiter de squatteur et de parasite, je n'en avais que faire. Je faisais ce que je voulais et quand je voulais. S'il n'était pas content? Beh tant pis pour lui.

…_...le lendemain matin_

**POV EDWARD **

Il était 10H02 et toujours aucun signe de Isabella. Incroyable c'était la première fois qu'on me faisait ce coup-là. Comment osait-elle me faire attendre? Qu'est ce que croyait cette fille, que j'avais du temps à perdre? Elle se moquait de moi? Jamais je n'avais attendu pour un rendez-vous, je n'avais jamais toléré ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de retard à un rendez-vous et elle avait deux, non trois minutes de retard maintenant. Oh elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir. Je n'allais certainement pas laisser passer ça. _Edward stop, ne commence pas, tu ne vas rien faire du tout, rappelle-toi, tu dois bien te conduire pour qu'elle puisse te voir autrement, alors ne l'oublie pas._ Je tapotai nerveusement mes doigts sur mon bureau. Qu'est-ce que je fais? J'appelle à son entreprise? Non, je vais encore attendre. Si à 10H10 elle n'était toujours pas là, alors j'appellerais.

J'étais donc en train d'attendre, jamais 10 minutes ne m'avait parues aussi longues. Quand il fut 10H07, je ne pus attendre d'avantage et me levais brusquement puis quittai mon bureau avec l'intention de descendre jusque dans le hall pour voir si elle n'était toujours pas là. Lorsque je fus juste à côté du bureau de ma secrétaire, je la vis enfin dans l'ascenseur avec Jasper, elle riait avec lui. Que faisaient-ils ensemble? C'était donc cet idiot qui l'avait retardée?

-Non mais c'est une blague? Tu as vu l'heure? Tu as...8 minutes de retard. Tu crois qu'on peut me faire attendre comme ça? Lançai-je.

_Eh merde Edward! Contrôle-toi! _Isabella plissa ses yeux et me fixa en colère.

-Alors sachez monsieur que j'étais en bas depuis 9H55 mais si vous aviez un peu de jugeote vous auriez pu vous rappeler qu'il était impossible pour une personne ne possédant pas un badge, de passer vos dispositifs de sécurité, c'est pourtant vous qui me l'aviez expliqué. Vos secrétaires sont extrêmement occupées et si votre cousin ne m'avait pas croiser en bas alors j'y serais encore. Ce n'est donc pas de ma faute si je n'arrive que maintenant à cet étage et pourquoi est-ce que vous me tutoyez? S'exprima t-elle .

C'est vrai ça, je venais de la tutoyer et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Ça m'avait paru tellement normal.

-Quoi? Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire? Lui demandai-je avec arrogance.

J'étais bien curieux de savoir ce qu'allait faire le chaton. Sortir ses griffes?

-Je vais aussi vous tutoyer! Fulmina t-elle après avoir hésité quelques secondes.

_Pfft c'est tout? Mais je t'en prie, fais toi plaisir._

-Bon tu viens? Je n'ai qu'une demi-heure à t'accorder. Lui dis-je en ignorant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Ne me tutoyez pas, je ne suis pas votre amie! L'entendis-je dire alors je commençais à marcher en direction de mon bureau. Je me retournai et la regardai avant de lui dire :

-Je fais ce que je veux ici, si tu n'es pas contente, reprends l'ascenseur.

Elle ne dit rien mais se contenta de me fixer énervée. Je me retournai encore une fois pour me diriger vers mon bureau quand j'entendis la voix de Jasper. Je m'arrêtai.

-A bientôt Isabella. Fit Jasper avec le sourire.

-Oui, à bientôt et encore merci pour votre aide. Lui dit gentiment Isabella. _Quoi, alors lui on lui parlait calmement pendant que moi on me hurlais dessus?_

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Fit Jasper avant de partir, il me fit un clin d'œil. Je n'avais pas compris et ne cherchai pas à comprendre. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, lorsque j'arrivai, j'ouvris la porte et la retins pour Isabella. Elle arriva et passa la porte sans me regarder ni même me remercier.

Elle entra dans mon bureau et se mit tout de suite à regarder autour d'elle. J'allai m'assoir sur ma chaise et la regardai lever la tête pour regarder le plafond. J'étais étrangement heureux de la voir dans mon bureau.

-Tu peux t'assoir. Lui dis-je ensuite. Elle ne dit rien et vint simplement s'assoir sur la chaise en face de mon bureau. Elle était bien silencieuse.

-Bon on peux commencer? Lui demandai-je quand je vis qu'elle ne disait toujours rien.

-Avant, je voudrais vous raconter une histoire qui m'est arrivée, il y a longtemps. Je peux? Me demanda t-elle en me fixant. Son regard chocolat était...Malicieux. Quelque peu perturbé, je restai silencieux.

-Bon alors je vous la raconte. J'avais treize ans quand on m'a offert un chien, il avait un sale caractère, mordait les mollets et n'écoutait pas . Ma tante et mon oncle regrettaient de me l'avoir offert et voulait s'en débarrasser mais je leur demandais de me laisser un délai, juste deux semaine pour changer un chien qui avait un mauvais comportement et j'ai réussi. En moins de deux semaine, j'avais réussi à dresser le chien et vous savez comment j'ai fait? Me demanda t-elle.

_Je n'étais pas sûr mais je crois avoir compris le message qu'elle voulait me faire passer par le biais de cette histoire de chien._ Je ne me suis pas laissée faire. Voilà comment j'ai réussi à dresser le chien. Je lui ai fait comprendre qui j'étais. Continua t-elle malicieuse.

-C'est bon j'ai compris, je suis un chien c'est ça que tu veux dire?Lui demandai-je incrédule.

-Moi, je n'ai rien dit tel. Fit-elle innocemment. Je voyais bien qu'elle était fière d'elle.

Hah, elle me voyait comme un chien maintenant. J'avais bien compris le sens caché de sa petite histoire, en gros elle n'allait pas se laisser faire par un chien comme moi! Cette fille n'avait vraiment pas froid aux yeux, me comparer à un chien? Elle n'était vraiment pas bien!

.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite. Prenez soin de vous. ^_^**


	7. Le cousin

Bonsoir ou bonjour,

le nouveau chapitre est là,UN GRAND MERCI à **Azu **pour son aide.

Je remercie aussi aux revieweuses: **mmcg**(_ Merci à toi de me suivre_.^^)**Sandry** (_Merci,contente que ça t'ai plu._) **diana**(_Merci beaucoup_) **Maru-chan8**(_merci,merci,j'espère que la suite te plaira._) **Rosabella01** (_Merci beaucoup,voilà la suite._)**Phika17**(_Merci de me suivre,tiens bon,lol,bientôt,trés bientôt,ils vont commencer une amitié un peu spéc_.) **Alexa27** et** mlca66** (_merci à vous deux,je vous ai dèja repondu en MP_)^^_ Je n'oublie pas ceux qui me suivent dans l'ombre^^ merci à vous. _

Bon, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ou il ne se passe pas grand chose mais qui est quand même important pour la suite,j'espère qu'il vous plaira.^^

* * *

** POV BELLA. **

Oui, le but de ma petite histoire était de faire comprendre à cette andouille que je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Il avait beau m'agacer, je n'allais pas laisser ce travail. Je devais aller jusqu'au bout pour Emmett et les autres. Quant-à ma fierté et bien, j'essaierai de la mettre un peu de côté. J'avais intentionnellement commencé notre entretien par cette histoire de chien, je devais lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait être exécrable avec moi mais je ne me laisserais jamais faire. Et puis ce type se prenait pour qui ? Comment pouvait-il se permettre de me tutoyer comme si j'étais sa grande amie? Assit sur la chaise de son bureau, il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer, c'était quoi son problème? Il voulait ma photo ou quoi?

Je le laissai se rincer l'œil autant qu'il voulait et continuai de regarder son bureau. Il était très grand, au fond de la pièce il y avait une table et des chaises, sûrement pour des réunions. Il y avait aussi un canapé et un grand meuble-bibliothèque noirs. Des rideaux gris épais habillaient son mur de verre. Son bureau était très sombre et glacial, il allait vraiment bien avec le propriétaire. J'informai ensuite le PDG que mon book était disponible sur le site de notre entreprise et qu'il pouvait le consulter à tout moment. Je lui expliquai aussi que lors de ce premier rendez-vous, nous allions parler de ses besoins, voir ce qu'il avait envie de changer ou pas. Il était très attentif, ce qui me surpris : je ne m'attendais pas à le voir si calme.

-Alors pourquoi voulez-vous changer la décoration de votre bureau? Lui demandai-je pour commencer.

Il me sourit. Je lui posais une question et lui me souriait comme un idiot.

-J'ai réussis à comprendre comment tu dressais les chiens, merci pour la petite histoire d'ailleurs mais ce que j'aimerais savoir maintenant, c'est comment tu fais pour apprivoiser un homme? Tu peux m'expliquer? Un homme comme moi, par exemple, qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour me dompter? Me demanda t-il sarcastique.

_Euh pardon? Comment j'apprivoisais quoi?qui? Alors pendant que je croyais qu'il m'écoutait avec attention en fait non? Il pensait encore à cette histoire de chien? Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je réponds à sa question? Oui mais pour lui répondre quoi au juste? Tu as déjà dompter un homme? Non mais quoi? J'allais juste le laisser me fixer avec son air fier et moqueur? _

-Vous voulez vraiment le savoir? Lui demandai-je d'un ton austère.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Hum. Fit-il les yeux remplis de malice. _Non mais il se moquais de moi le crétin?_

_Un coup de genoux dans les testicules te remettra sûrement dans le droit chemin. Je lui donne ça comme réponse? Non c'est un taré, il se pourrait qu'il me demande une démonstration. Oui, les fous ont parfois des réactions très bizarres, et ça ne me dérangerait absolument pas de lui mettre mon genoux là où je penses mais et s'il me collait un procès pour agression? Non Bella, ça suffit, change de sujet, ce gars veut juste te provoquer pour...je ne sais pas quoi. Il te cherche alors n'entre pas dans son jeux. Non mais regardez-moi ce sourire narquois. Il est fou, complètement fou. Argh!_ B_ella calme-toi, tu as besoin de ce travail. Pense à Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jacob._

-Bon, pourrions-nous parler affaire maintenant? Lui demandai-je froidement.

Il sourit davantage. _Putain comment je vais faire pour supporter ce type?_

-J'en ai marre de voir cette déco, je veux tout changer. Me répondit-il avec, étonnamment, beaucoup de sérieux. _Ce gars n'était pas bien, il avait des problèmes psychologiques ou quoi? Comment pouvait-il changer si vite d'expression? Et qu'entendait-il par tout changer?_

-Vous voulez dire quoi par tout changer? Questionnai-je.

Il me fixa avec son incroyable regard. Cette andouille avait un si beau regard.

-Je veux tout changer, absolument tout, et pour ce qui est du budget, il n'y a aucun problème, je veux juste un nouveau bureau mais que ça me plaise parce que si je n'aime alors tu auras de gros soucis. Fit-il avec un ton qui se voulait menaçant. _A qui voulait-il faire peur? A moi? Mince, c'est raté! Il voulait vraiment tout changer et il n'y avait pas de limite pour le budget? C'était vraiment un gros projet alors._

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne décide rien de moi-même, il me faudra votre accord pour tout. Lui dis-je d'un ton hargneux. Il sourit.

-Si par contre vous faites du bon travail, un travail qui me plaira, alors je pourrais même vous confier d'autres pièces à redécorer mais je vais d'abord attendre de voir ce que vous ferez avec mon bureau. Fit-il ensuite avec le sourire. _Quoi? Il était possible qu'il me demande de redécorer une autre pièce? Ça serait vraiment super! J'allais donc devoir me surpasser pour ce bureau._

-Si vous aviez des questions à me poser, allez-y. Lui proposai-je.

-Tu penses commencer les travaux quand? Questionna t-il.

_Il allait vraiment continuer à me tutoyer? Mais il se prenait pour qui? Je soupirai agacée avant de répondre. _

-Je ne sais pas encore, il faudrait qu'on se revoit et qu'on voit ensemble le plan de votre bureau et des propositions pour les meubles, peintures, revêtements, etc...Il faudra aussi un autre rendez-vous pour les choix finaux des matériaux, meubles, etc...Il nous faudra donc deux autres rendez-vous avant de commencer les travaux et pendant l'étude du projet, vous pouvez me contacter à tout moment pour des renseignements, conseils ou autres. Notre entreprise travaille en partenariat avec un entrepreneur mais je peux aussi travailler avec un autre de votre choix. Lui expliquai-je alors qu'il m'écoutait avec concentration.

-Je vais te laisser t'occuper de tout ça. Je suis un homme très occupé alors je vais juste te laisser faire ton travail. Tu peux choisir l'entrepreneur que tu veux, les ouvriers et je ne sais qui, ça ne me pose aucun problème. M'informa t-il.

_Quoi? Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait? Je le trouvais différent, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce rendez-vous ce passe aussi bien. J'étais un peu étonnée._

-Bon je vais faire les photos maintenant, sauf si vous avez d'autres questions. Fis-je. Il secoua négativement la tête et se leva.

-Non c'est bon, fait ce que tu as à faire. Me dit-il en allant se mettre derrière pour que je puisse prendre les photos. Je fis donc ce que j'avais à faire. Une fois que j'eus fini de prendre les photos, le PDG me demanda d'aller avec lui voir sa secrétaire pour prendre un autre rendez-vous. Il m'accompagna en silence. Il pouvait me recevoir le vendredi, la secrétaire nota le rendez-vous. Il demanda ensuite à sa secrétaire de me donner un badge d'identification qui était réservé aux invités pour que je n'ai plus de souci avec les dispositifs de sécurité.

-Bon alors je vais te laisser y aller, à vendredi? Me dit le PDG en me tendant sa main.

_Je le regardai déroutée, il était vraiment bizarre. Pourquoi avait-il changé d'attitude soudainement? Il était si différent... Il avait quoi comme problème?_

-Oui, au revoir. Fis-je avant de serrer sa main et là, un frisson se propagea dans tout mon corps. Je sentis la main chaude du PDG trembler avant qu'il ne la retire rapidement. Je relevai mon regard pour le regarder mais il se retourna brusquement et alla devant l'ascenseur. Il fit passer son badge avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, les portes s'ouvrirent.

-Au revoir. L'entendis-je dire. Il recula ensuite et marcha rapidement en direction de son bureau.

_Il était vraiment étrange ce type. Tellement imprévisible._

Je dis au revoir à la secrétaire avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur et d'appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais eu cette réaction lorsque j'avais serré la main de cet homme? Et pourquoi est-ce que sa main avait tremblé? Avait-il remarqué ma réaction? C'est pour ça qu'il avait réagit si bizarrement? Noooon, impossible. Ce n'était sûrement pas ça! _

**POV EDWARD. **

_Putain mon cœur me faisait si mal, il battait tellement vite et j'avais si chaud. Pourquoi je transpirais comme ça tout à coup?_ Une fois dans mon bureau, je m'assis sur le canapé et essayai de respirer profondément, lentement. Je desserrai ma cravate et continuai mon exercice de respiration. Mon cœur commença enfin à se calmer puis je repensai à ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait quelques minutes avec Isabella. J'étais convaincu qu'elle avait senti ma main trembler, elle l'avait sûrement senti mais heureusement que j'avais réussi à lui cacher mon trouble. C'était vraiment étrange la façon dont ce cœur réagissait à chaque fois que j'étais avec Isabella. _Mais comment pouvait-il me faire ressentir toutes ces choses? Ce cœur en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête, je suis sûr que son vrai propriétaire était un mec super bourru._ Quand je me sentis mieux,j'allai m'asseoir sur ma chaise de bureau et réfléchis à mon rendez-vous avec Isabella. J'étais vraiment fier de moi. Finalement, je m'étais assez bien contrôlé, j'ai essayé de ne pas dire de conneries pour ne pas l'énerver et je pense que ça avait marché, nous avions pu discuter tranquillement sans ce disputer. Je m'étais vraiment retenu pour ne pas lui parler des rêves que je faisais sur elle et lui demander qui était mon donneur, ça m'avait pourtant démangé mais j'avais réussi à me retenir.

Et le fait de savoir qu'elle allait vraiment accepter le projet de redécorer mon bureau me rendait étrangement très heureux, j'allais pouvoir la voir et lui parler très souvent. J'avais vraiment eu une idée de génie de lui proposer de s'occuper de mon bureau. Et si j'arrivais à me contrôler sur ma façon de lui parler, alors elle finira sûrement par moins me détester. Mon téléphone qui sonnait me fit quitter mes pensées, c'était Jasper.

-Quoi? Fis-je.

-Tu veux que je t'aide avec Isabella? L'entendis-je me dire.

-J'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Lui répondis-je puis je me rappelai qu'il était sortit de l'ascenseur avec Isabella.

-Au faite de quoi as-tu parlé avec elle tout à l'heure? Lui demandai-je curieux.

-On a fait connaissance, c'est mon amie maintenant. Me dit-il.

_Son amie? Quoi, il voulait me faire croire qu'ils étaient devenu amis en seulement quelques minutes? Oui, bien sûr._

-Arrête tes bobards. Râlai-je. Je l'entendis rire

-Bon on est pas vraiment amis mais on le deviendra c'est sûr et tu sais pourquoi? Me questionna t-il.

Je ne dit rien mais attendais impatient de savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

-Parce qu'elle m'aime bien et que toi, elle te déteste. Lança t-il.

_Je savais qu'elle me détestait, pourquoi fanfaronnait-il avec ça? Crétin! Elle l'aimait bien? Pfft et alors?_

-Tu ne me crois pas? Elle me l'a dit en bas dans le hall, avant que je ne lui dise que j'étais ton cousin. M'apprit-il. _Quoi, alors elle disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle me détestait? _

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit au juste? Lui demandai-je intéressé.

-Qu'elle détestait cette entreprise et que le PDG était un gros malade arrogant. Me répondit Jasper.

_Ah oui? C'est ce qu'elle disait de moi? Non mais quelle peste ingrate! C'est comme ça qu'elle parlait de la personne qui essayait d'aider l'entreprise où elle travaillait? Et moi qui pensais sérieusement à mieux me comporter avec elle! pfft. _

**POV BELLA. **

J'arrivais à peine à l'entreprise que Rosalie me sauta dessus pour m'assaillir de questions. Elle voulait tout savoir. Sachant d'avance qu'elle n'allait pas me foutre la paix, je lui racontai ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette entreprise. Je commençai par la difficulté que j'avais eu à arriver à ce putain de dernier étage. Je continuai avec ma rencontre avec le gentil, très aimable et très drôle Jasper Cullen, qui était le cousin du très grossier, arrogant, méchant et insupportable Edward Cullen. Ils étaient de la même famille mais pourtant si différents! Jasper était l'opposé du PDG emmerdeur. Je lui racontai aussi que bizarrement le connard n'avait pas était aussi agaçant que d'habitude. Puis finis par lui confirmer que je comptais vraiment m'occuper du bureau de cet Edward. Elle fut vraiment très ravie d'entendre que j'allais travailler pour ce sale type. Je la laissai profiter de sa joie et allai dans mon bureau.

Je venais à peine de m'assoir que mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je regardais le numéro de l'appelant mais je ne voyais pas qui cela pouvait être. Je décrochai.

-Allo?

-Salut, Bellaaaa! Entendis-je. Je connaissais tellement bien cette petite voix aigüe...

-Alice?...C'est quoi ce numéro? Lui demandai-je étonnée qu'elle m'appelle avec un numéro différent du sien.

-C'est le nouveau numéro de ma mère, elle vient de s'acheter un nouveau téléphone. Me répondit-elle.

-Elle va bien? M'enquis-je.

-Elle va mieux oui et je pense que je pourrais rentrer la semaine prochaine. Me répondit-elle.

-Tant mieux, tu me manques beaucoup trop. Lui avouai-je.

Je m'ennuyais tellement sans Alice,Rosalie elle passait son temps avec son Emmett.

-Tu me manques aussi, ma Bellaaaa...Ah! J'allais presque oublier la raison de mon appel. Dis-moi Isabella Swan, qui est cet EDWARD CULLEN? Me questionna t-elle en criant le nom du PDG de la CM.

-C'est un type qui m'a demandé de redécorer son bureau.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il te courait après!

_N'importe quoi! C'est sûrement Rosalie qui lui avait raconté ces sottises. Elle n'avait vraiment rien de mieux à faire!_

-Laisse-moi deviner...Rosalie t'as dit ça?

-Oui, c'est Rosalie qui m'en a parlé mais comment as-tu pu ne pas me le dire Bella? Un type si beau et si riche en pince pour toi et tu ne me le dis même pas? Fit-elle avec un ton de voix remplit de reproches.

-Depuis quand tu écoutes les bêtises de Rosalie? Tu sais bien qu'elle ne voit que ce qu'elle veut bien voir. Elle t'a menti,ce type...je le déteste et lui ne s'intéresse sûrement pas à moi : tout ce qu'il veut c'est me pourrir la vie. Lui racontai-je.

-Ah bon? Rosalie m'a raconté autre chose. Apparemment, il serait venu jusqu'au bureau pour te supplier d'aller t'occuper de son bureau et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de te dévorer du regard. M'expliqua t-elle.

_Ah cette Rosalie! Quand arrêtera t-elle de raconter des conneries?_

-Je vais te donner un conseil Alice. Arrête d'écouter tout ce que Rosalie te raconte. Lui dis-je.

Elle rit. Alice et moi savions très bien qu'il n y avait pas plus commère que notre Rosalie mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée de croire aux conneries qu'elle lui avait raconté.

-Bon, tu as raison. Je vais te laisser ma Bella, je te rappellerai peut-être ce soir. Fit-elle.

-Ok, alors à plus tard. Lui dis-je avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

Après l'appel d'Alice j'allai voir Rosalie pour lui exiger des explications sur ce qu'elle avait dit à ma colocataire. Elle confirma tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Alice et continua à me dire que c'était la vérité. Elle était convaincue que ce Cullen en pinçait pour moi. Elle l'avait apparemment remarqué quand il était venu car il n'avait pas cessé de me fixer avec intensité. Moi je n'avais rien remarqué de ce genre. C'est vrai qu'il m'avait quelque fois regardée mais c'était par curiosité, sûrement pas pour me dévorer du regard ou un truc dans le genre.

Après avoir répété à Rosalie que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait et que ce mec ne s'intéressait pas à moi, je retournai dans mon bureau pour finir ce que j'avais à faire avant l'heure de déjeuner. Mon téléphone sonna encore une fois et le numéro était semblable à celui de la mère d'Alice : c'était sûrement cette dernière qui avait peut-être oublié de me dire quelque chose.

-Quoi encore Alice? Fis-je.

-Ce n'est pas Alice, c'est Jasper. Le cousin de Edward. On s'est vu tout à l'heure. Me répondit mon interlocuteur

-Oui...Euh...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demandai-je surprise par cet appel.

_Pourquoi Jasper Cullen m'appelait-il?_

-Je vous appelle pour vous demander de manger avec moi, à midi. Je vous préviens, je ne tolérerai aucun refus, je suis même capable de venir vous chercher à votre bureau. Alors c'est oui? Débita t-il.

_Pardon? Manger avec lui? Mais pourquoi? _

-Bah...Euhhh...Je... Bafouillai-je.

_Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Pourquoi voulait-il manger avec moi? Je ne comprenais pas. _

-Bon c'est d'accord, je passerai vous chercher à midi pile. A tout-à-l'heure, Isabella. Me coupa t-il.

_Quoi, mais comment ça à tout à l'heure? Je n'avais rien accepté!_

-Mais...Allo...Allo? Fis-je.

Il avait raccroché, je regardais mon portable incrédule. _Que venait-il de se passer?_

-Non mais c'est quoi cette embrouille? Murmurai-je à moi-même.

Je continuai de fixer mon téléphone pendant encore un moment. _Pourquoi cet homme que j'avais rencontré aujourd'hui et avec qui j'avais discuté que quelques minutes me demandait d'aller déjeuner avec lui? C'était bizarre. Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant? Devrais-je aller déjeuner avec lui? Ou refuser? Et s'il débarquait vraiment ici et qu'il insistait pour que je le suive? Il serait vraiment capable de faire ça? Arghhh, il m'arrivait tellement de choses étranges en ce moment... Pourquoi voulait-il manger avec moi alors que je lui avait dit que je détestais son cousin?_ Je repensai à la gaffe que j'avais commise en insultant Edward Cullen devant Jasper Cullen sans savoir qu'ils étaient cousins.

…...Flashback...

J'attendais dans le hall de l'entreprise CM, juste devant la réception, les trois secrétaires présentes étaient visiblement très occupées. J'attendis encore quelques minutes mais on ne s'occupait toujours pas de moi. L'accueil de cette entreprise était vraiment minable. J'étais là à attendre et les gens circulaient sans se soucier de moi. Personne ne vint me demander pourquoi j'étais là à attendre. Non, ils étaient juste en train de courir partout. J'étais arrivée avec un peu d'avance mais être restée là a attendre plusieurs minutes m'avait mise en retard. Si seulement la secrétaire qui m'avait reçue hier était là, je serais aller lui demander de l'aide mais je ne la voyais nulle part. Je regardai encore une fois ma montre quand enfin une personne vint me parler.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Répondis-je une fois face à la personne qui m'avait saluée.

_Tiens, il me disait quelque chose, je l'avais déjà vu._

-Je vous ai déjà vue ici, non? Me demanda t-il avec le sourire. _Il était tellement beau, mais où donc ces mecs canons trainaient-ils d'habitude?_

_Ah oui, je me souvenait de lui, je l'avais vu hier, il était derrière Edward Cullen!_

-Si, j'étais avec le PDG. Je vous ai même demandé de m'aider mais vous m'avez juste ignorée. Lui rappelai-je.

-Ah suis vraiment désolé pour ça mais c'est Ed...

_Il n'avait pas besoin de m'expliquer, j'avais déjà compris._

-Je sais, j'ai vu le président tyran vous dire quelque chose, il a sûrement dû vous menacer. Quel enfoiré, il aime autant menacer les gens? Le coupai-je.

-Vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup on dirait. Remarqua t-il.

_Bingo,tu as tout deviné._

-Non ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, je me fous juste de cette andouille arrogante. Lançai-je.

-Vous attendez quelqu'un? M'interrogea t-il avec un magnifique sourire en coin.

-Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec le PDG mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour m'y rendre puisqu'on ne peut pas aller à son bureau sans badge de contrôle. Lui expliquai-je : il pourrait peut-être m'aider lui.

-Vous avez rendez-vous avec Edward? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui mais..._il venait de l'appeler Edward? Pas monsieur Cullen ni monsieur le président mais Edward? La panique commença à m'envahir lorsque je me rendis compte que j'avais sûrement fait une grosse gaffe. Comment ai-je pu critiquer cet Edward Cullen devant un de ses employés? Et moi qui avait traité la secrétaire d'hier de commère, je n'étais pas mieux qu'elle! _Euh oui, pourquoi vous l'appelez Edward? Osai-je lui demander finalement.

-Parce qu'il s'appelle comme ça. Me répondit-il tout simplement. Je le regardai plus attentivement. Il était blond aux yeux bleus et il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Edward,ce n'était peut-être pas un membre de sa famille mais...Son meilleur ami, … pourquoi pas?

-Non ce que je veux dire c'est...C'est votre patron, non? Vous ne devriez pas l'appeler...

-Monsieur le président? Finit-il à ma place.

J'acquiesçai et il se mit à rire._ Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle?_

-Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Jasper Cullen. Le directeur générale. Se présenta t-il avant de me tendre sa main.

_Cullen? Mince Bella...Tu es trop stupide. Te revoilà dans la merde. _

-Jasper...Cullen? Cullen? Comme Edward Cul...Oh mon dieu,vous êtes son frère? Demandai-je en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher ma stupeur. Je serrai ensuite la main qu'il me tendait.

-Son cousin mais on est comme des frères, oui. Rectifia t-il.

_Cousin, frère c'est la même merde : c'est ça famille putain! Pourquoi tu te fous toujours dans des situations aussi merdiques? Il va tout raconter à l'autre barjo qui va encore une fois te faire chier et te retirer le projet de son bureau._

-Et...Je...Mince. Balbutiai-je nerveuse.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne dirai pas à Edward que vous l'avez insulté. Me dit Jasper qui avait remarqué mon inquiétude.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez son cousin. Fis-je sans oser le regarder.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est vraiment pas grave. Tout le monde insulte Edward mais c'est de sa faute, il n'a qu'à arrêter d'être aussi con avec les gens. Me dit-il sûrement pour essayer de me rassurer.

Mais je devais quand même le convaincre de ne rien dire, je n'avais pas peur de ce taré mais notre entreprise avait besoin de ce projet qu'il nous proposait et je ne voulais pas décevoir Emmett.

-Vous ne lui direz rien, n'est ce pas? Parce que vous savez, il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, on se dispute beaucoup, on ne s'entend pas du tout et s'il apprend que je le critique par derrière, il va encore m'agresser et je...

Je n'osais pas finir ma phrase, je ne voulais pas lui avouer que j'avais peur de perdre le travail qu'il m'avait proposé.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous poserez aucun problème. Je ne suis pas fan de son comportement mais c'est mon cousin alors je dois faire avec mais je sais bien que pour les autres c'est difficile d'accepter sa façon d'être. Même ses employés l'appelle le TYRAN, vous vous rendez compte. Fit-il avant de rire.

Il avait l'air très sympa. Complètement diffèrent de son cousin antipathique. Après m'avoir rassurée, il me proposa de m'accompagner au bureau de son cousin. Je le remerciai sincèrement avant de le suivre. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur privé de Monsieur le PDG pour nous rendre au dernière étage. Jasper me parlait des insultes qu'il entendait tous les jours à l'encontre de son cousin, il m'avoua que ses employés ne l'appréciaient vraiment pas. Il m'avait aussi confié que cet Edward Cullen, n'était pas vraiment méchant mais qu'il fallait le connaître pour voir ce qu'il était vraiment. Je ne voyais pas qui aurait envie de connaître cet homme si désagréable. Jasper me parla aussi de son amour pour son cousin et que les employés les pensaient gays et incestes, ce qui me fit rire. Nous riions encore quand nous fûmes arrivés au dernier étage.

…...Fin du Flashback...

_Je devrais peut-être aller déjeuner avec lui, il avait peut-être quelque chose à me dire, sinon pour quoi m'aurait-il demandé subitement d'aller manger avec lui? Et ça ne me coûterais rien d'y aller : Jasper était gentil et drôle, pas comme son cousin. Bon c'est décidé, j'irai déjeuner avec lui!_

**POV JASPER. **

Je quittai mon bureau quand il fut 11H50. Je passai voir la secrétaire de Edward et lui demandai de me donner l'adresse exacte de l'entreprise où Isabella travaillait. C'était Angela qui m'avait aussi donné le numéro de téléphone d' Isabella. Une fois qu'elle m'eut donné l'adresse, je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au parking où ma voiture se trouvait. Je n'avais pas dit à Edward que j'avais invité Isabella à déjeuner avec moi. Je lui dirai après. Je voulais connaître cette fille, je voulais voir si elle pouvait correspondre à Edward. Je lui avais déjà un peu parlé ce matin et j'aimais bien sa façon d'être mais quelques minutes ne suffisaient pas pour juger une personne. Je savais parfaitement le genre de femme qu'il fallait à Edward, je le savais alors que lui l'ignorait. Il lui fallait une femme forte qui ait du caractère et pas trop pleurnicheuse : il lui fallait une femme capable de lui dire «Edward ferme ta gueule». C'est ce genre de femme qui serait parfaite pour Edward et si je vois que Isabella est à la hauteur alors je mettrai absolument tout en œuvre pour les caser ensemble. Je savais déjà qu'elle ne laissait pas Edward indifférent même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Isabella détestait apparemment Edward mais elle changera d'avis : qu'elle fille ne voudrait pas d'un homme comme Edward? Il était beau gosse comme tout les hommes de la famille, il était riche et c'était pas un mauvais gars. Isabella finira bien par le découvrir, je l'aiderai s'il le faut, à voir le vrai visage d' Edward et quand elle verra à quel point mon cousin est exceptionnel, elle finira surement par tomber sous son charme.

Une fois devant l'entreprise EM-ARCHI, je garai ma Ferrari et pénétrai à l'intérieur. Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil et c'était pas mal, non c'était même très joliment décoré. Je vis une femme blonde qui était assise derrière un bureau, elle avait un casque et était en train de chantonner. J'avançai jusqu'au bureau mais la blonde avait le regard rivé sur son écran. Je passai donc ma main devant ses yeux pour lui faire remarquer ma présence. Elle releva la tête et me fixa avec un profond étonnement.

-Bonjour. Saluai-je avec le sourire. Elle me regarda étonnée.

-Bon...Bonjour,...Est ce que je peux vous aider? Balbutia t-elle.

-Oui, pourriez vous me dire où se trouve le bureau d' Isabella? Lui demandai-je.

-Mais...Vous désirez la voir? C'est pourquoi? S'étonna t-elle.

-Je vais l'emmener déjeuner. Lui répondis-je.

-Mais...excusez moi... mais qui êtes vous? Je suis la meilleure amie de Bella et ...je ne vous ai jamais vu! Fit-elle toujours surprise.

-Je suis Jasper Cullen. Me présentai-je tout en lui tendant ma main qu'elle serra ensuite.

-Cullen comme Edward Cullen? Questionna t-elle confondue.

-Vous connaissez mon cousin? Lui demandai-je surpris à mon tour.

-Euh oui...Il était venu hier. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Moi c'est Rosalie Hale, je suis l'amie d'enfance de Bella. Fit-elle.

_Son amie d'enfance? Alors elle connaissait parfaitement Isabella? Super!_

-Je suis aussi ravi de faire votre connaissance Rosalie,vous êtes son amie d'enfance? Alors vous devez très bien la connaître. Lui dit-je. Elle acquiesça.

-Pourquoi ne viendrez vous pas déjeuner avec nous? Lui proposai-je.

Oui, elle pourrait me parler d' Isabella et j'allais sûrement apprendre des choses sur cette dernière.

-Euh parce que je...Emmett...Euh...je déjeune avec Emmett. Bafouilla t-elle.

-Votre petit ami? Lui demandai-je. Elle acquiesça encore une fois.

-Alors venez avec lui, il n' y a pas de problème. Je déteste manger seul et Edward n'était pas disponible alors j'ai appelé Isabella mais ça serait bien que vous veniez aussi. Elle se sentirait plus à l'aise, je pense. Lui proposai-je. Elle hocha la tête.

-Je vais demander à Emmett alors. Le bureau de Bella et au fond du couloir c'est celui à droite. M'informa t-elle.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup Rosalie. Je vais voir Isabella et vous demandez à votre petit ami si c'est OK. On se rejoint ici , votre bureau? Lui dis-je avant de me diriger vers le bureau d' Isabella.

Une fois devant le bureau indiqué par la gentille Rosalie, je toquai trois fois. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre une voix féminine m'autoriser à entrer, ce que je fis. Isabella était assise sur le fauteuil derrière son bureau et me fixait étonnée.

-Salut Isabella.

-Quoi? Vous êtes vraiment venu? S'étonna t-elle.

-Je vous avez prévenue, non? Alors on y va? Lui dis-je en m'avançant vers son bureau.

Elle resta silencieuse, elle me fixait hésitante.

-Allez dite oui, sinon je passe commande et on mange ici. Insistai-je.

Elle soupira puis me sourit.

-Très bien je vais venir avec vous. Accepta t-elle finalement.

-Génial, on y va? M'enthousiasmai-je.

-Oui, j'arrive. Fit-elle tout en se levant. Elle prit son sac et son téléphone puis me suivit. Nous trouvâmes Rosalie avec deux autres types dans l'entrée de leur entreprise.

-Bonjour. Les saluai-je

-Bonjour. Me répondirent les deux hommes.

-Je suis Jasper Cullen. Me présentai-je en leur serrant tour à tour la main.

-Jacob Black. Elle est à vous la Ferrari rouge? Me demanda l'amérindien. J'acquiesçai.

-Je suis Emmett McCarty, ravi de vous connaître. _Emmett? C'était donc lui le petit-ami de Rosalie._

-Moi aussi. Fis-je en leur souriant.

-Alors vous seriez d'accord pour venir déjeuner avec moi? C'est moi qui invite. Leur proposai-je.

C'était une bonne chose qu'ils soient tous là : avec ces trois là, je suis sûr que j'apprendrai beaucoup de choses concernant Isabella.

-Il n' y a pas de problème on veut bien, n'est ce pas les gars? Fit Rosalie.

Les gars en question acquiescèrent.

-Bon alors merci. Me dit Emmett.

-Il n' y a pas de quoi et puis plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Lançai-je.

Nous quittâmes ensuite l'entreprise. Je n'avais que deux places dans ma voiture et j'avais proposé à Isabella de monter avec moi mais finalement ce fut Jacob. Il était tellement excité devant ma Ferrari, qu'il a demandé à Isabella si elle pouvait laisser sa place. Isabella n'y vis aucun inconvénient et céda volontiers sa place à son ami. Jacob était tellement excité que finalement je lui proposai de conduire, ma proposition le mit dans tout ses états : il était fou de joie. Je leur demandai s'ils voulaient aller manger à un endroit précis mais ils me laissèrent choisir sous prétexte que c'était moi qui allait payer il était normal que je choisisse. Nous allâmes donc déjeuner à un restaurant où j'allais souvent avec Edward. Une fois sur place, un serveur qui me connaissait est venu nous accueillir. Il me demanda où était passé Edward vu que j'étais toujours collé à lui et je lui répondis qu'il avait des choses à faire. Il nous fit installer à une table prés de la baie vitrée. Le serveur nous donna les cartes menu puis prit nos commandes.

J'observai attentivement mes quatre compagnons, je les trouvais rigolos. Jacob et Emmett étaient des personnages hauts en couleur, ils passaient leur temps a se chamailler et...rire. Ils riaient très fort, tellement fort que les clients n'arrêtaient pas de se retourner.

-Hé! Les garçons, un peu de tenu s'il vous plait. Vous embarrassez Jasper. Les réprimanda Isabella.

_M'embarrasser? Nooon._

-Quoi? Non, non pas du tout...Pour tout vous avouer, je m'amuse bien. Vous êtes tellement... Marrant. Avouai-je.

-Ne leur dites pas ça, ça va les encourager. Ils peuvent être très lourds avec leurs conneries. Les nargua Isabella.

-Et toi, avec tes blagues qui ne font rire que toi? Riposta Jacob. Emmett lâcha un petit rire moqueur.

-La ferme. Lança Isabella.

-Après toi! Répliqua Jacob. Ils se défièrent ensuite du regard.

_Je les trouvais vraiment marrants, quelle idée super j'ai eu en leur proposant de venir manger avec moi. Avec Edward je ne m'amusais pas comme ça._

-Bon vous deux ne commencez pas! Intervint Rosalie.

Face à cette scène, je ne pus me contenir et explosai de rire sous les regards effarés des autres.

-Désolé...Vraiment désolé...mais vous êtes vraiment marrants. M'excusai-je.

Je vis Rosalie qui regardait Jacob et Isabella avec dépit tout en secouant doucement sa tête de gauche à droite.

-Bon et si on parlait de vous Jasper. Fit Emmett pour changer de sujet, je suppose.

-Pourquoi on ne se tutoierait pas? Leur demandai-je.

Je sentais déjà que ce n'était pas la dernière fois que je voyais ces trois là alors autant se tutoyer maintenant.

-Comment as-tu connu Bella? M'interrogea Emmett.

_Bella? C'était le surnom qu'ils donnaient à Isabella?_

-Bella? C'est ton surnom? Demandai-je.

Elle acquiesça.

-Je l'ai rencontrée ce matin et comme nous n'avions pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter, je me suis dit que j'allais l'inviter à déjeuner puisque je n'aime pas manger seul. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, pour être honnête. C'est pour ça que je suis très content de manger avec vous quatre. Lui expliquai-je... Pourquoi vous la surnommez Bella? Parce qu'elle est belle? Demandai-je ensuite.

Jacob faillit s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

-Non pas pour ça, ne dite pas qu'elle est belle : elle a tendance à très vite prendre la grosse tête. Me dit-il ensuite en plissant le nez.

_Quoi? Isabella était une jolie fille._

-Tu crois que tout le monde est comme toi? Contra Isabella.

Ces deux là n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler. Ils avaient l'air proches mais comme frère et sœur. Jacob regardait Isabella exactement comme Emmett la regardait.

-C'est notre ami d'enfance qui était aussi le petit-ami de Bella qui lui a donné ce surnom parce que pour lui, il n y avait pas plus belle fille que Bella. Fit Jacob. J'ai pu remarquer une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

-Ils ne sont plus ensemble? Lui demandai-je intéressé.

-Il est mort, il y a longtemps. Ça fait déjà neuf ans. M'annonça tristement Jacob.

_Mort? Il y a neuf ans? Neuf ans? Il a bien dit neuf ans? _

_. _

* * *

.

Voilà,merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Je vous dit à tréééés bientôt pour la suite.^^

Prenez soin de vous , bonnes vacances à celles qui sont concernées et,pour les autres courage.^^

P.S: Désolée si le titre ne convient pas vraiment au chapitre mais je n'avais pas d'idée


	8. Poisson et glace

_Bonjour, _

_le nouveau chapitre est là,il est arrivé vite n'est ce pas? C'est grâce à** Azu **que je remercie énormément pour son aide précieuse. _

_Merci à vous aussi qui me suivez et un grand merci à celles qui me laissent des gentilles reviews.^^ Ça me fait tréééééés plaisir._

_Pour celles qui se posaient des questions sur la réaction de Jasper et de Edward,les réponses sont dans ce chapitre.^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

* * *

**. **

**POV BELLA. **

**.**

-Ils ne sont plus ensemble? Demanda Jasper.

-Il est mort il y a longtemps. Ça fait déjà neuf ans. Lui répondit Jacob. On pouvait entendre la tristesse dans sa voix.

Oui, parler d'Anthony nous attristaient encore. Neuf ans après sa mort nous ne l'avions toujours pas oublié. Comment pouvait-on oublier une personne comme Anthony ? Il était le meilleur ami, le meilleur fils, le meilleur frère et le meilleur petit-ami qu'on pouvait espérer avoir. Il était juste parfait. Sa mort avait été un vrai traumatisme pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient, encore aujourd'hui il y avait des gens qui changeaient régulièrement les fleurs sur sa tombe et aussi à l'endroit où il avait été percuté par une voiture.

-Je peux vous demander l'age qu'il avait ou est-ce que mes questions sont trop indiscrètes? Vous ne voulez peut-être pas parler de lui. Demanda t-il avec considération.

-Non, on aime parler de lui même si ça nous attriste encore beaucoup. Parler de lui nous permet de nous rappeler de lui. Anthony avait 17 ans quand il à été percuté par une voiture. Lui raconta Jacob.

-Vous étiez tous ses amis? Questionna Jasper.

-Oui, Emmett et moi étions ses meilleurs amis. Alice qui n'est pas là mais qui travaille à l'entreprise avec nous était sa petite sœur. Il considérait aussi Rosalie comme sa sœur et Bella c'était sa petite-amie. Lui expliqua Jacob.

-Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Fit doucement Jasper.

_Il était parfait._

-Il était génial. Il était apprécié par tout le monde, il n' y avait pas plus gentil que lui mais il ne fallait pas le chercher. Il était toujours prêt à défendre les personnes qu'il aimait. Il était très protecteur envers Alice, Bella et Rosalie. Il avait tabassé tellement de gars qui avaient eu le malheur de leurs manquer de respect... C'était vraiment quelqu'un de génial. Le décrivit Jacob.

Jasper continua de poser quelques questions sur Anthony avant de changer de sujet en nous disant qu'il était vraiment content de déjeuner avec nous, qu'il espérait qu'on allait tous devenir amis. Sa façon d'être me rappelait Alice. Il était très jovial et il parvint rapidement à nous mettre à l'aise. J'avais même l'impression de le connaître depuis un bon moment, il était vraiment agréable et sympathique. Lorsque nous finîmes de manger, nous remerciâmes Jasper qui nous avait invité et quittâmes le restaurant. Jasper proposa encore une fois à Jacob de conduire sa Ferrari pour le retour à l'entreprise. Jacob était comme un enfant, il était tellement content. Nous retournâmes à notre lieu de travail. Jasper nous remercia d'avoir accepté de déjeuner avec lui, nous nous mîmes tous d'accord pour renouveler l'expérience une autre fois. Jasper s'en alla ensuite. Mes trois collègues ont été tous d'accord pour dire qu'il était très sympa. Rosalie me suivit jusqu'à mon bureau et s'assit en silence sur la chaise en face de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Lui demandai-je

-Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et ce Jasper? Me questionna t-elle.

_Quoi? Elle allait encore se faire des films?_

-Comme quoi? Lui demandai-je.

-Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. Fit-elle.

-Tu n'étais pas là quand il a dit qu'il m'avait rencontré ce matin?

_Si, elle était bien là._

-Si mais ce que je veux savoir c'est si toi tu t'intéressais à lui. Il est vraiment beau et très gentil aussi. Me dit-elle.

_Je le savais! Elle va encore s'imaginer des choses._

-Oui, il est beau et gentil et tu sais très bien que Jasper n'est pas le genre de type qui m'intéresse.

_Elle le savait parfaitement bien._

-Oui, ok ce n'est pas ton genre mais il est beau. Je sais que tu préfère les salops machos et mauvais garçon, mais...

-Non je t'arrête, je n'aime pas les salops sinon j'aurai craqué pour l'autre cinglé de PDG. Ce que je veux c'est un homme, un vrai homme...Je veux dire tu sais comment je suis, tu crois vraiment que le pauvre Jasper supporterait une nana comme moi? Je veux un homme qui saura se faire respecter et qui n'aura pas peur d'aller me défendre devant un gros con comme cet Edward Cullen. Je veux un mec sûr de lui mais qui au fond est généreux, patient avec un cœur d'artichaut. Voilà ce que je veux et Jasper n'est clairement pas ce mec alors si tu en trouve un comme ça, fais moi signe. La coupai-je .

-Arrête de d'écrire Anthony, tous les hommes ne sont pas pareils. Chacun à sa propre personnalité et si tu continue de comparer tout les hommes à Anthony, tu finira par mourir vieille fille. Me dit-elle.

Elle et Alice n'arrêtaient pas de dire que je comparais les hommes à Anthony mais et alors? Mourir vielle fille et alors? Je ne serais pas la première et sûrement pas la dernière.

-Je m'en fous, je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée. Lui fis-je savoir.

Elle soupira mécontente.

-Je me casse, tu me donne mal à la tête. Fit-elle en roulant des yeux. Elle se leva ensuite et quitta mon bureau.

**POV JASPER.**

_Qu'est ce je devais faire? Parler d'Anthony à Edward ou pas? Il voulait tellement connaître l'identité de son donneur mais je savais aussi que ça allait beaucoup le perturber. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire, je devrais lui dire, oui, mais pas maintenant. Je vais attendre un peu avant de lui parler de ce que j'avais appris sur son donneur. Le hasard était vraiment une chose étrange. Comment Edward a t-il pu rêver d' Isabella pendant neuf ans? Et pourquoi Isabella? Ça aurait pu être Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett ou la sœur d'Anthony. Ils étaient tous proches mais pourquoi Isabella ? Pourquoi seulement ELLE? Et comment se fait-il que depuis que Edward à rencontré Isabella, il ne la voyait plus en rêve? C'était bizarre. Edward aurait pu mourir sans le cœur d'Anthony, il y a neuf ans, après un autre arrêt cardiaque qui d'après son père et les autres cardiologues lui aurait été fatal si le cœur d'Anthony n'était pas arrivé juste à ce moment là. Mon cousin avait un groupe sanguin rare, c'est pour ça qu'il a été si difficile de lui avoir un cœur mais Anthony était du même groupe que lui. Et quand il est mort, il n'avait que 17 ans soit 1 an de moins qu' Edward lors de sa transplantation : ils avaient presque le même age. _

_Je n'allais rien dire à Edward, pas maintenant. Je lui dirai après mais pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas le chambouler encore plus. Et qu'allait-il penser en apprenant qu' Anthony était l'ex petit-ami de Bella? J'avais d'ailleurs remarqué que cette dernière ne l'avais pas encore oublié. Finalement, je trouvais que Bella correspondait beaucoup à Edward : j'ai pu voir son caractère et j'étais convaincu qu'elle pouvait très bien gérer Edward mais comment faire pour ces deux là alors que Bella était encore amoureuse d'un fantôme? Et Edward? Acceptera t-il un jour d'avouer ses sentiments pour elle? Je ne sais pas mais j'allais me donner comme mission de les rassembler. Edward et Bella? J'en fais mon affaire! Ça va être difficile, très difficile mais j'allais y arriver. Bella sera la petite-amie d' Edward Cullen. Voilà ce que j'avais décidé. _

-Jasper! Entendis-je. Edward était devant moi et me regardait avec étonnement. Je n'avais même pas remarquais que l'ascenseur s'était arrêté au dernier étage.

-Ça fait un moment que je t'appelle, à quoi tu pensais? Et où est-ce que tu étais? Me questionna t-il.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu. J'étais complètement perdu dans mes pensées.

-Je pensais à toi mon amour. Et j'étais parti déjeuner avec...Bella. Répondis-je. Il me fixa incrédule.

-Bella? Isabella? Tu es aller déjeuner avec Isabella? Me demanda t-il. Il avait l'air un peu à côté de la plaque. J'acquiesçai.

-Et pourquoi? Me demanda t-il.

Je ne voulais pas répondre à cette question. Je ne voulais pas encore lui parler d'Anthony.

-Pas tes affaires. Lançai-je en m'avança pour quitter l'ascenseur.

Edward me bloqua le passage. Il n'allait pas me laisser m'en sortir ainsi. Il pouvait être tellement insistant. Mais il n'était pas question que je lui parle d'Anthony.

-Jasper Cullen t'as intérêt à me dire pourquoi tu es aller déjeuner avec Isabella et maintenant! Me demanda t-il avec un air menaçant, qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui...Sauf Jasper Cullen.

-Pourquoi? Tu es jaloux? Je ne vais pas te tromper avec elle, t'en fais pas. Plaisantai-je.

Je le vis fermer les yeux et respirer profondément. Visiblement, il commençait à perdre patiente et même si il ne me l'avouera jamais, je sentais qu'il était jaloux. Mais pour qui il me prenait? Il croyait vraiment que je serais capable de lui faire un sale coup comme lui voler la femme qui l'intéressait? Il est barjo ou quoi?

-Ça suffit, je vais attendre cinq secondes et si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu es allé déjeuner avec Isabella, je te jure que je vais vraiment m'énerver. S'énerva t-il.

_Oh mais c'est qu'il était vraiment en colère le garçon._

-Je veux t'aider. Lui dis-je.

Il me fixa pantois.

-Et m'aider en quoi? S'étonna t-il.

-A trouver qui était ton donneur. Lui avouai-je.

Je ne lui dirais rien de plus.

-Arrête, ne le fais pas! Je ne veux plus que tu passes du temps avec elle. Fit-il irrité.

_Eh bien voilà, tu vois bien que tu t'intéresse à Bella! Tu ne veux plus que je passe du temps avec elle? Tu es jaloux? __Continue d'essayer de te convaincre que tu n'en as rien à faire de Bella parce qu'a moi, tu ne fais que me confirmer ce que je savais déjà, tu t'intéresses bien à elle!_

Bon il fallait vraiment que j'arrive à l'éviter si je ne voulais pas finir par lui parler d'Anthony parce qu'il était parfaitement capable de me tirer les vers du nez.

-Pourquoi? Tu as peur de quoi Edward? Je ne suis pas comme ça, jamais je ne m'amuserais à séduire une fille qui t'intéresse. Tu sais comment je suis et sérieusement ça me blesse un peu que tu me vois comme ça. M'outrai-je faussement. _Je n'étais pas du tout blessé ni en colère mais je devais lui faire croire que je l'étais pour qu'il puisse me laisser un peu tranquille. _Pousse- toi. Le bousculai-je pour pouvoir quitter l'ascenseur. Je me dépêchai de me rendre à mon bureau. _Bon j'étais tranquille pour l'instant. Il allait croire que j'étais vraiment heurté par ses mots et il prendra un moment pour réfléchir à comment se faire pardonner. Je le connaissais mieux que personne. _

**POV EDWARD.**

Debout devant l'ascenseur je fixais Jasper qui se dirigeais en vitesse vers son bureau. Une fois qu'il ne fut plus dans mon champs de vision, je décidai moi aussi de retourner à mon bureau.

J'étais avec ma secrétaire quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'était ouverte sur Jasper. Il avait l'air d'être complétement ailleurs. Je l'avais appelé à plusieurs reprise mais il ne m'avait pas entendu et il n'avait pas non plus remarqué qu'il était arrivé au dernier étage. Il avait fallu que je m'avance jusqu'à l'entrée de l'ascenseur et que je l'appelle pour qu'il m'entende enfin. Et après m'avoir dit qu'il était avec Isabella il n'avait pas voulu me dire pourquoi exactement mais m'avait sorti comme prétexte qu'il voulait m'aider à trouver mon donneur. _Il me prenait pour un con?_ Il ne voulait pas que je trouve mon donneur, il était contre l'idée que je le cherche mais alors pourquoi m'avait-il dit qu'il voulait m'aider? Et je ne voyais pas non plus pourquoi il voyait Isabella. _Serait-il intéressé par elle_? Non, impossible._ Et pourquoi Impossible?_ Parce que Jasper ne pouvait pas me faire ça._ Mais ME faire quoi au juste? Sortir avec Isabella? _Mais bordel qu'est ce que ça pouvais me faire? RIEN, RIEN DU TOUT! Alors pourquoi, je me suis mis en colère contre lui tout à l'heure? _Très bonne question, alors pourquoi?_ Je...ne sais pas. _Merde Edward comment ça, tu ne sais pas_? Il doit bien y avoir une raison. _Oui sûrement mais laquelle, au juste?_ Argh fais chier putain de bordel de merde! Arrête d'y penser! Stop! Remets-toi au travail et arrête d'être parano mais avant je devrais peut-être appeler Jasper pour lui dire que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je lui avais dit. _Et c'est vrai ça? _Non c'est pas vrai, je pensais tout ce que j'avais dit mais comment faire pour qu'il ne m'en veuille plus? Je ne sais pas mais je vais d'abord l'appeler. Je pris mon téléphone et l'appelai.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Fit-il visiblement en colère.

-Euh tu sais...tout à l'heure...je ...tu sais...je...

_Putain dit quelque chose de cohérent et arrête avec tes euh..Je...tu... _

-Quand vas tu apprendre à t'excuser Edward? Dis-juste Jasper je suis désolé. Me dit-il

C'est vrai, je ne savais toujours pas m'excuser à mon age. Je n'étais toujours pas capable de dire «pardon», «Je suis désolé» ou encore «excuse-moi» Je ne m'excusais jamais et Jasper le savais.

-Oui bon voilà, tu l'as dit. Alors n'en parlons plus ok? Lançai-je.

Jasper resta silencieux.

-Et écoute si Isabella t'intéresse alors tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec elle. Je m'en fiche hein? Lui dis-je.

_Oui je m'en fichais, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec elle._

-Tu es sûr? Me demanda t-il

_Euh...J'en suis sur? N'est ce pas? Ça ne me pose aucun problème?... Non aucun!_

-Bah...oui...je sais ce que je dis. Lui répondis-je.

-Ok alors je vais sortir avec elle. M'annonça t-il

_Quoi? Tu vas faire quoi? Sortir avec qui? Espèce de...Calme toi Edward. Pourquoi est ce que ça te met en colère. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui est en train de m'arriver._

-Alors elle te plait? Lui demandai-je. Pas de réponse. Tu vas vraiment sortir avec elle? Continuai-je.

Cette fois-ci je l'entendis rire.

-Et être obligé de rompre avec toi? Jamais de la vie. Ta chère Isabella ne m'intéresse pas, je te le jure Edward.

_Oufff,je suis soulagé. Bordel je vais finir par m'en coller une si ça continue comme ça! Je m'en fiche d' Isabella, je ne m'intéresse pas à elle!... Alors pourquoi suis-je soulagé par l'aveu de Jasper? Fais chier!_

-Oui parce que cette fille, il faut dire la vérité, n'est pas si jolie, elle n'est pas sexy et elle a une grande gueule. Citai-je.

_Je racontais vraiment n'importe quoi! Isabella n'était pas jolie? C'est que je dois porter des lunettes alors, ma vision n'est plus bonne. Elle n'était pas sexy? Alors je dois me remettre en question parce que seul un gay ne trouverait pas Isabella sexy et moi, suis-je gay? Elle avait une grande gueule? Oh que oui! Elle avait une grande gueule. Ça, par contre, c'était la vérité._

-Ah bon, c'est comme ça que tu la voie? Moi je la trouve belle, gentille et très drôle. Me dit Jasper.

_Oui dans mes rêves elle était exactement comme ça : belle, gentille et drôle mais pour moi la Isabella adulte était belle, rancunière et fière. C'est ce que je savais de cette Isabella là._

-Bon, penses ce que tu veux, je raccroche. Lui dis-je ensuite avant de raccrocher.

_Wahoo, plus les jours passaient et plus je me dégradais. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait bon sang? Pourquoi avoir réagit comme un taré quand j'ai su que mon cousin avait vu Isabella? Quoi, alors c'était de la jalousie? Naaan, pas possible...Ou alors, ça serait entièrement à cause de ce cœur? Oui c'était ce cœur qui me faisait ressentir ces sentiments bizarre, parce que son propriétaire était amoureux d' Isabella après tout. Et s'il m'a laissé ses rêves, il était possible qu'il m'ait laissé ses sentiments pour cette fille... Non ça n'a pas de sens. Mais en même temps, est-ce que tout ce qui m'arrivait avait un sens? On dit que le cœur avait son propre cerveau et qu'il était son propre patron mais allais-je laisser un simple cœur me contrôler? Pas question! Personne ne commandait et ne contrôlait Edward Cullen, alors je ne laisserais sûrement pas un organe venir me mettre pleins de sentiments_ _bizarres dans ma tête : il n'en était pas question. _

_Je ne m'intéressais pas à Isabella, non mais si ça venait à changer ça serait de la faute de ce cœur, c'est lui qui s'intéresse à cette femme et pas moi. _

…**...**_Le lendemain _

J'arrivai tard au bureau, vers 10H30. Les employés, comme à leur habitude, me saluèrent. _Ils en avaient pas marre? Ils voyaient bien que depuis toutes ces années je les ignorais, ils ne pouvaient pas fermer leurs gueules au lieu de me casser les oreilles avec leur «Bonjour Monsieur», «Bonjour Monsieur le président», «Comment allez-vous?» Cette dernière question était celle qui me tapait le plus sur les nerfs : ils croyaient quoi en me posant cette question? Est ce que j'étais leur ami? Pourquoi me demandait-il comment j'allais? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait leur faire?_ J'arrivai devant les ascenseurs et appelai le mien qui était déjà au rez-de chassez. Il s'ouvrit quand Aro vint se poster devant moi. _Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ce vieux imbécile? _Aro Volturi était l'un des plus anciens employés de la CM groupe, il me détestait et c'était réciproque. Il voulait et espérait tellement que mon grand-père mette enfin ses menaces a exécutions et qu'il me vire de l'entreprise. Il espérait que Jasper pourrait récupérer mon poste et lui, prendre le poste de Jasper mais il se mettait le doigt au fond du cul s'il croyait que ça allait arriver. Je ne le voyais pas souvent, c'est plus Jasper qui avait a faire avec lui. Moi, c'était seulement dans les réunions que je voyais sa salle gueule.

-Bonjour Edward! Me salua t-il.

_Non mais je rêve? Il a fumé ou quoi? _

-Edward? Toi et moi on est pote? Depuis quand? J'ai eu une commotion qui m'a fait perdre un peu de ma mémoire? Parce que je ne me souviens pas t'avoir permis un jour de m'appeler Edward. Pour toi comme pour tout les employés, ça sera Monsieur Cullen ou Monsieur le président ou si tu veux être un peu plus cool, je te permet même de m'appeler Boss. Lui expliquai-je d'un ton cinglant.

Mes mots n'avaient pas l'air d'ébranler ce vieux con. Il était sous la protection de mon grand-père : je l'avais déjà virer plusieurs fois mais mon grand-père le faisait toujours revenir alors il avait prit la grosse tête. C'était le protégé du grand patron alors il faisait le fier mais on allait bien voir jusqu'à quand il allait garder son air suffisant.

-C'est que ça fait tellement longtemps que je vous connais, il ne devrait pas y avoir autant de formalité entre nous. Me dit-il avec suffisance.

-Ah oui? Et qui as décidé de ça? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Le questionnai-je curieux de savoir pourquoi il me parlait alors que d'habitude, on s'évitait autant que possible.

-Rien du tout, j'ai juste remarqué que vous n'arriviez que maintenant et que...

_Non mais de quoi je me mêle?_

-Oui, je n'arrive que maintenant et alors? Tu vas le répéter à mon grand-père? Vas-y je t'en prie mais quand tu lui parlera, dit-lui bien que je suis le patron ici et que je fais ce que bon me semble. Je peux même ne pas venir travailler de la journée si ça m'enchante. Ok? Lui fis-je froidement.

Il me sourit et me fixa avec mépris. P_utain que voulait cet enfoiré? Pourquoi me souriait-il? Il ne me prenait pas au sérieux._

-Croyez-vous vraiment que je raconte tout vos faits et gestes au grand patron? Me demanda t-il sardonique. J'affichai mon sourire le plus présomptueux.

-Parce que c'est ce que tu fais dans l'espoir que mon grand-père me vire enfin de cette entreprise, que Jasper prenne ma place et ainsi toi tu prendras le poste de Jasper mais je vais t'éclairer sur une chose Aro. Pourquoi, d'après toi, Jasper n'est pas le PDG d'une des nombreuses filiales de la CM Groupe? C'est le petit-fils préféré de mon grand-père pourtant. S'il travaille ici avec moi ce n'est pas parce que ça l'intéresse, c'est parce qu'il veut juste travailler avec moi . Si je quitte cette entreprise, il viendra avec moi. Il ne fait pas le travail de ses rêves, il reste ici juste parce que j'y suis alors arrête un peu de rêver. Pour mon grand-père tu n'es qu'une nounou. Il t'a donné ce poste pour que tu puisse surveiller mes faits et gestes et les lui rapporter mais tu n'es rien de plus pour lui. Si tu crois qu'il t'aime bien parce qu'il te protège alors arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité. S'il me vire, il te virera automatiquement aussi, non mais sérieusement Aro... tu devrais savoir maintenant, toi qui a travaillé si longtemps pour mon grand-père, qu'il ne favorisera jamais un inconnu face à son propre sang. Donc arrête juste de rêver, c'est pour ton bien que je te dis tout ça. Tu n'es pas tout jeune, tu ne devrais pas être si avide de pouvoir, tu devrais plutôt profiter de ta famille. Lançai-je avec une voix austère.

Il ne dit plus rien, son sourire confiant avait disparut. _Oh,il avait l'air de me prendre au sérieux maintenant. _

-Tu as quelques choses à ajouter ou je peux y aller ? Lui demandai-je ensuite.

Mais il resta silencieux, il était comme figé. Je crois bien que j'avais réussi à me faire comprendre.

-Ah, j'ai une chose à ajouter. La prochaine fois que tu t'adressera à moi en m'appelant Edward...Je te vire et ne prends pas mes mots à la légère, je trouverais un moyens pour convaincre mon grand-père et je peux te garantir que j'arriverai à te virer. Le menaçai-je avant de me retourner pour prendre l'ascenseur quand je remarquai la foule qui s'était arrêtée pour écouter la discussion. _Non mais c'est pas vrai! Il n y avait que des commères dans cette entreprise._

-Et vous, remettez-vous au travail au lieu de rester là à écouter ce qui ne vous regarde pas! Les réprimandai-je. La foule se dispersa immédiatement.

Je pris ensuite l'ascenseur pour me rendre à mon bureau. Une fois sur place, je lançai mon porte-documents sur mon bureau, enlevai ma veste et la posai sur le dossier de ma chaise avant de m'affaler paresseusement sur ma chaise. Je repensai au rêve ou plutôt au cauchemar que j'avais fait et qui ne cessait de me perturber . C'était d'ailleurs la raison de mon retard ce matin au travail. Je n'avais pas réussi a refermer l'œil depuis que je m'étais réveillé en sursaut après ce rêve bizarre. Et ce n'est que vers 6 heures du matin que j'avais pu me rendormir. Après avoir rêvé pendant plusieurs années d' Isabella, voilà qu'aujourd'hui je faisais des cauchemars sur elle. Parce que oui, c'était un cauchemar. Me voir en train de baiser avec cette femme dans tous les coins et recoins de ce bureau était un cauchemar. Pourquoi avais-je fait ce cauchemar? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? C'était encore à cause de ce cœur? Oui sûrement parce que moi, je ne voulais pas baiser cette fille. Elle ne m'intéressait pas, je le répèterai autant de fois que nécessaire pour que ce cœur soit sur la même longueur d'ondes que mon cerveau. Isabella ne m'intéressait pas et je n'avais pas envie de la baiser. Et l'érection que j'avais eu après ce rêve ne voulait absolument rien dire, ma bite aussi en faisait qu'a sa tête, tout comme ce cœur. _Elle était pourtant si belle, si sexy, tellement bonne dans mon rêve._ Euh... ok Edward,tu es en train de divaguer là, il serait temps pour toi d'appeler Tanya, ça faisait un moment que tu ne l'avait pas vue. Tiens bonne idée, appelons Tanya!

Je pris mon portable mais je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas son numéro. Mince! Comment je vais faire? Jasper! Je dois demander à Jasper.

-Oui mon chéri?

-Donne-moi le numéro de Tanya. Lui demandai-je rapidement.

-Bordel, comment veux-tu que j'ai le numéro de cette Pouf...Edward Cullen, pourquoi tu veux le numéro de Tanya? Me demanda t-il presque en hurlant.

-Quoi, je dois te faire un dessin? Donne-le moi, si tu l'as. Fis-je impatient.

-NON! Et puis...elle a quitter le pays, elle est partie en...Australie. Voilà, elle est là-bas. L'entendis-je me dire.

_Australie? Qu'est ce que cette conne est allée faire là-bas. Fais chier, elle ne servait à rien celle-là._

-Quoi? Tu en es sûr? Insistai-je.

-Oui, oui. J'en suis sûr. M'affirma t-il.

Je soufflai agacé. _Fais vraiment chier cette salope!_

-Pfff. Bon laisse tomber. Je raccroche.

Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? C'était Tanya qu'il me fallait, j'avais besoin d'elle pour retrouver mes esprits et ne plus penser à ce rêve. Tanya était sans prise de tête, pas comme les autres nanas, elle savait fermer sa gueule. Elle savait ce que j'attendais d'elle et ne me faisais pas chier comme les autres. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne la tête, juste baiser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ma bite et mon cerveau oublient cette fille.

**POV JASPER. **

QUOI? TANYA? Il voulait baiser Tanya? NON, pas question! S'il voulait s'envoyer en l'air qu'il le fasse avec Bella. Et pourquoi est ce qu'il voulait subitement Tanya? Bizarre. J'espère juste qu'il ne tombera pas sur elle parce qu'il ne sera pas content de savoir que je lui avais menti et que cette garce de Tanya n'était pas du tout en Australie.

Ce pourrait-il que son envie subite de baiser Tanya soit une tentative pour oublier Bella? C'était possible non? Mais non, je n'allais pas permettre ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Edward mais le moment est venu pour que je passe à l'action. Je pris donc mon portable et appelai Isabella. Quand elle me répondit avec sa voix enjouée, je lui demandai si elle était libre pour déjeuner. Elle me répondit qu'elle n'était pas au bureau et qu'elle travaillait sur un projet qui était assez loin. Je lui dit que ça ne me posait aucun problème de me déplacer jusque là-bas et après avoir insisté un peu, elle accepta. Elle me donna l'adresse d'un petit restaurant qui n'était pas loin de son chantier puis nous nous mîmes d'accord pour nous retrouver la bas vers 12H30. Je raccrochai puis appelai Edward. Je lui demandai de déjeuner avec moi et il accepta. Voilà, j'allais jouer au cupidon. Lorsque midi arriva, j'allai chercher Edward à son bureau. A 12H27 nous arrivâmes au restaurant.

-Jasper, tu te fous de moi là, c'est ça? Me demanda t-il en regardant avec dédain le restaurant devant nous. _Euh, c'est quoi cet endroit? J'aurais peut-être dû me renseigner avant de venir ici. Pourquoi Bella a choisit cet endroit miteux?_

-Pourquoi tu veux manger dans ce trou à rat? Continua Edward. Il avait raison mais je devais cacher mon étonnement et ne pas lui montrer que j'étais aussi dégouter que lui de manger dans un endroit pareil. _Argh, qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour mon cher cousin?_

-Quoi? On change un peu nos habitudes. Lui dis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de paraître sûr de moi.

-Non, j'ai pas envie de changer mes habitudes dans cet endroit. Allons ailleurs. Rouspéta mon cousin.

-Arrête, fais pas le difficile. Lui dis-je avant de m'avancer vers l'entrée .

-Je ne veux pas manger dans cet endroit. Insista t-il.

_Ah comment allais-je faire pour le convaincre?_ Pendant que je réfléchissais mes yeux se posèrent sur Isabella qui s'avançait vers nous. Elle me sourit.

-Bella. Fis-je assez fortement pour que mon cousin m'entende.

_Alors Edward, tu ne veux toujours pas manger dans ce trou à rat?_

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? L'entendis-je me demander. Il était venu me rejoindre.

-Je l'ai invitée. Lui avouai-je.

-Quoi...Jas...Jasper... Commença t-il mais je ne pus entendre le reste parce que je m'étais éloigné de lui pour m'avancer vers Bella.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui? Me demanda t-elle.

-Je l'ai invité. Lui avouai-je à elle aussi.

Elle soupira pas très ravie de voir Edward. Quand à ce dernier, je ne saurais d'écrire l'expression qu'il affichait mais on dirait qu'il était troublé.

**POV EDWARD**

Pourquoi Jasper avait demandé à Isabella de venir manger avec nous? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'on mange dans ce restaurant crasseux? Il exagérait vraiment. Le plus chiant dans tout ça, c'est qu'il nous avaient fallut pas moins de 20 minutes pour arriver ici. N'importe quoi! Et puis avec ce rêve que j'avais fait sur Isabella, je me sentais bizarre d'être en sa présence. La regarder me faisait automatiquement repenser à ce rêve.

-L'extérieur n'est pas top mais à l'intérieur c'est mieux et tu verras que les plats ici sont succulents. S'adressa Isabella à Jasper.

_Succulent ? Mon cul ouais!_

-Bon je veux bien te croire. Fit Jasper avec le sourire.

Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. _Alors ils étaient vraiment amis? Ils se tutoyaient même._

-Edward on entre? Me demanda Jasper.

_Entrer où? Dans cet endroit répugnant? Pas question._

-C'était l'idée de qui? Qui a voulu venir dans ce resto pourri? Demandai-je.

Je doutais sérieusement que ça soit l'idée de Jasper, surtout maintenant qu' Isabella était là.

-C'est moi, pourquoi? Me répondit froidement Isabella.

_Eh voilà!_

-Je le savais, je savais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être l'idée de Jasper. Bon ça suffit allons manger ailleurs. Leur dis-je. Je regardai Isabella qui me fixait avec un air...blasé?

-Allez, faisons confiance à Bella, elle dit que les repas sont délicieux. Me dit Jasper.

Je regardai encore une fois Isabella et les images d'elle et moi dans mon bureau en train de s'envoyer en l'air m'envahir l'esprit. _Et merde!_

-Pourquoi je ferais confiance à cette fille? Quoi? Quel plats délicieux peut être servit dans cette...porcherie? Je ne veux pas attraper une intoxication alimentaire. Pas question que je mange là. Allons ailleurs. Contestai-je avec un ton dur qui échappa à mon contrôle.

-J'ai souvent mangé ici et je ne suis jamais tombée malade. Me dit Isabella avec un air exaspéré.

-Ton estomac est comme le mien? Toi, tu peux manger des vers de terre et autres insectes que tu n'y verrais aucune différence mais moi non. Crachai-je.

_Euh Edward...Tu ne devrais pas te calmer un peu? Pourquoi tu t'en prends encore à cette fille? Punaise manger des vers et des insectes? Tu n'as pas un peu abusé là? Tu l'as déjà vue manger des insectes? _

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par manger des vers de terre et autre insectes? Vous m'avez déjà vue en manger? Non mais vous êtes ….Fit Isabella d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais je voyais bien qu'elle lutait pour ne pas se mettre en colère.

-C'est bon arrêtez tout les deux! Bella excuse-moi un instant s'il te plait. Fit Jasper en interrompant Isabella qui prenait une profonde respiration, sûrement pour se calmer.

-Toi, viens avec moi. Me dit ensuite mon cousin.

Je le suivis en silence.

-A quoi tu joues? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais qu'elle te vois autrement? Alors pourquoi tu fais l'idiot avec elle? Me questionna t-il sévèrement.

_Je ne sais pas, c'est plus fort que moi._

-Pourquoi tu lui demandé de venir? Lui demandai-je .

-Parce que je veux t'aider, profites de ce déjeuner pour améliorer ton image. Tu ne veux plus connaître l'identité de ton donneur? On s'en fous que ce restaurant soit pourri, profite juste de la présence de Bella pour lui montrer une autre image de toi ainsi elle finira par te parler de ton donneur. Me conseilla Jasper.

Il avait raison, il avait toujours raison mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ça m'était difficile de me contrôler avec elle. Je ferai des efforts, de très gros efforts pour aller manger dans ce «resto» dégueulasse.

**POV BELLA. **

_Espèce de...pourriture! Moi, manger des vers de terre et des insectes? Il me prenait pour un oiseau?_ _Pour un sanglier?_ _Quel enfoiré ce gars, je le déteste_. Je le supportais de moins en moins. Argh! Je le regardais discuter avec Jasper, je n'entendais rien de ce qu'ils se racontaient. Si ce n'était pas pour Jasper, je ne serais pas restée ici. Il croyait que ça me faisait plaisir de manger avec une andouille comme lui? Je n'attendis pas qu'ils finissent de discuter et entrai dans le restaurant. C'est vrai que de l'extérieur il n'était pas top, mais à l'intérieur c'était différent : c'était propre, accueillant et la nourriture était très bonne. Je comprends que ce PDG plein-aux-as n'avait pas l'habitude de manger dans des endroits pareils, lui ne mangeait peut-être qu'aux restaurants étoilés mais il croyait vraiment qu'il allait chopper une intoxication alimentaire en mangeant ici? _Pfft,il était tellement con_. Une fois à l'intérieur du restaurant, une serveuse vint immédiatement me voir. Elle m'accompagna ensuite à une table pour quatre. Elle me laissa les cartes menu, je lui expliquai que j'étais accompagnée mais qu'ils étaient encore à l'extérieur, elle me laissa et me demanda de lui faire signe si je voulais quelque chose.

-Bella tu avais raison, l'extérieur est vraiment différent de l'intérieur. C'est plutôt sympa . Me dit Jasper qui venait d'arriver avec son cousin le boulet à ses cotés. Ce dernier regardait autour de lui. Je suis sûre qu'il était étonné, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que l'intérieur soit si différent de l'extérieur.

-Je te l'avais dit. M'exclamai-je en souriant.

Jasper s'installa à coté de moi et son cousin alla se mettre à coté de lui .

-Alors tu dis que la nourriture est bonne? Que nous conseille tu? Me demanda Jasper avec son sourire qui ne le quittait presque jamais,ce type était tellement sympa.

-J'aime beaucoup les pennes curry poulet. Lui répondis-je.

-Alors on va prendre ça, t'es d'accord Edward? Demanda Jasper. L'andouille plissa le nez et soupira d'un air blasé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être ronchon. La serveuse arriva, je commandai les pennes pour moi, Jasper en fit de même. Nous n'attendions plus que la commande du crétin, mais celui ci fixait encore sa carte menu

-Vous avez de la glace au chocolat? Demanda enfin le PDG insupportable._ Le ton de sa belle voix était si froid_. La serveuse répondit à sa question par l'affirmatif. Je vais prendre le risotto aux légumes vert et au poisson, c'est quel poisson d'ailleurs? Demanda t-il ensuite. _Oh qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire de savoir quel genre de poisson c'était? _

-C'est de la sole monsieur. Lui répondit gentiment la serveuse et avec le sourire. La pauvre avait l'air intéressée, je la comprenais : elle ne savait pas que derrière ce physique parfait ce cachait un être ignoble.

-Je vais prendre le risotto et de la glace au chocolat. Commanda t-il enfin. J'ignore pour quelle raison mais l'entendre commander de la glace au chocolat avec ce risotto de poisson, me bouleversa quelque peu.

-Edward? L'appela Jasper. j'eus l'impression qu'il lui reprochait son choix.

-Quoi? Vos pennes au curry ne me tentent pas. Lança t-il avec dédain

-Tu ne vas pas faire ça? Ça va lui couper l'appétit. Lui reprocha Jasper.

_Faire quoi? Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi qui pouvait me couper l'appétit, j'étais habituée à voir des trucs vraiment dégueulasses concernant la nourriture._

-Et alors quoi? Je devrais me forcer à manger votre truc au curry? Questionna t-il.

-Il n' y avait pas que ça, tu pouvais choisir autre chose. Fis-Jasper.

L''idiot soupira agacé.

_De quoi parlaient ces deux là? Qu'allait faire le cousin de Jasper? Manger sa glace avant le plat? Mélanger la glace au risotto? Ce n'était pas si dégueulasse, j'avais connu pire il y a longtemps. Par exemple manger du poisson avec de la glace au chocolat. Mais le grand et arrogant Edward Cullen ne ferait jamais ça. Je ne le voyais pas faire un truc si dégueulasse. Une seule personne était capable de faire ça mais elle n'était plus de ce monde. Alors j'étais curieuse de savoir ce que ce mec arrogant et fier allait faire._

-Bon fous-moi la paix, si tu ne le supportes pas, change de table. Lança t-il en défiant son cousin du regard. La serveuse arriva avec nos plats. Je la regardai poser l'assiette de risotto et le bol de glace devant Edward. La pauvre avait un large sourire pour lui mais il ne le remarqua pas, il ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil.

-Bella ignore le, c'est juste dégoutant. Me dit Jasper avec un air rebuté.

Je lui souris et lui souhaitai bon appétit avant de prendre une bouchée de mon plat. Quand Edward Cullen prit sa fourchette pour goûter son plat, je le regardai avec attention. J'étais plus que curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait faire et qui était censée me dégoûter. Je le regardai donc mettre sa fourchette contenant un morceau de poisson et du risotto dans sa bouche puis plonger sa cuillère dans la glace au chocolat avant de la mettre aussi dans la bouche et de mâcher. Là ce fut un choc. _C'était donc ça? Alors lui aussi faisait ça? C'était exactement ce que faisait Anthony et Edward le faisait dans le même ordre. _

-Il déteste le poisson mais se force à le manger seulement avec de la glace. Pas n'importe laquelle mais une glace au chocolat.

J'en eu le souffle coupé. Je fixai Edward Cullen complètement ébahie. _Comment était-ce possible? Comment pouvait-il connaître ce truc? C'était une coïncidence? Qu'est ce que ça pourrait-être d'autre? Il faisait exactement comme Anthony. J'étais complètement troublée. Je ne me sentais pas bien, le voir faire cette chose me chamboula. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer et j'eus l'impression de suffoquer. C'était Anthony qui faisait ça. Comment pouvait-il faire la même chose?_

-Bella? Ça va? Entendis-je Jasper me demander avec inquiétude.

_Non ça n'allait pas_.

-Excusez-moi...Il faut que...toilettes. Prononçai-je avec difficulté avant de me lever et de m'empresser au toilette.

.

* * *

Voilà,fin du chapitre,merci de l'avoir lu.^^ La suite arrivera très bientôt.

Bisous,bisous et prenez soin de vous.


	9. Indécis

BONJOUR

Le chapitre 8 est là,merci à **Azu** pour sa correction.

Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews ,je remercie aussi celles qui me suivent encore. Sans oublier celles qui m'ajoute en favoris ou follows.

**Apple**: Merci d'être encore là. Oui Edward le pauvre,ne sait pas ce qu'il veut .lol

**beatrice**: Bienvenue à toi. Ah,alors toi tu es une Sherlock holmes une vrai de vrai .lol Les doutes que tu as concernant l'accident d'Anthony seront dissipés bientôt. Merci pour ta review,elle m'a fait très plaisir.

**Sandry**: Ah non tu te trompes,dans moins de deux chapitres Bella et Edward vont se rapprocher. ;-)Merci de me suivre.

**Phika17**: Ah bon? Il est plus grossier? C'est peut-être a cause du rêve cochon qu'il avait fait .lol Un grand merci de me suivre et pour me laisser ton avis à chaque chapitre.

**JasperEdward21**: T'as vu comment il est cachotié ton Jazounet? Merci pour ta review et de me suivre.

**Fany93**: Merci pour ta review,elle m'a fait plaisir. La suite est là.

J'ai répondu aux autres en MP,merci encore.^_^

.

* * *

**. **

**POV EDWARD. **

Isabella venait de se lever et courrait presque vers les toilettes. Quel était le problème? Quoi, elle allait vraiment vomir comme le croyait Jasper? Manger du poisson et de la glace était si dégueulasse? Moi, je trouvais ça pas mal, ça avait plutôt bon gout. Et avant de quitter la table, elle m'avait regardé comme si j'étais un spectre. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Jasper me regardait écœuré, qu'est-ce qu'il avait lui aussi? A chaque fois qu'il me voyait manger comme ça, il en faisait tout un plat. Il exagérait. Je continuai de manger mon risotto au poisson et ma glace.

Je n'avais jamais aimé le poisson et plus jeune je n'avais jamais raffolé des glaces. Je ne mangeais que très sainement mais après ma transplantation,je me surprenais à avoir envie de choses que je n'avais jamais même gouté avant. Mon père trouvais ça normal, il n'a jamais pu me donner une explication logique mais il trouvait que c'était normal. Prenons les cookies par exemple, c'était une chose que je n'avais jamais mangé avant mon opération mais voilà que maintenant ça faisait partie de ce que je préférais manger. Ma mère m'en faisait et je les mangeais mais j'avais l'impression que le goût ne me convenait pas vraiment. Il manquait quelque chose dans les cookies que je mangeais d'habitude mais je ne saurais dire quoi exactement. Après environ cinq minutes Isabella revint, elle me regardait étrangement mais pourquoi? Jasper la regardait inquiet. Elle était silencieuse et fixait son plat.

-Bella est ce que ça va? Lui demanda Jasper qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle.

-Oui. Acquiesça Isabella avec un petit sourire.

-Monsieur Cullen? M'appela t-elle.

Je la fixai étonné.

-Je peux vous poser une question? Me demanda t-elle.

_Quoi? Quelle question, qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait?_

-Je t'écoute. Finis-je par lui dire.

-Ce que vous venez de faire...manger de la glace avec du poisson...depuis quand faites vous ça? Me demanda t-elle hésitante.

-Pourquoi tu veux le savoir? Lui demandai-je d'une voix agressive sans le vouloir.

-S'il vous plait répondez moi. Me pria t-elle.

_Pourquoi me posait-elle cette question? _

-Ça fait neuf ans pourquoi? Lui demandai-je.

_Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me posait cette question._

-Neuf ans? Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi faites-vous ça? Me questionna t-elle toujours aussi étonnée.

-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi tu me poses toutes ses questions? Soupirai-je agacé. Si elle avait quelque chose à me dire, elle n'avait qu'à le faire au lieu de m'interroger comme elle le faisait.

-S'il vous plait. Sollicita t-elle.

_Pourquoi insistait-elle autant?_

-Je n'aime pas le poisson mais parfois je ressens l'envie d'en manger, je ne saurais t'expliquer pourquoi et la glace je n'avais jamais gouté ça avant mais mélanger les deux me donne l'impression...

-de manger quelque chose que vous adorez. Vous ne sentez pas le poisson mais juste la glace au chocolat. Finit-elle à ma place avec une voix basse.

_Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça? Elle avait répondu exactement comme je comptais le faire. Se pourrait-il que...Mon donneur...Quoi? Lui aussi faisait ça? Alors...Ça expliquait pourquoi je n'avais commencé à faire ce truc seulement après mon opération._

-Euh...oui. Soufflai-je ébahi.

-Qui vous a donnez l'idée de le faire? Vous l'avez vu à la télé? Dans un magazine? Continua t-elle de me demander.

-Ça m'est venu comme ça. Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions? Lui demandai-je.

Je croyais avoir compris mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche.

-Parce que je connaissais quelqu'un qui faisait la même chose mais il est mort...il y a neuf ans. M'expliqua t-elle doucement.

_Alors c'était bien ça. C'était mon donneur qui faisait ça. Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde respiration. Tout ça était...incroyable._

-Qui? Lui demandai-je rapidement. Je voulais qu'elle me le dise, je voulais qu'elle me donne le nom de mon donneur. Elle regarda Jasper.

-Jasper, tu te rappelle d'Anthony? Jacob t'en avais parlé, c'est lui qui faisait ça. Il détestait le poisson mais avec la glace au chocolat, il adorait ça.

_Anthony? C'était son prénom? Et Jasper le savait/ Jasper? Il ne m'avait rien dit! Je posai mon regard sur lui, il avait l'air embêté et gêné. Il pouvait l'être, jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il serait capable de me cacher un truc pareil. Je savais qu'il était contre le fait que je veuille savoir qui était mon donneur mais jamais je n'aurai pensais qu'il me cacherait des informations sur ce type. Lui et moi allons avoir une sérieuse discussion plus tard. Alors cette habitude que j'avais de manger le poisson seulement avec de la glace au chocolat c'était lui qui le faisait? Il m'avait laissé ça aussi? Que m'avait-il laissé encore? _

-Ce gars est mort il y a neuf ans? Demandai-je ensuite à Isabella.

Elle hocha tristement la tête.

-Est ce qu'il était donneur d'organe? Lui demandai-je curieux.

Isabella me regarda surprise.

-Quoi?...Non, il ne l'était pas. Il était mineur quand il est mort pourquoi cette question? Me questionna Isabella d'un air dérouté.

_Parce que c'est mon donneur, je vis grâce à son cœur. Devrais-je lui dire ça? Mais après? Comment allait-elle réagir? Je n'en avais aucune idée c'est pour cette raison que ne rien lui dire pour l'instant était la meilleure chose à faire._

-Pour rien...juste...par curiosité. Bafouillai-je.

Bien que ça me tentait énormément de lui poser toutes les questions sans réponse que j'avais en tête, je ne devais pas oublier que ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit de parler de ça avec Isabella.

Nous restâmes silencieux. Jasper n'osait même pas me regarder, il devait savoir que je lui en voulais de m'avoir caché qu'Isabella lui avait parlé de mon donneur. J'avais perdu l'appétit, je n'avais plus envie de manger et je n'étais apparemment pas le seul. Isabella et mon cousin n'avait manger que la moitié de leur plat.

-Si vous avez fini de manger, on pourrait y aller? Leur demandai-je.

Je n'attendis pas qu'ils me répondent et appelai la serveuse .

-Vous n'avez pas aimé? Demanda t-elle en voyant les assiettes encore remplies.

-L'addition! Lui demandai-je avant de prendre le portefeuille de Jasper qui était posé sur la table.

-Je vais payer. Dis brusquement Isabella en sortant son portefeuille. Je pris un billet de 100$ dans le portefeuille de mon cousin et le donnait à la serveuse.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle croyait? Qu'on allait laisser une femme payer pour nous? _

-Gardez ce qui reste. Lui dis-je avant de me lever et quitter la table, la serveuse me dit au revoir mais je l'ignorai. Elle croyait vraiment que j'allais un jour remettre les pieds ici? Elle pouvait toujours rêver. Je marchai jusqu'à l'extérieur et attendis Jasper devant l'entrée. Il arriva avec Isabella .

-Isabella viens avec nous on va te déposer. Entendis-je Jasper proposer à Isabella.

_Un bon samaritain envers les femmes ce Jasper mais un vrai traitre avec son cousin._

-Je vais prendre le bus. Déclina Isabella.

-Ne soit pas ridicule et viens avec nous. Insista Jasper.

_Qu'elle aille prendre le bus, comme ça je pourrais parler à Jasper mais je pense que ce dernier insistait pour déposer Isabella justement pour retarder notre discussion mais elle allait bien avoir lieu. Tôt ou tard._

-Je ne veux pas déranger. Fit-elle.

-Ça ne pose aucun problème à Edward, pas vrai Edward? Me demanda Jasper.

_Bien sûr faites ce que vous voulez, ne vous souciez pas d' Edward. Faites votre vie. _

-Je m'en fous...Vous deux faites ce que vous voulez. Soupirai-je avant de les laisser et de me diriger vers la voiture.

Qu' Isabella vienne avec nous ou pas, je m'en foutais sérieusement. J'avais des problèmes plus importants que ça qui me torturaient l'esprit. Comme ce que je venais d'apprendre sur mon donneur. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser que j'étais en train de vivre ce truc de mémoire cellulaire, alors en plus des rêves il m'avait aussi laissé ses habitudes alimentaires? Que m'avait encore laissé ce type? Ainsi, toutes les choses bizarres que je faisais après ma greffe était à cause de ce cœur? Il n'avait que 17 ans à sa mort? Alors quand on me faisait remarquer que je me comportais comme un sale adolescent,c'était à cause de ce cœur aussi? Il m'avait aussi laissé son comportement? Non, ça ce n'était possible._ Et pourquoi donc?_ Parce que ce n'est pas...logique. _Et voir des rêves qui ne sont pas les tiens,avoir des habitudes alimentaires que ne sont pas les tiennes et écouter un autre style de musique c'est logique peut-être?_ Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser ce cœur me contrôler ? Il fallait que j'agisse, je devais faire quelque chose. Mais quoi?

Devrais prendre un autre rendez-vous chez mon psychiatre? Oui. Je pense que c'est nécessaire : il faut que je lui parle de tout ça. Maintenant je savais même comment s'appelait ce type...Anthony,c'était son prénom. Isabella n'avait pas l'air de savoir que le cœur de ce gars avait été donné à un autre. Et puis Jasper...Comment cet enfoiré a t-il pu me cacher qu'on lui avait parlé de mon donneur? Que savait-il au juste? Qu'avait-il apprit? Il avait intérêt à tout me raconter plus tard et dans les moindres détails. Mon cousin déverrouilla la voiture et je pu y entrer. Je m'installai et attendis qu'ils arrivent. Alors Isabella avait eu cette réaction bizarre tout à l'heure parce que me voir manger lui avait fait rappeler mon donneur? C'est pour cette raison qu'elle était si bouleversée? Mais qu'elle était la nature de leur relation. Étaient-ils simplement amis ou bien plus? Et pourquoi elle était si gentille et adorable avec Jasper? En les regardant j'avais l'impression de voir des amis de longue date. Je ressentais quelque chose de bizarre à chaque fois que je la voyais sourire chaleureusement à Jasper, j'avais envie de la voir sourire ainsi pour moi.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas ainsi avec moi? _C'était une question stupide, elle ne t'apprécie pas parce que tu t'es conduit de manière désagréable avec elle alors que Jasper c'était le contraire, il a était aimable._ Elle souriait beaucoup pour Jasper et moi j'avais juste droit à ses regards noirs. Pourquoi je n'étais pas plus comme Jasper? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me retenir de lui dire des choses méchantes? Argh, mais parce que...c'est comme ça et un point c'est tout.

Pourquoi devrais-je me montrer aimable avec elle? Elle l'était avec moi peut-être? Me traiter d'enfoiré, de taré et même de chien était aimable? Non je ne crois pas. Alors pourquoi je devrais changer mon comportement avec elle? Jasper et Isabella vinrent enfin me rejoindre dans la voiture. Mon cousin avait réussi à la convaincre . Elle monta derrière puis Jasper démarra. Le trajet se fit en silence et moi je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder plusieurs fois Isabella par le rétroviseur et je crois même qu'elle m'avait vu faire. Elle avait l'air pensive, elle devait sûrement encore penser à ce type qu'elle connaissait et qui était mon donneur. Comment réagirait-elle si je lui annonçais que le cœur de cette personne était désormais le mien? J'aimerais lui dire, je voudrais qu'elle le sache mais comment allais-je m'y prendre? Et je n'avais absolument aucune idée de la réaction qu'elle aurait, c'est pour cette raison qu'il serait préférable d'attendre avant de lui dire. Mais attendre quoi au juste? Qu'elle me voit autrement? Qu'elle se rapproche de moi? Qu'elle me voit comme un ami? Je ne sais pas mais lui dire maintenant qu'elle me voyait comme le plus gros salop de Jacksonville n'était définitivement pas une idée «géniale».

** POV BELLA. **

Lui aussi ne mangeait le poisson qu'avec de la glace, comment était-ce possible? Comment pouvait-il connaître ce truc répugnant? De la glace au chocolat, pour lui aussi c'était de la glace au chocolat. Pas une glace a la fraise, à la vanille, à la pistache...mais au chocolat. Exactement comme Anthony. C'était vraiment bizarre et cette réponse qu'il m'avait donné quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi il mélangeait le poisson et la glace : il m'avait donné la même réponse. C'était moi qui avait appris ce truc dégueulasse à Anthony. Je lui avais fait croire un jour qu'il ne sentirais pas le goût du poisson qu'il détestait s'il le mélangeait avec de la glace au chocolat qui était son dessert préféré et comme il gobait tout ce que je lui disais, il l'avait fait . Il avait donc commencé à manger du poisson tout en le mélangeant avec de la glace au chocolat et c'était devenu une habitude pour lui. Il disait même aimer ça et qu'avec ce mélange, il ne sentait pas vraiment le goût du poisson.

Pour Edward Cullen c'était la même chose. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça? je ne l'avais lu dans aucun livre, je ne l'avais pas vu à la télé, je ne l'avais jamais entendu : c'était juste une connerie que j'avais dit un jour pour essayer de faire manger du poisson à mon petit-ami. Je trouvais ça bizarre, je trouvais Edward Cullen bizarre et pourquoi m'avait-il demandé si Anthony était un donneur d'organe? Étais-ce vraiment une simple question? Ou est ce qu'il savait des choses que j'ignorais? Non pas possible : que pouvait connaître Edward Cullen au sujet d'Anthony? Rien du tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Mais cette histoire de glace et de poisson était quand même bien étrange .

-Bella on est arrivés. Entendis-je Jasper me prévenir.

Je regardai par la vitre et effectivement on était devant EM-ARCHI.

-Merci Jasper. Fis-je en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture pour que je puisse descendre. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Edward Cullen qui fixait je ne sais quoi par le pare-brise.

-Merci à toi d'avoir accepté de déjeuner avec nous. Me dit Jasper alors que je quittais sa voiture.

-Salut! Fis-je en lui souriant.

-A bientôt Bella. Me répondit-il.

Je fermai la portière et m'avançai vers mon lieu de travail. Edward Cullen m'avait juste ignorée. Il avait passé son temps à me regarder par le rétroviseur de la voiture sans jamais prononcer le moindre mot mais c'était très bien comme ça. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler non plus. J'arrivai à l'intérieur de l'entreprise et trouvai Jacob assis sur un fauteuil. Il était seul, Rosalie n'était pas à son poste. J'allai le saluer et discutai un peu avec lui. Jacob était le meilleur ami d'Anthony, ils étaient inséparables. Lui, connaissait toute les fréquentations d'Anthony.

-Jacob, tu connaissais toute les fréquentations d'Anthony n'est-ce pas? Lui demandai-je.

-Euh...oui, pourquoi cette question? Me questionna t-il a son tour surpris.

_Parce que je voudrais savoir s'il avait fréquenté Edward Cullen. Je sais c'est impossible et ridicule mais on ne sait jamais. Je ne connaissais pas toute les fréquentation d'Anthony, moi._

-Il...ne fréquentais pas...Edward Cullen, non? Posai-je incertaine.

Jacob abandonna ce qu'il était en train de faire et me fixa un moment, il avait les sourcils froncés et me regardait avec étonnement.

-Si Anthony trainait avec un gars comme ça on l'aurait su, non? Me dit-il en me parlant comme si j'étais une demeurée. Ma question était stupide, il fallait l'admettre.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça? Ce Cullen t'as dit quelque chose sur Anthony? Me questionna ensuite Jacob.

_Non mais il a fait cette chose de dégueulasse qu'Anthony faisait avec la glace et le poisson, tu t'en souviens? Tu étais là toi quand j'avais sortis toutes ces conneries à Anthony pour qu'il mange ce poisson. Bah j'ai vu Edward Cullen faire la même chose._ Pensai-je.

Je n'osais pas en parler avec Jacob, il trouverait surement ça bizarre aussi et me poserait tout plein de question auxquelles je ne saurais pas répondre.

-Non...euh..laisse tomber d'accord? Marmonnai-je avant de me lever brusquement pour me rendre dans mon bureau .

**POV JASPER **

Putain, j'étais cuit. Edward n'allait certainement pas me laisser tranquille maintenant. Il allait exiger que je lui raconte tout ce que j'avais appris sur cet Anthony.

Après avoir déposé Bella nous nous dirigions nous aussi au bureau. Edward restait silencieux, il repensait sûrement à ce qui s'était passé avec Isabella. Alors c'était Anthony qui faisait ce truc répugnant avec le poisson et la glace? Mais oui c'était ça, puisque Edward avait commencé à le faire juste après sa greffe. Alors ce truc sur la mémoire cellulaire, c'était vrai? Je ne pouvais plus le nier maintenant : d'abord les rêves et maintenant les habitudes alimentaires. Qu'est-ce qu' Anthony avait laissé de plus à Edward? Son amour pour Bella? Edward disait ne pas s'intéresser à elle mais si c'était vrai? Et si c'était juste le cœur d'Anthony qui aimait encore Bella. Serait-ce possible? NON, Jasper tu divagues. Ce cœur n'était plus à Anthony mais à Edward maintenant. Oui, mais comment expliquer toutes ces choses bizarre? Nous arrivâmes au parking et je me garai.

-Bon, tu vas tout me raconter et n'oublie rien. Lâcha finalement Edward ses yeux toujours rivés droit devant lui.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être en colère et à vrai dire je ne saurais décrire l'expression qu'il avait, je ne voyais pas vraiment son visage mais le ton de sa voix me faisait dire qu'il n'était pas en colère.

-On ne peut pas monter d'abord? Lui proposai-je.

-Tu vas tout me dire et maintenant. Exigea t-il . Il n'avait toujours pas changé de position.

_Bon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je devais tout lui dire. _

-Il s'appelait Anthony et c'était le frère d'Alice, la meilleure amie de Bella. Il est mort quand il avait 17 ans, percuté par une voiture. Le renseignai-je. Cette fois il se retourna et me regarda. _Wahoo, il avait l'air tellement...déçu. La déception, je ne voyais que ça sur son visage._

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Tu es vraiment contre l'idée que je veuille trouver mon donneur? Souffla t-il sans me quitter des yeux. Je commençais à me sentir mal, il était déçu parce qu'il pensait que je ne le soutenais pas? Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il l'ignorait mais je voulais l'aider. Il avait tout mon soutient.

-Non...je n'étais effectivement pas d'accord mais j'avais décidé de te soutenir et de t'aider à trouver qui il était. L'informai-je.

-Ne mens pas...pourquoi m'avoir caché toutes ces informations alors? Soupira t-il agacé.

Je soupirai à mon tour.

-Je ne l'ai su qu'hier lors du déjeuner avec Bella et ses amis. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je trouve que tu es assez chamboulé en ce moment et te dire tout ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Lui avouai-je. Il me regarda l'air perdu.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis chamboulé? Me demanda t-il.

_Parce que je te connais crétin mais puisque tu veux tout savoir, alors je vais tout te dire, absolument tout ce que je sais._

-Bella et Anthony sortaient ensemble. Lâchai-je.

_1..2..3...4...5...6...7..8 secondes, c'était le temps qu'il avait mit avant de cligner des yeux et de déglutir. _

-Quoi? Souffla t-il stupéfait. _Il était devenu blanc comme un linge._ Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Jasper? Continua t-il avec la même voix.

Il me regardait pétrifié, en attente de réponse. _Pourquoi était-il comme ça? Ça ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit qu'il était possible que Bella et Anthony aient eu une relation?_

-Anthony était fou amoureux de Bella et elle l'aimait aussi.

Il me regarda médusé mais ne prononça aucun mot. Il était comme en état de choc. _Ça lui faisait autant d'effet? Après être resté ainsi pendant un long moment, il quitta brusquement la voiture et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur._

-Edward...Edward! L'appelai-je mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur sans se retourner. Ça ne servait à rien d'insister ni de le suivre lorsqu'il était dans cet état, il fallait juste le laisser se calmer seul.

_Bon qu'allait-il se passer maintenant?_ Je soupirais et rejetai ma tête en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cogne le dossier du siège de ma voiture. _Qu'est-ce que je devais faire? Comment aider Edward à aller mieux? _

**POV EDWARD. **

_Quoi? Ils sortaient ensemble? Isabella et mon ...donneur?_ Alors c'était ça? Putain c'était vraiment ça? Ils étaient vraiment ensemble? Non! Ce n'était pas vrai! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, je ne pouvais pas le croire. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, ce n'était pas possible._ Et pourquoi pas?_ Parce que ce n'était pas ça, ça ne peut pas être ça. _Pourquoi? Parce que tu ne le veux pas?_ Non, je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas le croire, je ne veux pas l'accepter, non. J'avais pensé à toutes les possibilités sauf à cette hypothèse...Je m'étais dit qu'il pouvait être sœur et frère, meilleurs amis, cousins ou que mon donneur était amoureux d' Isabella et que cette dernière ne partageait pas ses sentiments mais pas qu'ils étaient ...amoureux. Non, je ne voulais pas y croire : Isabella n'était pas amoureuse de mon donneur.

Ce n'était pas vrai Jasper avait mal compris, c'est tout._ Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses d'y croire Edward?_ Parce que c'est impossible. _Qu'est-ce qui est impossible, que ton donneur ne pouvait pas être le petit-ami d' Isabella?_ Oui, il n'était pas le petit-ami d' Isabella. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter parce que...j'aurais raison et je ne veux pas. Je veux avoir tord. Si mon donneur était vraiment amoureux d' Isabella ça voudrait alors dire que je n'étais pas intéressé par elle mais que ce que je ressentais pour elle n'étais que les sentiments de mon donneur et non les miens. Comme les rêves, ils ne m'appartenaient pas. Les sentiments pour Isabella ne m'appartenaient pas non plus et ça, j'avais du mal à l'accepter._ Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce tu veux Edward, tu es vraiment incohérent tu le sais ça? Depuis le temps que tu soutiens ne pas être intéressé par Isabella et là tout d'un coup tu dis le contraire, tu ne veux pas accepter qu'elle ne puisse pas t'intéresser. Tu devrais aller voir ton psychiatre Edward, je crois qu'il est grand temps que tu y ailles. _Je sais ce que je veux, je le sais. Ce que je veux c'est que Jasper vienne me dire qu'il s'était trompé ou qu'il avait mal entendu et que mon donneur et Isabella n'étaient rien d'autre que des amis.

_Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi? Pourquoi étais-je si étrange dernièrement? Pourquoi je changeais si souvent d'avis? Pourquoi n'était-je plus sûr de rien? Pourquoi étais-je si paumé? Je venais tout juste de comprendre Jasper, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il n'avait rien voulu me dire, il avait raison : j'étais complètement chamboulé et déboussolé. _

-Edward, ça ne va pas? Entendis-je. Je regardais devant moi. _Jasper? Quand est-ce qu'il était monté? Mais on était au parking? Qu'est ce que je faisais là? Putain, j'étais monté jusqu'en haut pour redescendre? Je n'avais rien remarqué. _Edward? M'appela un Jasper inquiet.

-Pourquoi Isabella? Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi pas une autre? Le questionnai-je à voix basse avant d'aller appuyer mon dos contre les murs de l'ascenseur.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte? Me demanda t-il perdu.

-Mon donneur...pourquoi a t-il fallu que mon donneur soit l'ex petit-ami d' Isabella? Pourquoi?

-Je n'en sais rien. Viens montons, tu vas aller te reposer un peu en haut : tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Me dit-il avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du dernier étage. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant que l'ascenseur montait. Arriver au dernière étage, je quittai l'ascenseur et m'avançai vers mon bureau. Je ne remarquais Jasper qu'une fois devant la porte. Je croyais qu'il était parti. Il devait s'inquiéter mais j'avais besoin de rester seul.

-Jasper, tu veux bien me laisser ,je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter.

-Vas te reposer dans la pièce Edward. Me conseilla t-il en désignant de la tête la pièce que j'avais fait emménager en chambre pour les jours où je travaillerais tard au bureau.

-Non c'est bon, t'en fais pas. Lui dis-je en esquissant un petit sourire pour tenter de le rassurer.

Il n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que je faisais semblant mais il était tellement compréhensif qu'il me laissa seul. J'entrai dans mon bureau et allai m'affaler sur le canapé en cuir .

Alors tous les sourires et les fous rire, toutes les paroles douces et bienveillantes d' Isabella que je voyais dans mes rêves étaient tous pour mon donneur? Il était amoureux d'elle et elle l'aimait aussi. Alors quand mon cœur battait si fortement, quand je passais toute la journée à penser à elle, quand j'étais si heureux de la voir... tout ça ce n'était pas mes propres sentiments mais ceux de mon donneur? Voilà la réponse à ma question, celle que je voulais tant découvrir sauf que maintenant que je le savais je n'étais pas satisfait , ça ne me réjouissait pas. Je pensais que ça serait le cas une fois que je découvrirais quel lien partageaient Isabella et mon donneur mais non, je n'étais pas satisfait. Je restai un long moment sur le canapé à contempler le plafond de mon bureau qui n'avait vraiment rien de spécial avant de me décider à appeler mon psychiatre : j'avais besoin de lui parler. Lui, il avait toujours réponses à tout, il savait toujours quoi me dire même quand ce n'était pas logique. C'est sa secrétaire qui me répondit, elle m'informa qu'il était en consultation, je lui laissai pour message de me rappeler absolument aujourd'hui et que c'était urgent. Je raccrochai ensuite et appelai Sam qui était encore à la recherche de mon donneur. Il était apparemment encore à Orlando et n'avait pas encore découvert grand chose, je lui donnai donc les quelques informations que j'avais pu obtenir par le biais de Jasper. Connaître le prénom et l'age de mon donneur l'aiderait peut-être d'avantage.

Le Lendemain...…...

Finalement, j'avais passé la nuit à l'entreprise. J'avais essayé de me changer les idées en me concentrant sur mon travail, ça avait fini par fonctionner. J'avais travaillé jusqu'à très tard, Jasper était venu me voir avant de rentrer chez lui, il était vraiment inquiet mais il comprit que j'avais besoin de rester seul. Je n'avais pu dormir que quatre heures.. Je quittai le lit et allai dans la salle-de-bain que j'avais faite installer. J'avais carrément installé un petit studio au dernier étage de l'entreprise. Pour moi c'était pratique puisque je travaillais souvent jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit alors dormir ici ces jours là était plus simple. Sous la douche je laissai couler l'eau bien chaude sur mon corps. C'était agréable, je sentais mes muscles se détendre peu à peu. Je restai longtemps sous l'eau et repensai à la discussion que j'avais eu au téléphone avec mon psychiatre. Grâce à lui j'avais réussi à remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Il m'avait rassuré en m'expliquant qu'on ne pouvait pas attribuer tout ce que je ressentais pour Isabella à mon cœur parce que la faculté de penser ne pouvait-être attribuée au cœur mais seulement au cerveau et si ce cœur en moi n'avait pas toujours était le mien, mon cerveau par contre m'avait toujours appartenu. Il m'avait aussi expliqué qu'il y avait des divergences en ce qui concernait les facultés du cœur et du cerveau.

Il y avait ceux pour qui le cœur n'était qu'un muscle faisant office de pompe pour envoyer le sang dans l'organisme. Et d'autre pour qui le cœur était le siège des émotions et des sentiments. J'avais rencontré beaucoup de psychiatre qui ne me croyaient pas, des incapables qui m'écoutaient sans vraiment croire à ce que je leur disais avant de rencontrer Charles mon psychiatre actuel. Il a été le seul et le premier à vraiment m'écouter, il m'avait tout de suite cru. Il était moins renommé que les autres mais pour moi, il faisait parti des meilleurs. Il m'avait beaucoup aidé, je serais sûrement dans un centre médical pour demeurés sans son aide. Il prenait mon cas très aux sérieux et savais toujours comment m'aider à y voir plus clair. Je lui avais parlé de mon rêve ...érotique avec Isabella, il avait trouvé ça très drôle, tant mieux pour lui d'ailleurs. Pour lui c'était la preuve que j'étais vraiment intéressé par Isabella. D'après ses explications ce rêve érotique n'avait rien à voir avec mon cœur, pour lui c'était mon propre rêve puisqu' Isabella n'était pas l'adolescente qui apparaissait dans mes rêves mais la jeune femme que je venais juste de rencontrer.

Mon psychiatre faisait partie de ceux qui croyaient que le cœur et la raison avaient chacun leur propre intelligence, même si cela n'était pas encore prouvé scientifiquement. Il avait réussi à me convaincre qu'il était possible que je ressente quelques sentiments que ressentait aussi mon donneur mais que moi aussi j'avais mes propres sentiments pour Isabella et que je ne devais pas tous les attribuer à ce cœur. Nous avions eu une très longue discussion. J'avais même demandé des conseils à Charles sur ma façon de me comporter avec Isabella pour qu'elle puisse enfin me voir autrement et il m'avait donné le même conseil que celui que m'avait donné Jasper. Je devais juste montrer à Isabella qui j'étais vraiment. C'était si facile à dire mais pas à appliquer : même moi je ne savais pas qui j'étais. J'avais parfois l'impression d'être une autre personne, je n'arrivais pas à me reconnaitre. Je devais quand même faire des efforts si je voulais vraiment qu'elle puisse me voir autrement, pour qu'elle puisse me sourire comme elle le faisait avec les autres, qu'elle puisse plaisanter avec moi comme elle le faisait avec...mon donneur. Je ne fréquentais pas les femmes, je couchais avec quelques unes quand j'en ressentais vraiment l'envie mais rien de plus.

Pour moi les femmes n'étaient que des pestes exigeantes, manipulatrices etc...Isabella par contre, n'avait pas l'air d'être ce genre de femme, bon c'était une peste oui, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être capricieuse, exigeante et manipulatrice non elle, en plus d'être une peste, elle était rancunière, elle était aussi...grossière. Isabella était intéressante pas comme les autres, elle était forte et ne se laissait pas faire : c'est ainsi que je la voyais. Je quittai enfin la douche et allai me chercher des vêtements pour m'habiller. Je fouillai l'armoire contenant des vêtements de rechange. Je trouvai finalement un ensemble noir Armani qui me convenait et m'en vêtis. Une fois prêt, je quittai la chambre et me rendis à mon bureau. Je m'arrêtai dans la pièce lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur le café, le jus de fruit et le cake soigneusement posé sur mon bureau. Je n'étais même pas surpris, je savais déjà que c'était Jasper mais il était très tôt. Depuis quand arrivait-il avant neuf heures au travail? Je pris mon téléphone pour l'appeler et le remercier.

-Oui, Edward! Me répondit Jasper.

J'entendais du bruit, il était en train de conduire?

-Salut...tu es où là? M'étonnai-je.

-Dans ma voiture, je me dirige vers l'entreprise. Me répondit-il.

_Quoi? Il n'était pas dans son bureau? Et ce petit déjeuner alors? Il venait de qui?_

-Ce n'est pas toi qui a laissé le petit déjeuner dans mon bureau? Lui demandai-je.

-Ah non...ce n'est pas moi. Répondit-il.

_Pas lui?_

-Bon ok. Fis-je avant de raccrocher.

_Ce n'était pas lui? Alors qui avait laissé ce petit déjeuner sur mon bureau? Je sortis et me dirigeai vers le bureau de ma secrétaire, elle détenait sûrement la réponse._

-Bonjour, monsieur. Me salua t-elle une fois que je fus dans son bureau.

-Qui a laissé le petit déjeuner dans mon bureau? Lui demandai-je.

Elle baissa le regard et me parut nerveuse.

-C'est...c'est moi... monsieur! Balbutia t-elle nerveusement.

-Vous? M'étonnai-je.

-Oui, monsieur Jasper m'avais dit hier soir avant de partir que vous alliez dormir ici alors je vous ai apporté le petit déjeuner. M'expliqua t-elle.

_Elle m'avait apporté un petit déjeuner? C'était une gentille attention._

-Merci. Fis-je simplement. C'était la première fois que je remerciais un employé mais je devais le faire et elle l'avait mérité. Je remarquais tous les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour ne pas me décevoir et pour l'instant je n'avais rien à lui reprocher.

-Je vous en prie monsieur. Me répondit-elle surprise.

Je quittai ensuite son bureau pour retourner dans le mien. C'était la première fois qu'une secrétaire faisait ça. Les autres devaient sûrement avoir peur de ma réaction pour oser faire une chose pareil.

**POV BELLA. **

10H00 et je n'étais même pas encore devant le bureau d' Edward Cullen. Il allait encore me faire chier pour mon retard. J'allais sûrement avoir deux minutes voir trois de retard mais il trouvera sûrement le moyen d'en faire toute une histoire mais je m'en fichais. Il pourra dire ce qu'il voudra mais je n'en aurai rien à faire. Deux ou trois minutes de retard... et alors? Ce n'était pas la mer à boire. J'arrivai au dernier étage à 10H02, heureusement qu'il avait pensé à me donner un badge pour pouvoir passer les systèmes de sécurité sans problème. La secrétaire fut encore une fois très gentille et m'accompagna jusqu'au bureau du président après m'avoir permise de passer le dispositif de sécurité du dernier étage. Le badge qu'on m'avait donné ne me permettait hélas pas de prendre l'ascenseur privé de Cullen le prétentieux alors j'ai pris celui qui menait à l'avant dernier étage avant de monter les escaliers. Elle frappa à la porte et n'entra qu'après avoir entendu Edward Cullen lui dire d'entrer. Elle m'ouvrit la porte, me laissa entrer et retourna à son bureau. Je m'avançai vers le bureau, son propriétaire se leva et me tendis la main.

-Bonjour. Me salua t-il d'une voix neutre mais tellement...hot.

Je levai les yeux vers Edward Cullen qui me fixait le sourire aux lèvres. Punaise, pourquoi? Pourquoi, cet homme si beau avait un si mauvais fond. _Bella ne commence pas! Reste concentrée._

-Bonjour. Répondis-je d'une voix neutre tout lui serrant la main. Je ressentis encore une fois mon corps réagir en frissonnant lorsque ma main et la sienne entrèrent en contact. Merde_, _pourquoi cette réaction se réitérait à chaque fois qu'on se serrait la main? J'observai le type devant moi, il avait l'air...calme et sérieux.

-Assied-toi. Me demanda t-il, lorsqu'il remarqua que je restais debout. Je m'asseyais surprise encore une fois de voir cette andouille si calme. Il était si imprévisible, je devais rester sur mes gardes et ne pas me fier à son humeur calme. Qui sait combien de temps ça allait durer.

-J'ai quelques...minutes de retard, je suis désolée. M'excusai-je pour éviter qu'il fasse encore un scandale.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Me dit-il d'une voix neutre mais si viril.

_Quoi? Pas grave? C'est ce qu'il venait de dire? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait? Il était malade? Il avait l'air...morose. C'est sûr qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal._

-Monsieur Cullen, vous vous sentez bien? Demandai-je prudemment et par simple curiosité. Parce que je m'en fichais de savoir s'il allait bien ou pas. Il leva les yeux et me regarda, son visage était...inexpressif._ J'espère qu'il ne va se lever et se mettre à m'insulter._ Je fus surprise de le voir me sourire et d'acquiescer à ma question. Il faisait vraiment flipper.

-Qu'allons nous aborder comme sujet aujourd'hui? Me demanda t-il d'une voix toujours neutre.

J'allais lui répondre quand on frappa à la porte. La secrétaire entra après qu' Edward Cullen lui ai autorisé de le faire. Elle avait apporté un plateau contenant une bouilloire et deux tasses. Elle les posa sur le bureau et me demanda si je voulais du thé ou du café, je choisis le café. Elle reposa la même question à son patron qui ne voulait rien. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce après que je l'ai remerciée.

-Elle est adorable. Fis-je pour moi même en parlant de la secrétaire. Il resta silencieux. Bon alors aujourd'hui je viens pour prendre les mesures de votre bureau et vous demander si vous n'aviez toujours pas changé d'avis. Lui expliquai-je.

-A propos de quoi? M'interrogea t-il

-De votre décision de me laisser faire comme bon me semblait. Vous ne voulez toujours pas choisir,les couleurs que vous voulez, les matières etc? Lui demandai-je.

Il secoua la tête.

-Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je te laisse carte blanche. Fait ce que tu veux. Essaye juste de privilégier les couleurs neutres. Me dit-il.

_Il était si sérieux, tellement...diffèrent. Je ne savais plus quoi penser de ce type. Il était schizophrène ou quoi?_

-Bon très bien. Fis-je avec prudence.

-Quand vas-tu commencer les travaux? Me questionna t-il.

_Alors il comptait vraiment me laisser faire? Il me l'avait déjà dit mais je n'arrivais pas y croire mais il était sérieux? Il me laissait vraiment faire comme je le voulais? C'était génial._

-Bah, si vous êtes sûr de vous, si vous voulez vraiment me laisser faire alors je peux commencer la semaine prochaine. Lui expliquai-je. Il prit un air songeur.

-Je ne serais pas à Jacksonville du lundi au mercredi. Me répondit-il ensuite.

-Je verrai avec votre secrétaire pour un rendez-vous quand vous serez présent. Solutionnai-je.

Il resta silencieux mais acquiesça de la tête.

-Je peux prendre les mesures maintenant? Lui demandai-je ensuite.

-Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Fit-il son regard rivé sur l'écran de son PC.

Je me levai tout en le regardant et récupérai mon télémètre-laser dans mon sac avant de commencer à faire le métré de la pièce. Je notai tous les résultats dans mon petit bloc-note avant d'aller me réinstaller sur la chaise. Edward Cullen n'était pas normal, c'était une certitude. Il avait des soucis psychologiques.

-Bon, monsieur Cullen, vous n'avez pas de question à me poser? Lui demandai-je après l'avoir observé quelques secondes.

-Non. Fit-il tout simplement.

-Alors je vais y aller. L'informai-je.

Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

-Au revoir. Lui dis-je en lui tendant ma main.

Il la regarda avec...hésitation, je l'avais même vu prendre une profonde respiration avant de se lever pour me serrer la main et je commençais vraiment à trouver ce frisson qui se manifestait ainsi à chaque contact avec ce type, étrange. _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Oui, je le trouvais très, très canon mais ça s'arrêtait là! Je ne m'intéressais pas à cet homme bizarre alors pourquoi mon corps réagissait ainsi, hein? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? _

Edward Cullen retira brusquement sa main encore une fois, le sale type, avant de se rasseoir et de se remettre à fixer l'écran de son ordinateur. Vraiment trop bizarre ce type. Je me retournai et commençai à marcher vers la porte de son bureau sans me retourner. Une fois sortie du bureau, je me posai des questions sur le comportement étrange d' Edward Cullen, il souffrait d'un dédoublement de personnalité? Soit il était insupportable, arrogant et grossier soit il était calme,sérieux et taciturne. Si seulement je pouvais juste avoir affaire avec celui qui était calme et sérieux pendant que je travaillerais ici.

Je passai par le bureau de la secrétaire pour prendre un autre rendez-vous, elle m'en donna un pour jeudi après-midi et avant de partir, je lui demandais s'il était possible de passer faire un petit coucou à Jasper. Mon rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen s'était fini plus vite que prévu, j'avais un peu de temps devant moi alors pourquoi ne pas aller voir Jasper? Elle me demanda d'aller voir sa secrétaire parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir s'il était occupé ou pas vu qu'elle était juste la secrétaire du PDG. Elle me demanda de passer derrière son bureau pour pouvoir rejoindre le bureau de la secrétaire de Jasper. Je la remerciai avant de la quitter .

Je contournai donc le bureau de la secrétaire, j'empruntai le couloir et arrivai devant un bureau. Je m'avançai et frappai sur la porte transparente. La jeune femme qui était assise derrière son bureau me regarda étonnée avant de se lever et de venir vers moi. Elle me salua, je fis de même avant de lui demander si je pouvais voir Jasper. Elle me demanda si j'avais rendez-vous, je lui répondis que non, elle me demanda mon nom, je lui donnai. Elle appela son patron, lui informa de ma présence puis raccrocha. Elle m'annonça ensuite que Jasper pouvait me recevoir. Je la remerciai et me rendis devant le bureau en face de moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de frapper que Jasper vint m'ouvrir la porte avec le sourire.

-Salut Bella, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici. Me dit-il avec un air joyeux.

-Salut, je viens de terminer mon rendez vous avec ton cousin et je me suis dit que j'allais venir te faire un petit coucou. Lui expliquai-je en lui souriant à mon tour.

-Tu as bien fait. Entre. Me demanda t-il.

Je le suivis à l'intérieur de son spacieux bureau au design sophistiqué. Il était joliment décoré, il était chaleureux comme son propriétaire. Nous allâmes nous installer sur le canapé présent dans la pièce. Il me demanda si je voulais boire quelque chose mais je lui répondis par la négative.

-Eh, ton bureau est complètement diffèrent de celui de ton cousin. Il est très beau, la concurrence à bien travaillé. Plaisantai-je. Il rit.

-Merci, j'ai toujours eu meilleur goût qu' Edward. Comment s'est passer le rendez-vous, il n'a pas été trop impoli? Me demanda t-il en plaisantant.

-Non, bizarrement les deux fois que je suis venue pour un rendez-vous, il a eu un..bon comportement. Curieusement, il a été sérieux. Lui avouai-je.

-Oui, ça lui arrive de bien se comporter. Edward est assez étrange mais quand on arrive à comprendre sa manière de fonctionner alors on s'entend très bien avec lui. Il est génial. M'apprit-il.

-Ah bon? Fis-je sceptique.

_S'entendre avec Edward Cullen? C'était possible? Il y avait des gens qui s'entendaient avec ce type?Il était génial? Comme si j'allais me fier à ce que son propre cousin pensait de lui. Moi aussi je ne dirais pas de mal d' Emmett aux autres même si au fond c'était un enquiquineur._

-Oui, tu peux me croire. Me répondit Jasper en riant.

Je discutai encore un moment avec Jasper. C'était vraiment un type bien. Il arrivait si vite à mettre les gens à l'aise. Je parlais avec lui comme si c'était un ami de longue date. A sa façon d'être on aurait dit une Alice version mâle. C'était si drôle. J'étais convaincue que ma meilleure amie allait adorer cet homme, en plus Jasper était tout-à-fait son genre. Alice ne sortait qu'avec des blonds et Jasper était après Anthony bien sûr, le blond le plus canon qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Après notre courte discussion, Jasper me raccompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Le prochain sera entièrement du point de vue d'Edward et vous en apprendrez d'avantage sur lui,sa famille,sa greffe ect...Ensuite on passera aux choses sérieuses. Oui après tous ses chapitres,on va enfin passer aux choses séééééééérieuses. **

**Avant de vous laisser tranquille,j'aurai une petite question à vous poser concernant les chapitres. Est ce que vous les trouvez trop longs? Je devrais faire des chapitres plus courts ?**

**Bon, je vous laisse tranquille maintenant,prenez soin de vous et à très vite pour la suite.**


	10. Week-end à Forks

**Bonsoir, **

le nouveau chapitre est là. Pourquoi est-il arrivé si vite? Parce que je suis contente et je voulais vous remercier pour vos 101 reviews.^^ Alors un grand merci à vous qui me suivez encore. Merci,merci,merci.

Merci à ma gentille bêta pour ses conseils mais aussi pour son aide gratuite en plus. ^_^ Merci Azuuuuuuuu.

**Sandry**, **Guest**, **JuliaEmmett**, **Fanny93**, **beatrice**, **Pattenrond1** : Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews,j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

**. **

**POV EDWARD. **

Je pris une profonde inspiration lorsque Isabella quitta mon bureau. J'étais soulagé, j'avais réussi à me contrôler. J'avais réussi à gérer l'impulsivité dont je faisais preuve à chaque fois qu' elle était auprès de moi. Je m'étais fais violence pour pouvoir rester sérieux et attentif, j'avais fais mon possible pour ne pas la dévisager avec insistance. Je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais être une personne sérieuse quand il le fallait. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne me trouverait pas encore plus bizarre. Ma main s'était mise à trembler aujourd'hui aussi, lorsque je lui avais serré la main mais cette fois j'avais vraiment fais attention pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas et je pense que ça a bien fonctionné.

J'avais l'impression que quand il s'agissait d' Isabella tout ce que je ressentais la concernant était multiplié par deux, c'était étrange. Quand je la voyais j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser de joie,quand je la touchais c'était comme si tout mon corps était en ébullition, quand je ne la voyais pas c'était comme si le monde allait s'effondrer bref tout était dramatisé quand il s'agissait d' elle. Elle était particulièrement belle aujourd'hui, elle était resplendissante. Sa mini robe blanche lui allait si bien, elle était...très sexy.

Isabella n'était pas grande mais avait de longues jambes sexy . Elle avait l'air d'être parfaite physiquement . Je l'imaginais parfaite sans ses vêtements._ Edward tu perds la boule...Penses à autre chose_. Oui mais à quoi?_ A n'importe quoi, n'importe qui mais pas à Isabella..Nue_. Argh...heureusement que je quittais Jacksonville demain. Je pense que m'éloigner un peu d'ici me fera un grand bien. Cinq jours sans voir Isabella...ça allait sûrement être dur surtout maintenant que je ne rêvais plus d'elle mais ça me permettra de réfléchir sérieusement.

Le reste de ma journée se passa avec lenteur. De temps en temps, je me surprenais à encore penser à Isabella mais dès que je m'en rendais compte, j'essayais de me distraire et de penser à autre chose. Penser à elle n'avait rien de mauvais mais je devais me contrôler, je ne pouvais pas juste l'avoir en tête toute la journée, je me devais de rester un minimum concentré. Lorsqu'il fut 18H30, je donnai l'autorisation à ma secrétaire de partir et moi je restai encore travailler jusqu'à 19H30 avant de quitter l'entreprise et de rentrer chez moi. Avant d'aller prendre une douche, je passai commande au même restaurant que d'habitude. Il allait me livrer dans une demi-heure, ce qui me laissait le temps de prendre une douche.

C'est ainsi que je menais ma vie : je rentrais du travail, me commandait à manger quand je n'avais pas envie de cuisiner et restais seul chez moi à travailler encore, regarder la télé mais c'était rare ou passer des heures à faire du sport. Je ne sortais que pour aller faire du shopping avec Jasper ou quand ce dernier me forçait à l'accompagner au restaurant, à un de ses matchs de baseball ou de basketball.

Je n'allais jamais en boite de nuit, j'y étais allé une fois avec Jasper mais c'était il y a longtemps et je n'avais pas aimé ça. Je ne supportais pas le bruit et je ne suis pas un alcoolique, je ne buvais que très rarement mais comme je ne supportais pas bien l'alcool, trois verre suffisaient à me rendre totalement ivre. Je ne fréquentais plus vraiment les femmes, la dernière fois que j'étais sortie avec une fille c'était il y a quatre ans.

Ma relation avec Carlie avait durée un peu plus d'un ans. Jasper me l'avait présentée, elle était gentille et patiente, elle était belle et sexy mais elle et moi ça n'avait pas duré à cause d' Isabella. Je ne voulais pas l'accepter avant, je ne voulais pas voir la vérité en face parce que j'aurai été obligé d'avouer qu' Isabella m'intéressait et ça je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais maintenant que je savais que c'était le cas et qu' Isabella m'intéressait alors je pouvais avouer que c'était à cause d'elle que j'avais largué Carlie. Parce que je recherchais Isabella à travers Carlie, j'étais même allé jusqu'à demander à cette dernière qui était blonde de se teindre en brune comme Isabella et à ne porter que des jeans et converses. Oui je sais que je suis un gros taré. Je voulais qu'elle se coiffe comme elle mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte que Carlie n'était pas Isabella et qu'elle ne serait jamais elle alors j'ai juste rompu .

Après Carlie je n'ai plus eu de relation avec une femme, je me contentais juste de coucher avec quelques unes quand j'étais vraiment en manque de sexe parce que j'étais un homme après tout. Une fois que j'eus fini de prendre ma douche je m'habillai et commençai à faire mon sac. Jasper et moi allions passer le week-end chez mes parents. Ça faisait un peu plus de trois mois que je n'avais pas vu mes parents, je parlais souvent avec eux au téléphone mais j'allais rarement les voir. Je n'avais pas pu aller voir ma mère pour la fête des mères parce que je travaillais. J'étais conscient d'être un mauvais fils, ma mère ne cessait de me dire que je lui manquais mais je ne faisais aucun effort pour aller la voir et lui faire plaisir.

J'avais des parents formidables, ils ont été tellement patients et affectueux avec moi, je ne voulais plus les inquiéter, je voulais les convaincre que tout allait bien désormais pour moi. Je voulais leur montrer que je n'étais plus malade, que j'allais bien, que je n'étais plus faible et fragile. Ils s'étaient inquiétés pour moi pendant si longtemps et je ne voulais plus que ce soit le cas. Peut-être que mon grand père avait raison quand il me disait que je m'étais créé un masque que je portais pour montrer un autre Edward qui n'était pas vraiment réel. Juste pour montrer au gens que je n'étais plus le petit Edward malade; pour que les gens cessent de me regarder avec pitié; pour que mes parents, mon grand père et Jasper arrêtent de s'inquiéter; pour les rassurer c'est ce que mon grand-père croyait et il avait peut-être raison parce qu'après tout je n'avais pas toujours été le Edward Cullen actuel. Mais s'il fallait choisir entre le Edward d'avant et celui de maintenant, je choisirais sans la moindre hésitation le Edward actuel même si oui, j'étais un salop grossier et méchant.

Ma commande arriva, j'arrêtai de ranger mes affaires et allai ouvrir au livreur.

…...Le lendemain

Jasper vint chez moi à 7H00 et j'étais déjà prêt. Je pris mon sac puis nous quittâmes mon appartement. Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport en moins d'une demi-heure. Nous allions prendre notre avions privé pour nous rendre à port Angeles. Parce que prendre un vol normal était impensable : entre les escales et les heures d'attente, il serait même possible d'arriver à Forks à minuit. Nous possédions un jet privé pour l'entreprise mais mon grand-père nous avait offert à Jasper et moi notre propre jet l'année dernière pour nous remercier de notre excellent travail à l'entreprise. Il était conscient que sans moi et Jasper CM Electronics ne serait pas classé parmi les 10 meilleures entreprises et il se permettait de me faire du chantage en me menaçant de me virer MOI. Il n'avait qu'a le faire, il verrait bien par la suite qu'il ne trouvera personne d'aussi bon que moi pour me remplacer._ Ce que tu peut-être prétentieux Edward._ Ce n'est pas de la prétention mais la stricte vérité._ Mais oui_.

Pourquoi mes parents ne déménageaient pas ? Pourquoi est ce qu'ils aimaient tant cette ville paumée? Et après ils s'étonnaient que je n'aille pas les voir? Ils croyaient que je n'avais que ça à faire? Me taper 6 heures de vol plus une heure en voiture tout les weekends juste pour aller les voir? Et bien non, s'ils voulaient me voir tous les week-end, ils n'avaient qu'a déménager. Jasper se gara devant notre avion. Nous quittâmes la voiture, mon cousin alla saluer le personnel de bord pendant que je montais dans l'appareil.

Seul mon père était au courant que Jasper et moi allions passer le week-end avec eux, c'est lui qui viendra nous chercher à port angeles? Ma mère n'était pas au courant, je voulais lui faire la surprise parce que contrairement à moi Jasper lui, allez très souvent les voir. Mon cousin arriva enfin et s'installa sur le siège à coté du mien. Il était en train d'envoyer un texto, sûrement à mon père pour le prévenir de notre heure d'arrivée. L'avion décolla enfin, mon cousin et moi jouions à un jeux-vidéo pour passer le temps. Après 5H45 dans l'avion nous atterrîmes enfin à Port Angeles. En descendant du jet, une Aston Martin noire garée devant les hangars attira mon attention, je souris lorsque je vis mon père debout et au téléphone juste à coté. Il m'avait manqué . Il me fit signe de la main lorsqu'il me vit. Je laissai Jasper discuter avec le pilote et allai le voir.

-Bah alors fiston, tu viens enfin rendre visite à tes parents? Me dit-il lorsque je fus devant lui.

-Salut papa. Le saluai-je dans une accolade.

-Est ce que ça va? Mais regarde comme tu as maigris, ta mère ne va pas être contente. Me dit-il une fois que nous nous séparâmes. _J'avais maigri? _Non pas du tout, mes parents disaient ça à chaque fois qu'ils me voyaient.

-Je n'ai pas maigri, vous me dites ça à chaque fois que je viens. Répondis-je.

-Bonjour tonton. Entendis-je Jasper dire derrière mon dos.

-Comment va mon neveu préféré? Lui demanda mon père avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Jasper et mon père étaient très proches, on pourrait croire qu'ils étaient père et fils. Quand à moi, j'aimais beaucoup mon père, oui, c'était mon père après tout mais je n'étais pas très proche de lui : je l'étais avec ma mère mais pas avec mon père.

-Il va bien comme toujours. Lui répondit Jasper.

-Si vous saviez à quel point je suis content de vous avoir avec nous ce week-end, ta mère va être aux anges et ...Edward, ton grand père vient aussi passer le week-end avec nous. M'annonça mon père.

_Grand père? Oh non, pas lui. _

-Bon moi, je rentre à Jacksonville. Papa je suis content de t'avoir vu, tu embrassera maman de ma part? Allez salut. Plaisantai-je.

Jasper et mon père rirent.

-Allez, tout va bien se passer. Il vient seulement pour ses petits-fils, surtout pour toi Edward, il ne te voit presque jamais. M'informa t-il.

_Oui bah, il sait très bien pourquoi. Parce que je l'évitais au maximum. J'en avais marre de ses reproches et des projets glauques qu'il avait pour moi._

-Oui et bien c'est pour ça que je vais faire demi-tour, il va encore me saouler. Rouspétai-je.

-Ne dit pas ça, tu sais très bien que malgré tout ce qu'il dit de toi, il t'aime énormément. Me dit mon père en me serrant affectueusement l'épaule.

_Oui, mon grand père m'aimait, je le savais et je l'aimais aussi mais j'en avais vraiment marre d'entendre tous ses reproches._

-Bon, on y va ? Ma petite maman me manque tellement. Fis-je ensuite en me dirigeant vers le coffre de la voiture. Mon père l'ouvrit, je rangeai mon sac puis celui de Jasper.

Je montai ensuite à l'arrière de la voiture. Une fois tous les trois dans la voiture, mon père démarra. J'avais hâte de voir ma mère et de la serrer dans mes bras. Mon père et Jasper discutaient pendant que moi je regardais l'extérieur. Isabella aussi me manquait, je n'arrivais pas à croire que je n'allais pas la voir pendant cinq jours. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire le week-end? Allait-elle voir ses parents? Sortait-elle avec ses amis? Restait-elle chez elle? Quelle genre de fille elle était dans la vie ? Comment s'amusait-elle? Que faisait-elle quand elle ne travaillait pas? Est ce qu'elle avait un petit-ami?_ Je l'ignorais, je n'avais jamais osé lui poser la question. J'espérais qu'elle soit célibataire .

-Edward!

Je fixai Jasper qui claquait des doigts devant mes yeux.

-A quoi est-ce que tu penses comme ça? Me demanda mon père. Je vis par le rétroviseur qu'il était inquiet.

-A Isabella. Lâcha Jasper.

_L'enfoiré, il ne savait vraiment pas se taire._

-A qui ? S'étonna mon père.

-Tais-toi Jasper. Menaçai-je.

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit tonton mais je pense non j'en suis convaincu...Edward en pince pour une nana. Me dénonça Jasper.

_Espèce de traitre._ Pensai-je.

-Hum, mon fils Edward? Questionna mon père étonné.

-Oui, lui-même. Elle s'appelle Isabella et Edward pense tout le temps à cette fille. Quand il est dans cet état, il ne faut pas se poser de question, c'est qu'il pense à Isabella. Détailla Jasper.

Je ne lui dirai plus rien.

-Tu es pire qu'une fille Jasper, une vraie commère. Marmonnai-je. Mon père lâcha un rire.

-Edward est-ce que c'est vrai? Me demanda t-il ensuite.

-Évidemment que non. Mentis-je.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Jasper. Lui dis mon père en riant, Jasper se mit a rire aussi.

_Il trouvait ça drôle ? Il pouvait toujours attendre pour que je lui dise encore quelque chose ce crétin, plus jamais je ne me confierai à lui_.

-Ne me crois pas mais je te dis la stricte vérité. Edward est complètement obsédé par cette jeune femme. Persista t-il au lieu de lâcher l'affaire.

-La ferme. Fulminai-je .

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à Forks, je demandai à mon père de s'arrêter devant le fleuriste. J'allai ensuite choisir un joli bouquet de fleur pour mon adorable mère. Elle adorait les orchidées, je choisis alors un bouquet composé de ses fleurs préférées. Je détestais Forks, tout ici me rappelait une partie de mon passé. J'eus un pincement au cœur lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à notre résidence, c'était dans cette maison que j'avais commencé à voir Isabella dans mes rêves. J'avais vécu tellement de choses dans cette maison, bonnes et mauvaises. Je pris une profonde respiration lorsque mon père se gara devant l'entrée de la maison. Je souris à l'idée de voir ma mère, j'allais lui faire une belle surprise, elle allait être folle de joie de me voir.

-Je vais aller voir maman. Leur informai-je avant de quitter la voiture .

-Aller file, fils-à-maman va. Entendis-je mon père me dire alors que je m'avançais déjà vers l'entrée de la maison.

Je sonnai et attendis quelques minutes avant que ma mère ne vienne m'ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se figea surprise avant d'afficher un sourire radieux.

-Ma maman chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué. Lui dis-je en ouvrant largement mes bras. Elle ne me fit pas attendre et vint immédiatement me serrer contre elle.

-Edward? Mon chéri...tu es venu...tu es vraiment ici mon fils. L'entendis-je sangloter.

_Pauvre femme, elle ne méritait pas un mauvais fils comme moi._

-Tu m'a tellement manqué. Continua t-elle ensuite.

Je souris avant de l'écarter un peu et de la regarder, elle avait l'air heureuse de me voir.

-Tu m'a manqué aussi maman. Lui dis-je droit dans les yeux avant de me recevoir un coup à l'épaule. Je la regardai étonné et elle me fixa faussement en colère.

-Menteur...tu es un menteur...si je te manquais tant que ça, tu viendrais me voir plus souvent. Me gronda t-elle faussement sévère tout en continuant de me frapper l'épaule.

-Je suis un mauvais fils, je sais. Fis-je en lui souriant.

Elle fronça les sourcils

-Non, mon fils n'est pas mauvais. Me contredit-elle outrée. Je ris.

Jasper vint ensuite dire bonjour à ma mère qui était contente de le revoir.

-Carlisle, comment as-tu pu me cacher la visite d' Edward? Réprimanda t-elle ensuite.

-Ne t'en prends pas à moi, c'était son idée. Se défendit mon père.

-Tiens c'est pour toi. Fis-je en donnant le bouquet de fleur à ma mère pour éviter qu'elle me gronde encore.

-Il est magnifique merci mon chéri. S'extasia t-elle ravie.

Nous entrâmes ensuite à l'intérieur de la maison. Rien avait changé, tout était exactement pareil. Jasper monta nos affaire à l'étage et moi je m'installai sur le canapé avec ma mère qui ne cessait de me sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu as envie de manger pour le diner mon chéri ?

-J'ai tellement envie de manger ta paella aux légumes. Lui avouai-je.

-C'est vrai ? Mais je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut ici... Carlisle tu m'emmènes faire les courses ?

Je lui proposai d'y aller avec moi. Elle me demanda si je n'étais pas fatigué mais je lui répondis par la négative. Elle accepta volontiers avant de monter à l'étage puis de revenir avec son sac à main. Je demandai à mon père de me passer les clés de sa voiture puis nous quittâmes la maison, ma mère et moi, laissant mon père et Jasper. Dans la voiture ma mère me parla de Forks, elle se sentait bien dans cette petite ville. Mes parents n'avaient pas toujours vécu à Forks : avant mon opération nous vivions à Palm Beach là où vivait tous le reste de la famille, mon grand-père y vivait, les parents de Jasper et les parents de Jane.

Mes parents se sont installés à Forks juste après mon opération, apparemment c'était bon pour moi : l'air pur de Forks était censé m'être bénéfique pour mon bon rétablissement sauf que moi j'avais toujours détesté cette minuscule ville mais bon j'étais quand même content de ne plus vivre à Palm Beach, je ne supportais plus de voir les membres de ma famille me regarder avec pitié. Je me garai devant le supermarché, ma mère quitta la voiture et j'en fis de même. Je pris un chariot devant l'entrée avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Je suivais ma mère dans les différents rayons, elle prenait tout ce dont elle avait besoin, quand nous tombâmes sur une petite dame qui avait l'air de connaître ma mère,elle était accompagnée d'une jeune fille.

-Mme Cullen, bonjour. Fit la dame.

-Bonjour Mme Carlson, comment allez vous? Demanda ma mère avec un grand sourire.

-Très bien et vous ? Lui répondit la dame avant de se mettre à me fixer avec curiosité.

-Qui est ce beau jeune homme qui vous accompagne? Demanda t-elle ensuite. Elle avait l'œil la dame : elle savait reconnaître un beau gosse. _Tellement prétentieux._ Ce n'est pas de la prétention encore une fois mais juste la stricte vérité.

-C'est mon fils, Edward. Me présenta ma mère.

-Ah bon? Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Fit-elle d'un air intéressé.

-Oui il vit à Jacksonville et il ne vient presque jamais me voir. Lui expliqua ma mère.

-Oh, il doit sûrement consacrer tout son temps à sa fiancée...Il est est vraiment très beau, il ressemble au docteur. Supposa la dame.

_Quelle fiancée? De quoi parlait cette femme? Et qui ressemblait au docteur? Moi? Elle était aveugle finalement, je ne ressemblais pas à mon père mais à mon grand-père. _

-Qu'est-ce vous en savez? Questionnai-je avec un ton cassant.

-Edward ! M'avertit ma mère.

_Quoi? Je la laisse m'inventer une vie?_

-Non, il n'a pas de fiancée. Il fait juste passer son travail avant sa pauvre mère. Expliqua gentiment ma mère.

-Il n'a pas de fiancée? Vous connaissez Sabrina non ? C'est ma fille. Elle aussi ne vit plus à Forks, elle vit à port Angeles et elle est célibataire aussi. Nous annonça la dame.

Je regardai cette Sabrina qui me fixait comme si...j'étais de la nourriture. Elle avait l'air d'une gamine avec ses couettes et je comprenais qu'elle soit célibataire, non mais elle devait se regarder dans un miroir : elle était juste...trop laide. _Toi aussi tu es célibataire Edward_. Oui mais moi, c'est un choix que j'ai fait. Et comment ma conscience pouvait-elle me comparer à cette mocheté? Moi je pouvais me taper n'importe quelle fille, quelle fille ne reverrait pas d'être la petite-amie d' Edward Cullen? _Isabella_. Oui mais elle ne compte pas._ Pourquoi?_ Parce que c'est comme ça.

-Tu entends ça Edward ? Il y a de belles jeunes filles célibataires à Forks. Me dit ma mère ce qui me fit abandonner mon monologue intérieur.

_Belle jeune fille? La bonne blague._

-Ouais et je suis pédophile maintenant? Lançai-je sarcastique.

Ma phrase eu l'air de beaucoup surprendre la mère de Sabrina.

-Oh mais Sabrina est majeure... Tenta t-elle d'expliquer mais je la coupai.

-Je vais voir les...légumes. Fis-je avant d'avancer vers le rayon légumes. J'espérais juste que ma mère n'allait pas rester papoter avec cette femme.

Je connaissais presque tous les ingrédients que ma mère utilisait pour préparer sa paella, j'avais plusieurs fois les courses avec elle quand je vivais encore ici. Je restais même à la cuisine pour la voir faire à manger. Mon père et mon grand-père me traitaient de fils à maman parce qu'avant je restait toujours collé à elle. J'aimais ma mère, elle en avait tellement fait pour moi et elle en avait tellement bavé aussi. Elle a toujours été très patiente avec moi, elle m'aimait énormément et je le savais. Pendant mon enfance elle avait beaucoup délaissé mon père pour s'occuper de moi, il lui arrivait même de quitter sa chambre pour venir dormir avec moi. J'étais très proche d'elle, elle savait m'écouter et me réconforter mais je me sentais mal pour mon père. C'était une des raisons qui m'avait à l'époque poussé à quitter mes parents pour aller m'installer à Jacksonville. Je ne voulais plus que ma mère continue de s'inquiéter pour moi, je voulais qu'elle vive tranquillement sa vie avec mon père et qu'ils soient heureux.

-Tu étais vraiment obligé de te montrer si grossier? Me réprimanda ma mère une fois qu'elle fut à mes cotés. Je haussai juste mes épaules avec désinvolture.

-Cette femme est tombée sous le charme de ton père. Elle n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur lui, elle va toujours le voir à l'hôpital. Tu sais à ce qui paraît son mari l'a quittée pour adultère. Me raconta t-elle.

_Oh, oh, ma mère devenait-elle comme les commères de la ville?_

-Attention Esmée, tu devrais vite quitter cette ville parce que tu commences à devenir comme eux. L'avertis-je.

-Oh mon dieu, tu as raison. S'écria t-elle scandalisée avant de rire. Je ris avec elle.

-Et tu devrais vraiment faire attention à ton mari, ne laisse aucune femme te le voler. Je sais que mon père n'est pas stupide pour tromper ma mère qui est la femme la plus belle au monde mais on ne sait jamais, fais quand même attention. Lui conseillai-je

-Ton père ne me quittera jamais, il sait qu'il ne trouvera aucune femme qui l'aimera autant que moi. Fit-elle sûre d'elle, je lui souris.

C'est vrai que mon père serait vraiment stupide de laisser ma mère pour une autre. Ou trouvera t-il une femme si aimante, si patiente et si généreuse? Nulle part : ma mère était la meilleure femme au monde et mon père avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Une fois que nous eûmes prit tout ce dont on avait besoin, nous nous rendîmes en caisse. Je payai les courses sous l'œil subjugué de la caissière avant de quitter le magasin. Je rangeai les courses dans le coffre et allai m'installer derrière le volant. Une fois à l'entrée de notre villa, je lâchai un juron lorsque je vis une Mercedes noire quittant notre résidence. Cette voiture était sûrement venue déposer mon grand-père.

Je me garai devant la maison et descendis de la voiture. J'ouvris le coffre et commençai à sortir les courses, ma mère commença à prendre des sacs mais je l'arrêtai en lui demandant de me laisser faire, elle m'écouta à peine et entra dans la maison deux sacs dans ses mains. Jasper vint me donner un coup de main pour transporter le reste. Mon cousin me confirma que mon grand-père était bien à l'intérieur de la maison, je soupirai contrarié. Une fois dans le séjour, je trouvai effectivement mon père et mon grand-père assis sur le canapé en train de discuter.

-Grand-père, comment ça va? Oh mais tu n'a pas du tout changé, tu es toujours aussi beau à ce que je vois. Fis-je faussement enthousiaste.

Il me lance un regard mauvais. On dirait bien qu'il était en colère le vieux.

-Vaurien, tu veux savoir comment je vais? Ça t'intéresses? Ne fait pas semblant avec moi sale morveux, réserves ta comédie à d'autres, tu m'as compris? M'enguirlanda t-il.

_Et c'est parti, le show de Marcus Cullen commençait._

-Pfff, vieux schnock! Marmonnai-je entre mes dents avant de me diriger vers la cuisine.

-Pardon? L'entendis-je me demander.

_J'ai dit vieux schnock!_

-C'est pas à toi que je parlais. Lançai-je à la place avant d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Ma mère et Jasper me regardaient ironiquement. Et moi qui pensais venir me détendre tranquillement ici. C'était raté : la présence de mon grand-père allait tout gâcher. Il allait juste me saouler pendant tout le week-end. Jasper et moi restions à la cuisine avec ma mère et laissions Marcus parler avec son fils tranquillement au salon. Nous aidâmes ma mère pour préparer le diner. Avant quand j'étais un peu plus jeune, je passais beaucoup de temps avec elle à la cuisine, j'aimais beaucoup ses moments là : c'était nos moments juste à nous deux. Mon père était jaloux, je passais plus de temps avec ma mère qu'avec lui, j'ai toujours été plus proche de ma mère que de mon père.

-Edward tu n'as toujours pas de petite-amie à me présenter? Me demanda ma mère.

Elle me posait cette même question toutes les semaines.

-Maman, tu me poses tout le temps cette question et je te donne toujours la même réponse. Non, je n'ai pas de petite-amie à te présenter. Lui repondis-je.

-Pauvre de moi, à ce train là, c'est peut-être sur mon lit de mort que je pourrais enfin voir mes petits enfants. Soupira t-elle tristement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à me prendre la tête avec ses petits enfants? Elle savait bien que j'avais horreur des enfants alors pourquoi me parlait-elle de ses petits choses sales, puantes et bruyantes?_

-Ma tante, tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire. Edward va bientôt te présenter sa petite-amie. La ramena Jasper. _Bordel, il ne comptait vraiment pas fermer sa gueule? Il allait dire ça à tout le monde?_

-Il a une petite-amie? S'exclama ma mère.

-Il a une fille en vue et je pense que notre Edward ne sera bientôt plus célibataire. Lui répondit Jasper. Ma mère écarquilla ses yeux.

-Mon fils, c'est vrai? Fit-elle enthousiaste.

-Non ce n'est pas vrai. Maman n'écoute pas ce crétin et ne te fais pas de fausse joies. Lui révélai-je.

Elle me regarde tristement.

C'était la faute de Jasper. Pourquoi continuait-il de sortir ses âneries? Mes parents allaient finir par croire que c'était vrai. Il était vraiment dingue ce Jasper à inventer si aisément des mensonges.

-Alors c'est comme ça? Je viens ici pour vous deux et vous, vous m'évitez? Entendis-je mon grand père nous reprocher lorsqu'il vint nous rejoindre dans la cuisine.

-Je ne t'évite pas grand-père, je te laissais juste parler tranquillement avec mon oncle. Se défendit Jasper.

-Moi je t'évite, c'est comme ça que je fais avec les gens qui ne m'aime pas. Avouai-je a mon tour.

Mon grand père grimaça à la fin de ma phrase.

-Tu vois! Tu vois ce que tu as fait de mon petit-fils? Tu vois comment tu l'a élevé? Il à 27 ans mais il parle comme un gamin de 17 ans. Tu trouve ça normal? Tout ça c'est de ta faute! Si toi et Carlisle aviez accepté de le laisser grandir avec moi, il ne serait pas comme ça. J'aurais fait de lui un homme, un vrai. Fit-il en sermonnant ma pauvre mère qui le regardait sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-Oui comme Alec. On voit bien l'homme qu'il est devenu, tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Lançai-je sarcastique quand il me mit une claque à la nuque. J'avais presque oublié à quel point ce vieux schnock pouvait-être violent.

-Arrête tes sarcasmes ! Aboya t-il alors que je me massais la nuque.

-Pas la peine d'être violent. Marmonnai-je .

-Tu en veux plus? Me menaça t-il en levant sa main prêt à m'en coller une. Je soupirai tout en fermant ma gueule. Mon grand-père vint s'installer à coté de moi et commença à prendre de mes nouvelles. Il me posa des questions sur l'entreprise ainsi que sur la vie que je menais à Jacksonville.

Il avait déjà Jasper et Aro qui l'informaient de tout cela, Jasper lui racontait ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie et Aro balançait tout mes faits et gestes à l'entreprise mais je ne disais rien de tout ça et répondis juste à ses questions. Mon grand-père était du genre lunatique, il pouvait t'insulter et te critiquer puis tout-à-coup se mettre te parler doucement et gentiment. Il avait un visage intimidant, il ne souriait que très rarement, il était dur avec les étrangers mais il serait capable de tout faire pour le bonheur des siens. Je savais qu'il ne me détestait pas, j'étais convaincu que s'il était si dur avec moi, c'était parce qu'il m'aimait beaucoup. Avant de passer à table, je montai dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche. Je pensai aussi à Isabella, je me demandai ce qu'elle faisait et avec qui.

A table, nous mangeâmes tranquillement, il y'avait une bonne ambiance. La paella était délicieuse, ces moments en famille me manquaient vraiment. J'étais à la maison et je pouvais être moi-même ici avec ma famille, ceux pour qui j'étais juste Edward .

-Dis moi gamin, tu n'as toujours pas de petite-amie? Me questionna mon grand père.

Je soupirai agacé tout en me tirant les cheveux d'une main.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille avec ça, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous? Soupirai-je las. Mon grand-père donna un coup sur la table.

-On ne va pas te laisser tranquille, tu as 27 ans et n'est toujours pas marié, qu'est-ce que tu attends au juste? S'enflamma t-il.

Impossible d'être tranquille deux minutes avec lui. Je ne répondis pas à sa question.

-Je vais te présenter la fille de Simmons. Tu verras, c'est une belle jeune fille et très bien élevée. Continua t-il.

_Quoi? Sérieusement? Un rendez-vous arrangé? A notre époque? La bonne blague._

-Je ne vais rencontrer aucun fille. Affirmai-je. Je venais à peine de finir ma phrase qu'il me lança un bout de pain que j'évitai de justesse.

-Tu n'as pas le choix sale morveux, sinon...tu quittes ton poste. Aboya t-il

Et c'est reparti avec les menaces.

-Bien, je quitterai l'entreprise mais c'est toi qui va le regretter. Tu sais très bien que c'est grâce à moi et à Jasper que cette entreprises a autant de succès alors vire moi si tu veux mais je ne te laisserai pas contrôler ma vie grand-père. M'exclamai-je irrité.

-Espèce de... C'est de votre faute à tous les deux, c'est vous qui l'avez rendu comme ça. Fit-il en s'en prenant à ma mère et mon père.

Il était comme ça. Quand je faisais quelques choses de bien, c'était grâce à lui mais quand c'était une chose de mal pour lui alors c'était forcément la faute des autres.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne viens jamais te voir. J'en ai marre de tes reproches. Raillai-je en le fixant dans les yeux. Il me regarda avec dépit avant de secouer sa tête et de se remettre à manger.

Il n'était vraiment pas possible! Jasper, ma mère et mon père étaient restés silencieux, je suis sur que eux aussi pensaient que mon grand-père était casse-pied. Une fois que nous eûmes fini de diner la famille se rassembla au salon, nous discutâmes tranquillement. Mon grand-père nous proposa à Jasper et moi d'aller pêcher avec lui le lendemain matin, je n'en avais vraiment pas envie mais je ne voulais pas encore me disputer avec Marcus Cullen alors j'acceptai malgré moi. Jasper alla dormir en premier puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de bayer, il devait être exténué.

Moi je n'étais pas fatigué mais je ne me sentais pas bien, j'avais perdu le morale d'un coup : je me sentais triste et dégouté. J'ignorais pourquoi je me sentais ainsi subitement. J'étais encore au salon avec mes parents et grand-père quand mon téléphone sonna. Je me précipitai à l'extérieur quand je vis que c'était Sam qui m'appelait.

-Oui, Sam? Tu as pu découvrir quelque chose? Lui demandai-je après avoir décroché.

-Edward,tu es sûr que c'est bien Anthony ton donneur? Me demanda t-il.

-Oui, pourquoi? M'étonnai-je.

Pourquoi me posait-il cette question?

-Je suis allé voir la mère d'Anthony tout à l'heure et je lui ai parlé. Je lui ai dit que tu voulais savoir qui était ton donneur mais cette femme m'a arrêté en m'assurant que je faisais erreur. Elle m'a certifié que son fils a été enterré avec tout ses organes. Alors je te le redemande Edward, tu es sûr que c'est bien cet Anthony ton donneur? Ça ne peut pas être un autre Anthony? Me redemanda t-il.

Je restai silencieux quelques secondes et réfléchis. _Pourquoi cette femme avait dit ça à Sam? Pourquoi avait-elle mentie? _

-Tu es bien allé voir la mère d'Anthony et Alice? Questionnai-je.

Parce que moi j'étais convaincu que ce gars était bel et bien mon donneur.

-Oui.

-Alors, elle t'a menti et j'ignore pourquoi elle l'a fait. Sam, je suis sûr qu' Anthony qui est le frère d'Alice et qui à été percuté par une voiture à l'age de17 ans est bien mon donneur. Lui assurai-je.

_C'était vraiment étrange, pourquoi la mère d'Anthony cachait-elle la vérité? Jasper avait raison? Elle ne voulait pas savoir qui vivait avec le cœur de son fils._

-Edward, je suis allé voir cette femme parce que je n'avais rien pu trouver qui pourrait prouver qu'Anthony était ton donneur. Il n'y a absolument rien. Si tu es sûr que c'est bien Anthony ton donneur alors tu devrais commencer à te poser des questions. Me conseilla Sam.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça? L'interrogeai-je intrigué.

-Si ce que tu me dit est vrai c'est que cette femme m'a menti. Pourquoi me mentirait-elle en m'assurant que son fils avait été enterré avec tous ses organes ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, tu devrais peut-être penser à demander des informations à ton père. Il a participé à ton opération, il doit sûrement être au courant de quelque chose. La dame m'a demandé de lui laisser mon numéro de téléphone pour qu'elle puisse me contacter si jamais elle se souvenait de quelque chose. Alors je vais attendre de voir si elle m'appelle. Cependant, je l'ai trouvée vraiment étrange.

-Comment ça étrange? Lui demandai-je curieux.

-Je ne sais pas c'est l'impression qu'elle m'a donné. Elle était très mal à l'aise et quand sa fille est arrivée, elle s'est empressée de lui faire quitter la maison en lui demandant d'aller à la pharmacie. Elle avait l'air un peu paniquée en voyant sa fille me poser des questions pour savoir qui j'étais... Bon, je vais rentrer à Jacksonville. N'oublie pas de demander plus d'informations à ton père. Moi, je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu coincé, je ne sais plus où chercher. M'informa Sam.

Demander à mon père? Non, pas question. Je ne veux pas que mes parents sachent que je suis à la recherche de mon donneur. Ils allaient réagir comme Jasper. Je me souviens encore de la réaction de mon père il y a neuf ans, quand je lui avais posé la question.

**Flashback... **

Je venais juste de me réveiller, je regardai un peu l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je me rendis compte que j'étais à l'hôpital, dans la salle de réanimation. Mon père dormait sur le fauteuil juste à coté du lit. Il avait l'air éreinté. Il s'était sûrement fait beaucoup de soucis. Puis des images de moi dans la salle d'opération me vinrent à l'esprit. Je me souvins du sourire de mon père qui me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter, que tout aller bien se passer, que je n'allais pas mourir et...qu'ils avaient trouvé un cœur.

C'est tout ce dont je me souvenais._ Alors on m'avait transplanté? Quelqu'un était mort? Et moi j'étais en vie? C'était donc le cœur de cette personne que je sentais battre? Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur mes joues. J'étais en vie parce qu'une personne avait perdu la vie. Qui était-ce? Une mère ou un père de famille? La fille ou le fils d'une famille? Qui avait dû mourir pour que je vive? _Avais-je pensé. Je regardai encore une fois mon père qui dormait toujours. Je ne le réveillai pas et restai juste là, à le regarder.

Il devait être soulagé qu'on ait pu m'obtenir un cœur, il était soulagé car j'allais peut-être vivre en bonne santé désormais mais les proches de mon donneur, ils devaient être tristes, ils étaient sûrement en train de pleurer, ils étaient sûrement dévastés. C'était injuste, cette personne aurait dû vivre avec son cœur et moi mourir avec le mien qui était malade. Ce n'était pas mon cœur. Si on m'avait demandé mon avis, j'aurai voulu que cette personne reste en vie avec sa famille. Je ne voulais pas vivre à la place d'un autre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable même si ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait tué.

-Edward,tu es réveillé? Comment tu te sens? M'avait questionné mon père qui avait l'air inquiet, soulagé et triste.

-Ce n'est pas mon cœur. Tu n'aurai pas du m'opérer. Tu aurai dû laisser faire la nature. J'aurai dû mourir. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Pourquoi tu m'as opéré? Lui avais-je demandé faiblement sans pouvoir empêcher mes larmes de couler.

-Calme toi et...ne dit pas de bêtises mon fils. Me chuchota mon père avec difficulté tout en serrant ma main, je vis ensuite les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il pleurait, il avait l'air dévasté pas soulagé mais dévasté. Je ne comprenais pas.

-A qui appartenait ce cœur? Lui avais-je demandé avec une voix rauque et fatiguée.

Avec son autre main il essuya ses larmes et prit une profonde respiration. _Pourquoi était-il si malheureux? _

-Tu dois me faire une promesse Edward. Promet-moi que tu vivras très longtemps et en bonne santé avec ce cœur. Promet-moi que tu seras toujours reconnaissant de vivre grâce à ce cœur. Promet-moi que tu ne me posera jamais de question, ni à moi, ni à personne d'autre sur le propriétaire de ce cœur. Promet-moi que tu ne chercheras pas à savoir qui c'était. Promet-le-moi Edward. M'avait-il supplié.

Non, je ne pouvais pas lui promettre toutes ces choses. Je ne pouvais pas faire ce qu'il me demandait. Je chercherai et trouverai qui était mon donneur. Je chercherai sa famille et je m'excuserai.

-Je suis fatigué. Lui avais-je dis en ignorant sa demande. Il avait acquiescé tristement. Plus tard je lui avais à plusieurs reprises demandé de me dire qui était mon donneur mais il se mettait en colère et me demandais de ne plus jamais lui poser ce genre de questions.

**Fin du Flashback...**

Je ne pouvais pas aller demander à mon père de me dire qui était mon donneur. Il ne me le dira pas de toute façon, j'en étais convaincu mais pourquoi ne voulait-il rien me dire? Je ne comprenais toujours pas pour quelle raison mon père se mettait autant en colère quand je lui parlais de mon donneur. Qu'est-ce qu'il me cachait? Parce qu'il me cachait quelque chose, j'en étais sûr. Très bien, il pouvait continuer de garder ses secrets. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de lui pour savoir que mon donneur s'appelait Anthony, qu'il était mort à l'age de 17 ans, qu'il avait été percuté par une voiture, qu'il avait une sœur, qu' Isabella était son ex-petite-amie, qu'il était né et avait grandi à Orlando, que ses amis travaillaient pas loin de mon bureau et que sa mère était encore en vie. J'allais découvrir la vérité sans son aide, il y avait Isabella : grâce à elle je découvrirai tout. Ce que mon père et ce que la mère d'Anthony essayaient de cacher je le découvrirai.

.

* * *

.

_Il est tout gentil avec sa maman le Edward n'est ce pas? ^^_

_Et la fin de ce chapitre,d'après vous pourquoi,Edward ne doit pas découvrir l'identité de son donneur? Vous avez une idée? Non laissez tomber,vous n'arriverez pas à tout deviner.^^ C'est trop un BIG secret et personne de ne doit savoir,du moins pas pour l'instant.^^_

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ._

_Prenez soin de vous et à la prochaine pour la suite._

**C'est Ok,je ne toucherai pas à la taille des chapitres,merci de m'avoir donné vos avis.^^ **


	11. La révélation part 1

**Bonjour, **

**voilà le chapitre,qui arrive avec du retard,je suis désolée. **

**Merci à Azu pour sa correction. **

**Merci pour vos reviews,vos ajouts en alert et favoris. **

**. **

* * *

**. **

**POV EDWARD**

Il était minuit passé et je ne dormais pas. Assis sur mon lit je repensais à la discussion que j'avais eu avec Sam et me demandais s'il n'était pas temps que je parle de mon cœur à Isabella . Il serait peut-être temps que je lui dise que je vivais grâce au cœur de son ex-petit-ami mais sa réaction m'inquiétait. Comment allait-elle prendre la nouvelle? Je l'ignorais mais peut-être qu'elle m'aiderait à obtenir des réponses sur mon donneur.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir que le cœur d'Anthony avait été donné à un autre mais elle connaissait la famille de ce gars : elle pourra sûrement chercher des informations, sa famille ne lui mentirait pas puisqu'elle la connaissait... Des coups portés à ma porte me firent quitter mes pensées. J'autorisai la personne qui avait frappé à entrer. Je souris en voyant que c'était ma mère.

-Mon fils, tu ne dors pas? Me demanda t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

-Toi non plus à ce que je vois. Lui fis-je remarquer.

-Je venais d'abord te contempler avant d'aller dormir. M'avoua t-elle avant de venir s'installer à coté de moi sur mon lit.

Je ris en me souvenant que ma mère aimait venir me voir dormir quand j'étais plus jeune.

-Mais dit moi mon chéri, quelque chose te tourmente n'est-ce pas? Me questionna t-elle.

_Elle l'avait remarqué. Devrais-je me confier à elle? Ma mère était de très bon conseil mais j'avais peur qu'elle aille tout répéter à mon père._

-J'ai besoin de tes conseils maman ...mais tu dois d'abord me promettre de ne rien dire à papa et à grand-père. Lui demandai-je

-Edward, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas cacher des choses à ton père. Se renfrogna t-elle.

-S'il te plait, promet-moi que tu ne leur dira rien, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler maman. Lui demandai-je.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec ta santé? Me questionna t-elle suspicieuse.

-Non, je vais très bien, je te promets. La rassurai-je.

-Alors c'est d'accord, ce que tu me dira restera entre nous. Je t'en fais la promesse. Me dit-elle avec le sourire.

-D'accord, je vais tout te raconter mais tu ne m'interromps pas hein? Tu me laisses finir? Lui demandai-je. Elle acquiesça.

-J'ai rencontré une fille récemment. Elle est vraiment spéciale, elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle est différente. Elle a beaucoup de fierté et ne se laisse pas faire : si tu t'en prends à elle, elle s'en prendra encore plus à toi; si elle reçoit un coup, elle rendra le double et elle est jolie. Je crois que je suis attiré par elle mais elle me déteste. Elle ne m'aime vraiment pas. Pour elle je ne suis qu'une ordure mais je l'ai mérité parce que je me suis mal comporté avec elle. Je n'ai pas été vraiment sympa et encore maintenant j'arrive difficilement à être courtois avec elle . Elle a une très mauvaise image de moi et je crois que juste le fait de me voir la met en colère mais j'aimerais qu'elle cesse de me voir comme une ordure. J'aimerais qu'elle me voit différemment mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles maman? Qu'est-ce que je doit faire pour qu'elle puisse me sourire et me parle aussi gentiment qu'elle le fait avec Jasper ? Lui demandai-je sans lui parler des rêves.

Je vis alors des larmes se former dans les yeux de ma mère. _Quel est le problème? Pourquoi pleurait-elle?_

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi est ce que tu pleure? Lui demandai-je surpris. Elle me sourit et secoua doucement sa tête. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait?_

-Parce que je suis heureuse mon chéri. Cette fille c'est celle dont Jasper parlait? Me demanda t-elle.

J'acquiesçai en silence.

-Tu sais que tu es très diffèrent de Jasper? Ton cousin est très sociable, il arrive facilement à s'entendre avec les autres ce qui n'est pas ton cas mon fils. Tu te comportes très mal avec les autres. Tu n'es pas mauvais Edward, je suis ta mère, je le sais alors le conseil que je peux te donner c'est que tu revoies complètement ta façon de te conduire avec les autres,essaie de te retenir d'être désagréable avec cette jeune fille. Montre lui le vrai Edward, chéri,sois adorable avec elle comme tu l'es avec moi. Me conseilla t-elle avant de passer affectueusement sa main dans mes cheveux. _Pourquoi changer ma façon d'être avec les autres? C'est à Isabella que je voulais montrer une autre facette de moi, pas aux autres. Je m'en fichais des autres._

-Le problème c'est que quand j'essaie d'être gentil, elle se méfie encore plus. Elle pense que j'attends qu'elle baisse sa garde pour l'attaquer encore plus fort. Lui fis-je savoir.

Elle rit.

-Ce n'est pas grave, continues de bien te comporter, sois patient et tu verras qu'elle finira par te faire confiance. Me dit-elle.

-Merci maman. Si tu savais à quel point tu me manque quand je suis loin de toi. Lui avouai-je avant de poser ma tête sur épaule.

-Toi aussi tu me manques quand tu n'es pas là. Me dit-elle passant sa main sur ma joue.

J'allais suivre les conseils de ma mère. J'avais besoin qu' Isabella cesse de se méfier de moi et qu'elle me voit autrement.

Le lendemain matin, mon grand-père était étrangement plus cool. Nous allâmes lui, Jasper et moi à la pêche comme il l'avait demandé. Je m'ennuyais comme pas permis, il faisait froid et j'étais fatigué. Je n'avais pas très bien dormis et quand j'avais expliqué à mon grand-père que je préférais rester à la maison, il m'a jeté son regard le plus menaçant alors je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Jasper aussi avait l'air de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Mon grand-père lui, avait l'air ravi de passer du temps avec ses petits-fils et moi je regrettais juste d'être venu à Forks. Si j'avais su à l'avance que mon grand-père débarquerait aussi, je ne serais jamais venu. Je serai resté à Jacksonville... Celui-ci reçut un coup de fil et il s'éloigna pour répondre.

-Putain, c'est la rouille. Fis-je dans un bâillement.

-Pourquoi nous lever si tôt juste pour venir se geler ici? Grommela Jasper.

-Tu vois que j'ai raison quand je te dis que tu es comme lui. Toi aussi tu me fais faire des choses complètement absurde. Lui dis-je.

-Oui mais au moins on s'amuse quand je te fais faire ces choses absurdes comme tu dis. Se défendit-il.

-Ouais parle pour toi. Contrai-je.

-Grand-père fais vraiment chier. Râla Jasper avant de jeter rageusement la canne loin de lui.

Je ris.

-Ouais et si on le poussais dans l'eau et qu'on se partageait sa fortune? Plaisantai-je.

Jasper se mit à rire.

-Pas mal l'idée mais imagine que ce qu'il dit est vrai et qu'il a vraiment un testament avec Alec comme seul héritier. Me demanda t-il.

_Pas possible._

-Mais non, il dit ça pour nous avoir à sa botte comme son toutou Alec. Ils sait qu'il ne peut pas nous contrôler alors c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour nous mettre la pression. Lui expliquai-je.

-Oui mais si c'est vrai. Relança t-il.

-C'est pas vrai je te dis, si grand-père devait choisir un seul héritier alors ça serait toi. Tu es le plus sensé de ses petits-fils et tu es son préféré alors pourquoi irait-il donné sa fortune à ce con d'Alec? Lui demandai-je. Jasper grimaça : il n'aimait pas que je dise qu'il était le petit-fils à son papi.

-Arrête de dire que je suis son préféré alors que tout le monde sait que c'est toi mais pour ce qui est d'être le plus sensé de ses petits-fils, je suis totalement d'accord. Se vanta t-il. Je relevai ma canne et fis mine de le frapper avec quand j'entendis des bruits de pas.

-Bon, grand-père on peut-y aller? J'en ai marre moi. Rouspétai-je sans regarder derrière moi.

-Oui, on va y aller. Me répondit-il. Surpris je me retournai pour le regarder.

_Quoi? Il allait accepter comme ça? _Je lançai un regard interrogatif à mon cousin qui haussa les épaules.

-Grand-père, ça va? Tu es tout pâle. S'enquit Jasper.

C'est vrai qu'il n'était plus le même. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé?

-Tout va bien. On va rentrer. Ramassez les affaires. Nous dit-il d'une voix terne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Me demanda Jasper à voix basse.

Je n'en savais rien alors je haussai juste les épaules.

-C'est le coup de fil que tu a reçu qui t'a mit dans cet état? Lui demandai-je.

Il me regarda un instant puis son expression changea, il avait l'air inquiet .

-En quoi ça te regarde. Aboya t-il.

C'est quoi son problème. Pensai-je. Bon, je m'en fiche. L'important c'est qu'on puisse enfin se tirer d'ici.

-Pas la peine de t'énerver non plus. Grommelai-je.

De retour à la maison, nous trouvâmes ma mère en train de préparer le déjeuner et mon père était dans la cuisine lisant un livre. Nous allâmes prendre une douche bien chaude avant de redescendre pour manger. Après le déjeuner, Jasper et moi allâmes prendre nos affaire puisqu'il était temps pour nous de partir. Ma mère me fit promettre de revenir la voir très bientôt, nous lui dîmes au revoir ainsi qu'a grand-père qui allait rester jusqu'à demain puis nous les quittâmes en compagnie de mon père.

Dans la voiture, je ne cessais d'observer mon père, me demandant pour qu'elle raison il n'avait jamais voulu me parler de mon donneur. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir me cacher? Tout ça me donnait encore plus envie de savoir qui était Anthony. _Je finirai par découvrir ce que toi et la mère d'Anthony cachez. _Parce que je commençais à croire que tout les deux étaient de mèches. Pourquoi la mère d'Anthony mentait elle? Elle ne veut vraiment pas savoir que c'était moi qui vivait avec le cœur de son fils? Non, il doit y avoir autre chose. J'ignorais quoi exactement mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport, nous dîmes au revoir à mon père avant de monter dans le jet.

**POV BELLA**

On était jeudi et Alice arrivait aujourd'hui, j'étais tellement contente et impatiente de la revoir enfin. Elle m'avait tellement manquée, mon acolyte, ma colocataire, ma meilleure amie, ma Alice. Je m'étais étrangement réveillée de bonne heure ce matin et j'étais d'excellente humeur. Elle arrivait en fin de journée, j'espérais donc que les heures passeraient super vite. Je me préparai calmement et dans la bonne humeur. Quand je fus prête, je quittai l'appartement. Je marchai avec le sourire et saluai les passants que je connaissais. Je passai chez Sue, la fleuriste et me pris un très beau bouquet de roses avant de me remettre en chemin. Arrivée sur mon lieu de travail, je saluai Rosalie et lui rappelai qu'Alice arrivait ce soir.

-Dites-moi que je rêve, Bella qui arrive à l'heure au travail et sans Alice? Je suis bien réveillé? Se moqua Jacob qui venait de quitter son bureau.

-Tu ne rêves pas mon pote, désormais j'arriverai toujours à l'heure parce que Alice arrive tout-à-l'heure. Lui fis-je savoir. Il rit.

-Tu crois qu'Alice restera toujours avec toi mais quand elle ne sera pas là? Tu ne te réveillera pas? Me questionna t-il.

-Bien sûr qu'Alice sera toujours à mes cotés, qu'est-ce que tu peux raconter comme conneries toi alors. Bon dégage de là et laisse-moi passer. Fis-je avant de le bousculer et de me diriger vers mon bureau. Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose mais n'y fis pas attention.

Je finis de préparer le dessin du bureau d' Edward Cullen. J'avais déjà tout choisi : le mobilier, la peinture, les tissus, etc. Je devais normalement commencer le projet aujourd'hui mais je préférais d'abord lui montrer mon croquis et avoir son approbation. Il m'avait plusieurs fois répété de faire comme je voulais mais je préférais quand même qu'il approuve mon dessin avant de commencer quoi-que-ce-soit. Je n'allais quand même pas me casser le cul à redécorer son bureau pour qu'il me dise à la fin qu'il n'aimait pas. Non, je voulais au moins obtenir son accord avec mon croquis et ensuite commencer ce projet demain serait génial puisqu'Alice sera là et me donnera un coup de main, j'adorais travailler avec elle.

Après le déjeuner, je retournai prendre mon croquis dans mon bureau avant de me diriger vers l'entreprise CM. J'étais surprise de voir que Jasper n'étais pas venu déjeuner avec nous aujourd'hui mais il m'avait par la suite appelée pour m'informer qu'il allait manger avec son cousin qui était de retour de son voyage d'affaire. Pendant l'absence de ce dernier, Jasper venait tout le temps manger avec nous. Il était venu le lundi, le mardi et le mercredi.

On s'entendait très bien avec lui, il avait un don pour mettre les gens à l'aise, même Jacob qui qui se méfiait de tout le monde s'entendait bien avec Jasper. Il nous parlait beaucoup de son cousin, surtout à moi, il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter qu' Edward Cullen n'était pas un sale type. Ouais pour lui il ne l'était pas mais pas pour moi. J'arrivai enfin à l'entreprise CM. J'entrai à l'intérieur et pris l'ascenseur qui allait jusqu'à l'avant dernier étage. Le badge qu'on m'avait remis ne me permettais pas de passer le dispositif de sécurité du dernier étage mais la secrétaire d' Edward Cullen me vit par sa porte vitrée et vint m'ouvrir.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Swan. Me salua aimablement la secrétaire.

-Bonjour. Répondis-je poliment.

-Monsieur le président vous attend dans son bureau, vous pouvez y aller. M'informa t-elle souriante.

-Merci. Lançai-je

Je marchai le long du couloir puis m'arrêtai devant la porte du bureau d' Edward Cullen. Je frappai trois coup et n'ouvris la porte qu'après avoir entendu sa voix m'autoriser à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur de son bureau, je pris inconsciemment une profonde inspiration et inhalai la bonne odeur de son parfum qui emplissait la pièce. Son parfum sentait incroyablement bon, je levai ensuite mon regard et le posai sur le propriétaire du bureau, assis sur sa chaise et les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Wahoo, Edward Cullen était ...Sublime. J'eus envie de pleurer devant tant de gâchis. Pourquoi un homme si parfait physiquement devait avoir autant de défauts? Pourquoi tant d'injustice? Me lamentai-je intérieurement.

Le PDG de la CM, leva son regard vers moi et afficha un petit sourire. Putain qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Je m'avançai vers lui tout en essayant d'avoir l'air sûre de moi. Il se leva et commença à venir vers moi quand sa main frôla accidentellement le petit sac marron posé sur le coin de son bureau qui tomba par terre. Une des petites boites qui était dans le sac roula jusqu'à mes pieds en la regardant, je retrouvai ma lucidité . Eh oui, il ne fallait pas que j'oublie qu' Edward Cullen n'était pas normal, ces médicaments en étaient la preuve.

Qu'est-ce que c'était d'ailleurs, des antidépresseurs? Des neuroleptiques? Des stimulants? Ou des anxiolytiques? Edward Cullen avait un trouble mental, il souffrait sûrement d'un trouble de la personnalité, ce qui expliquait tous ses changements d'humeurs. Je regardai Edward qui me fixait d'un air pensif puis me baissai pour ramasser la petite boite qui se trouvait devant mes chaussures. Je regardai rapidement la boite «Néoral». Je l'attrapai et une idée me vint à l'esprit pour emmerder Edward Cullen. Je m'avançai vers ce dernier qui continuait de me fixer bizarrement.

-Tenez, vos neuroleptiques. Lançai-je en me retenant de rire.

J'ignorais quel genre de médicament c'était et je savais que ce n'était pas bien de se moquer ainsi d'une personne souffrant de troubles mentaux mais je ne pus me retenir. C'était Edward Cullen, il aimait m'emmerder alors si une occasion de prendre ma revanche se présentait, je n'allais certainement pas la louper.

-Ce ...ne sont pas des neuroleptiques. L'entendis-je dire d'une voix basse.

_Quoi? Pas d'insultes? Il n'allait pas se mettre en colère? _

-Hum ah bon? Je pensais que c'était ça. Lançai-je simplement avant de poser mon porte-document contenant mes dessins, les photos du bureau d' Edward Cullen, etc.

-Ce sont des immunosuppresseurs. Me précisa ensuite Edward Cullen après quelques secondes de retard. Je le regardai,il avait l'air incertain. Edward Cullen incertain? Lui qui affichait toujours un air suffisant, avait maintenant l'air indécis? Il avait dit immunosuppresseurs? Ça me disait quelque chose...

-Hum? Bon ce n'est pas grave. Fis-je dubitatif. Je ne comptais pas lui poser des questions sur ses médicaments, ça ne me regardait pas .

**POV EDWARD**

-Ce sont des immunosuppresseurs. L'informai-je hésitant.

Elle affichait un air pensif.

-Hum? Bon ce n'est pas grave. Lança t-elle avec un air sceptique.

J'avais pris la décision de parler de ma greffe à Isabella. J'ignorais toujours qu'elle réaction elle allait avoir mais je devais lui dire. Elle connaissait Anthony et sa famille, elle pouvait m'aider à trouver plus d'informations sur lui.

-Je prends ces médicaments parce que je suis un transplanté cardiaque. Lui révélai-je tout en surveillant sa réaction. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise suite à ma révélation.

-Je... ne sais pas pourquoi vous me racontez ça mais ça ne me regarde absolument pas. Je ne vous ai posé aucune question. Balbutia t-elle l'air mal à l'aise.

-Justement si, ça te regarde. La contredis-je. Elle me fixe étonnée.

-Ah oui? Et en quoi? S'étonna t-elle.

Je pris alors une profonde respiration. _Vas-y Edward lance toi._

-Parce que ce cœur... Commençais-je posant une main sur ma poitrine. ...Était celui d'Anthony. Finis-je par lui révéler.

Je la vis se raidir, la colère s'afficha ensuite sur son visage.

-A quoi est-ce que vous jouez? C'est une plaisanterie? Comment pouvez-vous plaisanter sur... Commença t-elle énervée mais je la coupai.

-Je suis plus que sérieux. Affirmai-je avant de me mettre à desserrer ma cravate puis de commencer à déboutonner ma chemise sous l'œil interrogatif et troublé d' Isabella. Je devais lui montrer la preuve.

-C'est la cicatrice laissée par l'intervention chirurgical que j'ai eu il y a neuf ans. Lui appris-je. Elle regarda troublée ma cicatrice avant de s'avancer puis de s'assoir sur la chaise en face de mon bureau. Elle devait être bouleversée par mes révélations.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cœur d'Anthony, c'est impossible. Ses organes n'ont pas été donnés. Souffla -elle son regard confus planté dans le mien.

-Je ne sais pas pour ce qui est de ses autres organes mais je peux t'assurer que je vis avec le cœur d'Anthony. Lui affirmai-je sûr de moi. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne me croyait pas.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible. Vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas le cœur d'Anthony. Insista t-elle.

Le moment était venu de lui parler de mes rêves.

-Tu as déjà entendu parler de la mémoire cellulaire? Lui demandai-je.

Elle resta silencieuse.

-Après ma greffe, j'ai commencé à réagir étrangement. Tu m'as vu manger le poisson avec de la glace au chocolat l'autre fois, je n'avais jamais fait ça avant ma greffe et je n'avais jamais été intéressé par des... cookies avant de recevoir ce cœur, il y a aussi beaucoup de choses comme ses rêves que je vois depuis neuf ans. Commençai-je par lui révéler. Elle m'écoutait en silence mais j'avais vu la surprise sur son visage lorsqu'elle m'entendit lui parler de mes habitudes alimentaires.

-Quels rêves? S'étonna t-elle. Elle allait être très surprise, elle n'allait peut-être pas me croire et me prendre pour un fou mais je devais aller jusqu'au bout.

-Ça fait neuf ans que je rêve d'une fille que je n'avais jamais rencontré, une inconnue qui conduisait une vielle camionnette rouge, qui collectionnait les converses et qui ne portait que des jeans. Tu as grandi mais tu n'as pas vraiment changé physiquement... Isabella. Finis-je par lui révéler.

Elle continua de me regarder stupéfaite. Elle devait avoir du mal à me croire et c'était compréhensible.

-Je ne peux pas y croire...Ce n'est pas possible. Prononça t-elle avec difficulté.

-Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais c'est la vérité. Lui assurai-je d'une voix calme et neutre. A la fin de ma phrase, elle récupéra son sac et se leva brusquement.

-Je...je dois partir...Je dois...Partir. Bégaya t-elle ensuite.

Je n'allais pas la retenir. Je devais lui laisser le temps de digérer tout ce que je venais de lui révéler. Elle avait besoin d'y réfléchir calmement.

-Ça serait vraiment injuste que ce soit une personne comme vous qui viviez avec le cœur d'Anthony. J'aurai du mal à accepter qu'un type comme vous puisse vivre grâce à son cœur. S'exprima t-elle d'une voix froide sans se retourner avant de quitter mon bureau.

Ses mots me firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard qu'on m'enfonçait dans le cœur. Je restai debout et figé à regarder la porte qu' Isabella venait de claquer. Elle aurait du mal à accepter qu'un type comme moi vive a la place d'Anthony. C'est ce qu'elle voulait dire. J'aurais dû mourir et Anthony vivre. C'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait sûrement raison mais on ne m'avait pas demandé mon avis. Si on m'avait demander de choisir entre moi et Anthony, j'aurais choisit de mourir pour que lui puisse vivre. Mais on ne m'avait rien demandé.

**POV BELLA **

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'entreprise CM, je pris une profonde respiration et d'une main tremblante je me massai la poitrine juste au niveau du cœur dans la tentative de calmer le pincement que je ressentais. Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge et le pincement au cœur était toujours présent mais je ne pleurais pas, je n'arrivais plus à pleurer, j'avais versé mes dernières larmes il y a neuf ans.

Encore choquée par ce que venait de m'apprendre Edward Cullen, je me mis à marcher sans savoir où j'allais exactement.

Je voulais juste marcher, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Les révélations d' Edward Cullen se répétaient dans ma tête. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec le cœur d'Anthony, c'était impossible. Je l'aurais su si les organes d'Anthony avaient été donnés. Alice m'en aurait parlé et elle aurait cherché à savoir qui vivait avec le cœur de son frère.

Non, Edward Cullen se trompait. Alors comment pouvait-il être au courant des habitudes alimentaires d'Anthony? Comment pouvait-il savoir que j'avais une camionnette rouge avant et que je collectionnais les converses à l'époque? Comment était-il au courant de tout ça? Edward Cullen avait bien été transplanté, j'avais vu la cicatrice sur son sternum. Il ne pouvait pas mentir sur sa transplantation, pourquoi ferait-il ça d'ailleurs? Non, il avait bien été greffé mais ça ne pouvait pas être le cœur d'Anthony. Je ne pouvais pas y croire.

J'étais arrivée à un arrêt de bus, il était vide, il n y avait personne. Je m'assis là un instant. Pourquoi croyait-il que son donneur était Anthony? Il en était même convaincu.

Je restai un long moment à l'arrêt du bus, réfléchissant encore et encore à ce que m'avait révélé Edward Cullen mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Pour moi, il se trompait. Il était vrai que ce qu'il m'avait ensuite dit sur les rêves et les habitudes alimentaires d'Anthony me surprenaient, comment pouvait-il savoir toutes ces choses? Je n'avais pas de réponse à ça.

Je n'avais rien à faire au travail cet après midi. Le président de la CM Electronics était le seul client que j'avais et j'avais fini plus tôt que prévu puisque j'avais du quitter son bureau après qu'il m'ait parlé de son histoire de greffe. J'essayais de ne pas trop penser à cette histoire pour l'instant parce que pour moi ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Edward avait menti.

Je devais aller chercher Alice à l'aéroport. Je pourrais peut-être lui en parler? Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pourquoi irais-je raconter à Alice qu' Edward Cullen vivait avec le cœur de son frère alors que ce n'était pas la vérité? Si c'était la vérité alors Alice me l'aurait dit depuis longtemps. Elle ne m'aurait pas cacher ça. On se disait absolument tout, elle et moi. Je me levai lorsque le bus s'arrêta à l'arrêt. Je le pris pour rentrer chez moi, ce n'était qu'a un arrêt.

Une fois chez moi, je filai sous la douche après avoir appelé un taxi . Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser encore à Edward Cullen et à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Comment avait-il pu rêver de moi? Cette histoire était incroyable mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser des questions. Comment avait-il su pour ma camionnette? Et comment avait-il su que je ne portais que des jeans et des converses quand j'étais ado? Comment savait-il toutes ses choses? Et s'il disait la vérité? Et si c'était vraiment le cœur d'Anthony qui lui avait sauvé la vie?_ Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je refuse d'y croire_.

Je quittai la salle de bain et allai me changer dans ma chambre. L'avion d'Alice allait bientôt atterrir, je devrais déjà être en route pour l'aéroport. J'allais sûrement arriver avec un peu de retard et faire attendre Alice. Je me dépêchai de quitter l'appartement et d'aller prendre le taxi qui m'attendait déjà en bas de chez moi.

Arrivée à l'aéroport, je trouvai Alice assise sur sa grosse valise, sa tête appuyée contre sa main. Elle avait un air pensif. Je sortis du taxi et demandai au chauffeur de m'attendre quelques instants.

-Alice! L'appelai-je. Elle leva les yeux, me regarda et me sourit avant de se lever .

-Bella, salut. Fit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Est-ce que ça va? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me dire que tu attendais? Lui demandai-je lorsque nous nous séparâmes.

-J'allais le faire. J'allais juste attendre cinq minutes avant de t'appeler puisque je sais que tu arrives toujours en retard. Se moqua t-elle. Je lui souris avant d'attraper sa valise.

-Viens le taxi attends. Lui dis-je en roulant sa valise jusqu'au taxi. Le chauffeur vint mettre les bagages dans le coffre et nous nous installâmes dans le véhicule qui nous emmena jusqu'à chez nous. Alice avait été très silencieuse dans le taxi, ce qui m'étonnais, mais je ne lui fis aucune remarque. Une fois dans notre appartement, je laissai la valise dans la chambre de ma meilleure-amie avant d'aller la retrouver dans le salon. Je décidai de lui demander ce qu'il ce passait parce que je commençais à être inquiète.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Alice? Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te turlupine. Lui demandai-je en m'asseyant à ses cotés sur le canapé.

-Oui tu as raison. Je viens d'apprendre quelques choses et ça me perturbe. Souffla t-elle tristement.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est. M'inquiétai-je. Qu'avait-elle appris pour qu'elle soit dans cet état? Pensai-je.

-Ma mère me l'a dit aujourd'hui à l'aéroport. Elle m'a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne mais tu es ma meilleure amie, je n'ai pas de secret pour toi et il faut que tu le sache aussi. Me répondit-elle toujours avec son air triste. _Que lui avait dit sa mère? Elle avait des problèmes de santé? _

-Alice, tu commence à m'inquiéter. Parles. La pressai-je de me raconter ce qu'il se passait.

-Il y a une personne, ici, aux États-Unis qui vit avec le cœur de mon frère et ma mère vient juste de me l'apprendre. Elle m'a caché ça pendant neuf ans, Bella! Je lui en veux tellement et le pire c'est qu'elle m'a interdit de chercher à savoir qui était la personne qui vivait avec le cœur d'Anthony mais elle est folle. Elle croit vraiment que je vais rester tranquillement, les bras croisés et ne pas chercher à savoir qui vivait avec le cœur de mon frère? M'annonça t-elle scandalisée et énervée.

Je me figeai abasourdie par ce que venait de m'annoncer Alice. Ma respiration devint erratique, mon cœur s'emballa soudainement et mes mains se mirent à trembler d'une façon incontrôlée. Je regardai impuissante Alice fondre en larme, je l'enviais : j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir en faire de même, pleurer me débarrasserait peut-être du nœud qui s'était formé dans ma gorge.

C'était donc vrai? Edward Cullen ne se trompait pas? Il vivait avec le cœur d'Anthony? Et Alice et moi venions tout juste de l'apprendre. Neuf ans, neuf ans qu'une personne vivait avec le cœur d'Anthony et nous n'en savions rien. Difficilement, j'attirai Alice vers moi et la serrai contre moi. Je n'étais pas capable de prononcer la moindre parole alors je lui frottais juste le dos. Neuf ans et c'est seulement maintenant qu'on nous faisait ces révélations et le même jour en plus.

-Bella je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'entendre ça et ça va probablement te perturber autant que moi mais je devais te le dire, je devais partager ça avec toi. Et je te demanderais aussi de le garder pour toi, de ne pas le dire aux autres. C'est d'accord Bella? Me demanda Alice d'une voix entrecoupée par ses pleurs. Bella, tu m'entends? Me demanda t-elle toujours contre moi.

Je voulais lui répondre mais j'en étais toujours incapable. Elle s'éloigna de moi et me fixa avec son regard humide. Je hochai juste la tête pour lui répondre par l'affirmatif. J'aimerai tellement savoir qui est cette personne qui vit désormais avec le cœur de mon grand-frère, je veux savoir comment il est et comment il vit. Me confia Alice. Encore une fois je hochai juste la tête._ Je sais qui vit avec le cœur de ton frère, Alice_. Avais-je envie de lui dire mais je n'en fus pas capable.

Après la révélation d'Alice, j'allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin d'être seule et Alice me comprenait. Pendant des heures, je réfléchis à ce que m'avait révélé Alice et Edward Cullen. Mon téléphone sonna à plusieurs reprises mais je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, je ne pouvais pas le faire de toute façon, ma gorge était encore serrée . Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit par la suite, je me rappelais des paroles que j'avais dites à Edward Cullen avant de quitter son bureau.

« _Ça serait vraiment injuste que ce soit une personne comme vous qui viviez avec le cœur d'Anthony. J'aurais du mal à accepter qu'un type comme vous puisses vivre grâce à son cœur_. »

Pourquoi lui avais-je dit ses paroles si dures, si cruelles? Je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire des paroles si méchantes. J'avais été si injuste. Je me sentais tellement mal. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à pleurer? J'en avais tellement envie.

Comment avais-je pu balancer à une personne qui avait la chance de vivre grâce à une greffe que je trouvais cela injuste qu'il soit en vie? Même le pire des monstre ne méritait pas d'entendre ce genre de paroles. Qui étais-je pour dire si une personne devait vivre ou pas? J'étais horrible, je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça, je m'en voulais terriblement.

Je fus réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui illuminaient ma chambre. J'avais oublié de fermer mes volets. J'allais me lever de mon lit quand je me souvins du rêve que j'avais fait cette nuit. J'avais rêvé d'Anthony et d' Edward Cullen. Un rêve étrange : ils étaient assis tout les deux sur un banc dans un parc magnifique et riaient ensembles. Ils avaient l'air heureux tous les deux. Pourquoi avais-je fait ce rêve? Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas rêvé d'Anthony. Pourquoi je le voyais en rêve subitement maintenant?

J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser avec tout ce qui m'arrivait. Je jetai un œil sur mon horloge. Il était déjà 8H30? Mince, j'allais être très en retard mais pourquoi Alice ne m'avait-elle pas réveillée? Je quittai mon lit, ma chambre et allai chercher Alice dans l'appartement mais je ne la trouvai nulle part. Je retournais dans ma chambre quand un petit post-it collé sur ma porte attira mon attention. Je m'approchai et le décollai de la porte.

_Bella, je suis allée au bureau. J'étais venue dans ta chambre avec l'intention de te réveiller mais tu dormais profondément, tu devais être fatiguée. Je t'ai donc laissée dormir. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te couvrir. Bisous, bisous et à plus tard. _

Elle était arrivée hier et elle s'était déjà empressée d'aller travailler? Sacrée Alice. Je filai sous la douche et repensai encore à Edward Cullen. Je devais m'excuser auprès de lui pour lui avoir dit ces paroles méchantes, je devais lui parler et j'avais beaucoup de questions à lui poser. Je sortis de la douche et allai m'habiller. J'avais très faim mais je n'avais pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner maintenant, j'étais déjà très en retard. En chemin je ne courrai pas, à quoi bon, j'allais de toute façon être en retard alors je marchais calmement .

-Bella, ça va mieux? Alice nous a dit que tu était malade. Me dit Rosalie lorsque j'arrivai au travail.

Je fus un peu surprise par sa question puis compris rapidement qu'Alice avait du raconter un mensonge pour me couvrir.

-Oui je vais beaucoup mieux. Lui répondis-je feignant d'être fatiguée.

-Tant mieux. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes coups de fil hier soir. Fit-elle l'air soulagé. Alors c'était elle qui m'avait appelée. Je n'avais même regardé mon téléphone.

-Oui désolée mais je n'étais vraiment pas bien. Mentis-je.

Je la laissai et allai voir Alice dans son bureau, elle était au téléphone avec sûrement un client. Je m'essayai sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et attendis qu'elle finisse. Elle avait l'air en forme et de bon humeur. Je souris en la voyant comme ça, j'étais contente de voir qu'elle allait mieux.

-Alors, tu as bien dormis? Me demanda t-elle après avoir raccroché.

-Oui merci mais tu aurais dû me réveiller et merci de m'avoir couverte partenaire. Lui répondis-je. Elle sourit.

-Ça va mieux? Me demanda t-elle en faisant référence à la révélation qu'elle m'avait faite hier à propos de son frère.

-Oui et toi? Lui répondis-je. Je n'avais toujours pas digéré toute cette histoire mais je gardais ça pour moi.

-Je ne vais pas me morfondre. Je vais chercher cette personne qui a reçu le cœur de mon frère, tu vas me donner un coup de main? Me demanda Alice déterminée.

_Je sais déjà qui c'est Alice mais je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire_. Pensai-je. Je devais d'abord parler à Edward Cullen.

-Oui, tu peux compter sur moi. Répondis-je.

Je restai encore un peu dans le bureau d'Alice. Nous discutâmes surtout de ses projets dont je m'étais occupé pendant son absence. Je la laissai ensuite et allai dans mon bureau. Une fois devant mon ordinateur, je l'allumai et après quelques secondes mon fond d'écran s'afficha. Je regardai tristement la photo d'Anthony.

-Finalement, tu n'as pas complètement quitté ce monde, tu as laissé ton cœur. Il est encore là et il bat dans le corps d'un autre. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Anthony? Je suis perdue, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir de savoir que ton cœur bat encore même si c'est dans le corps d'un autre. Je ne sais pas si je dois dire à ta sœur que je sais qui est la personne qui vit grâce à ton cœur. J'avais tellement de questions qui me trottaient dans la tête et ce rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit, qu'est-ce qu'il signifiait, Anthony? Tu es heureux là où tu es? Me confiai-je à la photo sur mon écran d'ordinateur.

Je regardai encore quelques minutes la photo d'Anthony avant de chercher le numéro de la secrétaire d' Edward Cullen . Quand je le trouvai, j'appelai et la secrétaire me répondit après quelques sonneries.

-Bonjours, c'est Isabella Swan. Serait-il possible de parler avec votre patron s'il vous plait. Demandai-je.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, monsieur le président n'est pas encore arrivé. M'informa t-elle.

Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre, 10H22 et il n'était pas encore au travail, il se la coulait douce. _Et toi tu ne viens pas d'arriver? _Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil.

-D'accord alors je peux lui laisser un message? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui bien sûr,dites moi. Me répondit-elle.

-Dites-lui juste de me rappeler, s'il vous plait. Lui demandai-je.

-D'accord, je lui transmettrai le message dès qu'il arrivera. Me dit-elle. Je la remerciai avant de raccrocher.

Je devais demander plus de détails à Edward sur ses rêves qu'il avait dit faire sur moi. Et il m'avait parlé de mémoire cellulaire, ça me disait quelque chose mais je n'étais sur de rien. Je tapai «mémoire cellulaire» sur mon clavier. Je lus plusieurs articles sur le sujet et j'étais encore plus troublée que je ne l'étais tout à l'heure.

Il y avait des personnes qui croyaient à la mémoire cellulaire et d'autre pas mais moi, devrais-je y croire? Edward Cullen savait des choses sur moi, sur mon passé qu'il n'était pas censé savoir mais Anthony oui. Il m'a dit ne pas aimé le poisson et les cookies mais qu'il en mangeait depuis sa greffe. Anthony n'aimait pas le poisson mais en mangeait seulement avec de la glace au chocolat et il adorait les cookies mais seulement ceux que je lui faisais.

Pouvais-je douter d' Edward Cullen après tout ça? Que savait-il d'autre sur moi? Et aimait-il les même choses qu'Anthony?

J'attendis toute la matinée que le patron de la CM Electronics m'appelle mais il ne le fit pas. A midi, j'allai déjeuner avec mes collègues. J'essayai de me comporter normalement, d'être attentive à ce qu'ils disaient et de ne pas paraître distraite. Tout ce passa bien et ils ne remarquèrent rien. De retour au bureau, je me demandai pour quelle raison Edward Cullen ne m'avait pas appelée. M'en voulait-il? Ça serait compréhensible . Je me remis ensuite au travail quand mon téléphone sonna.

-Isabella Swan, j'écoute. Fis-je après avoir décroché. Mais la personne à l'autre bout du fil était restée silencieuse. Allo! Continuai-je.

-C'est Edward Cullen. Entendis-je après quelques secondes de silence.

_Edward Cullen? C'est maintenant qu'il appelait?_

-Oh, bonjour. Fis-je d'un ton enjoué pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas dans le même état qu'hier.

-Tu as essayé de me joindre, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Me demanda t-il. Son ton à lui était dur. Il devait m'en vouloir.

-J'ai appelé ce matin, pourquoi vous ne me rappelez que maintenant? Vous venez d'arriver au bureau? Ou vous ne vouliez pas me parler? L'interrogeai-je avec le même ton enjoué.

-Je viens d'arriver, pourquoi? Me demanda t-il son ton n'avais pas changé.

-Wahoo, c'est la belle vie. Fis-je pour plaisanter.

-Bon et qu'est-ce que tu veux? Soupira t-il.

_Oui effectivement, il m'en voulait._

-Je voudrais vous parler. Lui répondis-je.

-Je t'écoute. Lâcha t-il.

-Pas au téléphone, on peut se voir? Proposai-je. Il resta silencieux un instant.

-Je suis au bureau, tu passer si tu veux. Me répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

-A quelle heure? Demandai-je.

-A toi de voir. Fit-il me donnant le choix pour l'heure.

-Bon alors je viens maintenant? Demandai-je.

-Si tu veux. Lança t-il.

-Est-ce que vous m'en voulez pour hier? Lui demandai-je mais je ne reçus aucune réponse. Allo?... Allo? Continuai-je jusqu'à entendre les bips me signalant que l'appel avait été interrompu. Enfoiré, il m'a raccroché au nez? Non mais quelle andouille. Rageai-je.

_Ça lui aurait couté quoi de me prévenir qu'il allait raccrocher? Il ne pouvait pas juste dire «à tout à l'heure» ou «je vais raccrocher», il était si énervant! Et c'est ce type qui vivait avec le cœur d'Anthony? Argh. _

_. _

* * *

_**Pour celles qui croyaient que la pauvre mère d'Anthony était une victime,qu'on avait volé le cœur de son fils et qu'elle n'était au courant de rien,vous le pensez encore après avoir lu ce chapitre?^^ **_

_romeila,ça va? Alors comment tu as trouvé ce chapitre? Je te remercie pour tout tes gentilles et adorables MP. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ils me font plaisir. Gros bisous. _

_**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Prenez soins de vous et à bientôt pour la suite.**_


	12. La proposition

**Merci à Azu pour la correction **

**POV EDWARD **

**. **

**.**

Assis sur ma chaise de bureau, je regardais encore à travers mes lunettes de soleil le dessin de mon futur bureau qu'Isabella avait oublié hier. Ce n'était vraiment pas mal pour un dessin fait à main levée. J'avais fouillé dans le porte document qu'elle avait oublié sur mon bureau.

Fouiller dans les affaires d'autrui n'était pas correct mais c'était dans mon bureau, elle n'avait qu'à pas l'oublier et j'étais curieux de savoir ce que contenait ce porte document.

Savait-elle qu'elle avait oublié ses affaires ici?_ C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle voulait me voir_. Non, elle voulait peut-être me parler de la révélation que je lui avais faite hier. J'avais eu l'impression que sa voix était gaie tout à l'heure, au téléphone, elle avait dû réfléchir et elle avait sûrement des questions à me poser. J'étais soulagé parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dans le même état qu'hier, elle avait l'air d'aller mieux.

Quand à moi, je n'avais pas pu oublier cette phrase qu'elle m'avait lancée avant de quitter mon bureau. Je ne lui en voulais pas, elle avait juste dit ce qu'elle pensait. Pour elle je ne méritais pas de vivre, c'était son avis alors pourquoi lui en vouloir? _Arrête de te mentir et avoues que tu en veux à cette garce de t'avoir balancé ces paroles blessantes. _Bon, c'est vrai que sa phrase m'avait un peu offensé. Elle trouvait que je ne méritais pas de vivre? Mais pour qui elle se prenait? Elle avait du mal à accepter qu'un type comme moi puisse vivre grâce au cœur de son ex? Encore une fois elle se prenait pour qui? Un type comme moi? Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de si horrible à cette fille? Lui donner du travail? Je ne comprenais vraiment pas.

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas été sympa pour l'histoire de la tablette mais par la suite je m'étais très bien comporté avec elle alors qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à me traiter comme un type ignoble? C'était quoi son problème? J'étais ignoble à ses yeux ? Très bien parce qu'aux miens, ce n'était qu'une garce ingrate. Je cessai de penser à Isabella quand le téléphone de mon bureau se mit à sonner.

-Oui ? répondis-je.

-Monsieur, mademoiselle Swan est là. Me dit ma secrétaire.

_Quoi déjà?_ Pensai-je.

-Dites-lui de venir. Fis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je remis le dessin d'Isabella dans sa pochette, la refermai avant de la poser sur mon bureau. On toqua à ma porte : elle était là. Elle entra dans mon bureau après que je lui ai demandé de le faire et vint se poster devant moi. Je la regardai, mes lunettes de soleil toujours au nez.

-Bonjour. Me dit-elle en se dandinant un peu.

-Tu peux t'assoir si tu veux. Fis-je en ignorant son bonjour, je ne voyais pas ce que ce jour avait de bon. Elle s'installa sur la chaise en face de moi et me regarda en silence.

-Tu ne voulais pas me parler? Lui demandai-je lorsque je vis qu'elle continuait à rester silencieuse.

-Si. Souffla t-elle simplement sans rien ajouter d'autre.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu attends? Lui demandai-je pour la presser de parler.

Mon ton était un peu dur mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler.

-Vous êtes en colère? Me demanda t-elle finalement.

_En colère? J'avais l'air d'être en colère? _

-Vous m'en voulez encore de vous avoir balancé cette phrase avant de partir? Ajouta t-elle.

_Ah voilà qui était plus claire. Lui en vouloir? Oui un peu. Être en colère? Non, je ne l'étais pas._

-Je ne peux pas me mettre en colère parce que tu as exprimé tes pensées. Soupirai-je en la fixant à travers mes lunettes noirs.

-Je viens pour m'excuser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai dit ces mots si durs, je regrette sincèrement. Je suis désolée. S'excusa t-elle l'air sincère.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait pour s'excuser. J'étais surpris . Je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'égard. J'ignorais qu'elle pouvait reconnaître ses torts. J'étais surpris de la voir dans mon bureau, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à son coup de fil et encore moins à ce qu'elle demande à me voir pour me parler.

-Tu es venue juste pour t'excuser? Lui demandai-je calmement . Elle pencha légèrement sa tête et me fixa confuse.

-Vous ne pouvez pas enlever vos lunettes? Pourquoi les portez-vous au bureau? C'est perturbant. Me questionna t-elle. _De quoi je me mêle?_

-Elles te dérangent? Lui demandai-je en parlant de mes lunettes.

-Oui, elles me mettent un peu mal à l'aise. Opina t-elle.

D'accord mais je ne pouvais pas les enlever. Je n'avais pas bien dormi et ces lunettes cachaient mes grosses cernes.

-Fait avec. Lançai-je avec désinvolture. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma tout de suite.

-Ok! Je ne suis pas venue ici juste pour m'excuser. Je voulais aussi qu'on parle de...votre cœur. M'avoua t-elle. _Elle avait hésité avant de dire mon cœur, elle l'avait dit à contre-cœur parce que pour elle ce cœur était toujours celui de son ex-petit-ami. Alors elle me croyait maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Pourquoi me croyait-elle finalement?_

-Tu me crois maintenant? Tu ne pense plus que c'est impossible que je vive avec le cœur d'Anthony? Lui demandai-je curieux de savoir comment elle en était venue à me croire finalement.

-Je vous crois, je sais que vous ne m'aviez pas mentit et que vous m'aviez dit la vérité. S'exprima t-elle d'une voix neutre.

_Alors elle me croyait. Hier, elle trouvait ça impossible, elle n'avait pas voulu me croire mais pas aujourd'hui. A quoi était dû ce soudain revirement? _

-Hier encore tu refusais de me croire. Pourquoi ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui? Lui demandai-je.

-Vous ne voulez vraiment pas enlever vos lunettes? Je vous jure que c'est très perturbant. Insista t-elle.

-Tu dois t'y faire, je ne les enlèverai pas. Soutins-je. Elle soupira puis je l'entendis marmonner: _C'est quoi son problème? _

- La mère d'Anthony a décidé d'en parler à sa fille hier et cette dernière s'est confiée à moi. Alice ne l'a su qu'hier tout comme moi. M'informa t-elle ensuite.

_Comment? Alors la sœur d'Anthony ne l'avais su qu'hier? Cette femme avait caché ça même à sa propre fille? Mais bon sang pourquoi avait-elle menti à Sam? Que pouvait bien cacher cette femme? Parce qu'il était clair qu'elle cachait quelque chose._

- Alors la sœur d'Anthony ignorait depuis tout ce temps que le cœur de son frère avait été donné à un autre? Demandai-je à Isabella.

-Oui et ça l'a beaucoup bouleversé. J'ai du mal à réaliser que vous viviez avec le cœur d'Anthony mais je sais que c'est le cas. Hier, vous m'avez parler de mémoire cellulaire, j'ai fait quelques recherche sur internet et j'ai lu des témoignages de certains greffés cardiaque. Est-ce que... vous avez vraiment les souvenirs d'Anthony? Me demanda t-elle avec hésitation. _Elle avait fait des recherches? Alors elle croyait aussi à ce que je lui avais dit sur les habitudes alimentaires d'Anthony et les rêves ?_

-Je sais juste que je fais des choses que je n'avais jamais faites avant ma greffe et que je vois ou plutôt voyais des rêves qui n'étais pas les miens. Lui expliquai-je.

-Ces rêves étaient ceux d'Anthony? Et ces choses que vous faites depuis votre transplantation vous croyez que ça vient d'Anthony ? Me demanda Isabella avec empressement.

-Oui, j'en suis convaincu. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, je n'ai jamais aimé le poisson et je n'avais jamais mangé de cookies avant mon opération. Je n'étais pas non plus fan de musique mais quelques temps après ma greffe je me suis mis à écouter du hip-hop. Lui avouai-je. La surprise se lisait sur son visage.

-C'est vraiment surprenant. C'est vrai qu'Anthony était fan de hip-hop et comment vous avez su pour ma collection de converses et ma camionnette ? M'interrogea t-elle curieuse.

_Je répondrai à toute ses questions jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite. J'éprouvais une certaine satisfaction à discuter calmement avec elle._

-Je t'ai dit que je te voyais en rêve. Ces rêves étaient les souvenirs d'Anthony, c'est comme ça que j'ai su toutes ces choses sur toi. Lui expliquai-je.

-Alors vous me voyez en rêve? Me demanda t-elle intriguée.

-Non ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Tu te rappelle de la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré? Lui demandai-je.

-Malheureusement oui. Soupira t-elle en grimaçant.

_Malheureusement? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire? Que c'était un mauvais souvenir? Elle n'exagérait pas un peu? Ce jours là, n'étais pas si horrible et ce n'étais sûrement pas son plus mauvais souvenir alors pourquoi en faisait-elle tout un plat? Elle croyait que ça avait été une partie de plaisir pour moi de me faire insulter par une fille devant une foule? C'est moi qui aurait dû garder un mauvais souvenir de ce jour!_

-Tu te souviens de la réaction bizarre que j'ai eu en te voyant ? Lui demandai-je. Elle acquiesça.

C'est parce que j'étais choqué de voir la fille que je voyais en rêve depuis neuf ans et c'est aussi depuis ce jour que je ne t'ai plus vue en rêve. Lui révélai-je.

-C'est complètement dingue et vous ne voyiez que moi dans vos rêves? Pas Alice, ni les autres? Me questionna t-elle toujours avec sa grimace...comme si elle éprouvait du dégout.

_Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de m'énerver. J'ignore si elle le faisait exprès ou inconsciemment mais elle m'énervait. Il était juste impossible de rester aimable avec elle_ .

-Juste toi malheureusement. Si tu savais a quel point c'était insupportable. Lui balançai-je pour me venger. Elle ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla ses yeux, surprise par ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Anthony ne vous a apparemment pas laissé son caractère. Il aurait dû vous laisser ça aussi. Vous êtes tellement diffèrent de lui. Anthony m'aimait énormément, il était fou de moi c'est peut-être pour cette raison que vous ne voyiez que moi dans vos souvenirs. Fit-elle avec un air provocateur. _Non mais quelle peste! Elle avait besoin de s'en vanter._

-J'ignore ce qu'il a pu te trouver. Tu as un sale caractère. Comment a t-il fait pour te supporter? Lançai-je pour la provoquer. Elle me fusilla du regard. Heureusement que mes lunettes de soleil lui cachait mon regard moqueur.

-Demandez à Jasper. Il vous supporte bien, lui. Rétorqua t-elle. Je restai silencieux ne sachant plus quoi dire et même si c'était le cas, elle aurait de toute façon de quoi rappliquer. Elle savait toujours quoi répondre. Elle afficha un air satisfait quand elle vit que je restais silencieux. _La peste!_

-Alice est déterminée à trouver celui qui a reçu le cœur de son frère, vous voulez bien la rencontrer? Continua t-elle.

_Elle voulait me rencontrer? Mais je ne pouvais pas la rencontrer maintenant, je devais d'abord parler à Sam et je ne connaissais pas cette Alice. Personne en dehors de ma famille ne savait que j'avais été greffé. Je n'aimais pas en parler, je ne voulais pas que ça se sache et je ne savais pas si je pouvais faire confiance à cette Alice. Qui me dit qu'elle n'irait pas raconter à tout le monde que le président de la CM Electronics était un transplanté cardiaque? Les gens allaient en faire tout un plat. _

-Non et ne lui dit pas que c'est moi qui vit avec le cœur de son frère. Lui demandai-je avec sérieux.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, je n'ai pas de secret pour Alice. Fit-elle étonnée par ma demande.

-Je te demande juste de garder ça pour toi, pour l'instant. Retentai-je.

-Mais pourquoi? Me demanda t-elle.

-Personne en dehors de ma famille ne sait que je suis greffé,j e ne veux pas ébruiter ça. J'avais moi aussi envie de rencontrer la famille de mon donneur mais.. Commençai-je avant de m'arrêter brusquement.

-Mais quoi? S'étonna t-elle.

-Tu dois d'abord me promettre de ne rien dire à ton amie. Lui demandai-je.

-Je ne peux pas. Appuya t-elle.

-Alors je ne peux rien te dire. Lui dis-je.

Elle soupira tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Bon, je te promet de ne rien dire à Alice mais juste pour une semaine. Négocia t-elle.

Une semaine, c'était suffisant? Je ne savais pas mais j'avais au moins une semaine pour réfléchir.

-D'accord. Alors, je ne suis pas prêt à rencontrer ton amie. J'ai engagé quelqu'un pour chercher qui était mon donneur et sa famille. Il à récemment rencontré la mère de ton amie qui lui a certifié que les organes d'Anthony n'avait pas été donnés. Elle a mentit et j'ignore pour quelle raison elle l'a fait mais c'est bizarre parce que mon père aussi n'a jamais voulu me parler du donneur alors que je suis convaincu qu'il le sait. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette affaire. C'est pour ça que je te demande de ne rien dire à ton amie pour l'instant. Je dois d'abord parler à la personne que j'ai engagé pour me trouver les informations. Lui expliquai-je. Isabella prit un air intrigué.

-La mère d'Alice lui a fait promettre de n'en parler à personne et elle lui a aussi interdit de te chercher. C'est bizarre, pourquoi a t-elle mentit pendant toutes ces années? Fit-elle l'air perdu.

_Que cachait cette femme? _

-Je vais essayer de le découvrir mais je vais te demander de ne rien dire ni à ton amie ni a personne d'autre. Je ne veux pas que les gens soient au courant pour ma greffe. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, ça me regarde. Lui dis-je, elle me lança un regard suspicieux avec de soupirer.

-Mais pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas rencontrer Alice? Elle pourrait peut-être vous aider pour obtenir plus d'informations de sa mère.

-Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que j'ai été greffé. Je ne connais pas Alice, j'ignore quelle réaction elle va avoir. Personne n'est au courant en dehors de ma famille...enfin toi tu le sais maintenant mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais t'en parler. Lui expliquai-je.

_Je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Isabella, je le ressentais, c'est tout._

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'en avoir parler, ne vous méprenez pas... Je vous remercie de me l'avoir dit mais pourquoi avez vous décidé de m'en parler à moi si vous ne l'aviez jamais dit à personne? Me demanda t-elle curieuse.

Je lui répondis que c'était parce que j'avais besoin de son aide pour découvrir qui était vraiment Anthony et que j'espérais qu'elle pouvait obtenir plus d'informations de sa famille. Je lui avouai aussi que sans pouvoir l'expliquer, je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance et que j'avais irrésistiblement envie de lui avouer que j'avais reçu le cœur de son petit-copain. Isabella prit un air songeur après ma réponse.

-Vous savez, Anthony n'avait pas de secret pour moi. J'étais sa confidente, il me disait absolument tout et j'étais celle en qui il avait le plus confiance. Peut-être que vous avez ressenti tout ça à cause du cœur d'Anthony. Est-ce que c'est possible d'après vous? Me demanda t-elle avec un air très sérieux. Je me retins de rire. Je ne pouvais pas répondre à sa question parce que j'ignorais si cela était probable mais c'était très intéressant de savoir qu'elle pensait que c'était possible. Très intéressant. J'allais bien m'amuser avec cette Isabella naïve. Elle venait de me donner la solution la plus facile pour que je puisse me rapprocher d'elle. J'allais me servir de ce cœur et me rapprocher d' Isabella.

-Oui, je pense que c'est tout à fait possible. Il m'a laissé ses rêves, ses habitudes alimentaires et ses goûts musicaux alors pourquoi pas ses sentiments? Commençai-je tout en essayant d'être sérieux.

-Ça serait possible? Questionna t-elle surprise.

-Je pense que oui. Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire mais...non oublie. Tentai-je toujours en essayant de paraître sérieux.

-Quoi, s'il vous plait dites moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda t-elle curieuse et intriguée.

Ça devenait vraiment difficile de me retenir de rire mais je m'efforçais de garder mon sérieux.

-Bon, je vais te le dire. Quand tu es près de moi, tu sais comme maintenant par exemple... Commençai-je avant de m'arrêter. Elle hocha vigoureusement sa tête curieuse de connaître la suite.

-Le cœur d'Anthony bat fort, quand tu es près de moi. Au début j'étais surpris mais j'ai compris par la suite que c'était parce que le cœur sentait ta présence. Et d'après mon psychiatre, je te voyais en rêve parce que tu manquais au cœur d'Anthony mais maintenant qu'il sent ta présence, les rêves ont disparus. Je crois que mon cœur sent quand tu es proche et qu'il aime ça. Lui expliquai-je le plus sérieusement possible.

J'étais vraiment un bon menteur. Bon ce n'étais pas que des mensonges mais j'avais inventé une bonne partie de l'histoire. Je fus surpris de voir Isabella secouer sa tête de gauche à droite avec un air désespéré.

-N'importe quoi! Vous croyiez que j'allais vous croire? Alors comme ça vous voyez un psy? C'est une bonne chose, continuez de le voir surtout. Fit-elle en me narguant.

_La peste! Pourquoi je lui avais dit que je voyais un psy? Je suis bête, elle allait vraiment me prendre pour un taré maintenant._

-Tu ne me crois pas? Lui demandai-je continuant mon petit jeu.

-Non, je ne suis pas si naïve. S'exclama t-elle en me regardant de travers._ Oui mais tu va finir par croire à mon mensonge._ Pensai-je.

-Je te dis la vérité mais tu as le droit de ne pas me croire. Retentai-je en prenant une petite voix navrée. Je vis le doute dans son regard et souris intérieurement.

-Vous dites la vérité? Vous êtes sérieux? Me demanda t-elle avec un peu de méfiance.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai hésité à te le dire. Je savais que tu n'allais pas me croire. Lançai-je en prenant un air indifférent. Le doute avait l'air de grandir en elle. Elle allait finir par me croire, je le savais.

Isabella resta silencieuse pendant un moment, elle affichait juste un air pensif.

-Tu as oublié ton porte document ici, hier. Lui dis-je ensuite pour changer de sujet en lui montrant du doigt le porte document rouge en haut de la pile de dossier sur mon bureau. Elle me regarda en affichant un air confus.

-Écoutez...je m'excuse aussi pour hier, j'étais censée venir travailler mais j'ai été chamboulée par vos révélations. Du coup je suis partie sans faire ce pourquoi j'étais venue. Je suis désolée pour ça aussi. S'excusa t-elle l'air sincère.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je savais bien que tu ne serais pas d'humeur à bosser après la discussion qu'on a eu. Lui dis-je compréhensif.

Isabella me demanda ensuite si j'avais quelques minutes à lui accorder pour qu'elle me montre son dessin et les meubles qu'elle avait en tête pour mon bureau. J'avais déjà vu ce dessin mais gardai ça pour moi et la laissai me le montrer. Je lui avouai que son dessin me plaisait bien et elle fut ravie de l'entendre. Elle me montra ensuite un catalogue et me montra les meubles qu'elle pensait choisir puis me demanda ce que j'en pensais. J'approuvai tout. Elle me remercia et m'informa qu'elle allait établir un devis et qu'elle l'apporterait avec elle pour le prochain rendez-vous et que dès que je l'aurai approuvé, elle commencerait les travaux. J'avais beau lui dire que je lui laissais carte blanche et qu'il n y avait aucun problème pour le budget et elle insistait encore pour me faire approuver toutes ses idées, elle était si têtue. Je l'accompagnai au bureau de ma secrétaire qui lui donna un rendez-vous pour lundi matin.

Une fois Isabella partie, je retournai dans mon bureau et appelai Sam.

«Bonjour, le numéro que vous avez composé n'est plus attribué ou n'est plus accessible, votre appel ne peut aboutir.» fit une voix féminine.

_C'est quoi ce bordel? Comment ça, numéro plus attribué ? Je réessayai et rappelai à nouveau mais la voix féminine répéta la même phrase. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas? Sam avait changé de numéro? Depuis quand? Il ne m'avait rien dit. Étrange... Je posai mon téléphone sur mon bureau. J'étais un peu perdu, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait mais je n'allais pas encore m'inquiéter. J'allais juste attendre que Sam m'appelle et s'il ne le faisait pas ce week-end, j'irai le voir à son bureau._

**POV BELLA. **

Merde, j'aurais dû lui demander. Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas fait? J'avais peur de quoi? Dans le pire des cas, il m'aurait juste dit non, il ne m'aurait pas frappée. J'aurai dû lui demander, j'en avais tellement envie, j'aurai dû lui demander de me laisser écouter le cœur d'Anthony mais Edward Cullen aurait sûrement refusé. Il n'était pas du genre sympa, il m'aurait dit NON tout net comme il l'avait fait quand je lui avais demandé d'enlever ses lunettes de soleil. Ce gars avait un sérieux problème, pourquoi portait-il des lunettes de soleil dans son bureau? Il se prenait pour qui? C'est fou ce qu'il était prétentieux.

Oui mais ce prétentieux vivait grâce au cœur d'Anthony. J'avais encore du mal à y croire même si je savais que c'était bien le cas. Étrangement, je n'étais plus si bouleversée,j e devrais pourtant l'être après avoir découvert qu'un homme vivait avec le cœur d'Anthony qui était mort depuis maintenant neuf ans mais je ne l'étais pas, j'avais même l'impression d'être heureuse de savoir que le cœur d'Anthony était encore de ce monde et qu'un homme vivait avec. Est-ce que j'étais bizarre ? Je ne sais pas.

Anthony était un gars super, il était toujours prêt à aider son prochain, je le connaissais bien et je suis convaincue qu'il se serait inscrit comme donneur d'organe s'il était encore en vie et majeur. Ce rêve que j'avais fait sur Anthony et Edward en train de se sourire avait peut-être une signification, peut-être qu'Anthony acceptait et était content qu' Edward puisse vivre avec son cœur. Ça serait possible non? Je repensai à ce que Edward Cullen m'avait dit à propos du cœur d'Anthony qui sentait ma présence. Et si c'était vrai? Ce qu'il m'avait dit n'était pas logique mais cette histoire de mémoire cellulaire n'était pas logique non plus, peut-être que c'était vrai.

J'ai cru à cette histoire de rêve qu'il voyait de moi, même si j'étais un peu rebutée à l'idée de savoir que j'avais hanté ses rêves... en parlant de ses rêves, qu'est-ce qu'il avait vu au juste? Une seconde! Il voyait les souvenirs d'Anthony? Donc si Anthony avait gardé des souvenirs de moi...nue...Oh mon dieu. Il serait possible qu'il m'ait vue nue? Noooon, pas possible! Il l'aurait dit, non? Argh, j'espère que non. Anthony n'était pas un pervers pourquoi garderait-il des souvenirs comme ça? Bon je vais essayé de ne pas y penser. Alors serait-il possible que le cœur d'Anthony sente ma présence? Dans les témoignages que j'avais lu, il y en avait un qui parlait d'un gars qui avait reçu le cœur d'une jeune fille et qui avait reconnu la mère de cette dernière dans la rue alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, il avait apparemment senti grâce à son cœur que cette femme était la mère de cette fille qui lui avait donné son cœur...

Alors il serait possible que le cœur d'Anthony me reconnaisse et qu'il ne m'ait pas oubliée. Je souriai à cette pensée. Anthony m'aimait à ce point là? Même après sa mort, son cœur, lui,continuait de m'aimer? C'était émouvant, tellement, que j'avais envie de pleurer. Si seulement je pouvais le faire mais pourquoi Edward ne voyait-il personne dans ses rêves en dehors de moi? Il n'avait pas vu la mère d'Anthony, sa sœur, son père, ses amis mais juste moi. C'était incroyable.

Pourquoi a t-il fallut que ce soit Edward Cullen qui reçoive le cœur d'Anthony? Ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est que lui et moi on ne s'entendait pas : il ne me laisserait jamais lui demander un service comme me faire écouter le cœur d'Anthony. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais pu aisément lui demander de me rendre ce service : j'aurais fait mon possible pour essayer de connaître cette personne, j'aurais passer du temps avec elle et même été amie avec elle.

Edward Cullen ne me supportait pas et moi je ne l'appréciais pas beaucoup, il m'énervait toujours autant alors comment pourrais-je passer du temps avec lui? Et même si je faisais un effort, lui ne voudrait sûrement pas avoir à faire avec moi. Argh... pourquoi Edward Cullen était-il si insupportable?

J'arrivai sur mon lieu de travail et filai directement dans le bureau d'Alice. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

-Alice, tu crois qu'Anthony est heureux là où il est? Tu crois qu'il est d'accord avec le don de son cœur? Lui demandai-je en m'asseyant sur son bureau.

-J'en suis convaincue, tu as oubliée à quel point Anthony était généreux? Fit-elle en levant son regard vers moi.

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié. D'après toi, pourquoi ta mère a gardé ce secret concernant le don du cœur de ton frère pendant si longtemps ? Questionnai-je.

-Je ne sais pas du tout, Bella. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas savoir qui vit avec le cœur de mon frère.

C'était en effet possible. Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait menti à la personne qu'Edward Cullen avait engagé pour trouver la famille d'Anthony.

-Et toi? Tu veux vraiment savoir qui est la personne qui vit avec le cœur d'Anthony? Lui demandai-je.

-Bien sur que je le veux. Je veux connaître qui est cette personne, savoir si elle est encore en vie, si elle est en bonne santé et si elle est heureuse. Me détailla t-elle. Tu ne veux pas savoir qui c'est toi? Me questionna t-elle à son tour.

_Je sais déjà qui c'est mais je ne peux rien te dire à cause de cet imbécile d'Edward Cullen qui m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire. A cause de lui, je suis en train de te mentir. Attends juste une semaine Alice, ensuite je te raconterai tout._

-Si, je veux le savoir. Soufflai-je tout simplement.

Je restai encore un moment dans le bureau de ma meilleure amie avant de la laisser travailler et de me rendre dans mon bureau. J'avais encore tellement de question à poser à Edward Cullen. Je voulais moi aussi savoir s'il était en bonne santé et s'il était heureux. C'était le receveur du cœur d'Anthony alors je voulais savoir si sa santé était bonne depuis qu'il avait reçu ce cœur.

Je voulais savoir tout ce qu'il faisait et qu'Anthony faisait aussi. Je voulais savoir s'il aimait d'autre chose qu'Anthony aimait. Demain on était samedi, accepterait-il qu'on se voit pour que je puisse lui poser toutes mes questions? Non, il ne voudrait jamais. Il serait capable de me traiter de folle, de pot de colle puis de me dire qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec moi avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Je grimaçai à cette pensée. C'est vrai qu'il serait tout à fait capable de réagir comme ça. Oui mais comment j'allais faire moi avec toutes ces questions que j'avais à lui poser? Wahoo, je n'aurais jamais pensé que moi, Isabella aurais un jour autant envie de discuter avec Edward Cullen. Je m'en fichais de ce type mais le cœur d'Anthony battait en lui et ça, je ne m'en fichais pas, ça comptait beaucoup même.

Le lendemain...

Mince, qu'est-ce que je fais? J'appelle ou pas?_ Bella, prend ce téléphone et appelle, ça ne va pas te tuer._ Oui mais s'il refuse de me voir? _Alors tu lui dira «va te faire voir connard!»._ Non, je devais absolument le voir, il fallait qu'il accepte de me voir. J'avais trop de choses à demander à Anthony, non, je voulais dire Edward. Je voulais savoir comment il vivait depuis sa greffe. Je ne pouvais pas attendre jusqu'à lundi avec toutes ces questions.

-Bella on va faire un tour au centre commercial avec Rosalie alors tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer au lieu de rêvasser. Entendis-je Alice me dire. Trainer au centre commerciale? Non, je ne pouvais pas, je devais voir Edward Cullen.

-Je ne peux pas venir avec vous.

-Pourquoi pas? Me demanda mon amie.

-Je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai mal à la tête. Mentis-je.

-Tu as pris un cachet? S'enquit Alice.

-Oui mais ça ne va toujours pas.

-Alors restes ici, repose toi. C'est parce que tu as trop travaillé durant mon absence. Me dit-elle compatissante.

-Je vais rester ici et me reposer un peu, ça ira mieux après. Fis-je. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je m'entais à ma meilleure amie à cause d'Edward Cullen.

**POV JASPER **

Assis sur mon canapé, Edward me racontait ce qu'il s'était passé quand il était allé voir le détective qu'il avait engagé pour trouver qui était son donneur et la famille de ce dernier. Il avait essayé de le joindre mais son numéro n'était plus attribué et quand il est allé le voir dans son bureau, la porte était ouverte mais la pièce était complètement vide. Sam avait disparut sans un mot et il trouvait ça bizarre; moi aussi, je devais l'avouer. Pourquoi ce type avait disparut comme ça?

-C'est vraiment bizarre qu'il se soit volatilisé ainsi. M'exprimai-je

-Oui c'est très bizarre, peut-être qu'il a eu un problème avec un de ses clients... mais pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas contacté? Fit Edward.

-Attend un peu, il le fera peut-être plus tard. Lui dis-je quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je regardai l'écran pour voir qui m'appelait et je fus surpris de voir que c'était Bella.

-Salut. Fis-je après avoir décroché.

-Salut, Jasper. Est ce que ça va? Me demanda t-elle.

-Oui, je vais bien. Et toi? Questionnai-je à mon tour tout en regardant mon cousin qui avait un air pensif. Il ne savait pas que c'était sa Isabella.

-Ça va aussi. Je ne vais pas te déranger, je voulais juste te demander s'il t'était possible de me donner le numéro de ton cousin. Me demanda t-elle.

_Comment? _

-Mon cousin Edward? M'étonnai-je. _Comme si j'avais un autre cousin..._

-Oui. Confirma t-elle. Edward avait toujours l'air ailleurs, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'on parlait de lui. Je claquai des doigts devant son visage pour attirer son attention.

-Isabella, veux ton numéro de téléphone. Je peux lui donner? Lui demandai-je quand il m'accorda son attention. Mon cousin écarquilla ses yeux de surprise.

-Il est avec toi? Alors passe-le moi s'il te plait. Me demanda Isabella qui m'avait sûrement entendu parler à Edward.

-Elle veut te parler. M'adressai-je à mon cousin en lui tendant mon portable. Il le prit tout en me regardant avec méfiance. _Il pensait que je lui faisais une blague ou quoi?_

-Oui! Fit-il une fois le téléphone à l'oreille. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Demanda t-il d'une voix neutre. Je soupirai._ Il ne pouvait pas être plus gentil en parlant avec une femme?_

-...

-Pourquoi? Fit-il ensuite étonné.

-...

-Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi? Redemanda t-il méfiant cette fois.

_De quoi parlaient-ils?_

-...

-Où ça? Demanda t-il.

-...

-Ouais d'accord. Fit-il ensuite avant de raccrocher. Edward me rendit mon téléphone tout en me regardant incrédule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? Lui demandai-je curieux.

-Elle veut me voir. Me répondit mon cousin avec un air perplexe.

-Pourquoi? Posai-je.

-Je ne sais pas, elle a juste dit qu'elle voulait me parler. Me donna t-il pour réponse.

Edward m'avait confié avoir parlé de sa greffe à Isabella, il lui avait tout dit. J'étais content qu'il ait pris la décision de lui parler. Peut-être qu'Isabella voulait le voir pour ça. Pour encore lui parler de sa greffe.

**POV BELLA. **

J'étais prête. Je quittai mon appartement et me rendis à l'arrêt du bus. Edward Cullen avait accepté de me voir. J'étais contente, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait accepter si facilement. Par chance, il était avec Jasper. Je lui avais demandé de me retrouver au café qui était tout prés de l'entreprise d'Emmett. J'allais pouvoir lui poser mes questions. Le bus arriva, je montai et allai m'installer au fond. Le café que j'avais indiqué à Edward Cullen n'étais pas loin de chez moi, j'aurais pu m'y rendre à pied mais le temps était bizarre et je craignais que la pluie ne me rattrape en chemin. Le bus s'arrêta après trois arrêts, je descendis et marchai en direction du café. Arrivée au lieu du rendez-vous, j'entrai puis vérifiai si Edward Cullen était déjà arrivé et c'était effectivement le cas. Il était là, toujours aussi beau, assis au fond de la salle, il regardait l'extérieur à travers le mur de verre. Il avait l'air pensif. Je m'avançai vers lui, il se retourna et leva son regard vert émeraude vers moi. Je m'installai sur la chaise devant lui et le fixai sans prononcer un mot. Je le regardais juste. Il était beau, très beau, je devais même avouer qu'il était encore plus beau qu'Anthony qui pour moi était le mec le plus canon de la terre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu habillé décontracté, c'était la première fois aujourd'hui. Il était plus que beau avec son tee-shirt gris foncé et sa veste noire. Vraiment canon.

-Tu as voulu me voir, pour ça? L'entendis-je me questionner.

-Hum? Demandai-je ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait. Il sourit moqueur.

-Je sais que je suis très beau mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu me dérange un samedi. Me dit-il. _Plus narcissique que ce type, tu meurs... Anthony l'était aussi_. La serveuse arriva et posa le smoothie qu'Edward Cullen avait commandé puis me demanda si je voulais commander quelque chose. Je demandai un café glacé et un cupcake. Elle nous laissa et retourna à son comptoir.

-De quoi vous parliez? Lui demandai-je ensuite me rappelant le reste de sa phrase. Il sourit d'avantage mais cette fois c'était un sourire prétentieux.

-Tu voulais admirer ma beauté, c'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir? Je peux comprendre mais évite de me fixer avec autant d'insistance, tu va finir par me faire un trou au visage avec tes yeux. Me répondit-il avec arrogance. _Wahoo, un trou au visage? Carrément? Il était dingue._

-Vous êtes incroyable. Si les yeux étaient capables de trouer un visage, le mien en serait rempli. Moi aussi, je vous ai plusieurs fois surpris en train de me relooker et est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose? Non jamais. Lui fis-je savoir, il me regarda surpris. _Il croyait quoi? Que je ne voyais pas la façon dont il me regardait lui aussi? Bon, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il me relookait mais j'étais sûre qu'il me regardait souvent étrangement. _

-Donc, je devrais juste te laisser m'admirer tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que tu en soit satisfaite? Me demanda t-il l'arrogance ne quittant pas sa voix. _Pfft, espèce de narcissique._

-Je ne vous ai pas appelé ici pour ça et je ne vous regardais pas, je réfléchissais c'est tout. Mentis-je. Il me regarde dubitatif.

-Oui, je vais faire semblant de te croire. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Questionna t-il avec un air curieux. _Sincèrement? Je veux tout savoir de ce que t'a laissé Anthony, ses goûts, sa façon d'être etc, je veux te comparer à Anthony et voir tous ce qu'il t'a laissé_. Pensai-je.

-Je voulais juste discuter et vous poser quelques questions. Répondis-je à la place.

-Des questions sur le cœur de ton petit-ami? Me demanda t-il étonné. J'opinai.

-Et que veux tu savoir? Continua t-il de me demander.

-Beaucoup de choses, notamment sur les changements qui ce sont opérés en vous depuis votre greffe. Lui repondis-je.

-En plus des habitudes alimentaires... Commença t-il avant de s'arrêter et de lâcher un petite rire. En parlant de ça, tu aimes me répéter que je ne suis pas normal mais tu trouves que c'est normal, toi, de manger du poisson avec de la glace au chocolat? Ton petit-ami était normal? Questionna t-il avec un air moqueur.

_Il n'était pas aussi taré que toi déjà. Quoi que._

-Anthony était très sensé et équilibré, il était tout à fait normal. Mentis-je. Il n'avait l'air de me croire. _Pfft Anthony normal? N'importe quoi. Il était lunatique et un peu déséquilibré mais qu'avec les autres, pas avec ses proches et il n'était pas plus bizarre qu'Edward Cullen._ Je lui avais menti parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il dise que c'était à cause d'Anthony qu'il était si barjo.

-Si tu veux, en plus de ses habitudes alimentaires, de ses gouts musicaux, je n'en suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'il m'a laissé un peu de son comportement parce que des fois je me comporte bizarrement et qu'ensuite je me pose des questions : je me demande pourquoi j'ai agis si étrangement. Il se peut aussi qu'il m'ait un peu laissé de...son affection pour toi. Je t'en avais déjà parlé hier mais tu ne m'as pas cru. Me révéla t-il._ Mince, lui mentir n'avait servit à rien. Il pensait déjà que son comportement était un héritage d'Anthony mais je n'allais pas le laisser prétendre qu'il était normal et qu'Anthony non._

-Quand vous dites comportement bizarre, qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là? Parce qu'Anthony n'était pas bizarre. N'allez pas mettre tous vos troubles du comportement sur le compte du cœur d'Anthony. Lançai-je. Il me fusilla du regard mais je m'en fichais. Je repensai à ses dernières phrases. Anthony lui avait laissé son affection pour moi? Je souris. Sacré Anthony, il me manquait tellement.

-Mes troubles du comportement? Répéta t-il d'un air incrédule, ce qui me fit abandonner mes pensées. _Bah oui, c'est bien pour ça qu'il voyait un psy pourquoi prenait-il son air outré?_

-Oui, vous êtes lunatique et Anthony ne l'était pas. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous insulter mais vous êtes grossier, antipathique, égocentrique, vous avez d'autres défauts mais je vais m'arrêter là et Anthony n'étais pas du tout comme ça. Votre comportement bizarre n'a rien à voir avec lui. Lui fis-je savoir. Il écarquilla ses yeux et me fixa incrédule. Il avait l'air en colère aussi. Oops, je ne voulais pas l'énerver. _J'espère qu'il ne va pas se lever et partir. J_e préférais qu'il m'insulte un bon coup mais pas qu'il s'en aille, je n'avais pas fini de lui parler.

-Ah oui? Et quand j'ai envie de te voir et de te parler, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'intéresserais à une fille comme toi. Physiquement, tu n'es pas le genre de fille qui m'intéresse. Tu es une chicaneuse et tu as une grande gueule, je ne dis pas ça pour t'insulter mais c'est ce que tu es. Alors oui ça à avoir avec lui. Balança t-il avec un air énervé.

Il se fâchait pour pas grand chose. Anthony lui, avait beaucoup de self contrôle. Alors le cœur de ce dernier avait envie de me voir et de me parler...? C'était possible? Entendre ce genre de chose me rendait heureuse. Je me sentais un peu stupide aussi d'y croire mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Savoir qu'un homme vivait avec le cœur d'Anthony et qu'il était possible qu'il ait un comportement et des goûts similaires à ceux de mon ex, je voulais y croire même si c'était insensé. Je voulais croire que même si Anthony était mort, son cœur lui était bien là et qu'il ne m'avait pas oubliée. Je voulais y croire.

-Pas la peine de vous énerver. Je n'avais pas dit ça pour vous insulter. Quand vous avez envie de me voir, vous pensez que c'est Anthony qui le veux et pas vous ? Lui demandai-je .

-Non, son cœur en a envie mais pas Anthony parce que lui, il est mort. Rectifia Edward Cullen. _Oui c'est vrai, Anthony était mort. _

-Oui, c'est vrai. Soufflai-je.

La serveuse arriva à ce moment là avec ma commande. Je remarquai la façon dont-elle regardait l'homme qui était avec moi. La pauvre fille, comment pouvait-elle regarder un homme ainsi? Ce n'était pas un cupcake mais un homme bordel, les femmes n'avaient vraiment pas de dignités. _Toi aussi t'es une pauvre fille Bella, tu bave en regardant Edward Cullen du coup tu n'as aucune dignité non plus. _ N'importe quoi, ce n'est pas vrai.

Je bus une gorgé de mon café glacé et regardai Edward. J'aimerais le connaître davantage, je ne pensais pas que moi, Isabella Swan aurais un jour envie de connaître Edward Cullen... mais je ne savais pas qu'il vivait avec le cœur de mon ex. Parce que maintenant que je le savais, ça changeait tout. Je voulais le connaître et savoir comment il vivait parce que le cœur d'Anthony battait en lui.

Il y avait cependant un problème : Edward Cullen ne m'appréciait pas, c'était réciproque mais je pouvais faire un effort pour m'entendre avec lui juste pour Anthony, enfin je veux dire le cœur d'Anthony... mais lui l'acceptera t-il? Je l'ignorais mais je devais essayer, je ne pouvais pas ignorer et éviter l'homme qui vivait avec une partie d'Anthony, Edward Cullen et Anthony Pattinson étaient liés par ce cœur.

-Edward. L'appelai-je. Il releva son regard vers moi et enleva la paille qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-Quoi? Fit-il curieux avant de reprendre sa paille en bouche et d'aspirer son smoothie.

-Je sais que tu ne me supportes pas mais toi et moi on ne pourrait pas essayer de s'entendre? Je voudrais qu'on soit amis. Tu penses que ça serait possible? Lui demandai-je plus sérieuse que jamais. Je venais de le tutoyer pour la première fois, c'était pour lui montrer que je voulais vraiment essayer de m'entendre avec lui.

Il releva encore une fois la tête et me fixa incrédule, sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise et sa paille tomba dans son gobelet. Il me fixa, une multitude d'émotions que je ne pouvais déchiffrer s'affichaient sur son visage... J'espérais qu'il accepterait, je devais rester proche d'Anthony_. Tu veux dire le coeur d'Anthony? _Oui, oui, le coeur d'Anthony.


	13. La soeur donneur

**Merci à Azu pour la correction. **

**. **

**POV EDWARD **

**. **

**.**

-Edward. M'appela t-elle. Je relevai mon regard vers elle et enlevai la paille que j'avais en bouche.

-Quoi? Fit-je avant de reprendre ma paille en bouche et d'aspirer mon smoothie aux fruits rouges.

-Je sais que tu ne me supportes pas mais toi et moi on ne pourrait pas essayer de s'entendre? Je voudrais qu'on soit amis. Tu penses que ça serait possible? Me demanda t-elle .

Je relevai encore une fois ma tête incrédule, ma paille quitta ma bouche qui était ouverte à cause de la surprise. Je regardai Isabella. Ce qu'elle venait de dire me surprenait profondément. Elle voulait qu'on soit amis? J'avais bien entendu. Incroyable, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Elle voulait qu'on soit amis et ce coeur en était la cause, j'en étais conscient. Isabella ne m'appréciait pas, elle ne m'aurait jamais fait une telle demande si je ne lui avais pas appris que je vivais avec le cœur d'Anthony. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais content parce que je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à moi mais que ce changement d'avis était juste dû à ce cœur. Ce n'était pas si grave parce que je voulais me rapprocher d'elle et en devenant son ami ça serait plus facile de lui faire changer l'image qu'elle avait de moi. Isabella finira par m'apprécier pour moi et pas juste pour l'organe d'Anthony.

-Qu'on soit ami? Tu me demandes ça parce que je vis avec le cœur d'Anthony? Et tu te mets même à me tutoyer? Tout ça pour ce cœur? Tu te sens plus proche de moi maintenant que tu es au courant que je vis avec le cœur de ton petit-ami? Tu vas même te forcer à te montrer plus aimable juste pour qu'on s'entende. Lui dis-je avec un ton légèrement moqueur. Isabella fronça les sourcils et me lança un regard mauvais. Je la trouvais vraiment sexy quand elle se mettait en colère.

-Ne te moques pas de moi. Si tu ne veux pas alors dis-le tout simplement mais tu n'es pas obligé d'être sarcastique. S'énerva t-elle avant de se lever .Je me casse, paie la note : tu es riche. Lança t-elle ensuite avant de me tourner le dos et de quitter le café.

Les gens qui étaient présents s'étaient retournés et me regardaient. Je me levai à mon tour, laissai un billet sur la table avant de sortir. Je cherchai Isabella du regard et la vis qui attendait devant le feu de signalisation. J'entrai dans ma bentley qui était garée devant le café et démarrai. Je m'arrêtai une fois à sa hauteur et baissai les vitres. Il pleuvait mais pas beaucoup, Isabella passa sa main sur son bras pour essuyer les petites gouttes qui tombaient sur elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Elle était belle et j'ai été stupide tout à l'heure en lui disant que physiquement elle n'était pas mon genre, je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça même si je ne le pensais pas.

-Isabella, tu veux que je te dépose quelque part? Lui demandai-je, elle me regarde un peu étonnée avant de cracher : Casse-toi! Je ris et elle me fusilla du regard.

Je voulais être son ami même si je savais que pour l'instant il n' y avait que le cœur qui battait en moi qui l'intéressait réellement. Je voulais quand même faire parti de sa vie ainsi, je pourrai passer du temps avec elle : j'en saurais d'avantage sur elle et sur sa vie.

-Viens, laisse ton nouvel ami te remmener, il pleut et je ne veux pas que tu tombe malade. Lui proposai-je avec le sourire. Elle s'approcha de ma voiture et me regarda un instant avec méfiance. Je lui souris d'avantage pour la rassurer.

-Alors...tu acceptes ma demande? Me demanda t-elle suspicieuse.

-Hum! Acquiesçai-je. Elle me sourit et vint s'installer dans ma bentley. Je démarrai content de savoir qu'Isabella et moi étions maintenant «amis». Je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade, j'étais bien, j'étais heureux qu'elle soit si proche physiquement. Je pouvais même sentir son odeur, elle sentait bon : un mélange de fruits et de fleurs. Je pris de profondes inspirations, je voulais mémoriser son odeur .

-Je te dépose où? Lui demandai-je.

-Chez moi. Fit-elle en me donnant l'adresse.

Le silence s'était installé dans ma voiture, Isabella avait l'air de réfléchir et je ne voulais pas l'interrompre dans ses réflexions. Elle n'habitait pas loin. Je m'arrêtai devant son immeuble.

-Edward. M'appela t-elle. Je la regardai mais restai silencieux.

-Est ce que tu es en bonne santé maintenant? Tu n'es plus malade du tout? Tu vis bien? S'enquit-elle.

-Oui à toutes tes questions. Lui répondis-je avec le sourire.

-Tant mieux. Merci de m'avoir ramenée. Me dit-elle souriante. J'avais du mal à croire que c'était à moi qu'Isabella souriait autant. C'est fou ce que les choses pouvaient changer si vite.

-De rien. Fis-je. Elle quitta ma voiture puis la contourna. Une fois devant ma portière, elle se baissa et me dit: Salut.

-Attends, donne ton numéro à ton ami. Lui demandai-je avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Je lui tendis mon téléphone, elle l'attrapa et y enregistra son numéro.

-Salut. Fis-je après avoir récupérer mon portable. Isabella entra ensuite dans l'immeuble. Encore une fois, je souris comme un con. Je ne savais pas qu'elle réagirait si bien suite à ma révélation, je lui aurais dit depuis longtemps si j'avais su.

Je me garai dans le parking de mon immeuble et allai prendre l'ascenseur. Arrivé à mon étage, je sortis mes clés de la poche de ma veste et ouvrit ma porte. J'enlevai ma veste et la lançai sur mon canapé.

-Putain, fais gaffe. Entendis-je soudainement. C'était la voix de Jasper. Surpris je regardai vers mon canapé et vis la crinière blonde de mon cousin. Il était allongé. Non mais quel con celui là!

-Bordel, Jasper arrête de faire ça! Râlai-je. _Pourquoi venait-il squatter chez moi pendant mon absence? Je l'avais laissé chez lui avant d'aller voir Isabella alors que faisait-il là? _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Lui demandai-je.

-Je t'attendais, tu es rentré vite dis donc. Fit-il en se relevant.

-Tu n'avais rien a faire aujourd'hui? Pas de nana à voir? Lui demandai-je intrigué de le voir trainer chez moi un samedi .

-J'ai annulé parce que je savais que tu aurais besoin de moi. S'expliqua t-il.

-Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de toi? Lui demandai-je en allant m'assoir à ses cotés sur le canapé.

-Pour t'écouter. Tu veux sûrement me raconter ton rendez-vous.

_Il croyait vraiment que j'allais lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé avec Isabella? Pour qu'il s'empresse ensuite d'aller le dire à qui voulait l'entendre? _

-Et pourquoi diable, je ferais ça? Pour que tu ailles tout répéter à mes parents? Lui demandai-je.

-Sois pas comme ça, tu sais bien que je peux garder ma langue quand il le faut. Soupira t-il.

_C'est vrai que pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore parlé de mes rêves et n'avait rien dit sur Anthony._

-Justement non, je ne le sais pas. Lui répondis-je.

-Allez Edward,dis-moi ce que te voulait Bella. Me pria t-il.

-Pas question et rentre chez toi. Lui dis-je en lui montrant la sortie d'un geste de la tête.

-Je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Sinon, j'appelle Bella : elle me dira tout, elle. Insista t-il.

-Fais ce que tu veux. Soupirai-je avant d'allumer la télé.

-Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus travailler pour toi? Ou qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec toi? Non, ce n'est pas ça : tu as l'air de bonne humeur donc elle t'a dit autre chose... une bonne chose j'ai l'impression.

Je ne répondis pas et le laissai penser ce qu'il voulait.

-Elle veut sortir avec toi? Ou est-ce que vous avez juste parlé d'Anthony? Continua mon cousin.

Il n'allait pas se taire, il allait continuer à m'agacer jusqu'à ce que je lui dise ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé avec Isabella.

-Je ne te dirais rien. Lui répétai-je. Il plissa son regard et attrapa son téléphone qui était sur la table basse. Il me regarda avec un air menaçant et là je compris ce que ce crétin comptait faire. Il n'était vraiment pas possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-J'appelle Bella. Me répondit-il tout simplement en posant son portable contre son oreille. _Il est taré celui là._

-Mais arrête, t'es vraiment pas bien! Grognai-je en lui arrachant le téléphone. Je regardai son écran et il comptait effectivement appeler Isabella. Il était barjo!

-Alors dit-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, sinon je l'appelle. Me menaça t-il.

-On a parlé d'Anthony. Finis-je par lui dire.

Je n'allais pas tout lui raconter non plus.

-Quoi, c'est tout? S'étonna t-il avec un air déçu.

-Oui, elle voulait juste me poser des questions sur les changements qui ce sont manifestés depuis que j'ai le cœur d'Anthony. Lui avouai-je en partie.

-C'est tout? Répéta t-il toujours avec son air déçu.

-Oui Jasper, c'est tout. Soupirai-je agacé.

-Mais ça s'est bien passé ? Tu t'es bien comporté? Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés? Interrogea t-il.

Je me retins de sourire : _oui tout s'était parfaitement bien passé._

-Non, on ne s'est pas disputé. Répondis-je.

Jasper me lança un regard soupçonneux, il n'avait pas l'air de me croire mais ne rajouta rien d'autre. Il m'arracha juste ma télécommande et changea de chaine avant de me bousculer avec son pied pour pouvoir s'allonger. Il était vraiment sans gêne.

**POV BELLA**

Merde, encore une fois je n'avais pas osé lui demander de me laisser écouter le cœur d'Anthony. Je n'ai pas pu lui demander une fois qu'on était seuls dans sa voiture, je n'avais pas osé, je ne savais toujours pas comment fonctionnait Edward Cullen alors je n'avais pas pu lui demander cette faveur ne sachant pas trop comment il allait le prendre. Il avait accepté ma demande, on était amis maintenant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il accepte si facilement mais il l'avait fait, il était d'accord alors je pourrais bien lui demander de me faire écouter son cœur...une prochaine fois.

Être l'amie de celui qui vivait avec le cœur d'Anthony me rendait heureuse, je ne devrais peut-être pas trop me réjouir parce qu'il s'agissait d'Edward Cullen; j'avais un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette amitié mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais rester proche du cœur de mon premier amour. Je savais bien qu'il n'allait pas être facile de supporter Edward mais je ferai des efforts pour Anthony, enfin je veux dire son cœur.

Le lundi matin, Alice vint me réveiller. Nous arrivâmes à l'heure au travail, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Emmett. Il savait que maintenant qu'Alice était de retour, c'était fini les retards pour moi. Ma colocataire m'avait confié hier qu'elle comptait engager un détective privé pour chercher le receveur du cœur de son frère. J'étais mal à l'aise avec elle, je me sentais mal de lui cacher que je connaissais l'identité de ce receveur qu'elle voulait tant trouver.

Edward exagérait! Alice n'était pas comme Rosalie : elle savait garder un secret. Ma meilleure-amie allait m'en vouloir de lui avoir caché une chose aussi importante, elle risqait de ne plus me parler du tout pendant au moins une semaine. Alice était assez rancunière et je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'étais en train de lui mentir à cause d'Edward Cullen.

J'avais rendez-vous avec ce dernier ce matin, j'allais lui demander encore une fois de me permettre de révéler à mon amie que c'était lui qui avez reçu le cœur d'Anthony et s'il voulait bien la rencontrer parce qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Alice. Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser cette dernière gaspiller son argent inutilement avec un détective. Quand il fut 10H00, je pris mes affaires et quittai mon bureau. J'allais prévenir Rosalie que je me rendais à mon rendez-vous à la CM Electronics mais elle m'arrêta, elle avait apparemment un courrier pour moi.

-Le coursier vient de l'apporter, ça vient de la CM. M'apprit-elle en me tendant l'enveloppe marron avec le logo de la CM sur l'enveloppe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Me demandai-je en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Je fus surprise de voir que c'était des invitations pour le lancement de leur dernier modèle de téléphone portable. Ce sont des invitations. Dis-je à Rosalie en les comptant. Il y en avait cependant que quatre.

-Ah mais oui, Jasper nous en avait parlé ,tu t'en souviens? Me rappela Rosalie.

-Oui ,c'est vrai mais il y en a que quatre. Lui signalai-je. Elle me prit les invitations et les recompta.

-Mince, il a dû oublier Alice. Fit-elle ensuite.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je ne comptais pas y aller de toute façon. Samedi soir j'ai rendez-vous avec Liam. La mis-je au courant.

-Quoi? Vous n'aviez pas rompu? S'étonna t-elle.

_C'est ce que je croyais mais peut-être qu'il n'avait pas compris. Je devais lui dire en face et non pas au téléphone._

-Si mais je crois qu'il ne l'a pas encore compris. Il veut me voir samedi soir, je vais en profiter pour clarifier les choses. Je vais y aller avant d'être en retard.

-Ok à plus tard. Me dit-elle.

Je quittai l'entreprise et marchai en direction de la CM Electronics. En marchant, je repensai à Liam. Je lui avais annoncé au téléphone que je voulais rompre. Je pensais qu'il avait compris mais voilà qu'il m'appelle hier après-midi pour me demander de le rejoindre dans un bar qui n'était pas loin de chez moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'y rendre parce que je passais la journée avec mes amis comme presque tous les dimanches. Je lui avais proposé qu'on se voit un autre jours mais il n'étais disponible que le samedi soir on avait donc convenu de se voir ce jour là.

Liam était un mec sympa, grand, beau et il était sûr de lui mais je m'ennuyais avec lui. On ne se voyait que très rarement à cause de son travail et quand on se voyait c'était souvent dans un bar : il passait son temps à boire, un vrai ivrogne. J'en avais assez de perdre mon temps avec lui et je ne supportais plus ses sauts-d'humeurs, il pouvait pendant un instant être cool et sérieux puis se montrer grossier et insupportable. Je devais donc lui expliquer une bonne fois pour toute que je ne voulais plus de lui pour qu'il se cherche une autre nana parce que ça ne marchera jamais avec moi.

Arrivée à l'entreprise CM, je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'avant-dernier étage avant de prendre les escaliers pour me rendre au bureau d'Edward. Depuis que je connaissais ce dernier, c'était la première fois que j'étais content à l'idée de le voir. J'avais hâte de voir comment il se portait et j'avais aussi hâte d'entendre le cœur d'Anthony. Parce que j'étais décidée à lui demander de me le faire écouter aujourd'hui. _Mais s'il refuse_? Refuser? Il n'avait pas intérêt. La secrétaire vint m'ouvrir les portes d'accès, elle me salua et m'informa que son patron m'attendait dans son bureau. Je la remerciai avant de m'y rendre. Après avoir frappé et avoir eu l'autorisation d'entrer, je pénétrai dans le bureau de celui qui avait reçu le cœur de celui qui avait été mon petit-ami.

-Bonjour. Le saluai-je en m'avançant vers son bureau.

-Bonjour. Assied toi.

Je m'installai sur la chaise en face de lui et le regardai, il était concentré à lire un document. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux et je fus surprise de le voir froncer les sourcils en lisant le papier devant lui. Je me rappelai qu'Anthony avait cette même expression quand il faisait ses devoirs et qu'il ne comprenait pas certaines choses. Alors, il était possible qu'il ait aussi hérité de certaines mimiques d'Anthony? Je souris puis lui demandai :

-Comment tu te sens? Surpris, il leva son incroyable regard et me fixa.

-Pourquoi? Je devrais me sentir mal? Fatigué? Enfin...autrement que bien? Me demanda t-il sarcastique .

-C'était une simple question. Tu étais juste censé répondre par je vais bien ou si ce n'est pas le cas par je ne me sens pas bien par exemple. Plaisantai-je.

-Ouais peu importe. Lança t-il avant de se remettre à regarder son document qu'il avait en main.

-Tu es de mauvaise humeur?

Encore une fois, il cessa de regarder son document pour me fixer.

-Pourquoi je le serais? Me questionna t-il d'un air étonné.

_Wahoo, lui aussi il répondait aux questions en posant une autre? C'était juste fascinant._

-Tu aimes répondre à une question par une autre question? L'interrogeai-je curieuse.

-Oui j'adore ça pourquoi? Lança t-il. Je ris.

-C'est agacent? Tu sais qu'Anthony aussi faisait ça? Lui appris-je. Une expression que je ne saurais déchiffrer s'afficha sur son visage .

-Ah oui? Super. Fit-il avec air qui me semblait agacé. Edward Cullen était si bizarre avec ses changements d'humeur, je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui.

-Oookeyyy. J'ai apporté le devis, si tu l'approuves je pourrais commencer cet après-midi. J'ai déjà prévenu les ouvriers qui vont travailler avec moi sur ce projet, le mis-je au courant avant de lui tendre le document.

Il le regarda brièvement avant de le signer. Je le regardai surprise mais restai silencieuse. Je ne pensais pas qu'il signerait le devis si facilement. Emmett trouvait que la somme totale était trop élevée mais je lui avais expliqué que tout ce que j'allais choisir pour le bureau du PDG de la CM devait être de la meilleure qualité parce que si mon travail venait à lui plaire, il serait possible qu'il me donne d'autres pièces à redécorer. Je pensais donc qu'il allait essayer de négocier le prix ou même protester un peu mais non, il avait juste approuvé.

-Signe ça? L'entendis-je me dire alors qu'il me tendait le document qu'il lisait lorsque j'étais arrivée dans son bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Lui demandai-je avant de jeter un œil sur le document.

-Tu ne sais pas lire? C'est un accord de confidentialité, tu dois le signer et t'engager à ne rien révéler de ce que tu entendras ou verras ici. Les ouvriers aussi devront le signer. M'apprit-il.

_Un accord de confidentialité? C'était normal qu'une entreprise si grande prenne ce genre de précaution pour éviter que des infos n'arrivent aux oreilles de la concurrence._ Je signai donc le document avant de lui rendre.

-Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. Lui dis-je ensuite.

-Je t'écoute. Fit-il en m'accordant son attention.

-Je ne peux pas mentir à Alice, je me sens terriblement mal de lui cacher que c'est toi le receveur du cœur de son frère. Elle compte même engager un détective . Écoute, je peux t'assurer qu'Alice gardera ton secret si tu le lui demande. Elle veut juste te connaître. Lui expliquai-je. L'irritation s'afficha sur son beau visage.

-Non, tu étais d'accord pour me laisser une semaine avant de le lui dire. Fit-il d'une voix tranchante.

-J'ai changé d'avis. Je ne veux pas mentir à Alice, je serais capable de mentir à Emmett, Rosalie ou Jacob mais pas à Alice. Alors que tu le veuilles ou pas, je vais lui dire que tu es le receveur du cœur d'Anthony. M'exclamai-je en haussant le ton. Edward frappa son bureau du plat de sa main, il me fixa avec un regard rempli de colère.

-Putain, tu ne peux pas faire ça! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que personne n'étais au courant de ça et que je ne voulais pas que ça ce sache. S'énerva t-il en se levant de sa chaise. Je pris une profonde respiration et tentai de ne pas me mettre en colère. Je ne devais pas oublier que c'était le receveur du cœur d'Anthony. _Bella ce n'est pas Anthony mais juste celui qui a reçu son cœur alors si tu veux le gifler vas y a fond ._ Non, on en arrivera pas jusque là.

-Mais Alice ne dira rien à personne, je peux te le garantir. Insistai-je. La colère s'intensifia dans le regard d'Edward.

-Je regrette sincèrement de te l'avoir dit. Je me suis trompé, je n'aurais pas dû te faire confiance. Tu as intérêt à ne rien dire à ton amie parce que sinon je te le ferais payer et je m'assurerai, de mettre l'entreprise de ton cousin dans une merde inimaginable. Me menaça t-il. _Non mais je rêve? Il venait de me menacer? Il est fou, complètement fou. _Non il n'était pas sérieux, il ne s'en prendrait pas à l'entreprise d'Emmett._ Si, il le fera Bella : c'est Edward Cullen, il peut faire se genre de chose._ Oui mais il ne pouvait pas être aussi horrible_. Et pourquoi donc. _Bordel mais parce que le cœur d'Anthony battait en lui alors non, il ne pouvait pas être aussi horrible!

-Fais ce que tu as à faire mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de dire la vérité à Alice. Elle est plus qu'une amie pour moi et je refuse de continuer à lui mentir. Je suis sûre qu'Anthony aurait voulu qu'elle sache pour son cœur. Tu regrettes de me l'avoir dit? Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire confiance? Tu peux croire et dire ce que tu veux Edward, si ça vient de toi alors ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, tu ne me connais même pas. M'emportai-je à mon tour avant de prendre mon sac et de commencer à marcher vers la porte.

-Attends. L'entendis-je me dire. Je m'arrêtai, prit une profonde respiration avant de me retourner. Edward Cullen me fixa un instant, il avait l'air confus. Il passa sa main dans sa crinière et soupira.

-Ok, tu peux lui dire mais si elle en parle alors je ne te le pardonnerai pas Isabella et là je te montrerai mon vrai visage. Tu verras vraiment à quel point je suis ignoble.

La colère disparut de son regard, je le regardai et souris. Je savais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais. Le cœur d'Anthony battait en lui après tout.

-Quoi tu peux être encore plus ignoble? Sans rire? Plaisantai-je avant de faire demi-tour et d'aller me poster devant son bureau.

-Je ne plaisante pas. Lâcha t-il avec un sourire qu'il essayait de camoufler.

-Est ce que des cornes rouges te poussent sur la tête quand tu es en mode plus ignoble? De la fumée te sort des narines et tu deviens rouge comme le volcan? Me moquai-je avec le sourire.

Il finit par lâcher un rire. Je le regardai puis rit à mon tour.

-Tu ne peux pas être ignoble, c'est impossible parce que tu as le cœur d'Anthony. Continuai-je ensuite avec une voix plus sérieuse.

-Ah oui? Alors attends que j'apprenne que ta copine ait parlé de ma greffe et tu verras si je ne peux pas être ignoble. Contra t-il avec un regard menaçant.

-Je peux te demander un service? Lui demandai-je en ignorant son avertissement. Je n'allais rien dire à personne et Alice non plus, il pouvait se rassurer.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?

Il ne pouvait pas être plus aimable? Je le regardai et réfléchis quelques instants. Je devais lui demander. J'en avais trop envie et s'il refusait alors...J'insisterai jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise oui.

-Bah alors, parles et arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. Me pressa t-il en voyant que je restais silencieuse. Vas y Bella, demande-lui.

-Laisse-moi écouter ton cœur...S'il te plait. Me lançai-je avec une voix suppliante.

Il me regarda abasourdi par ma demande, il resta ainsi quelques instants. Il se leva ensuite et marcha vers moi avec hésitation, mon cœur se mit à battre vite, très vite. _Allait-il accepter? J'espèrais de tout mon cœur qu'il accepterait._

**POV EDWARD**

-Laisse-moi écouter ton cœur...s'il te plait. Me demanda t-elle d'une voix suppliante. J'étais stupéfié. Je la fixai choqué et estomaqué par sa demande .

Elle voulait écouter mon cœur? Le cœur d'Anthony? Que devais-je lui répondre? _Que veux-tu lui répondre, accepte c'est tout._ Mais elle allait devoir se rapprocher de mon corps, elle allait devoir me toucher._ Euh oui, si elle veut écouter ton cœur alors oui, il va y avoir contact_. Mais je vais mourir d'une attaque, mon cœur ne supportera pas de la voir si proche de moi et qu'il y ait un contact entre nos deux corps. _Tu délires Edward_. Non je connaissais bien ce cœur, il réagssait toujours étrangement quand Isabella était dans les parages. _Alors quoi, tu vas lui dire non?_ _Très bien mais elle sera très déçue et elle risque même de t'en vouloir_. Je ne voudrais pas la décevoir. _Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire._ Je me levai et m'avançai avec hésitation vers Isabella qui était debout devant mon bureau et me fixait inquiète.

-C'est d'accord mais juste quelques secondes. L'avertis-je. Elle acquiesça heureuse et fit un pas vers moi.

Debout face à face, Isabella plongea son regard marron dans le mien puis fit un autre pas vers moi. Je pris une grande inspiration puis retins mon souffle pendant que mon cœur commençait à s'affoler. _T'en fais pas Edward, tu ne va pas mourir aujourd'hui. _Je regardai Isabella lever sa main puis la poser sur ma poitrine. Le cœur se mit a battre encore plus fort, encore plus vite et quand elle colla enfin son oreille contre mon cœur, là elle pouvait parfaitement entendre ses battements affolés. L'air commença à me manquer alors je laissai échapper l'air que je retenais et pris de profondes, très profondes inspirations. La bonne odeur des cheveux d'Isabella remonta jusqu'à mes narines, elle sentait si bon. Je me surpris à inspirer comme un drogué : pas parce que je manquais d'air mais parce que j'aimais l'odeur d'Isabella. Elle resta contre moi plus que le temps convenu, j'ignorais combien de temps exactement mais je savais que c'était plus d'une minute. Mon cœur battait encore la chamade mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire, j'étais juste heureux de sentir Isabella si proche de moi. Je pouvais mourir maintenant, c'était le meilleur moment ainsi je mourrai heureux._ Tu as pété un câble mon vieux, tu es vraiment à coté de la plaque, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis ni ce que tu fait._ Oui, je sais mais ce n'est pas grave. Isabella se sépara malheureusement de moi et me fixa émue.

-Merci Edward. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'avais envie de l'entendre battre. Vraiment...Merci. Souffla t-elle l'air profondément émue.

-N'hésite pas à me le demander si tu as encore envie de l'écouter. Lançai-je sans réfléchir.

-Merci encore.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire avant de retourner m'installer sur ma chaise. Je n'étais pas mort finalement. Tout s'était bien passé en fin de compte et j'étais content d'avoir fait plaisir à Isabella. J'étais fier de moi, j'avais bien agit. Avec ce que je venais de faire c'est sûr qu'elle oubliera notre petite accrochage à propos de mon secret qu'elle voulait révéler à son amie.

-Alors, je reviens cet après midi avec les ouvriers et ….Alice? Me demanda t-elle, je ne dis rien mais opinai, elle sourit satisfaite.

Elle était décidée à parler à son amie, elle voulait lui révéler que j'étais le receveur du cœur d'Anthony. Je n'étais pas pour mais Isabella insistait pour le faire, la menacer n'avait servit à rien. J'avais été obligé de céder après avoir vu qu'elle ne se souciait pas de mes menaces et parce que je ne voulais pas risquer de ne plus jamais la revoir, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je devais lui faire confiance : si elle disait que son amie était une personne de confiance alors je devais la croire. Isabella récupéra le devis et m'informa qu'elle allait demander une copie à ma secrétaire pour moi.

Je l'informai ensuite que j'allais parler avec Démétri qui était notre DRH pour lui verser un acompte et que le reste serait versé après les travaux. Je la raccompagnai jusqu'au bureau de ma secrétaire, elle demanda une copie du devis et me la remit, elle garda l'original avec elle. Elle me demanda s'il était possible qu'elle voit Jasper juste pour lui dire bonjour mais je l'informai que mon cousin était en rendez-vous à l'extérieur. Elle allait partir par les escaliers mais je lui permis de prendre l'ascenseur, elle me remercia avant de partir.

Je demandai ensuite à ma secrétaire d'appeler le directeur des ressources humaines et de lui demander de venir me voir avant de retourner à mon bureau. L'odeur d'Isabella y était encore présente. Mes yeux se posèrent à l'endroit où j'étais debout quand elle était venu écouter mon cœur et me mis à sourire comme un idiot avant d'aller m'assoir. Je regrettais de lui avoir parlé si durement quand elle m'avait avoué qu'elle ne supportait plus de mentir à son amie. J'espérais juste que d'avoir accepté de lui faire écouter le cœur de son petit-copain et d'avoir accepté de voir son amie allait lui faire oublier la façon dont je m'étais emporté. _Bravo Edward tu es un génie_. Oui, je sais, je suis génial.

**POV BELLA. **

Voilà, je lui avais demandé, j'avais enfin osé lui demander et il avait dit oui. Il avait accepté sans aucun problème. J'avais pu entendre le cœur d'Anthony et j'étais plus qu'heureuse : j'avais entendu les battements de ce cœur alors que je pensais ne plus jamais les entendre. Anthony était mort mais son cœur lui était bel et bien là. Son cœur était encore de ce monde. J'étais folle de joie et j'étais reconnaissante à Edward Cullen de m'avoir permis d'entendre le cœur de l'amour de ma vie. Il ne pouvait pas être si horrible parce que le cœur avec lequel il vivait appartenait à une personne qui était d'une générosité sans pareil alors non, il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais.

Pour moi Edward était juste un horrible enfoiré mais ça c'était avant de savoir que le cœur d'Anthony battait à l'intérieur de lui. Il restais un enfoiré mais il ne pouvait pas être horrible. Lorsque j'arrivai sur mon lieu de travail, j'allais directement dans le bureau de ma colocataire. Elle allait être si heureuse de connaître l'identité de celui qui vivait avec le cœur de son frère. Elle allait m'en vouloir quand elle saura que je lui avais fait des cachoteries mais ça ne durerait pas longtemps parce que je n'avais finalement pas gardé ce secret si longtemps.

Avec Alice c'était comme ça, quand Rosalie lui cachait quelque chose pendant deux jours, par exemple, elle ne lui adressait pas la parole et l'ignorait pendant deux jours mais avec moi ça ne sera peut-être pas pareil. Parce que je ne lui avais jamais rien caché auparavant et j'allais lui annoncer une très bonne nouvelle, elle allait être folle de joie et m'être reconnaissante de lui avoir révéler qu'Edward Cullen était celui qui avait reçu le cœur d'Anthony.

-Salut partenaire! Fis-je en entrant dans son bureau. Pourquoi tu cries comme ça? Et c'est quoi ce sourire? S'étonna t-elle.

-Je suis de bonne humeur c'est tout. Révélai-je.

-Ah oui? Parce que tu étais en rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen? Plaisanta t-elle.

-N'importe quoi! M'offusquai-je. Enfin bref. J'ai à te parler. Continuai-je.

-De quoi? Questionna t-elle.

Je n'allais pas lui dire maintenant, elle allait devoir venir avec moi pour rencontrer Edward Cullen.

-Tu m'accompagnerait cet après-midi à la CM Electronics? Lui demandai-je.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça? Questionna t-elle étonné par ma demande.

-Parce que tu me le dois? Je veux que tu me donne un petit coup de main. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire non. N'oublies pas que j'ai terminé tes projets quand tu n'étais pas là. Lui rappelai-je. Ainsi, elle ne refusera pas ma demande.

-Bon, ça va. C'est à quelle heure? Me demanda t-elle. On ira juste après le déjeuner. Lui donnai-je pour réponse.

-Ok! Mais Bella, c'est vrai qu'i rien entre toi et Edward Cullen?

Elle continuait de croire ce que Rosalie lui racontait. Cette dernière persistait à dire que le président de la CM en pinçait pour moi.

-Je ne te l'aurais pas caché si c'était le cas. Soupirai-je.

-Bon, ça va, je vais te croire. J'ai vraiment hâte de le voir en personne, Rosalie m'a montré des photos sur internet mais on ne le voyait pas très bien. J'ai envie de voir s'il est aussi beau que le dit Rosalie. Me dit-elle avec un sourire rêveur.

-Alice ce type n'est pas beau, il est trop canon. Des mecs comme lui tu n'en verras pas dans les rues. C'est un pur beau gosse. Lui précisai-je.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sors pas avec lui alors? Séduit-le. Me conseilla mon amie.

Non merci. Pensai-je Pourquoi? Parce qu'Edward Cullen ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête et moi j'avais une peur bleue des fous. On ne peut jamais savoir à l'avance comment il allait réagir.

-Quoi? Je sors avec des tarés moi? C'est vrai que physiquement il est top mais dans sa tête, tss tss tss, il ne va pas bien du tout dans sa tête. Je n'ai pas de preuves mais je crois qu'il souffre de troubles psychiatriques. Lui appris-je. Alice éclate de rire et moi aussi. Je restai discuter encore un moment avec ma colocataire avant de la laisser pour me rendre dans mon bureau.

Pendant le déjeuner, j'étais toute excitée : j'avais hâte de me rendre à la CM Electronics, j'avais hâte de voir la tête que fera ma meilleure-amie lorsqu'elle apprendra que le patron de cette entreprise était celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle allait être si heureuse. Lorsque nous finîmes de manger, nous ne retournâmes pas au bureau, je demandai à Alice de nous rendre directement à l'entreprise CM.

Elle me demanda si je ne devais pas attendre les ouvriers mais je la rassurai en lui expliquant qu'ils allaient venir plus tard et qu'ils savaient où se trouvait l'entreprise.

Edward Cullen n'avait vraiment pas à s'inquiéter parce que je savais qu'Alice ne parlerait pas de sa greffe s'il lui demandait de ne pas le faire. Il pouvait faire confiance à mon amie. Après avoir pris l'ascenseur qui menait à l'avant dernière étage de la CM Electronics, nous prîmes les escaliers. Nous attendîmes devant le dernier couloirs d'accès qui se trouvait juste devant le bureau de la secrétaire d'Edward mais cette dernière n'était pas à son poste. Comment allions-nous pouvoir entrer maintenant?

-On va devoir attendre longtemps? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? Pour qui se prend cet Edward Cullen pour s'approprier ainsi le seul ascenseur qui monte jusqu'au dernier étage? Se plaignit Alice. En cherchant une solution pour pouvoir passer ce putain de dispositif de sécurité, je me rappelai qu'Edward m'avait donné son numéro de téléphone le samedi. Je n'avais qu'à l'appeler.

-Il se prend pour le patron. Attends je vais l'appeler.

-Quoi? Tu as son numéro? S'étonna mon amie. Mince, je venais de me cramer. Comment lui expliquer que j'avais le numéro d'Edward Cullen.

-Bien sûr puisque c'est un client. Fis-je. Ouf, j'avais réussi à me rattraper, je devais faire attention à ce que je disais : je ne devais pas me faire cramer maintenant, du moins pas avant qu'Alice n'apprenne que le patron de cette entreprise était celui qui portait le cœur de son frère.

-Bon, vas-y appelle, je commence à en avoir marre d'attendre. Râla t-elle. J'acquiesçai et cherchai le numéro avant d'appeler.

-Edward, j'écoute. Me répondit-il après un moment.

-C'est Bella, je suis avec Alice devant le bureau de la secrétaire mais elle n'est pas là pour nous ouvrir. Expliquai-je. Je l'entendis soupirer bruyamment. _Quoi? C'était quoi son problème? Pourquoi il soupirait comme ça? _

-Elle est encore en pause, je viens t'ouvrir. Me dit-il avant de raccrocher. Je détestais quand il faisait ça. C'était quoi cette sale habitude de raccrocher au nez des gens? Impoli va! Edward arriva finalement et passa son badge pour nous permettre de passer. Il resta silencieux et se mit à fixer Alice avec étonnement, mon amie aussi le regardait avec intérêt.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me raccroches toujours au nez? Tu as été élevé avec tarzan? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est la politesse? M'attaquai-je à Edward Cullen. Je devais lui faire savoir ce que je pensais de cette sale manie qu'il avait de me raccrocher au nez parce que je détestais ça. Il me lance un regard austère mais resta silencieux.

-Ah mais c'est que vous êtes très proches, vous vous tutoyez et tout hein? Fit Alice sur un ton de reproches. _Mais qu'allait-elle croire encore?_

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Ali...

-Mary Alice? Entendis-je Edward appeler ce qui me coupa ma phrase. Il avait bien dit Mary Alice? Mais comment était-il au courant pour le prénom entier d'Alice? Je ne lui en avais jamais parlé.

-Comment... Commençai-je avant d'être coupé par une Alice en colère.

-Pourquoi et comment as-tu pu lui parler de ça? Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur qu'on m'appelle comme ça. Siffla t-elle énervée. Elle me fusilla du regard. Elle pensait que c'était moi qui l'avait dit à Edward mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-Alice je ne lui ai jamais parlé de ça. Me défendis-je. Comment peux-tu être au courant de ça Edward? Demandai-je ensuite à Edward. Il ne dit rien mais me fixa et là je compris.

-Quoi? Encore les rêves? Lui demandai-je. Il opina de la tête.

-De quoi vous parlez tous les deux? Questionna une Alice furieuse. Je devais lui dire avant qu'elle ne pète encore plus les plombs.

-Alice...Cet homme vit...avec le cœur d'Anthony. Révélai-je. Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Fit difficilement ma colocataire tout en regardant Edward avec étonnement.

-Je suis désolée de te le dire que maintenant mais pour ma défense je ne l'ai su que Jeudi. Je voulais te le dire avant...

-Est-ce que c'est vrai? Demanda t-elle à Edward ignorant au passage mes explications. Edward acquiesça de la tête. Bella comment as-tu pu me cacher ça? Me dit Alice avec une petite voix et un air déçu qui me fit me sentir terriblement mal. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que je n'avais pas voulu lui mentir mais Edward fut plus rapide.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'elle te le dise. Isabella voulait t'en parler, elle ne voulait pas te mentir mais j'ai insisté pour qu'elle ne t'en parle pas. Elle était censée ne rien te dire pendant une semaine mais ce matin, elle a énormément insisté pour t'en parler, elle ne voulait plus te mentir. Me défendit-il. Je le regardai surprise qu'il me défende de la sorte mais lui ne quittait pas Alice des yeux.

-Il te dit la vérité Alice, et Edward est vraiment celui qui à reçu le cœur de ton frère. Dis-je à mon amie qui avait l'air bouleversée. Une larme coula sur sa joue et je la vis soudainement s'avancer vers Edward Cullen. Elle alla se coller à lui et entoura ses bras autour de lui. Son corps était secoué de spasmes. Surprise, je levai mon regard vers le visage d'Edward qui était lui aussi très étonné par le geste d'Alice. Elle était comme ça : complètement imprévisible. J'étais contente et soulagée, elle savait maintenant qui était la personne qui avait reçu le cœur de son frère.

**POV SAM **

Une fois dans la cabine téléphonique, je composai son numéro. Je devais l'informer que j'avais quitté les États-Unis comme il me l'avait demandé. J'étais désolé pour Edward mais je n'avais pas le choix. Le pauvre, j'espérais qu'il réussirait à trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider, quelqu'un qui ne serait pas un lâche comme moi.

-Oui?

-J'ai fais ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Je ne suis plus aux États-Unis à l'heure qu'il est et je n'ai pas contacté Edward. J'ai fais exactement ce que vous m'aviez demandé.

-Très bien, le reste de l'argent que je t'ai promis sera viré aujourd'hui même dans ton compte. Ne cherche pas à me tromper, tu sais de quoi je suis capable. Cherche à entrer en contact avec Edward et tu es un homme mort. Me menaça t-il avant de raccrocher. Je soupirai et retirai ma carte téléphonique avant de regagner ma voiture.


	14. Le plan de la meilleure amie

**Merci à Azu **

**POV EDWARD. **

**. **

**.**

Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je la repousse? Je lui demande de dégager? Pourquoi cette fille se colle à moi de la sorte. Elle est folle? Elle est même en train de pleurer... c'est la meilleure! J'espère pour elle qu'il n y aura pas de larmes sur mes vêtements et encore moins de la morve. _Tu es vraiment insensible Edward, c'est la sœur de ton donneur, tu ne devrais pas être un peu plus gentil avec elle?_ Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais gentil, c'est la sœur de mon donneur pas la mienne. Mais quand va t-elle cesser de pleurer et se décoller de moi? je regardai Isabella qui regardait la scène...attendrie? Je lui fis signe de la tête de venir décoller son amie mais elle m'ignora. _C'est bien ma veine_. Je refis une grimace à Isabella tout en lui montrant sa copine de la tête mais cette peste soupira comme agacée avant de se remettre à regarder sa copine avec son air attendri. Je n'allais tout de même pas rester comme ça avec cette fille qui me collait? J'allais compter jusqu'à cinq et si elle ne se décollait toujours pas, je le ferai à sa place. Je commençai donc à compter mais Isabella; comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, vint attraper le bras de son amie.

-Alice, ça suffit, arrête de pleurer. Tu ne veux pas lui parler? Tu n'as pas de questions à lui poser? Lui demanda Isabella tout en tirant sur son bras. La fille se décolla enfin et moi, je regardai instinctivement ma veste pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de liquide bizarre. Bon... comme elle était noire, je ne voyais rien de suspect, elle avait de la chance.

-Si vous voulez discuter on peut aller dans mon bureau. Leur fis-je savoir. Ma secrétaire allait bientôt finir sa pause et je n'avais pas envie qu'elle vienne nous surprendre dans notre discussion. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau les deux amies derrière moi. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'allai m'installer sur un des fauteuils qui se trouvait dans le fond de mon bureau et les filles s'installèrent sur le canapé en face de moi.

-Comment avez-vous su que mon nom entier était Mary Alice?

Isabella avait souvent prononcé ce nom dans les rêves que je voyais et quand j'avais vu cette fille, j'ignorais pour quelle raison, j'avais prononcé son nom. ça m'est venu comme ça et je m'étais mis à la tutoyer aussi sans comprendre pourquoi : ça aussi ça m'était venu comme ça.

-J'ai entendu Isabella le prononcer. Lui avouai-je. Elle se retourna vers son amie pour la fusiller du regard, Isabella me regarda les sourcils froncés.

-Il voulait dire dans ses rêves Alice, il m'avait entendu le dire mais dans un de ses rêves.

-Arrête de te payer ma tête. S'adressa Alice à son amie. Isabella me fusilla du regard.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis rien toi? S'énerva t-elle contre moi. Parle-lui de tes putains de rêves. Ajouta t-elle. _Non mais je rêve? C'est quoi cette façon qu'elle avait de me parler? Elle croyait s'adresser à qui comme ça? _

-Je vais lui en parler mais seul, toi tu sors. Lui dis-je. Elle me regarda étonnée. _Eh oui, ça __t'apprendra à me parler comme tu le veux._

-Quoi? S'écria t-elle.

-Sort, je veux lui parler seul à seul, c'est difficile à comprendre? Lui répétai-je. Elle me lança un regard furieux mais j'en avais rien à faire.

-Alice veut que je reste avec elle. Lança t-elle en se retournant vers sa meilleure-amie.

-Tu peux attendre dehors. Lui dit Alice d'une voix sèche, elle avait l'air de lui en vouloir mais il n' y avait vraiment pas de raisons.

Comment pouvait-elle en vouloir à Isabella alors que cette dernière avait tellement insisté auprès de moi pour pouvoir mettre au courant son amie? J'expliquerai ça à cette Alice mais seulement quand Isabella aura quitté mon bureau : elle m'énervait . Cette peste m'avait traité de mal-poli, moi, Edward Cullen, petit-fils de Marcus Cullen et fils de Carlisle Cullen, moi qui venait d'une si bonne famille elle avait osé m'insulter en disant que j' avais été élevé avec Tarzan._ La peste!_

-Ouais, c'est bon j'ai compris. Vous êtes vachement sympas tout les deux. Râla t-elle avant de se lever, de nous fusiller du regard et de quitter mon bureau. Je ris de l'intérieur.

-Alors,dites-moi comment avez-vous su pour mon prénom? Me demanda la sœur de mon donneur. Je la regardai. J'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas me prendre pour un fou.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler de la mémoire cellulaire chez les greffés? Lui demandai-je. Elle prit un air méditatif pendant quelques instant avant de secouer négativement la tête. Il y a des gens qui pensent qu'un organe greffé peut faire passer des souvenirs et aspects de la personnalité du donneur à celui qui reçoit l'organe. Je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi de croire ce que je vais t'annoncer mais depuis ma greffe, je vois des rêves qui sont en fait des souvenirs de ton frère. Lui révélai-je. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise .

-Comment pouvez-vous affirmer que ces rêves ont quelques choses à voir avec Anthony? Questionna t-elle estomaquée._ Quoi? Je dois encore une fois me répéter?_

-J'ai déjà eu cette discussion avec Isabella, elle a eu du mal à me croire mais maintenant elle sait que je lui ai dit la vérité. Depuis neuf ans je faisais des rêves sur une adolescente qui avait une vielle chevrolet rouge, qui collectionnait les converses et qui ne portait jamais de jupes ni de robes : seulement des jeans. Lui expliquai-je.

-Bella? Vous voyiez Bella dans vos rêves? Quand elle était encore une ado? Me demanda t-elle abasourdie._ Attend, le meilleure reste à venir_. Pensai-je.

-Depuis ma greffe, je me suis aussi mis à manger du poisson avec de la glace au chocolat et des cookies alors que jamais je n' y avais gouté avant ma transplantation. Isabella m'a appris récemment que c'était ton frère qui faisait le mélange poisson et glace mais aussi qu'il adorait les cookies.

Cette fois elle plaça sa main sur sa bouche, ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus que possible de stupeur.

-C'est incroyable. Souffla t-elle ses yeux ne me quittant pas. C'est vrai qu'Anthony faisait ça, il mangeait du poisson avec de la glace et il adorait les cookies de Bella. S'il vous plait, dites m'en plus sur ce que vous faites depuis que vous avez ce cœur. Continua t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient de ses deux yeux. Elle allait encore chialer? J'espérais pour elle qu'elle ne viendrait pas encore me coller parce que j'allais vraiment devenir désagréable si elle le refaisait encore une fois .

-J'écoute du hip-hop mais avant je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé la musique. Il y a aussi mon comportement qui a changé mais Isabella refuse que j'assimile ça à Anthony parce qu'il avait un très bon comportement. Lui avouai-je je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer à ma dernière phrase. Isabella idéalisait ce type mais moi j'étais convaincu qu'il n'était pas si irréprochable.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Anthony se comportait très bien avec Isabella, moi, mes parents et ses amis les plus proches mais avec les autres il était infernal : il était du genre bagarreur, il ne se comportait pas spécialement bien avec les autres. M'apprit la petite Alice.

_Tiens donc! Il était comme ça? Je le savais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas être si parfait. Cette peste d'Isabella ne voulait pas avouer que son copain était en réalité un barjo. Alors c'est bien a cause de lui si je me comportais si étrangement depuis ma greffe, il m'avait donné son sale caractère? Je savais bien que ça ne venait pas de moi. J'étais complètement diffèrent avant d'avoir ce cœur. _

-Ah bon? Isabella me l'a décrit comme étant la personne la plus adorable, la plus généreuse et la plus géniale sur terre. Lui appris-je. Alice parut étonnée par ce que je venais de lui annoncer.

-Oui, il l'était mais seulement avec les personnes qui lui était très proches et c'est vrai qu'il était très généreux. De toute façon Bella n'avait pas un avis très objectif concernant mon frère pour elle c'était la perfection au masculin .

_Ah, je le savais bien. Finalement,j'aimais bien cette Alice, je la trouvais plutôt sympa. Grâce à elle, je découvrais certaines choses qu'Isabella voulait me cacher. Je savais bien que ce type ne pouvait pas être si géniale, personne n'était parfait mais pour Isabella il l'était. N'importe quoi!_

-Pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que Bella me parle de vous? Me demanda Alice.

-Personne n'est au courant pour ma greffe en dehors de ma famille, Isabella et maintenant toi. Je ne veux pas que ça sache, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi : j'ai mes raisons c'est pour cela que je vais te demander de ne rien dire à personne, de garder ça pour toi. Isabella m'a dit que je pouvais te faire confiance, elle a raison? Je peux te faire confiance? L'interrogeai-je.

-Pourquoi en avez-vous parlé à Bella alors?

_Parce que je le devais, parce que je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance et parce que c'est...Isabella._

-A cause de mes rêves, je ne l'ai rencontrée que très récemment et je l'ai reconnue grâce à mes rêves. J'ai appris par la suite qu'elle était décoratrice d'intérieur. Je voulais en savoir davantage sur elle, elle m'intriguait alors je lui ai demandé de venir décorer mon bureau. Répondis-je.

-Isabella vous décris comme une horrible personne. Elle dit qu'elle vous déteste. Vous êtes vraiment comme ça? S'enquit-elle.

_Cette Isabella dépassait vraiment les bornes! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à aller raconter au gens que j'étais un type horrible? _

-Elle ne m'aime pas à cause d'un petit incident qui s'est produit entre elle et moi le premier jour de notre rencontre, tu en as surement entendu parler? Lui demandai-je.

_Alice était la meilleure amie d'Isabella? Très bien,^alors l'avoir de mon côté serait une bonne chose pour moi. _Je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne. Isabella me déteste mais j'ignore pour quelle raison. Je me suis excusé, je suis assez gentil avec elle mais rien à faire, elle n'oublie pas ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là et elle me déteste. Tu l'as entendu me parler tout à l'heure quand elle m'a traité d'impoli? C'est toujours comme ça avec elle. Elle passe son temps à m'insulter et à me manquer de respect. Mentis-je. Il y avait un peu de vérité dans ce que je venais de lui dire mais Isabella aussi mentait en disant à qui voulait l'entendre que j'étais horrible.

-Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre, Emmett et Rosalie ont dit que vous étiez plutôt sympas alors je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi leurs avis et celui de Bella étaient si diffèrent. Fit-elle étonnée.

_Parce que ton amie est folle. Elle s'imagine des choses. Rosalie et Emmett me trouvaient plutôt sympa? Alors le coup de l'autre fois avait marché? C'est une bonne chose. Maintenant on va refaire la même chose avec la meilleure amie d'Isabella. L'avoir de mon côté serait bon pour moi. Je n'allais pas laisser passer une telle occasion. _

-Écoutez Edward, je vais garder votre secret, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Bella et moi sommes dignes de confiance, votre secret sera bien gardé avec nous. Je suis heureuse de connaître celui qui vit avec le cœur de mon grand frère. Continua Alice. Je lui adressai un sourire.

-Isabella m'a dit que tu as appris, il y a quelques jours seulement que le cœur de ton frère avait été donné. Lui dis-je.

-Oui c'est vrai, ma mère ne me l'a annoncé que jeudi dernier. M'avoua t-elle.

-Pourquoi a t-elle fait ça? Elle n'a jamais cherché à savoir qui j'étais? Demandai-je curieux.

_Elle aurait peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant à m'apprendre._

-J'ignore pour quelle raison elle m'a caché ça et je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille vous connaître puisqu'elle m'a ordonné de ne jamais vous chercher? Mais moi, j'avais envie de savoir, je voulais connaître le receveur du cœur d'Anthony et si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais pouvoir vous voir quelques fois, si vous ne voulez pas je comprendrais mais j'aimerais vraiment vous connaître, savoir comment vous vivez depuis votre transplantation et aussi en savoir un peu plus sur cette histoire de mémoire cellulaire. Me répondit-elle._ Allez Edward, profite de l'occasion et fais ça bien._

-Je vis très bien grâce au cœur de ton frère, je prends mes médicaments et je mène une vie normale. Lui avouai-je. Elle me sourit. Ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Je ne peux pas te refuser ça, tu es la sœur de mon donneur et c'est grâce à son cœur que je suis encore en vie. Continuai-je avec mon sourire le plus adorable.

-Merci Edward et sans vouloir abuser est-ce que je peux encore une fois vous prendre dans mes bras? Me demanda t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à vouloir me prendre dans ses bras? Elle était en manque d'affection ou quoi et moi j'étais quoi pour elle, un distributeur de câlins? _T'aimerais l'être pour Isabella avoue-le. _Oui mais elle ne me le demande jamais cette peste.

-Je peux aussi vous tutoyer? Continua t-elle.

-Oui tu peux. Acceptai-je pour ses demandes, son sourire s'élargit. Je me levai et m'avançais vers elle quand elle sauta sur ses pieds et le temps que je cligne des yeux, elle était déjà collée à moi.

**POV BELLA **

Ils sont vraiment pas sympas. Alice est une garce, comment a t-elle pu me demander de quitter le bureau, elle aussi? Elle m'en voulait tant? Mais merde, je ne lui ai pas menti très longtemps, elle exagérait. Et ce gros naze d'Edward Cullen, comment a t-il pu me jeter hors de son bureau comme ça? Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de se raconter? J'aimerais tellement être là-bas et entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. J'espérais qu'Edward n'allait pas être trop méchant avec Alice...

J'étais assise dans le petit salon qui se trouvait devant le bureau d'Edward et attendais qu'ils finissent de discuter mais la curiosité n'arrêtait pas de venir trémousser ses fesses devant mon nez pour me narguer. Après un moment, je ne réussis plus à résister. Oui, la curiosité est un vilain défaut mais je m'en fous. J'avais trouvé LA solution pour pouvoir entrer dans ce bureau. Je pris mon téléphone et cherchai le numéro de Jasper. Quand je le trouvai, je l'appelai.

-Salut Bella. Fit-il dès qu'il décrocha.

-Jasper, ça va? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui et toi? Me demanda t-il.

-Je vais bien tu es occupé? Questionnai-je.

-Non ça va pourquoi? S'enquit-il.

-Tu peux venir me rejoindre devant le bureau de ton cousin? Demandai-je.

-Tu es à l'entreprise? S'étonna t-il.

-Oui, devant le bureau de ton cousin. Lui précisai-je

-Il se passe quelque chose? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Oui alors viens vite pour que je t'en parle. Je raccroche à tout de suite! Fis-je en prenant une voix inquiète. Je raccrochai et souris satisfaite. Jasper arriva devant moi en moins d'une minute. _Parfait._

-Bella, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Le pauvre était vraiment inquiet mais j'avais besoin d'entrer dans ce bureau sans passer pour une commère curieuse.

-Edward est à l'intérieur avec la sœur d'Anthony. Il refuse de me laisser entrer et tu sais comment est ton cousin, j'ai peur pour mon amie. J'ai peur qu'il s'énerve...tu veux bien allez voir s'il te plait? Lui expliquai-je en prenant un air complètement paniqué. _Bordel où est mon oscar?_

-Oui t'en fais pas, je vais y jeter un œil. Me rassura le pauvre Jasper.

-Oui allons-y. Lui dis-je en avançant derrière. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire satisfaite de moi.

Jasper ne frappa même pas à la porte et l'ouvrit puis entra dans le bureau._ Bravo Jasper_. Il alla se poster devant eux puis me regarda complètement surpris, je l'étais autant que lui. Q_u'est-ce que ma meilleure amie et Edward faisaient collés de la sorte?_ Lorsqu'il nous vit, il repoussa Alice et nous lança un regard mauvais.

-Tu n'as toujours pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer? S'énerva Edward contre son cousin. Et toi, je ne t'avais pas demandé d'attendre dehors? Continua t-il en s'adressant à moi cette fois.

-Alice tu vas bien? Il ne t'a pas insultée? Il ne t'a pas hurlé dessus? Demandai-je à mon amie en ignorant l'imbécile.

-Bella pourquoi il m'insulterait ? S'étonna Alice avant de s'arrêter et de regarder Jasper. Et...Qui est-ce? Me demanda t-elle. Je lui souris.

-C'est Jasper. Le cousin de l'autre là. Lui dis-je en parlant d'Edward à la fin de ma phrase ce dernier me regardait estomaqué.

-Jasper je te présente Alice, ma meilleure amie et la sœur d'Anthony. Fis-je alors que Jasper ne quittait pas Alice des yeux.

-Bonjour. Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Fit-il en s'approchant. Il tendit ensuite sa main à Alice qui avait l'air de vouloir sauter sur Jasper.

-C'est vrai? A moi aussi, elle m'a parlé de vous. Gloussa t-elle en serrant la main du cousin d'Edward.

-Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Fit Jasper.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi je le suis. Répondit Alice d'une voix charmeuse. Ils étaient trop mignons et ils allaient tellement bien ensemble.

-Tu n'étais pas venur pour faire un boulot toi? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te mettre au travail? M'agressa Edward qui était venu se poster devant moi. Ce qui me coupa le joli spectacle que j'étais en train de voir. _Il est vraiment casse pied cet Edward._

-J'attends les ouvriers. Marmonnai-je avant de me remettre à regarder Alice et Jasper.

-De quoi as-tu parlé avec Alice? Demandai-je à Edward. J'étais curieuse de le savoir.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Me répondit-il avec un sale sourire narquois.

-Ah, c'est comme ça?

-Oui, c'est comme ça. Fit-il avant d'aller s'assoir sur sa chaise de bureau.

J'allais moi aussi m'assoir sur la chaise en face de lui et appelai Mike pour lui demander où ils étaient. Il me répondit qu'ils allaient arriver dans moins de cinq minutes. Je lui demandai de m'appeler une fois devant l'entreprise et lui expliquai qu'il était difficile d' y entrer sans un badge d'accès avant de raccrocher.

-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas rester dans ce bureau pendant les travaux? Ou est-ce que tu travailleras? Demandai-je à Edward.

-Dans le bureau de Jasper. M'informa t-il les yeux rivés sur un dossier qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Vous deux vous ne pouvez pas aller discuter ailleurs? S'adressa t-il ensuite à son cousin et ma meilleure amie.

Jasper l'ignora et alla s'installer sur le canapé avec Alice, je souris pendant qu'Edward soupirait fortement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il était si grognon. Mon téléphone sonna, je répondis et Mike m'informa qu'il était en bas avec les autres. J'allais descendre pour les chercher mais Edward Cullen m'arrêta en appelant sa secrétaire .

-Allez voir en bas, il y a un certain Mike accompagné de deux hommes, faites les monter ensuite donnez leur les accords de confidentialité pour qu'ils les signes. Dites-moi quand ils seront en haut. L'entendis-je parler avant de raccrocher. Tu n'as pas à descendre. Me dit-il ensuite. Il était pas mal quand il le voulait ce crétin. J'écoutai ensuite la discussion entre mon amie et Jasper .

Ce dernier lui demandait où elle était quand il venait à notre entreprise, ils parlaient travail. Jasper complimentait Alice sur sa coiffure qui lui allait si bien, sur son magnifique regard vert. Il était en train de la draguer à fond. Ils se mirent ensuite à parler à voix basse et de la où j'étais je n'entendais rien, malheureusement. Quand la secrétaire appela Edward pour lui dire que Mike et les autres étaient à son bureau, je me levai et allai les rejoindre.

Ils étaient en train de lire l'accord de confidentialité dans le bureau de la secrétaire, j'attendis qu'ils le signent. Lorsque ce fut fait, nous nous rendîmes tous les quatre dans le bureau d'Edward. Je présentai Mike, Ben et Tyler aux cousins Cullen, Jasper toujours avec son incroyable amabilité se présenta pendant que le grognon de service se contenta de nous avertir de faire attention à ses affaires qui se trouvaient dans le bureau. Alice ne resta pas avec nous, elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'une traitresse. _Moi, une traitresse? Elle exagérait, elle était ingrate. Moi qui avait tellement insisté auprès d'Edward Cullen pour qu'ils se rencontrent et elle me traitait de traitresse!_

Elle quitta le bureau d'Edward en compagnie de ce dernier et de Jasper. Elle avait l'air heureuse : je le voyais à son regard, elle avait l'air de bien prendre la nouvelle. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle se confie à moi. Je voulais savoir comment elle se sentait et comment elle prenait les révélations qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle voulait tellement connaître le porteur du cœur de son frère, qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait de savoir que c'était Edward Cullen? Allait-elle garder contact avec lui? De quoi avaient-ils parlé? J'aimerais tellement avoir des réponses à mes questions mais Alice n'allaient pas me donner de réponse, pas maintenant du moins. Qui sait combien de temps allait-elle rester fâchée ? Je cessai d'y penser et commençai à montrer aux ouvriers les choses qu'il fallait commencer à enlever du bureau.

**POV ALICE. **

Edward Cullen. Cet homme vivait grâce au cœur de mon grand-frère. Le cœur de mon frère battait désormais en lui. J'étais heureuse, très heureuse. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que le receveur pouvait travailler et vivre dans la même ville que moi. Étais-ce le hasard ou le destin? Aucune idée mais c'était juste incroyable. J'étais aussi reconnaissante, très reconnaissante parce que mon frère était mort mais son cœur lui continuait de battre Et Bella, ma meilleure amie, cette fille que je considérais comme une sœur, je ne savais pas comment la remercier.

Tout ça c'était grâce à elle, j'avais pu rencontrer Edward grâce à ma meilleure amie,j e lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Elle croyait que je lui en voulais mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir après ce qu'elle venait de faire pour moi? Edward m'avait tout expliqué, je savais désormais ce qu'elle était prête à abandonner pour moi et pour notre amitié. Je comprenais pourquoi elle était si étrange avec moi dernièrement, je la trouvais un peu distante mais je comprenais maintenant que c'était la culpabilité qui la rendait ainsi. Elle savait que le cœur d'Anthony était encore là et elle savait que c'était Edward qui vivait grâce à ce cœur. Elle devait, elle aussi, être très heureuse. Je faisais croire à Bella que je lui en voulais alors que ce n'était pas le cas et c'était à cause de Jasper. Lui et moi on avait un peu parlé d'Edward et de Bella quand on était dans le bureau de ce dernier.

_Flashback. _

_Assis sur le canapé au fond du bureau d'Edward, Jasper me parlait d'une soirée de lancement pour un nouveau produit de la CM Electronics. Il voulait que j'y assiste et m'informa qu'il avait envoyé les billet à la EM-ARCHI mais qu'il ne m'avait pas compté puisqu'il ne savait pas que je serais de retour. Il avait entendu parlé de moi mais on lui avait pas dit que j'étais en congé. Il me demanda d'être présente à la soirée et m'informa qu'il allait envoyer un autre billet pour moi. J'ai évidemment accepté, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je voulais assister à cette soirée parce que ce beau gosse de Jasper y serait aussi. Isabella ne m'avait pas menti, ce gars était canon, il était vachement sexy et carrément mon style d'homme. Il me demanda si je serai accompagnée de mon petit-ami mais je l'informai que je n'avais pas de petit-ami. Il m'avait alors adressé un magnifique sourire. Ensuite, il me demanda à voix basse si Bella aussi était célibataire. J'étais surprise par sa question, pourquoi voulait-il savoir ça? Il s'intéressait à Bella? Je lui répondis que Bella était célibataire aussi et encore une fois il s'était mis à sourire. _

_-Bella n'a pas de petit-ami? Comment ça se fait? Elle est si jolie. Demanda t-il _

_Alors,il était vraiment intéressé par ma meilleure amie. Pensai-je déçue._

_-C'est parce qu'elle est difficile. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle se trouve un homme bien mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Lui avouai-je. Il sourit. _

_-Alors tu ne veux plus qu'elle soit célibataire? Questionna t-il avec un sourire malicieux. _

_J'étais déçue car ce n'était pas à moi qu'il s'intéressait mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Les sentiments ne se commandaient pas. Alors s'il avait besoin d'aide pour Bella, je l'aiderai évidemment. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme qui intéressait mon amie mais il avait l'air gentil alors je l'aiderai à séduire mon amie et tant pis pour moi._

_-Oui, donc si elle t'intéresse dit le moi et je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour t'aider. Lui fis-je savoir. Il parut étonné par ce que je venais de lui dire puis se mit soudainement à rire._

_-Tu crois qu'elle m'intéresse? Non, elle est belle, gentille et drôle mais ce n'est pas mon genre. M'expliqua t-il. _

_-Et c'est quoi ton genre? Lui demandai-je curieuse et rassurée._

_-C'est toi Alice; et moi est-ce que je suis ton genre? Fit-il avec un regard très profond qui avait faillit me faire rendre l'âme. J'étais son genre? Mais c'était excellent et j'aimais beaucoup sa façon d'être direct. Il ne tournait pas autour du pot._

_-Absolument, tu es tout à fait mon genre. Lui repondis-je avec un sourire que je voulais très aguicheur._

_-Je suis ravi de le savoir et Bella c'est quoi son genre? _

_Mais pourquoi continuait-il à me poser cette question? S'il n'était pas intéressé par Bella alors qui l'était? Parce qu'il était clair qu'il ne me posait pas toutes ces questions juste comme ça._

_-Elle aime les brutes. Elle aime les hommes sûrs d'eux, un peu machos mais qui sont au fond d'eux doux et patients. Elle veut un homme qui n'existe pas. Aucune brute ne peut être un homme doux en même temps. Soit c'est un salop soit c'est un type bien . Lui repondis-je._

_-Mon cousin s'intéresse à Bella. Je pense que ces deux là sont fait pour être ensemble. Je connais mon cousin, je sais comment il est et je sais que Bella lui conviendrait parfaitement. Je la connais un peu et je peux te dire que je ne vois aucune autre femme qui serait capable de correspondre aussi bien à Edward. Cependant Bella déteste Edward et mon cousin ne veut pas admettre qu'il est intéressé par elle mais je peux te jurer que c'est bien le cas. Crois-moi je le connais mieux que personne. Me confia t-il. _

_Alors Rosalie avait raison. Edward Cullen avait vraiment un faible pour ma meilleure amie._

_-Hum, c'est intéressant. Edward est très beau et il n'a pas l'air d'être l'homme ignoble que m'a décrit Bella. _

_Je les regardai un instant. Bella était assise an face d'Edward. Ils feraient un beau couple. Jasper a peut-être raison, peut-être bien qu'Edward est l'homme qu'il faut à Bella. Tout ce qui arrivait était peut-être le destin. Peut-être qu'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble. Ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard que ce soit Edward Cullen qui vive avec le cœur d'Anthony et la manière dont-ils se sont rencontrés n'était peut-être pas un hasard non plus. Et si tout ce qui arrivait été le destin? C'est bizarre qu'Edward ait vu les souvenirs de mon frère depuis neuf ans mais seulement ceux qui concernait Bella. Peut-être que tout ça devait se passer ainsi. _

_-Tu serais d'accord pour m'aider à les rapprocher un peu? Pour qu'ils puissent mieux se connaître? Me demanda Jasper. _

_Ils étaient peut-être destinés à être ensemble. Alors oui, j'allais donner un coup de main à Jasper . _

_-Tu sais quoi? Oui, je vais t'aider. Je connais parfaitement Bella et je m'occupe d'elle, toi occupe-toi de ton cousin. Ok? Proposai-je à voix basse. Jasper sourit de toutes ses dents._

_-Tu es géniale et je suis content que tu accepte de devenir ma partenaire dans cette affaire parce qu'ainsi nous passeront beaucoup de temps ensemble. Me dit Jasper toujours en souriant. _

_Passer du temps avec Jasper? Oui je le voulais. _

_Fin du flashback. _

Voilà pourquoi je m'étais mise à faire croire à Bella que je lui en voulais. J'avais déjà un plan génial pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble et j'en parlerai à Jasper une fois hors de ce bureau.

**POV JASPER**

Le plan d'Alice était génial. Cette petite femme était géniale. En plus d'être incroyablement belle et sexy, elle était aussi intelligente. Je crois bien que j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Elle était célibataire?Super car bientôt elle ne le serait peut-être plus. Une possible relation avec cette superbe femme dépendait entièrement d'Edward, c'est pour cette raison que je devais absolument faire mon possible pour que Bella le voit autrement et qu'ils se mettent ensemble parce que j'avais trouvé la femme avec qui je voulais partager ma vie et je ne voulais pas la laisser à un autre homme à cause d'Edward et Bella, non pas question! Alice et moi avions partagé nos numéros de téléphone devant l'ascenseur où elle m'avait expliqué son plan génial et avait dit qu'elle m'appellerait pour me mettre au courant de l'avancement des choses. Ça serait vraiment super que mon cousin se mette en couple avec Bella et moi avec Alice, oui ça serait super et en plus cette dernière était maintenant au courant pour la greffe de mon cousin... La voix d'Edward qui m'appelait me fit sortir de mes pensées.

-Quoi? Fis-je.

-Espèce d'idiot, tu ne m'écoutais pas? Râla t-il.

-Excuses-moi mais j'avais l'esprit complétement ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu disais? Avouai-je.

-Tu pensais à la meilleure amie d'Isabella? Me demanda t-il. Il me connaissait si bien.

-Je crois que j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour elle... Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

-Isabella est seule avec trois types dans mon bureau. Soupira t-il

-Et alors? Demandai-je

-Je ne devrais pas les laisser seuls. Fit-il.

-Pourquoi? Tu as peur qu'ils se lancent dans une orgie? Plaisantai-je. il fronça les sourcils et me fusilla du regard.

-Crétin! Je ne suis pas tranquille parce que...je m'inquiète pour mes affaires. Ils n'y feront peut-être pas attention. Je devrais y aller et y jeter un œil.

_Mais bien sûr. _

-Ils sont seulement en train de travailler Edward alors ne soit pas jaloux. Fis-je.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Jaloux...n'importe quoi. Nia t-il.

_Il finira bien par l'admettre._

-Alice m'a dit que Bella était célibataire. Révélai-je.

-Vraiment? S'empressa t-il de me demander.

-Oui, vraiment. Lui confirmai-je.

-Tant mieux pour elle. Que veux-tu que ça me fasse? Bon arrête de me parler et laisse-moi travailler.

_Non mais quel crétin. C'est lui qui commence à me parler et maintenant il me demande d'arrêter et de fermer ma gueule? N'importe quoi!_

-Imbécile, c'est toi qui m'a parlé en premier. Lui rappelai-je.

-La ferme! Lança t-il.

-Toi aussi la ferme. Contrai-je.

Je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas tranquille. J'avais envie de rire mais si je me moquais de lui il serait capable de m'en coller une. Alors je préférais rire mais de l'intérieur. _Il croyait quoi franchement?_ Que Bella s'envoyait en l'air avec les trois ouvriers dans son bureau.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu mon stylo? Me demanda mon cousin après s'être tût quelques minutes.

-Quel stylo? Lui demandai-je sans lever mon regard du dossier que je lisais.

-Le stylo noir en or que tu m'as offert le mois dernier. Me précisa t-il.

Je regardai brièvement sur mon bureau.

-Non je ne l'ai pas vu mais il y a des stylos juste devant toi, tu peux te servir. Lui dis-je.

-Non...il me faut ce stylo là...Je..J'en ai besoin...je crois que je l'ai oublié dans mon bureau. Je vais aller le chercher. Bafouilla t-il avant de se lever brusquement et de quitter mon bureau en trombe.

_Quoi? C'est quoi son problème? Un stylo,c'est un stylo...pfft,il exagérait._

-...Ah d'accord. Je comprends mieux. Me dis-je ensuite. Le fameux stylo se trouvait sur le document que mon débile de cousin avait juste devant lui. _Il était pas croyable! En fait ça le perturbait beaucoup de savoir Isabella seule avec trois hommes dans son bureau. Il osait encore me dire qu'il ne s'intéressait pas elle? Crétin._

**POV BELLA**

Je rentrai chez moi à 16 heures, j'étais lessivée. Alice n'était pas à l'appartement, j'allai directement sous la douche. Je m'habillai confortablement : une simple longue jupe blanche en coton et débardeur noir avant d'aller m'installer devant la télé. Tout s'était bien passé à la CM Electronics à part Edward qui n'arrêtait pas de venir nous importuner toutes les dix minutes. Ce type avait de la chance de vivre avec le cœur d'Anthony parce qu'autrement je l'aurai insulté d'une telle façon qu'il aurait sûrement fait une crise cardiaque tellement il m'avait cassé les pieds cet après-midi. Il ne cessait de revenir dans son bureau pour chercher un stylo noir, puis rouge, puis vert...après les stylos c'était les bouquins ensuite l'agrafeuse, puis des dossiers, etc. J'avais fini par m'énerver et lui demander de prendre une bonne fois pour toute ce dont il avait besoin pour ne plus venir nous embêter par la suite. Ça avait fonctionné puisqu'il n'était plus revenu. Nous avions ensuite pu vider tranquillement son bureau. Demain, Mike m'accompagnera pour aller acheter le matériel dont nous aurions besoin pour le bureau d'Edward comme la peinture, les tissus, etc.

Je pris mon téléphone que j'avais posé sur la table basse et composai le numéro d'Alice pour savoir où elle était mais je dû abandonner l'idée quand j'entendis le bruit de la clef qu'on tournait dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Je me retournai et vis ma colocataire entrer avec dans ses mains des sacs de course.

-Tu es allée faire les courses? Posai-je comme question.

Une question stupide puisque je voyais très bien que c'était le cas mais j'avais besoin de lui parler, je voulais voir si elle allait me répondre ou juste m'ignorer comme maintenant.

-Alice, tu es vraiment fâchée? Je ne te comprends pas. Tu devrais en vouloir à cet enfoiré d'Edward Cullen, pas à moi. C'est lui qui a insisté pour que je ne t'en parle pas. Lui expliquai-je en la suivant dans la cuisine.

-S'il te demande de te jeter d'une falaise tu le feras? Me demanda t-elle sarcastique tout en posant les sacs qu'elle avait en main sur le plan de travail.

_Pourquoi j'irai me suicider à la demande de Cullen? Non mais c'est quoi cette question débile?_

-Je ne suis pas timbrée pourquoi je ferais une chose si stupide? Questionnai-je hébétée.

-Tu dis que tu m'as menti parce qu'il te l'a demandé alors je voulais savoir ce que tu étais prête à faire pour lui puisque tu m'as menti, tu m'as caché une chose si importante à moi ta meilleure amie pour un homme que tu as rencontré, il n'y a que quelques semaines. S'emporta t-elle.

_Non mais elle était sérieuse? Elle s'entendait parler? Elle croyait que je lui avais caché cette histoire par plaisir._

-Alice, s'il te plait, cesse de m'en vouloir. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu ne sois plus fâchée . S'il te plait Alice. Demandai-je en allant me placer derrière elle puis de la serrer contre moi.

-C'est vrai ce que tu viens de dire? Questionna t-elle après être restée silencieuse quelques secondes.

-Oui, c'est vrai. M'empressai-je de confirmer. Elle se retourna brusquement et me fis face, son regard était déterminé. Avais-je parlé trop vite? Qu'allait-elle me demander? Son regard ne me disait rien qui vaille.

-Invite Edward Cullen ici. Je veux encore discuter avec lui et comme il a l'air de te faire confiance, il ne refusera pas de venir si c'est toi qui lui demande. Fit-elle avec détermination.

_La salope! Comment pouvait-elle me demander ça? Inviter Edward Cullen ici? Non mais elle délire._

-Alice croit moi, je ferais n'importe quoi mais pas ça. De toute façon,il ne voudra pas venir, tu te trompes si tu crois qu'il va se pointer ici juste parce que je lui demande. Lui fis-je savoir.

Bah oui, elle ne connaissait pas Edward comme moi je le connaissais. Il n'accepterait pas de venir.

-Bien laisse tomber. Marmonna t-elle avant de me bousculer pour aller vers le réfrigérateur.

-Alice, demande moi autre chose mais pas ça. Soupirai-je.

-Je ne veux rien d'autre. Lança t-elle froidement.

-Mais il n'acceptera pas de venir. L'informai-je. Elle se retourna et me fixa.

-Débrouille toi et si tu réussis à le faire venir, je te promets de tout oublier. Lança t-elle avant de se remettre à ranger les courses dans son réfrigérateur.

Bon qu'allais-je faire? Demander à Edward de venir ici pour obtenir le pardon d'Alice ou dire à cette dernière d'aller se faire voir elle, ainsi qu'Edward ? Argh, j'ai horreur qu'on me force la main. Je quittai la cuisine après avoir marmonner quelques insultes et allai m'installer sur le fauteuil du salon. Je pris mon téléphone et cherchai le numéro d'Edward.

-Quoi? Me répondit Edward.

_C'était une façon de répondre au téléphone ça? Il ne pouvait pas dire «Oui» ou «Allo» non lui c'était «QUOI ?» un vrai connard. Le cœur si pur d'Anthony a d$u être souillé par ce corps. N'importe quoi Bella. _

-Tu va te décider à parler ou est-ce que je peux raccrocher? Me demanda t-il d'une voix impatiente. Tellement désagréable le mec, malheureusement il n'avait pas prit le côté patient d'Anthony.

-Salut Edward. Fis-je d'une voix faussement enjouée

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Me demanda t-il.

-Est ce que...pourrait-on se voir...s'il te plait? Lui demandai-je incertaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?

_Je ne te veux rien moi._

-Juste discuter...S'il te plait . Lui demandai-je avec ma voix la plus douce.

-Je suis encore au bureau là et je ne peux pas m'absenter. Fit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

Oh, alors c'est ok. Je n'allais pas insister non plus. J'ai appelé mais il ne peut pas venir, voilà ce que j'allais dire à Alice. J'avais remplit ma part du marché mais ce n'était pas de ma faute s'il ne pouvait pas venir.

-Ok alors a plus. Fis-je simplement avant de raccrocher. Alice, il dit qu'il est trop occupé et qu'il ne peut vraiment pas se libérer, je suis désolée. Criai-je pour qu'Alice qui était encore dans la cuisine m'entende mais mon amie débarqua subitement au salon et me fixa furieuse.

Bordel, je n'allais quand même pas forcer Edward à venir ici s'il ne voulait pas? Que voulait-elle que je fasse? Que je le force? Alice s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste de doigt pour répondre à mon téléphone qui sonnait. L'écran indiquait que c'était Edward Cullen qui m'appelait.

-Quoi? Fis-je en imitant la façon dont il m'avait répondu précédemment.

-Est-ce que tu viens de me raccrocher au nez? L'entendis-je me demander, j'entendais aussi les rires de Jasper.

-Quoi? Tu vas en mourir? Non, je ne crois pas sinon je le serais depuis longtemps déjà. Lui rappelai-je. C'était lui le spécialiste du raccrochage au nez.

-Ouais passons. Ou est-ce que tu veux qu'on se voit? Demanda t-il.

_Quoi? Finalement il était d'accord? Il ne pouvait pas prendre une décision puis s'y tenir? _

-Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas. Rappelai-je.

-Oui mais maintenant je peux alors indique moi l'heure et l'endroit. Me donna t-il pour réponse.

Il avait de la chance qu'Alice veuille autant le voir sinon je l'aurai envoyer chier.

-Chez moi, je t'enverrai l'adresse dans quelques minutes et viens quand tu peux mais de préférence avant 19 heures. Précisai-je.

-Je sais où tu vis, ce n'est pas la peine de m'envoyer un texto. M'informa t-il.

C'est vrai, il savait où je vivais puisqu'il m'avait raccompagnée chez moi le samedi.

-Bon alors c'est ok. A plus tard? Fis-je en attendant sa réponse mais la seule chose que j'entendis fut la tonalité de fin d'appel.

-Est-ce qu'il a dit oui? Me demanda Alice avec empressement.

-Oui, il a dit oui. Tu es contente? Râlai-je.

-Oui très contente ma merveilleuse amie que j'aime énormément. Fit-elle avant de venir me serrer dans ses bras.

-Est-ce que je peux demander un autre service à ma meilleure amie? Me demanda Alice.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? Que je vous laisse seule? Questionnai-je.

-Non mais pourrais-tu s'il te plait faire la cuisine? tes cookies et ton gratin de macaronis qu'Anthony aimait tant? Me demanda t-elle.

Super, elle voulait aussi me faire cuisiner pour l'autre.

-Ah parce qu'en plus, tu veux que je fasse la cuisine pour lui? Lui demandai-je incroyante.

-Mais il a le cœur de mon frère et il m'a dit qu'il aimait les cookies comme Anthony. S'il te plait Bella, accepte. Insista t-elle avec une moue suppliante. _Fais chier._

-Ok, mais le jour où j'aurais besoin que tu me rende un service, tu n'a pas intérêt à me dire non. Prévins-je.

-Oui c'est d'accord. Accepta t-elle. Avant de se mettre à tirer sur mon bras et de me trainer jusqu'à la cuisine. Je m'assis sur un des tabourets présents et la regardai me sortir tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour faire la cuisine.

-Dis-moi la vérité Alice. Tu avais déjà prévu ton coup n'est-ce pas? Lui demandai-je.

-Quoi? S'étonna t-elle

-Tu es allée faire les courses parce que tu avais déjà tout prévu. C'est pour ça que tu as acheté tous les ingrédients n'est-ce pas? Questionnai-je.

-Quoi? Non. C'est...le hasard, c'est tout. Va pas t'imaginer des choses. Bafouilla t-elle.

-Ouais, bien sur, le hasard. Lançai-je incrédule.

Alice m'aida pour faire à manger. Je la voyais regarder constamment son téléphone, elle recevait beaucoup de messages et elle en envoyait beaucoup aussi. Je me demandais à qui elle envoyait tous ses textos. Les cookies étaient prêts et le gratin de macaronis finissait de cuire dans le four quand nous entendîmes sonner à l'interphone. Je regardai l'heure et supposais que c'était Edward Cullen.

-Bella mais va ouvrir. Me demanda Alice. _Euh pourquoi moi?_

-Tu n'as qu'a y aller, toi. Je suis quoi? Ta bonne? Lançai-je. Elle soupira et s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine quand elle s'arrêta net et se retourna vers moi.

-Tu devrais aller te changer non? Me demanda t-elle dubitatif

-Pourquoi? M'étonnai-je.

-Parce que! Allez va te changer, va mettre quelque chose de plus élégant. Dit-elle.

_C'est ça oui._

-Ouais dans tes rêves. Lançai-je.

Elle soupira encore une fois avant de s'empresser vers l'interphone. De la cuisine je vis mon amie décrocher l'interphone puis le coller à son oreille. Alice revint vers moi complètement excitée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à sourire comme ça?

-Il arrive. S'exalta t-elle.

-Super! Marmonnai-je sans aucun enthousiasme.

Alice courra ensuite vers la porte d'entrée. Elle était vraiment excitée. Je ne comprenais pas son agitation, ce n'était qu'Edward Cullen pas une célébrité alors pourquoi s'enflammait-elle ainsi? Elle était postée derrière la porte et s'empressa de l'ouvrir quand on toqua dessus.

-Bonsoir Edward, je suis contente de te voir ici.

-Euh oui bonsoir. Fit Edward avec un air dérouté.

-Viens, entre et installe toi. Lui dit Alice. Bella apporte à boire. Me demanda mon amie depuis le salon.

Je la regardai sceptique. Elle me prenait pour sa servante. Edward regardait autour de lui puis son regard se posa sur moi. Il se mit a sourire et moi je le fixai incrédule. Pourquoi souriait-il ainsi?

-Je ne suis pas ta bonne, tu ne sais plus où se trouve la cuisine? Répondis-je a mon amie, ignorant au passage le sourire étrange de Cullen. J'entendis ma meilleure amie marmonner quelque chose, elle m'insultait sûrement. Elle vint ensuite à la cuisine et attrapa deux jus de fruist et un verre qu'elle apporta au salon.

-Bella vient tenir compagnie à Edward, je dois aller passer un coup de fil très important. Me demanda Alice.

-Ce n'est pas un enfant, il n'a pas besoin qu'on le surveille. Répondis-je. Elle me lança un regard mauvais avant de se diriger vers moi avec empressement.

-Arrête de faire ta peste et va là-bas. Fit-elle en me poussant jusqu'au salon. Je m'assis lourdement sur le fauteuil et regardai notre inviter qui souriait encore. Je devrais me comporter différemment avec lui, c'était celui qui vivait avec le cœur d'Anthony après tout mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à être polie et sympa avec Edward Cullen. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il était insupportable, il était désagréable et moi j'avais du mal à bien me comporter avec une personne comme ça.

-Je ne savais pas qu'Alice serait présente. Me dit Edward. Je lâchai un petit rire.

-Quoi? Tu pensais qu'on allait diner en tête à tête et qu'on allait ensuite s'accoupler ? Plaisantai-je.

Il écarquilla son regard avant de pouffer de rire .

-S'accoupler ? Je ne suis pas un animal mais je ne sais pas en ce qui te concerne, tu te vois peut-être...

-Quoi, moi je suis un animal? Tu viens chez moi pour m'insulter? Le coupai-je énervée. _Il ne manquais pas de culot, il voulais mourir ou quoi?_

-C'est toi qui a parler d'accouplement et ce sont les animaux qui s'accouplent pas les humains. Expliqua t-il moqueur.

-Ouais si tu veux. Soupirai-je. Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec lui encore une fois.

-Oui, je pensais qu'on allait diner en tête à tête et qu'ensuite on allait coucher ensemble. Fit-il après être resté silencieux quelques instants. Ce taré avait un problème mental. Il me cherchait, je me retenais de l'insulter et lui me provoquait ainsi?

-C'est ce que tu pensais n'est-ce pas? Désolée de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir. Lui dis-je en essayant de contrôler mes dires. Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand Alice déboula au salon avec son sac à main.

-Bella...je suis terriblement désolée mais on vient de m'appeler en urgence, je dois vous laisser. Un client veut me voir d'urgence, il a un souci et je dois y aller. Nous dit-elle avec un air désolé.

_Putain de merde, c'est quoi cette embrouille?_

-Je suis navrée, navrée, navrée Bella. Je vais faire vite, alors attends-moi Edward s'il te plait, vous pouvez commencer à manger. Continua t-elle avant de s'empresser vers la porte.

-Alice. L'appelai-je.

-Je n'ai pas le choix Bella, je dois y aller. Désolée. Fit-elle avant de quitter l'appartement.

_Non mais c'est incroyable. Elle me demande d'inviter Edward ici et elle nous plante comme ça et ce casse? C'est quoi ce délire? _

-Bon bah, je crois que tu peux partir, c'est Alice qui voulait te voir et pas moi. M'adressai-je à Edward en plaisantant.

-Et c'est moi qui suis impoli? Fit-il en secouant la tête consterné. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers la cuisine, je le regardai un instant ébahie. _Où est-ce qu'il se croyait?_

-Où est-ce que tu vas? Tu ne peux pas aller comme tu veux ici, tu n'es pas chez toi. Lui demandai-je en me levant.

-Ça sent les cookies, je me trompe? Me demanda t-il toujours en marchant vers la cuisine. Je le suivis puis m'arrêtai quand je le vis prendre un cookies et le porter à sa bouche. Je le regardai mâcher, il se mit ensuite à sourire satisfait. Avait-il reconnu les cookies qu'Anthony aimait tant?

-Mais tu n'es pas possible. Lui dis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rire face à la scène. Tu es vraiment sans gêne. Continuai-je alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement les cookies que j'avais posé sur le plan de travail.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mets dedans? Me demanda t-il curieux.

-Pourquoi, tu n'aime pas? Questionnai-je en allant m'assoir sur un tabouret .

-Si, j'aime beaucoup. Me répondit-il avec un magnifique sourire. Alors il les avait reconnu? Il aimait lui aussi?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est la recette secrète de ma mère. Lui repondis-je. C'était les cookies aux trois chocolats et à la cannelle que ma mère me faisait .

-C'est vraiment très bon. Me complimenta t-il.

-Merci. Anthony les adorait aussi. Lui dis-je. Il hocha la tête avant d'en reprendre un autre. Je souris en le regardant se régaler.

-Isabella, je suis venu parce que je voulais te parler de quelque chose. J'ai un service à te demander. Je ne peux le demander qu'à toi. Tu as dit qu'on était amis et n'oublie pas que je t'ai rendu beaucoup de services. Me dit-il après avoir fini d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? M'étonnai-je.

-Tu es la seule à qui je peux demander ça. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Fit-il avec sérieux.

_De quoi voulait-il me parler?_

-Bon dis moi ce qu'il y a. Le pressai-je.

-Accompagnes-moi à la soirée de lancement que CM Electronics organise et accepte de te faire passer pour ma petite-amie. Me demanda t-il


	15. La soirée de lancement

Fin du précèdent chapitre.

_-Isabella, je suis venu parce que je voulais te parler de quelque chose. J'ai un service à te demander. Je ne peux le demander qu'à toi. Tu as dit qu'on était amis et n'oublie pas que je t'ai rendu beaucoup de services. Me dit-il après avoir fini d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? M'étonnai-je._

_-Tu es la seule à qui je peux demander ça. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Fit-il avec sérieux. _

_De quoi voulait-il me parler?_

_-Bon dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Le pressai-je. _

_-Accompagne-moi à la soirée de lancement que CM Electronics organise et accepte de te faire passer pour ma petite amie. _

**POV EDWARD **

**. **

**.**

-Quoi? Edward ...Tu veux que je fasse quoi? Me demanda Isabella incrédule.

-Je sais que ma demande est étrange mais...J'ai vraiment besoin que tu acceptes de me rendre ce service Isabella. Lui demandai-je plantant mon regard dans le sien. Elle lâcha un petit rire.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu ton psy? Trop longtemps non? Me questionna t-elle ensuite.

Ma demande la surprenait et je pouvais la comprendre mais je n'avais pas le choix et elle était la seule à qui je pouvais demander de me rendre ce service. J'ai directement pensé à elle après avoir eu mon grand-père au téléphone un peu plutôt dans l'après midi. Il était décidé à venir à la soirée de samedi accompagné de son ami Simmons et de sa famille. Il comptait vraiment me présenter à la fille de son ami et comme il me l'avait fait savoir, la seule chose qui serait capable de le freiner serait que je lui présente ma petite-amie mais je n'en avais pas. Mon grand-père était du genre très buté : quand il avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de lui faire changer d'avis donc il n'allait pas me laisser tranquille, je le connaissais bien. La seule solution qui me restait c'était de lui présenter une petite-amie et j'avais immédiatement penser à Isabella .

-D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que me fasse passer pour ta petite-amie? Me demanda Isabella.

-Parce que mon grand-père veut me caser avec la fille de ... Commençai-je avant qu'elle ne me coupe :

-Tu n'as qu'à refuser! Non mais tu n'es plus un gosse, ton grand-père n'a pas à se mêler ainsi de ta vie.

-Tu peux me laisser finir. Soupirai-je. Elle roula des yeux avant de dire:

-Ah parce que tu n'avais pas fini, bon excuse- moi et continue .

-Mon grand-père me menace encore une fois. En temps normal, j'en ai rien faire de ses menaces mais cette fois il ne laissera pas passer facilement. Je le connais, il peut-être très têtu encore pire que Jasper. Si je ne lui présente pas une fille, il ne me laissera pas tranquille. C'est pour cette raison que je te demande à toi de me rendre ce service. Parce que tu es la seule femme en qui j'ai confiance en dehors de ma mère bien sûr. Lui expliquai-je. Elle me regarde sceptique puis afficha un air pensif.

-Et moi alors? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne? Questionna t-elle.

-Quoi? M'étonnai-je. _Que voulait-elle dire?_

-Je vais y gagner quoi? Tu vas me payer? M'éclaira t-elle.

-Tu veux que je te paye? Très bien je le ferais. Fis-je. Elle secoua doucement sa tête avant d'afficher un sourire moqueur.

-Je plaisantais. Je ne suis pas une escorte girl. Je vais y réfléchir d'accord? Parce qu'on est amis et on doit s'entraider entre amis. Je te donnerai la réponse avant...vendredi. Ça te va? Me demanda t-elle avec un magnifique sourire qui me donna automatiquement envie de lui sourire en retour.

-Ça me va. Lançai-je en attrapant un autre cookie sous le regard amusé d'Isabella.

J'avais toujours du mal à croire que j'étais chez elle. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un de mes rêves et ce depuis qu'elle m'avait appelé pour me demander de venir chez elle. J'étais fou de joie de me retrouver seul avec elle même si on ne faisait rien de plus que discuter. L'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Alice n'avait pas l'air très grand : je ne savais pas le nombre de pièces qu'il y avait mais je le trouvais très bien décoré. C'était accueillant et chaleureux un peu comme la déco de la maison de mes parents à Forks.

-Tu aime vraiment ces cookies? Entendis-je Isabella me demander.

Je ramenai mon regard vers elle, je souris encore une fois en la voyant me fixer profondément avec sa main sous son menton. Elle était tellement belle. Je restai silencieux mais acquiesçai à sa question en lui souriant. Étrange, je souriais beaucoup depuis que j'avais mis les pieds dans cet appartement, étais-ce normal? _Oh oui, c'est parce que tu es avec Isabella._

-Si tu veux que je t'en fasse, n'hésite pas à me le demander.

-Tu peux être mignonne quand tu veux. Souris-je. Elle ricana et se leva brusquement. Je la regardai sortir des assiettes, des verres et des couverts avant de poser le tout sur la table qui se trouvait au fond de sa cuisine juste en face des portes fenêtres.

-Tu as faim? J'ai préparé un gratin de macaronis. M'informa t-elle en mettant la table. J'opinai de la tête pour reprendre à sa question. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim mais je ne voulais pas manquer une occasion de partager un moment avec elle .

Elle prit le plat en céramique qui était posé sur la plaque de cuisson et qui contenait le gratin en question pour aller le poser sur la table. Elle s'installa sur la chaise et me fis signe de la tête d'aller la rejoindre, ce que je fis. J'allais diner avec elle, ce qui me réjouissait énormément. Je la regardai me servir en silence puis se servir ensuite. Elle attrapa une bouteille de vin qui se trouvait dans le placard à coté d'elle et vint s'installer.

-C'est toi qui a cuisiné ? Lui demandai-je après avoir mangé une bouché du délicieux gratin de macaronis.

-Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas bon? S'étonna t-elle.

-Au contraire, c'est très bon. C'est Alice qui a cuisiné?

Elle rit.

-Elle ne sait même pas préparer un thé. Se moqua t-elle de son amie. Je ris avec elle.

Elle était magnifique quand elle riait, encore plus que dans mes rêves et l'entendre rire était merveilleux et fascinant : je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que ces rires qui avaient hanté mes rêves pendant neuf ans, je les entendais aujourd'hui dans la vie réelle.

-Anthony aimait beaucoup ce plat et toi Edward quel est ton plat favoris? Me demanda Isabella.

-La paella aux légumes de ma mère. Lui repondis-je.

-Tu aimes les légumes? S'étonna t-elle.

-Oui, j'adore ça. Affirmai-je.

-Anthony détestait les légumes. M'apprit-elle. Je fus content de le savoir car dernièrement j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être trop comparé à Anthony et je n'aimais pas ça. Lui et moi étions deux personnes différentes et je n'avais rien en commun avec lui avant d'avoir son cœur.

-Il y a sûrement pleins de choses que j'aime alors qu'Anthony lui, les détestait. Son cœur avait remplacé le mien et il était vrai qu'il m'avait laissé un peu de ses souvenirs et de ses goûts par exemple mais ça ne voulait pas dire que j'aimais tout ce qu'il avait aimé, on était sûrement très différent lui et moi. Lui expliquai-je. Elle acquiesça doucement de la tête mais resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Ce qui m'inquiéta : _avais-je dit une chose qu'il ne fallait pas? _J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Lui demandai-je. Elle planta son regard dans le mien me sourit doucement et secoua négativement sa tête.

-Tu t'es fait greffé à quel âge? Questionna t-elle ensuite.

-18 ans. Répondis-je. Elle acquiesça puis resta silencieuse, elle avait l'air de réfléchir. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser? Je restai moi aussi silencieux et regardai tranquillement Isabella. Elle était si belle. Comment pouvait-elle être encore célibataire? Les hommes de cette ville étaient-ils aveugles? Non, je ne penses pas, peut-être que c'était Isabella qui n'avait pas encore trouvé un homme a son goût. Devrais-je lui poser la question?

-Edward, je viens de penser à une chose. Tu as eu des nouvelles de l'homme que tu as engagé pour trouver des informations sur Anthony? Me demanda t-elle. Non, aucune nouvelle de lui. Il avait disparu. Je me posais beaucoup de question mais je ne pouvais rien faire à part attendre que Sam me contacte comme me l'avait conseillé Jasper.

-Non...J'ai essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois cette semaine mais je n'ai pas encore eu de ses nouvelles. Et de ton coté, tu ne sais toujours pas pour quelle raison la mère d'Alice à caché le don du cœur de son fils ? Lui demandai-je a mon tour. Elle secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, je l'ignore et elle n'a rien dit de plus à Alice. Pourquoi est-ce que tu continue à m'appeler Isabella?

-Quoi? Ce n'est pas ton prénom? M'étonnai-je en lui souriant.

-Personne ne m'appelle ainsi, tout le monde m'appelle Bella alors pourquoi pas toi?

-Et tu aime ça? Tu aime ton surnom? Lui demandai-je intrigué. Elle opina de la tête.

-Bizarre, Bella c'est un nom à donner à un animal domestique. La personne qui t'a donné ce petit surnom, n'a vraiment pas été sympa si tu veux mon avis. Lançai-je en riant. Elle me fusilla du regard.

-Un nom pour un animal domestique? C'est la première dois qu'on me dit ça. C'est Anthony qui m'a donné ce surnom et moi je l'aime beaucoup. S'énerva t-elle.

-Tout le monde t'appelle Bella? Alors je serai le seul à t'appeler Isabella alors. Lançai-je nonchalant. _Pfff, pas question que je l'appelle par ce surnom que son ex lui avait choisi._ Je ne comprends pas que tu préfère un surnom pareil au lieu de ton si joli prénom que tes parents ont choisis pour toi. Lui dis-je en essayant de camoufler mon amusement.

-Toi, tu aime bien ton prénom? Me questionna t-elle.

-Bien sûr.

_Quel question stupide, pourquoi je n'aimerais pas mon prénom?_

-C'est un prénom si vieux qu'il irait tellement mieux à ton ancêtre et je le trouve moche. Lança t-elle sur un ton des plus sérieux avant de soudainement s'esclaffer.

_Elle rit? Elle trouve ça drôle? Quoi? Mon prénom est moche? Elle est folle? Complètement folle!_

-Que tu le trouves moche, je m'en tape. L'important c'est que moi j'aime beaucoup mon prénom en particulier quand c'est une femme sexy qui le prononce quand elle jouit, j'adore ça. Rétorquai-je avec un sourire fier. Elle ouvrit sa bouche surprise et me fixa choquée. Elle resta silencieuse un instant tout en me regardant d'une façon incrédule quand soudain elle donna un coup sur la petite table.

-Dépêche toi de manger et rentre chez toi. Lança t-elle avec un air qui se voulait menaçant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, elle me faisait rire, j'adorais son caractère pétulant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris? Tu te moque de moi? S'étonna t-elle.

-Tu es bien différente de la Isabella douce et gentille que je voyais dans mes rêves. Tu as changé? Me moquai-je. Elle pouffa et son regard devint moqueur.

-Et toi? Quand es-tu devenu si déplaisant?

-Depuis que j'ai eu le cœur d'Anthony. Contre-attaquai-je .

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'attribuer ton sale caractère à Anthony! S'exprima t-elle estomaquée.

Elle continuait de le nier? Elle ne voulait toujours pas admettre que son Anthony n'était pas cet homme parfait qu'elle m'avait décrit.

-Alice m'a dit comment était son frère dans la vraie vie. Il n'était apparemment pas le type si génial que tu m'as décrit. Révélai-je. Elle me fixa surprise et embarrassée .

-Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie Edward? Me demanda t-elle tout en se grattant l'arrière de son oreille l'air gêné. Je la fixai étonné : _pourquoi me posait-elle cette question? Elle voulait juste changer de sujet parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on parle des défauts de son ex petit-ami?_

-Quelqu'un comme une petite-amie? Lui demandai-je voulant plus de précision, elle se lèva attrapa son assiette et hocha la tête pour répondre à ma question. Je souris pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers son évier.

-Non, je n'ai personne de ce genre dans ma vie. Dis-je avant de me lever et de me diriger moi aussi vers l'évier. J'allai me poster derrière Isabella, j'étais si proche d'elle que je pouvais même sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps en plus de sa délicieuse odeur. J'ignore ce qui se passa à ce moment là mais j'étais sur d'une chose c'est que mon corps avait rejoint le club de mon cœur, lui aussi faisait comme bon lui semblait, je n'arrivais plus à le contrôler.

- Pourquoi cette question? Lui demandai-je d'une voix étonnamment rauque alors que mon corps collait à présent son dos.

Mon cœur lui battait tellement fort, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait se faire la malle. Je sentis Bella se tendre et se figer. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes. Elle se retourna ensuite brusquement et planta son regard interloqué dans le mien. Elle était si belle et elle sentait merveilleusement bon, ses lèvres roses étaient si tentantes et si je l'embrassais, juste une fois, rapidement...Me laisserait-elle faire? Comment réagira t-elle? Se mettra t-elle en colère? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas mais j'en avais envie, ses lèvres appelaient les miennes, je pouvais les entendre. Je commençai à approcher mon visage de celui de la magnifique femme en face de moi quand je sentis soudainement une terrible douleur au niveau de mon tibia. La douleur se propagea rapidement dans toute ma jambe, je perdis l'équilibre et me reculai vivement. _Bordel que venait-il de se passer? Pourquoi avais-je si mal à la jambe? _

-Refais encore ça et c'est ce que tu as entre tes jambes qui en souffrira. Me lança t-elle avec un air menaçant.

-Tu...tu viens de me frapper? Demandai-je incrédule. Elle venait de me mettre un coup de pied? A moi? J'allai m'assoir sur la chaise et entamai un léger massage sur l'endroit où j'avais reçu le coup de pied afin de soulager la douleur.

-Fais pas ta chochotte, ce n'était qu'un petit coup de pied. La prochaine fois tu y réfléchira à deux fois avant d'essayer de me refaire une blague pareille hein? Lança t-elle ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine. _Elle me traitait de chochotte?_

-Tu es complètement dingue. Lui dis-je énervé.

-Tu n'avais qu'a pas me faire ce coup là.

_Incroyable,elle n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir des remords. Putain, elle a cru frapper sur du bois ou quoi? Elle aurait pu y aller mollo, merde, j'avais trop mal! _Tu as vraiment mal? Entendis-je Isabella me demander .

Je relevai mes yeux pour la voir, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais elle affichait un air préoccupé. Elle n'était pas insensible finalement.

-Non, je fais semblant, en réalité je ne sens absolument aucune douleur mais ça m'amuse de faire comme si c'était le cas. Lançai-je sarcastique._ Non mais quel question débile!_

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Je vais te donner quelque chose de froid pour que tu puisse l'appliquer là où c'est douloureux. S'enquit-elle avant de se diriger vers son frigo.

-Non, laisse tomber...Je vais rentrer. Lui dis-je pour l'arrêter. Il serait préférable que je rentre, je n'étais pas bien, mon esprit était chamboulé à cause de ce qui venait de se passer ou plutôt ce qui avait faillit se passer.

-Edward, je m'excuse, c'est bon ne te fâche pas. S'excusa t-elle avec sincérité.

-Je ne suis pas fâché mais il faut que j'y aille. Fis-je en me levant, la douleur à mon pied s'était légèrement estompée.

-C'est vrai? Tu n'es pas fâché? S'enquit Isabella qui m'avait suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Je lui souris pour la rassurer, j'étais en colère mais ce n'était pas contre elle, c'était contre moi-même parce que je n'avais pas réfléchi, j'avais perdu le contrôle et je n'aimais pas ça.

-Oui c'est vrai...merci pour le diner et pour les cookies, tu diras à Alice que j'ai attendu mais que j'avais des choses à faire. Lui dis-je.

-Ok, je lui dirai. Passes une bonne soirée alors. Me sourit-elle en ouvrant sa porte.

-Merci. Toi aussi. répondis-je .

-A demain.

-Oui...salut. Fis-je en quittant son appartement.

Dans l'ascenseur, je repensai à ce qui s'était passé chez Isabella. Merde comment avais-je pu perdre le contrôle à ce point? Je détestais ça. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur mon corps et putain, je n'aimais vraiment pas ça. Je ne m'étais pas mal comporté chez Isabella, heureusement. J'avais passé un agréable moment sauf quand t-elle m'avait frappé. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en y repensant. Cette nana était folle, elle m'avait frappé, je n'arrivais pas y croire.

**POV BELLA**

Edward Cullen venait de partir, je marchai jusqu'à la cuisine. Je débarrassai la table puis fit la vaisselle tout en pensant à Edward. Il avait beaucoup aimé les cookies que j'avais fait, ceux qu'Anthony aimait tant. Pendant un moment, j'ai eu l'impression de voir Anthony lorsque je regardais celui qui vivait avec son cœur savourer les cookies que j'avais préparé. Ce soir, j'ai appris qu'Edward n'aimait pas tout ce que Anthony aimait. Le plat préféré de ce dernier était le gratin de macaronis alors que pour Edward c'était la paella de sa mère. Je repensai aussi à la demande qu'il m'avait faite, il voulait que je me fasse passer pour sa petite-amie, le samedi sauf que ce jour-là, j'avais un rendez-vous et je ne comptais pas aller à cette soirée. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire? Je devais voir Liam, j'avais besoin de lui faire comprendre que c'était vraiment fini entre nous au cas où il ne l'aurait pas bien compris mais Edward comptait sur moi pour l'aider alors qu'allais-je faire?

Alice arriva une heure après le départ d'Edward, elle fut surprise de ne pas le trouver chez nous. Je lui expliquai qu'il avait dû partir mais qu'il était disposé à discuter avec elle une autre fois. Elle me demanda de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence. Je lui racontai tout et dans les moindres détails, elle fut choquée d'entendre que j'avais été un peu violente avec Edward. Après avoir écouté mon récit, elle attrapa son téléphone et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans même me dire comment les choses s'étaient passées avec le client qu'elle avait dû voir en urgence.

…**... **

Les jours suivants, Edward eut un comportement très étrange envers moi. Il était gentil, très gentil et oui je trouvais ça étrange venant d'Edward. On ne s'était pas disputé, on ne se provoquait pas et le plus surprenant c'est qu'il disait oui, absolument oui à tout ce que je lui demandais. Je pouvais même écouter le cœur d'Anthony quand j'en avais envie, il me suffisait de demander. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il ce passait avec lui et je n'avais d'ailleurs pas cherché a savoir, je profitais juste de son changement d'attitude. Il avait même permis à ce que les ouvriers et moi empruntions son ascenseur pour monter le matériel pour son bureau même Jasper était très surpris par son comportement et il n'était pas le seul, les employés aussi l'étaient. C'était quand-même l'ascenseur privé de leur PDG et tout le monde savait que c'était interdit à tous ceux qui ne portait pas le nom de Cullen.

Edward et Jasper s'étaient beaucoup rapproché d'Alice et ils s'entendaient très bien. J'étais étonnée parce que je ne pensais pas qu'Edward serait si sympa avec mon amie. Le vendredi matin, je me rendis à l'entreprise CM. Hier, on avait fini de redécorer le bureau et j'avais fait promettre à Edward de ne pas aller voir le résultat sans mon accord. Je devais donner ma réponse à ce dernier concernant la soirée de demain. J'étais d'accord pour lui rendre service, j'allais me rendre a cette soirée et me faire passer pour sa petite-amie. Nous étions amis désormais et les amis devaient s'entraider.

J'arrivai devant l'entrée de la CM Electronics et m'apprêtais à y entrer quand un sifflement appréciateur venant de derrière me parvint aux oreilles. Je m'arrêtai et secouai la tête consternée. C'était sûrement encore un petit pervers qui voulait faire son intéressant, j'avais l'habitude de me faire siffler ainsi par des ados en chaleur . Alors comme d'habitude, je pris mon expression la plus sexy et me retournai au ralenti tout en affichant mon regard le plus torride .

En général le gamin devenait rouge comme une tomate, écarquillait son regard et ouvrait grand sa bouche pour me fixer complètement hébété sans émettre le moindre son avant de s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes. Sauf que lorsque mon regard se posa sur les seuls personnes qui se trouvaient derrière moi, ce fut moi qui me retrouvait figée avec le regard écarquillé. Les deux cousins Cullen étaient debout derrière moi, beaux comme pas permis avec leurs lunettes de soleil et vêtus de leurs costumes parfaitement taillés, noirs pour Jasper et Gris pour Edward. Bordel, ils étaient trop canons, le blond et le brun les plus beaux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

-Edward, regarde là se la jouer femme fatale. Se moqua Jasper. Son cousin souriait silencieux.

-Le sifflement...venait de qui? Balbutiai-je encore surprise.

-Je suis le coupable. Fit Jasper en se désignant du doigt.

-C'est maintenant que vous venez travailler? M'étonnai-je.

-Non, on revient de l'hôtel où se passera la soirée de demain. Répondit Edward.

Nous entrâmes ensuite à l'intérieur de l'entreprise. Je marchai avec eux jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Edward était silencieux, seul Jasper parlait. Il me disait qu'il était fier de lui, qu'il avait bien travaillé et qu'il était convaincu que la soirée de demain serait une réussite. Je l'écoutais avec le sourire. Jasper était si sûr de lui, il était du genre direct et s'auto-complimentait tellement souvent. Il ne tournait pas autour du pot : quand il avait envie de dire qu'il était génial, il le faisait sans se préoccuper de ce qu'on pourrait dire.

Il n'était pas compliqué, on pouvait facilement le cerner ce qui n'était pas le cas de son cousin avec qui on ne savait jamais sur quelle pied danser. Là, par exemple, il était avec nous mais restait silencieux comme un cadavre, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore? Nous arrivâmes au dernière étage, je me rendis dans le bureau d'Angela, la secrétaire d'Edward, pour la saluer. J'avais pu faire un peu sa connaissance cette semaine, elle était très sympa. Quand je quittai Angela, je trouvai Edward adossé au mur du couloir menant à son bureau.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Me dit-il.

-Ok. Fis-je en le suivant jusqu'au petit salon en face de son bureau.

-On est vendredi alors je voulais connaître ta réponse. Tu acceptes de m'aider ou pas? Me demanda t-il debout face à moi. Je lui avais en effet dit que je lui donnerais une réponse le vendredi.

-J'avais un rendez-vous très important demain soir avec mon ex...

-Au cimetière? M'interrompt-il déconcerté.

_Ah le con!_

-Tu crois que je n'ai eu que Anthony comme petit-ami? Lui demandai-je d'un ton presque agressif.

-Alors soit plus claire quand tu t'exprimes.

-Tu ne m'a pas laissé finir ma phrase. Lui fis-je savoir, il roula des yeux et soupira. Bon, je disais que j'avais un rendez-vous important avec mon ex petit-ami mais je vais l'annuler. Il ne sera pas content mais...je règlerai le problème un autre jour. Je vais t'accompagner à cette soirée parce qu'on est amis et les amis s'entre-aide, tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, n'est-ce pas?

-Ce n'est pas sûr. Plaisanta t-il, je pris une mine faussement scandalisée ce qui le fit rire.

-Merci Isabella. Me dit-il ensuite l'air sincère.

-Cependant,il y a un problème.

Il me regarda étonné en attendant que je l'éclaire un peu plus.

-J'ai besoin d'aller chez le coiffeur et il me faut une tenue pour demain. Je ne te demande pas de me payer pour le service que je vais te rendre mais tu es riche alors tu peux régler mon problème n'est-ce pas? Demandai-je en affichant mon sourire le plus radieux. Il était très riche et il avait besoin de moi, je ne lui faisais pas payer le service alors il pouvait au moins me payer ma tenue, non?

-Combien il te faut? Questionna t-il en sortant son portefeuille. Je lui souris. Il n'allait pas refuser, génial.

-Je ne sais pas, ça dépend...A quel point souhaite-tu que la fille qui t'accompagnera à cette soirée soit canon? Lui demandai-je. ...C'est une de ces cartes de crédit sans plafond? M'étonnai-je en regardant la carte argentée qu'il m'avait tendu. Il acquiesça. Vous les riches, vous savez vous y prendre avec les femmes. Plaisantai-je. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas faire de folie avec. Le rassurai-je avec le sourire. Il lâcha un petit rire.

-Il n'y a aucun problème, tu peux t'acheter ce que tu veux, c'est pour te remercier d'avoir accepter de m'aider avec mon grand-père. Me dit-il avant de remettre son portefeuille dans la poche de sa veste.

Je regardai encore un moment la carte de crédit m'imaginant toutes les belles choses que j'allais pouvoir acheter avant de la ranger dans mon sac. Edward me laissa pour se rendre dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec son cousin depuis que le sien était en travaux. J'allai quand à moi finir le travail qu'il me restait à faire. La décoration du bureau d'Edward était presque terminée, il ne me restait qu'à faire quelques finitions.

J'étais satisfaite parce qu'en fin de compte tout s'était très bien passé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce travail soit si facile, c'était grâce à Edward parce que contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'avait pas du tout été difficile. Il disait oui à tout et m'avait laissé carte blanche pour tout choisir. Il n'avait pas encore vu son bureau mais je pense qu'il allait aimer. Le grand écran plat incrusté dans le mur était la seule chose que je n'avais pas touché dans la pièce. Pour le reste, j'avais tout remplacé.

Plus tard dans la matinée, je me rendis dans le bureau de Jasper. Edward était au téléphone et avait l'air très agacé. Jasper m'expliqua que son cousin était au téléphone avec leur grand-père et qu'ils se disputaient. Il quitta ensuite son bureau car il devait aller parler avec leur directeur commercial. Je regardai ensuite Edward qui d'après ce que j'entendais, était très énervé.

-Bien penses ce que tu veux...Je m'en tape...Oui, oui, je connais la chanson trouves en une autre. Tonna t-il avant de lancer le téléphone sur le canapé.

Il avait l'air furieux. Il resta debout un moment fixant je ne sais quoi sur le sol avant de se passer rageusement la main dans les cheveux. Je restai silencieuse et le regardai s'assoir sur le canapé. Son magnifique visage affichait une expression de colère. C'est fou ce qu'il me faisait penser à Anthony dernièrement, ils ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement, c'était juste les expressions qui me paraissaient être similaires. Lorsque Edward était en colère, lorsqu'il riait, lorsqu'il réfléchissait...Il me faisait penser à Anthony. J'allai m'assoir à coté de lui, il me regarda avec un air triste qui m'affecta.

-Tu a besoin de quelque chose ? Me demanda t-il d'une voix maussade.

-Tu veux que je te remonte le morale? Je te raconte une blague? Oui, je vais t'en raconter une. Fis-je avec le sourire. Je ne saurais expliquer pour quelle raison mais le voir ainsi me chagrinait aussi. Alors je commence par une devinette... Comment occuper une blonde pendant des heures?

-...? Il reste silencieux mais me fixa comme si j'étais une demeurée.

-Bah allez devine. Alors comment? Insistai-je avec zèle mais il continua à me fixer d'un air effaré. C'est nul, il ne jouait pas le jeux. Je me rappelle qu'avec Anthony c'était une des meilleures façons de le dérider.

-Bon, je vais te le dire. En écrivant en bas d'une feuille tourner s'il vous plait. Continuai-je avant d'éclater de rire. Je jetai un œil à Edward qui me regardait avec un air désillusionné ce qui me fit sentir comme la pire des abruties.

-Quoi ce n'était pas drôle? Attends je t'en raconte une autre, laisse moi chercher une plus drôle. Fis-je en réfléchissant. Je pris un moment pour réfléchir à une autre blague plus drôle que la précédente.

Ah j'ai trouvé! M'exclamai-je. Trois vieux dans une maison de retraite discutent, le premier dit : Quand je me lève la première chose que je fais c'est faire pipi. Le deuxième dit : Oh, c'est marrant parce que moi c'est faire caca la première chose que je fais en me levant. Et là, le troisième fait : Alors moi, je fais d'abord caca et pipi et seulement après, je me lève. Racontai-je avant d'éclater encore une fois de rire mais Edward lui, avait la même expression.

-C'est dégueulasse. Lâcha t-il après un moment, l'air désespéré.

-Oui, ils sont dégueulasses. Anthony se marrait comme un fou quand je lui racontais cette blague. Fis-je encore en riant.

-Non, c'est ta supposée blague qui est dégueulasse et je ne pense pas qu'Anthony riait de tes blagues mais plutôt de ta stupidité. Lança t-il avec un ton cassant.

-Quoi? Ma stupidité? M'écriai-je offensée. _C'est ainsi qu'il me remerciait d'avoir essayé de lui remonter le morale?_

-Oui, tu es stupide de te marrer autant pour des histoires qui ne font rire que toi alors la prochaine fois...s'il te plait, abstient toi de raconter ce genre de blagues qui sont supposées remonter le morale. Je dis ça pour toi parce que tu es vraiment nulle pour raconter des blagues.

-C'est parce que tu es un coincé et ce n'est pas la peine d'être si méchant, je voulais juste te remonter le moral. Grommelai-je. Il soupira et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

-Tu veux venir voir ton bureau ? Lui demandai-je après un moment de silence, peut-être qu'ainsi il penserait à autre chose qu'à la dispute qu'il avait eu avec son grand-père.

-Allons voir le désastre. Soupira t-il en se levant. Je lui lançai un regard mauvais pendant qu'il souriait satisfait de lui.

Arrivés devant le bureau d'Edward, je lui demandai de fermer les yeux avant de pénétrer dans son bureau mais cet abruti m'ignora, me bouscula et entra dans son bureau. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et se mit à regarder tout autour de lui, l'air complètement ébahit. Je suivis son regard quand il regardait ses murs peints en beige clair, les rideaux occultant marrons qui habillaient son mur de verre qui se trouvais derrière son bureau ainsi que les nouveaux meubles au fond la pièce, il regardait tout dans les moindres détails tout en restant silencieux.

-Tu aimes? Lui demandai-je. Il me regarda et me sourit.

-Je suis étonné. Tu as bien travaillé, j'aime beaucoup. Me répondit-il. Je soupirai soulagée.

-C'est vrai? Tu aime? Il acquiesça souriant.

-Je suis soulagée. Soufflai-je.

…**...Le lendemain**

J'étais prête et n'attendais plus qu'Edward . Alice et mes autres collègues étaient déjà partis. Je me demandai pour quelle raison Edward lui, n'était pas encore venu me chercher, il commençait à se faire tard. Ma colocataire ainsi que Jasper savaient que j'allais à cette soirée juste pour aider Edward, à Rosalie, Emmett et Jacob je leur avais dit que j'y allais parce que le patron de la CM Electronics m'avait invitée. Je ne leur parlais pas du petit service que j'allais rendre à Edward, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir, ils ne comprendraient pas de toute façon.

J'avais appelé Liam et lui avait menti en lui disant que j'étais malade et que je ne pouvais pas le voir. Il avait proposé de venir chez moi pour qu'on puisse discuter mais j'avais refusé. _De quoi voulait-il parler? Nous deux c'était fini, il ne l'avait pas compris? _

**POV EDWARD.**

Mon grand-père était un vrai boulet. C'est dingue ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver. Pour qui se prenait-il pour essayer de m'astreindre à faire les choses comme lui voulait? Il croyait vraiment qu'il pouvait m'imposer de me marier? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur moi comme ça? J'étais son seul petit-fils? Je lui avais pourtant dit que j'allais venir à cette soirée accompagné de ma petite-amie mais il ne me croyait pas, il était décidé à me présenter à la fille de son ami. Il croyait que je lui mentais juste pour qu'il ne vienne pas à cette soirée avec cette femme. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être buté! Heureusement qu'Isabella avait accepté de m'aider, cette fille était géniale. J'avais hâte de la voir, j'étais énervé et elle était la seule qui pouvait me calmer : il me suffisait de voir son adorable visage ou d'entendre sa magnifique voix pour n'avoir qu'elle à l'esprit, seulement elle. J'avais passé une excellente semaine grâce elle. La voir tous les jours, lui parler et passer un peu de temps avec elle avait été super. J'avais même fait beaucoup d'efforts pour bien me comporter avec elle et lui faire plaisir.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant son immeuble, je me garai et descendis de ma voiture pour aller sonner à l'interphone.

-Oui?

-C'est Edward, tu descends?

-J'arrive.

J'attendis adossé contre ma voiture, ravi à l'idée passer la soirée avec Isabella. J'espèrais juste que mon grand-père me laisserait tranquille après m'avoir vu avec elle ce soir. Alors que je fixais encore l'entrée de l'immeuble guettant l'apparition de celle qui serait ma fausse petite-amie ce soir, mon regard se posa enfin sur cette dernière et là, je cru que j'allais perdre l'équilibre, tomber par terre pour ensuite faire un arrêt cardiaque. Elle était là, dans le hall de son immeuble, s'avançant d'une démarche féline et terriblement sensuelle vers la porte vitrée. Elle était sublime dans sa robe rouge.

-Bonsoir. Tu en as mis du temps pour arriver, je commençais à m'inquiéter, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. L'entendis-je me dire mais j'étais incapable de lui répondre.

-Edward, tu m'écoute? Demanda t-elle.

_Oui, je t'écoute mais je ne peux pas parler maintenant. Je ne veux pas me ridiculiser en racontant n'importe quoi. _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu te sens bien? S'inquiéta t-elle alors que mon regard était rivé sur le décolleté très plongeant de sa robe carrément indécente. _Edward dit quelque chose, reste pas comme ça._

-Oui, oui, tout va bien. Bafouillai-je rapidement.

-Alors comment tu me trouve? Fit-elle avec le sourire avant de se reculer et de se mettre à tourner sur elle-même. Et merde, en voyant le dos de sa robe, mes yeux avaient bien faillit sortir de leurs orbites. Isabella était vachement torride, une pure beauté. Merde pourquoi n'est-elle que ma fausse petite-amie? Putain, Edward tu ne peux assurément pas laisser cette fille t'échapper, tu ne peux pas laisser un autre homme te prendre cette beauté, ne la laisse pas filer ou tu vas le regretter et pour toujours.

-Tu es magnifique...Tu es absolument parfaite. Prononçai-je sans même réfléchir.

Ses lèvres habillées d'un rouge très vif s'étirèrent en un adorable sourire. J'avais tellement envie de gouter à ses lèvres tentatrices. Pourquoi ne pas le faire?_ Edward ne commence pas à dérailler, contrôle-toi_.

-Wahoo, je suis si jolie? Merci pour le compliment. Toi aussi, tu es...vraiment beau. Fit-elle en me regardant avec attention. On y va? Demanda t-elle ensuite après m'avoir détaillé du regard .

J'hochai la tête pour dire oui. Je contournai ma voiture et allai lui ouvrir. Je n'avais jamais fait ça pour une femme. Isabella était la première femme à qui j'ouvrais la portière mais elle le méritait parce que pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être juste avec une femme. Non, Isabella était plus qu'une simplement femme, c'était une déesse et si elle me le demandais, je m'allongerais sur le sol a fin de lui servir de tapis. _Tu es sérieux là Edward? Non mais tu t'entends un peu penser? Lui servir de tapis? Carrément! _Isabella me sourit et me remercia avant de rentrer dans la voiture.

-Pourquoi est-ce tu viens me chercher que maintenant? La soirée a sûrement commencé depuis un moment déjà. Me dit-elle lorsque je m'installai derrière le volant.

-Oui, c'était intentionnelle. C'est mieux d'y aller une fois que tous le monde est à l'intérrieur pour éviter d'attendre inutilement que la soirée commence. Répondis-je. _Ce que je voulais surtout évité c'était de me faire prendre en photo, je détestais ça_. Pensai-je.

-Mais tu es le patron alors tu ne devrais pas être là-bas avant les invités? Questionna t-elle.

_Je m'en balance des invités._

-Pourquoi faire? Jasper est là bas, il se charge de tout et il fait ça très bien. Lui repondis-je avec le sourire.

En chemin, je ne pu m'empêcher de mater le décolleté, la jambe et la cuisse dénudées d'Isabella à chaque fois que je m'arrêtais à un feu. Elle allait finir par me prendre pour un pervers mais tant pis Elle n'avait qu'à pas être si torride, bordel j'aimerais tellement avoir la chance de lui enlever cette robe, découvrir son corps nu, goûter chaque parcelle de sa peau...Plonger ma bite en elle, la faire jouir encore et encore, l'entendre crier mon prénom...putain j'avais envie d'elle, je la voulais pour moi et rien que pour moi.

-Edward, je ne vais pas faire d'histoires parce que tu me regarde de manière concupiscente depuis un bon moment déjà mais s'il te plait, regarde la route et attends d'être au feu pour te rincer l'œil autant que tu le voudra.

Surpris, je relevai mon regard pour voir le visage d'Isabella. Elle m'avait grillé en train de la reluquer mais avait l'air de s'en foutre.

-Tu ne va pas me reprocher de me rincer l'œil? Demandai-je déconcerté.

-Non, tu peux regarder autant que tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. Gardes juste tes mains loin de moi. Me dit-elle souriante. Elle était incroyable, je pouvais regarder mais pas toucher. Je lâchai un petit rire. _Savait-elle que je crevais d'envie de lui ôter cette robe et de poser mes mains sur tout son corps? _

-Tu sais que cette robe est très provocante? Lui demandai-je. Elle rit a son tour.

-Je le sais et d'ailleurs merci car sans ta carte de crédit, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu m'offrir une robe aussi chère. J'ai essayé de faire attention à ne pas trop dépenser mais j'ai craqué pour cette robe. Me dit-elle avec un petit air désolé.

-I aucun problème Isabella. Lui dis-je sincère, elle s'était fait plaisir et elle était ravissante le reste ne m'importait pas.

-Ok, alors c'est cool... non TU es cool. Fit-elle en riant.

Arrivés devant l'hôtel où la soirée se déroulait, je m'arrêtai devant l'entrée, donnai mes clefs au voiturier qui était venu à ma rencontre et entrai à l'intérieur avec la magnifique femme qui m'accompagnait.

-Au faite Edward, tu as un plan pour convaincre ton grand-père? Me demanda Isabella alors qu'on se dirigeait vers le lieu de la fête.

-T'en fais pas, j'ai un plan d'enfer. Tu veux le connaître? Lui demandai-je espiègle.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute. Opina t-elle.

-On entre, on localise mon grand-père et dès qu'il posera ses yeux sur nous, on s'embrasse. Plaisantai-je. Elle me regarda l'air pas du tout convaincu par mon plan.

-Je plaisante. Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne va pas être difficile de convaincre mon grand-père. Je le connais bien et je sais qu'il te posera une seule question afin de vérifier si je lui mens ou pas.

-Ah oui? Et tu connais déjà la question qu'il me posera? S'étonna t-elle .

-Oui, il te posera une question sur ma greffe. Il sait très bien que je ne parlerais jamais de ma transplantation à une personne en qui je n'aurais pas confiance. S'il se rend compte que tu es au courant alors il ne doutera pas de moi. Lui expliquai-je. Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle m'avais compris avant de me suivre.

-Monsieur...monsieur. Fit un gars qui venait se poster devant moi.

-Excusez-moi mais pourrais-je voir votre invitation? Me demanda t-il.

_Quoi? Il se moquait de moi là? Une invitation? Moi? Cet imbécile avait perdu la tête ou quoi?_

-C'est une blague? Toi aussi tu as besoin d'une invitation? Se moqua Isabella. Je toisai de la manière la plus mauvaise qui soit le type devant moi. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouge pur ne prononcer que trois petits mots « Tu _es _viré» quand ma secrétaire arriva presque en courant.

-Monsieur Cullen, bonsoir...Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il vient de vous dire et passez une très bonne soirée monsieur. S'empressa t-elle de dire avant de sourire à Isabella qui s'avança vers ma secrétaire. Je lançai un dernier regard à l'imbécile qui s'excusa rapidement avant de presque s'enfuir.

-Bella, tu es magnifique. Complimenta ma secrétaire. Elle avait raison, Isabella était magnifique.

-Merci mais toi aussi Angela, tu es très élégante. N'est-ce pas Edward? Me demanda t-elle. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma secrétaire qui portait une longue robe noire moulante. _Ouais, elle était pas mal mais rien a voir avec Isabella._

Une fois devant la grande salle de réception de l'hôtel, les deux portiers nous ouvrirent et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. Je fus surpris lorsque je sentis Isabella s'approcher de moi et mettre sa main chaude dans la mienne. Je ne pus m''empêcher de frissonner à ce contact, c'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'il y avait le moindre contact physique entre nous deux.

-Comme ça, c'est plus crédible. Murmura t-elle contre mon oreille ce qui fit légèrement secouer mon corps encore une fois de frissons. Je ne dis rien mais la regardai juste avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Une serveuse s'avança vers nous avec deux coupes de champagne sur un plateau, j'en offris une à Isabella avant de prendre l'autre coupe. Une hôtesse arriva juste après la serveuse pour nous demander de la suivre, ce que nous fîmes. Nous arrivâmes à l'étage où se trouvais tous les invités de marque. Isabella venait à peine de remercier l'hôtesse quand je la sentis me serrer fortement la main. Je la regardai surpris me demandant ce qu'il y avait.

- Je suis en train de rêver n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas vraiment Chris Hemsworth là devant? S'extasia t-elle presque en suffocant.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?

_Qui avait invité ces enfoirés de frère Hemsworth?_

-Il faut que j'aille lui parler, mon dieu, je veux un autographe. Fit-elle haletante.

_Et puis quoi encore!_

-Reste tranquille. Lui dis-je en la retenant par le bras. Tiens regarde il y a tes amis là-bas. Continuai-je après avoir localisé ses collègues.

-Mais je m'en fiche, je les vois tous les jours ce qui n'est pas le cas de Chris Hemsworth. Lança t-elle son regard rivé sur l'autre fils de pute.

-Tu sais qu'il est marié? Lui fis-je savoir.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Et alors? Je reverrais d'être sa maitresse. Fit-elle avec un air rêveur.

Non mais je rêve, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à ce connard? Elle était aveugle ou quoi? Et moi alors? Je n'étais pas mieux que ce con? _Putain mais tu l'envie ce con, si seulement elle pouvait te regarder comme elle le regardait en ce moment._

-Tu veux bien zapper ce connard s'il te plait...on doit trouver mon grand père. Tu as oublié la raison principale de notre présence ici? Lui demandai-je alors que je crevais de jalousie. Isabella daigna enfin quitter des yeux ce salop de Hemsworth pour me regarder moi avec un air pensif.

-Bon,ok. Alors trouvons ton grand père et une fois qu'on aura réussit à le convaincre, je pourrai me concentrer sur Chris.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Une fois que j'aurais convaincu mon grand père, j'emmènerai Isabella loin de cet endroit et surtout loin de Hemsworth.

.

* * *

Merci à Azu pour la correction.


	16. La suite de la soirée

Bonsoir,

voici le chapitre de la semaine,j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Alors je vais comme d'habitude commencer par remercier la personne qui m'a gentillement aidé avec la correction de ce chapitre.

Merci aussi a vous qui continuez de me suivre,vous qui me laissez des reviews encourageante,qui m'ajoutez en alert et favoris,merci,merci,merci.

**Apple**: La suite est là,j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci de me suivre encore.^^

**Beatrice**: La suite avec le grand père est là,j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci beaucoup

**Emma**: C'est vrai qu'il est sexy Hemsworth mais je vais le virer vite fait bien fait parce qu'il n'a pas sa place dans l'histoire .lol. Merci.

.

* * *

**POV BELLA. **

**.**

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. J'avais du mal à croire que j'étais dans la même pièce que Chris Hemsworth. J'avais une folle envie d'aller lui parler mais ce rabat joie d'Edward m'en empêchait, il voulait qu'on se concentre sur la raison de notre présence ici.

La soirée n'était pas mal du tout. Il y avait du monde et surtout beaucoup de célébrités. Des serveurs étaient éparpillées un peu partout, proposant du champagne et des amuses bouches aux invités, on pouvait aussi tester le tout dernier téléphone de la CM. La musique qui emplissait la salle était bonne et il y avait une bonne ambiance.

Je suivais Edward qui me guidait vers la table de mes collègues. Sa main, sagement posée sur le bas de mon dos, me faisait ressentir encore une fois cette merveilleuse sensation de picotement. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il me touchait mon corps réagissait ainsi? Jasper me touchait, Jacob aussi et Emmett, non, lui ne comptait pas, c'était mon cousin. Bref, pourquoi est-ce que je ne ressentais rien quand c'était Jasper ou Jacob qui me touchait ?

Parce qu'Edward est terriblement sexy? Jacob et Jasper étaient sexy aussi! Oui mais ils ne sont pas Edward. N'importe quoi...Edward, tout comme Jacob et Jasper, n'était rien de plus qu'un ami et, même s'il était très attirant, l'effet qu'il me faisait quand il me touchait n'était pas normal, parce que je ne ressentais rien pour lui,. Tu en es sure Bella? Oui, il était juste celui qui vivait avec le cœur d'Anthony.

Je laissais Edward qui saluait Emmett et me précipitais vers mes copines. J'informais Alice que je venais de voir Chris Hemsworth mais cette dernière se mit à rire et à se pavaner en me racontant que Rosalie et elle avaient discuté avec lui et qu'elles avaient même eu le plaisir de faire une photo. J'étais verte de jalousie et je voulais frapper Edward là devant tous ces gens. J'aurais dû venir avec Alice et les autres, j'aurais moi aussi pu faire la photo et même discuter avec Chris, tout ça c'était la faute d'Edward, putain, je lui en voulais.

-Bella, Alice m'a dit qu'Edward avait insisté pour que tu viennes.

Je regardais ma meilleure amie qui m'adressa un clin d'œil complice, elle me couvrait si bien.

-Hum, c'est vrai. Tu sais, je n'étais pas censée être ici mais il m'a tellement suppliée que j'ai fini par avoir pitié de lui. Mentis-je à Rosalie.

-Je savais bien qu'il s'intéressait à toi. Tu devrais en profiter, ne laisse pas ta chance filer. Profites-en avant qu'il ne se lasse de toi et qu'il ne s'entiche d'une autre nana. Me conseilla-t-elle.

Elle n'avait vraiment rien compris. Edward s'intéressait à moi? C'est ce qu'elle croyait? N'importe quoi!

-Il fait ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche. Celui pour qui je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi juste pour l'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une nuit c'est Chris Hemsworth. M'extasiais-je rêveuse.

-Tu ne peux pas parler sérieusement pour une fois? Tu as pris la grosse tête parce qu'Edward Cullen s'intéresse à toi? Tu crois vraiment que Chris Hemsworth, qui a une femme sublime, voudra de toi?

-Putain, j'ai le droit de rêver non? Râlai-je. Elle soupira consternée et s'apprêta à me laisser avec Alice quand Edward arriva.

-Bonsoir Alice, Rosalie. Déclara-t-il de sa voix de velours. Mes amies le saluèrent, il leur demanda si elles passaient une bonne soirée et elles répondirent par l'affirmative. Rosalie nous laissa ensuite et alla voir son Emmett.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Jasper? Demanda Edward à Alice.

-Si, il est allé je ne sais où avec son grand-père. Lui répondit-elle.

-Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête? Me demanda Edward lorsqu'il remarqua le regard mauvais que je lui adressais.

-J'ai envie de crever. Grommelai-je mécontente. Il me regarda effaré, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

-A cause de toi, j'ai loupé la photo avec Chris. Alice et Rosalie ont eu la chance d'en faire une avec lui, elles ont eu des autographes et ont même discuté avec lui. Putain, je suis tellement malchanceuse, ce genre de chose n'arrive jamais à moi. Continuai-je pour mieux l'éclairer.

-Comment peux-tu te mettre dans cet état juste pour cet imbécile? S'étonna-t-il en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé en cuir blanc.

Imbécile toi-même!

-Arrête de le traiter d'imbécile... tu ne peux pas comprendre, alors ne me parle pas, pour l'instant, je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle et me mettre à dire ou faire n'importe quoi. Grommelai-je croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine.

-Elle n'exagère pas un peu là? Demanda-t-il à Alice. Je décidais de ne rien dire, à quoi bon, il ne comprenait rien de toute façon.

-Bella est une grande fan de Chris Hemsworth et je peux t'assurer que ça la tue de le voir de si près sans même pouvoir l'approcher. Expliqua Alice. Ensuite je n'entendis plus Edward, il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que son cousin apparaisse pour l'informer que son grand-père était là et qu'il souhaitait le voir.

-Alec est là aussi. Ajouta Jasper avec un regard inquiet. Edward eut l'air étonné mais très vite l'agacement et la colère prirent la place.

-Géniale. Grommela-t-il avant de se lever.

-Bella, je peux te parler un instant? Me demanda Jasper. J'opinais de la tête et le suivais alors qu'il s'éloignait un peu d'Edward.

-Tu peux me rendre un service? Me demanda-t-il en prenant un air sérieux. Que voulait-il me demander.

-Vous demandez beaucoup de service en ce moment vous les cousins Cullen. Plaisantais-je. Il rit.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est très important. Ajouta-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Jasper ? Lui demandai-je.

-Ce que je vais te demander ne va pas être facile mais je te fais confiance, je sais que tu t'en sortiras bien...Écoute, Edward et Alec ne s'entendent pas du tout, ils se détestent au-delà du possible et tu sais que mon cousin s'emporte vite et pour peu de chose. Alec, lui, adore la provocation et il sait très bien comment énerver Edward, alors s'il te plait Bella... Fais ton possible pour empêcher Edward de se mettre en colère... Je sais que tu y arriveras, tu sauras faire le nécessaire pour le calmer, je le sais. Me demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement possible.

-Tu te fous de moi là n'est-ce pas? Tu n'es pas sérieux? Questionnai-je incrédule. C'est qui ce Alec d'abord? Pensais-je. Jasper restait silencieux mais me fixait avec un air profondément sérieux.

-Merde, tu es sérieux. Mais, bon sang, Jasper, tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de tempérer ton cousin? Il ne m'écoutera pas s'il a envie de se mettre en colère, il le fera et je serais incapable de l'en empêcher. Jasper, sérieusement, on parle d'Edward là!

-Bella, s'il te plait, essaye d'accord? Essaye juste de le calmer s'il commence à s'énerver, je t'assure que tu feras ça très bien. S'il te plait. Dit-il avec un air suppliant.

Je fus étonnée de voir Jasper ainsi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux, ça devait donc être très important. Qui était donc cet Alec? Il devait être un gros pourri pour que Jasper s'inquiète autant pour son cousin. J'ignorai pour quelle raison il me demandait, à moi, d'empêcher Edward de se mettre en colère, il n'allait certainement pas m'écouter mais je ferais de mon mieux pour faire ce que Jasper me demandait.

-Ok, je ferais ce que je pourrais mais si les choses dégénèrent, je me casse. Le prévenais-je.

-Merci Bella. Me sourit-il reconnaissant.

-Au fait, c'est qui ce connard d'Alec?

Je le détestais déjà.

-C'est mon grand frère.

Super, Bella, encore une gaffe! Tu ne peux pas réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche?

-Oh merde, Jasper, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire...

Il m'adressa un sourire rassurant qui me fit oublier la fin de ma phrase.

-Tu as raison, c'est un connard. Bon vas-y, mon grand-père vous attend et, si tu veux un conseil, ne le laisse pas t'intimider. Mon grand-père est comme Edward, ils aiment les femmes qui leur en font voir de toutes les couleurs.

-Quoi? Tu veux dire que je suis ce genre de femme? Une chicaneuse? M'exclamais-je faussement énervée.

-Non, non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne te laisses pas faire, tu sais très bien contre-attaquer, voilà le genre de femme que tu es. Se rattrapa-t-il.

-Ok, je préfère, à plus tard. Lui dis-je en riant.

Avant d'y aller, Edward chuchota quelque chose à Jasper dans son oreille, ce dernier me regarda et sourit avant d'opiner de la tête pour répondre à son cousin. Que lui avait-il dit? Il avait parlé de moi? Il s'était moqué de moi? L'andouille!

-Ce Alec doit vraiment être ignoble pour que quelqu'un comme Jasper, qui est son propre frère, parle de lui avec autant de dégoût. Il est si mauvais? Demandai-je à Edward alors que nous nous étions arrêtés devant une porte. Une amertume sans pareil apparut dans son regard.

-Tu ne peux t'imaginer à quel point il est mauvais. Me répondit-il la rancœur toujours bien présente dans ses yeux.

-Écoute Isabella... Il y a de grandes chances qu'il te dise des choses vraiment désagréables, mais tu ne dois pas prendre ce qu'il te dira au sérieux, il est fou et il adore provoquer les gens, alors qu'importe ce qu'il te dira, ne le prends surtout pas au sérieux. Me dit-il. Toute rancœur avait quitté ses yeux verts pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude.

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'Edward serait si bienveillant envers moi. Depuis que je savais qu'il vivait avec le cœur d'Anthony, je le voyais autrement. Je voyais des aspects de lui différents de ce que je pensais qu'il était. Avant, je le méprisais, je le détestais, mais maintenant que je le connaissais davantage, je pouvais dire que je m'étais beaucoup trompée sur lui. Edward n'était pas mauvais non, il était juste con et un peu grossier, mais on avait tous nos petits défauts même si, dans le cas d'Edward, c'était de gros défauts.

-T'en fais pas pour moi, je sais me défendre Edward. Lui dis-je avec un sourire confiant. Il soupira et passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux.

-Isabella, je sais que je ne suis pas un saint, je ne suis pas sympa et je ne t'ai pas toujours bien traitée, je le sais bien et je sais aussi que tu ne te laisses pas faire. Tu sais très bien comment me rabattre le claquet mais Alec est, de très loin, pire que moi. Je ne le laisserai pas s'en prendre à toi mais, juste au cas où, n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire. Ne prends rien de ce qu'il te dira au sérieux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Il ne le laissera pas s'en prendre à moi? Il me défendra? Il me protègera? J'avais vraiment l'impression de me retrouver face à un autre Edward.

-Encore une fois, ne te fais pas de soucis. Je ne me laisserai pas faire par ce mec. Le rassurai-je. Il soupira à nouveau et hocha la tête pour me montrer qu'il avait compris.

Il poussa ensuite la porte en bois verni et la retint pour moi. Une fois dans la pièce, qui était en fait la salle de restaurant de l'hôtel, je regardais les personnes présentes et essayais de deviner qui était le grand-père d'Edward. Il y avait moins dix personnes dans la salle et, en dehors d'un homme d'une grande beauté assis à une table isolée avec un homme âgé, et une jeune fille qui était assise avec, je pense, ses parents, il n'y avait que des personnes âgées. Alors je devinais facilement que le grand-père d'Edward était celui qui était assis à la table isolée et que l'homme avec lui était ce Alec. Merde, il n'y avait que des canons chez les Cullen ou quoi? Même le vieux papi était très beau.

-Tu es prête? Entendis-je Edward me demander. Je le regardai et vis son air inquiet.

-Moi, je le suis mais, toi, est ce que tu l'es?

Il ne me répondit pas mais m'adressa son incroyable sourire confiant avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne et de se mettre à avancer, je le suivais en silence. Une fois devant la table de son grand-père, j'esquissais un sourire. Le visage froid du grand-père resta impassible alors qu'il me détaillait de haut en bas, en le regardant plus attentivement, je remarquais son regard identique à celui d'Edward. Je fus ensuite obligée de détourner les yeux vers le cousin d'Edward quand je l'entendis rire.

-Grand dieu, Edward, je ne te savais pas si stupide. Tu penses sérieusement nous faire croire que cette beauté qui m'a l'air d'être en parfaite santé mentale s'intéresse à...toi? Dit-il avec un air septique et moqueur à la fois. Je le regardais estomaquée, il nous avait démasqués? Si vite? Pourquoi? Nous n'étions pas crédibles?

-Alec, ferme un peu ta bouche. Entendis-je le vieil homme dire. Je lançais un regard à Edward, qui avait la mâchoire serrée et un visage déformé par la colère. Son cousin lui souriait fier de lui. Je ne l'aimais pas, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui me déplaisait fortement.

-Oui, Alec, ferme ta sale gueule. Siffla Edward avec un air menaçant. L'autre connard souriait satisfait de lui. Je me rappelais les paroles de Jasper. C'est vrai qu'Edward avait l'air de profondément détester Alec.

-Vous deux ne commencez pas... Je vous conseille fortement de ne pas me mettre en colère. Menaça la voix grave du grand-père Cullen.

**POV EDWARD.**

J'avais tellement envie de lui sauter dessus, de le tabasser à mort, faire disparaître son sale sourire, de lui faire perdre toutes ses dents puis de les lui enfoncer dans la gorge. J'en avais envie mais j'essayais de garder le contrôle, pas pour les gens présents dans la salle, non rien à foutre, mais pour Isabella, juste pour elle.

-C'est elle? Me demanda mon grand-père alors qu'il regardait Isabella. Je hochai la tête.

-Bonsoir monsieur Cullen, je suis Isabella Swan et je suis la petite amie d'Edward. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, il parle si souvent de vous. Fit poliment Isabella.

-Qui ? Edward? Il parle de moi? Et que dit-il au juste? S'étonna mon grand-père.

Merde, on était fichu et la main d'Isabella, qui serrait fortement la mienne, m'indiquait qu'elle pensait exactement comme moi. Je la lui serrai en retour afin de la rassurer.

-D'après toi hein! Je ne lui ai dit que la vérité, que je ne veux pas que tu contrôles ma vie, je ne suis pas ton pantin. Répondis-je à la place d'Isabella. Mon grand-père me regarda ahuri et sa main s'abattit violemment sur la table, ce qui fit un peu sursauter Isabella à côté de moi. Encore une fois, je fis une légère pression sur sa main pour la rassurer.

-Que je contrôle ta vie? Je te prends pour un pantin? Tu veux que je te montre ce que c'est que d'être pris pour un pantin? Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin trop gâté et moi ce que je veux c'est t'aider à avoir une vie plus stable, tu devrais me remercier pour ça. S'énerva mon grand-père.

-Ouais, merci, mais je ne veux pas de ton aide et ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que c'est d'être le pantin de Marcus Cullen, il suffit de regarder Alec. Rétorquais-je en adressant un regard méprisant à l'autre idiot assis à côté de mon grand-père.

-Tu es vraiment drôle Edward. Moi un pantin, elle est bien bonne celle-là, c'est toi le pauvre naïf stupide qui est incapable de... Vociféra Alec avant que mon grand-père ne l'interrompt brusquement.

Il aurait dû le laisser finir ce qu'il avait à dire, je voulais savoir de quoi j'étais incapable.

-Alec, ça suffit, tu vas te taire et tout de suite, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? S'énerva mon grand-père. Je continuai de fixer Alec avec rage quand je sentis Isabella tirer légèrement sur ma main, son corps se rapprocha un peu du mien.

-Edward, calme-toi. Murmura-t-elle prés de mon oreille. Sa délicieuse voix et son souffle chaud sur ma peau me firent instantanément tout oublier, même l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je savais juste que j'étais avec la femme, la seule femme, que je voulais.

-Asseyez-vous mademoiselle Swan, j'avais hâte de faire votre connaissance. Entendis-je mon grand-père dire, ce qui me fit revenir à la réalité. Je tirai la chaise pour qu'Isabella puisse s'asseoir et m'installai ensuite à ses côtés.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu sors avec mon cousin? Je peux te tutoyer n'est-ce pas? Bien sûr que je peux, tu es la petite amie de mon cousin après tout. Alors depuis quand sors-tu avec lui? Interrogea Alec.

Je levais mon regard vers lui pour voir que ce salop avait les yeux rivés sur le décolleté d'Isabella. Je vais étriper ce connard, je vais lui arracher ses yeux et les lui enfoncer dans son trou de balle.

-Ne réponds pas Isabella, il n'a pas à te poser de question. Crachai-je en fixant sévèrement le salop.

-Ça va Edward, je vais lui répondre. Me dit la voix douce et calme d'Isabella. Je me retournai pour la regarder sceptique.

-Bien alors, vas-y, je t'écoute. Jubila Alec.

-Je ne saurais te donner une date exacte parce que, Edward et moi avant d'être un couple, on avait une relation assez spéciale, on se fréquentait, on faisait des trucs que seuls les couples font mais on n'en était pas un. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ou est-ce que je dois rentrer dans les détails. Donna-t-elle comme réponse avec un sourire assuré. Je connaissais ce sourire, je l'avais si souvent vu sur le visage d'Isabella lors de nos petites altercations. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, je devais lui faire confiance.

-Oh, mais je veux des détails parce qu'à vrai dire, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu essaies de m'expliquer. Insista ce crétin d'Alec avec un sourire narquois. Honnêtement, moi non plus je ne voyais pas de quoi voulait parler Isabella.

-De quels détails tu parles, tu ne vois pas ce qu'elle veut dire? Ils couchaient juste ensemble, voilà ce qu'elle veut dire. Intervint mon grand-père. Abasourdi, je fixais Isabella. C'est ce qu'elle voulait dire?

-En effet, c'est ce que j'essayais de t'expliquer. S'adressa-t-elle à un Alec qui visiblement ne s'entendait pas à ce qu'Isabella lui réponde de la sorte. Il pensait peut-être l'intimider mais ce n'était pas une tâche facile, je le savais parce que j'étais déjà passé par là et j'avais échoué.

-Grand-père, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là? Demande lui de partir, il n'a pas à être ici. Me manifestais-je.

C'est vrai ça, que foutait-il là? Est-ce que, moi, je m'incrustais dans sa misérable vie? Non!

-Edward a raison, laisse-nous discuter. Lui dit mon grand-père, mais Alec n'était pas content, il fronça les sourcils, me lança un de ses regards les plus mauvais avant de s'adresser à mon grand-père:

-Non! Je suis là pour empêcher Edward de t'embobiner encore une fois avec ses mensonges. Grand- père, il est clair qu'ils sont en train de se foutre de toi, ce n'est pas un... Protesta-t-il avant de se faire couper par mon grand-père:

-Tu es en train de dire que je suis trop stupide et que je ne sais pas faire la différence entre la vérité et le mensonge? Alec, c'est ce que tu es en train de dire?

-Non, bien sûr que non mais... Edward a payé cette fille, c'est évident, il l'a payée. Où l'as-tu trouvée Edward? Combien l'as-tu payée? Cher, je suppose, parce qu'elle est vraiment jolie et elle a très bien su mémoriser ce qu'elle devait dire. Nous nargua cet idiot d'Alec qui faisait le fier en voyant que ses mots avaient réussi à m'énerver. Il prenait Isabella pour une pute qui vendait ses services ou quoi? Payer? Putain Edward mets-lui ton poing dans sa tronche et fais disparaître ce sourire fier qu'il affiche.

-Boucle-la. Ne me cherche pas connard et fais gaffe à ce que tu dis. Sifflais-je en essayant avec difficulté de retenir ma colère. Quand je sentis la main chaude d'Isabella se poser sur ma joue puis quand mon regard rencontra le sien qui était... rassurant, ça me bouleversa.

-Calme-toi mon chéri, il est évident que ton cousin ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Me dit-elle d'une voix pleine de douceur, son regard toujours dans le mien. Elle était tellement belle et tellement douce, c'était la même Isabella que je voyais en rêve.

-Tu crois qu'Edward a besoin de payer pour avoir une femme? Non, tu te trompes complètement. Je ne sais ce qu'il en est pour toi mais sache que, pour Edward, ce sont les femmes qui seraient prêtes à payer une fortune pour l'avoir, moi en tout cas, je serais prête à tout, absolument tout, pour qu'il ne me quitte jamais pour une autre. Il est unique dans son genre, c'est l'homme dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Continua-t-elle en s'adressant à mon cousin.

Mon regard ne la quittait pas. J'étais de plus en plus bouleversé. Je savais qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder avec émerveillement. Isabella était merveilleuse et j'étais encore plus déterminé à l'avoir. Je ne devais pas la laisser m'échapper.

-Oh, je vois, ce que tu viens de dire est si mignon, Edward tu en as de la chance d'avoir une nana comme elle, mais lui as-tu parlé de ta greffe de poumon? Entendis-je Alec demander.

Putain, il était coriace. Il voulait absolument nous démasquer mais c'était quoi son problème? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à se mêler ainsi de ma vie?

-Une greffe de poumon? Edward, il n'est pas au courant? Me demanda Isabelle en feignant d'être surprise. Elle avait surement compris qu 'Alec essayait de la piéger.

-Il est au courant mais c'est surement une de ses questions pièges. Lui répondis-je avec un doux sourire.

-Oh, tu voulais savoir si Edward m'avait parlé du cœur avec lequel il vit depuis neuf ans? Hum, il l'a effectivement fait. Annonça-t-elle sous le regard stupéfait de mon grand-père et celui d'Alec. Là, ils ne pouvaient plus douter de ma pseudo petite-amie.

-Tu es satisfait? Tu peux nous laisser maintenant? Je veux faire la connaissance de la petite-amie de mon petit-fils. Fit mon grand-père tout en regardant Isabella avec satisfaction.

Alec, qui avait l'air de vouloir commettre un meurtre, quitta la table en silence non sans m'avoir fusillé du regard une dernière fois. Isabella se retourna vers moi et me sourit, je voyais l'air soulagé et satisfait qu'elle affichait, je lui souriais en retour mais de gratitude.

Mon grand-père se mit à questionner Isabella et elle répondit à toutes ses questions avec beaucoup de respect. Grâce aux questions de mon grand-père, j'apprenais qu'Isabella était orpheline, que ses parents avaient perdu la vie dans un accident de la route alors qu'elle était encore très jeune. Elle en avait parlé avec beaucoup de tristesse et elle me fit beaucoup de peine. La pauvre avait grandi sans ses parents, mais les parents de son cousin Emmett ont été là pour elle et l'ont élevée avec beaucoup d'amour.

Mon grand-père avait l'air de l'apprécier et j'en étais ravi parce qu'il allait me laisser tranquille pour un bon moment, mais ce qui m'inquiétait à présent c'était ma mère, ma pauvre mère, elle allait être si heureuse d'apprendre que j'avais une petite amie puis elle sera si triste lorsque je lui apprendrai que ce n'était pas le cas car j'avais demandé à Isabella de mentir juste pour que mon grand-père me foute la paix. Ma pauvre mère qui voulait tellement une belle-fille et des petits-enfants, mais qui sait? Peut-être qu'elle aura bientôt la belle-fille la plus merveilleuse qui puisse exister en ce bas monde, oui, peut-être que je pourrai très bientôt lui présenter Isabella mais, ce jour-là, elle sera vraiment ma petite-amie.

-Edward, je suis rassuré maintenant. Cette jeune femme me plait bien, alors fais bien attention à elle, et tache de la combler pour qu'elle reste auprès de toi, parce qu'il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de femme qui s'intéresserait à un mufle comme toi.

Un mufle? Moi? Mais bien sûr.

-T'en fais pas grand-père, je vais très bien m'occuper d'elle... Je ne veux pas la perdre. Fis-je sincère tout en regardant Isabella droit dans les yeux. Elle eut l'air déconcerté à la fin de ma phrase, elle devait surement me trouver bizarre encore une fois.

-Tu es un Cullen, alors je ne m'en fais pas, je sais que tu sauras la combler.

-Bon, maintenant, je peux m'occuper de Jasper et d'Alec. Continua mon grand-père.

-Grand-père, laisse Jasper tranquille, il n'a pas besoin de toi pour se trouver une femme et tu le sais très bien. Lui dis-je pour défendre mon cousin.

Jasper arrivait difficilement à dire non à mon grand-père, ce dernier savait parfaitement comment manipuler mon cousin, à vrai dire tout le monde savait manipuler ce crétin, c'était si facile. Il suffisait de l'acheter. Mon grand-père n'aura qu'à lui proposer une voiture, un jet ou même un yacht pour qu'il accepte de se marier avec n'importe qui.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser tranquille, vous êtes tous les trois des branleurs incapables de suivre l'exemple de votre grand-père. A 20 ans, moi, j'avais déjà trois fils mais, à 27 ans, aucun de vous n'a encore été capable de me donner un arrière-petit-fils. Vous souffrez tous les trois d'éjaculation rétrograde ou quoi? M'incendia-t-il.

Il était fou, complètement fou! Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi devant Isabella ?

-Grand-père mais, bon sang, arrête! Râlais-je alors qu'Isabella riait des propos de mon grand-père.

Mon grand-père nous présenta ensuite aux Simmons ainsi qu'à ses autres amis qu'il avait convié. Il avait toujours l'air si fier de me présenter aux gens mais il jouait surement la comédie. Il avait présenté Isabella comme étant ma fiancée aux Simmons. La fille que mon grand-père voulait me présenter ce soir n'était en réalité pas mal, elle était trop maquillée mais n'était pas trop mal. Alors que monsieur Simmons me complimentait sur mon travail, je reçus un texto de Jasper qui m'annonça que tout était prêt.

Je lui avais demandé de parler à Hemsworth pour moi et de lui demander de me rencontrer. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais sur le point d'aller lécher les bottes à un ami d'Alec juste pour Isabella. Elle m'avait fait de la peine tout à l'heure, elle avait l'air de vraiment apprécier ce connard alors je voulais lui faire plaisir pour la remercier de ce qu'elle avait accepté de faire pour moi ce soir. Elle voulait discuter avec lui, avoir son autographe et même une photo alors j'avais demandé à Jasper de m'arranger tout ça et il l'avait fait avec plaisir. Mon cousin était le meilleur.

-Ton grand-père est charmant, il m'a fait rire et c'est fou ce qu'il te ressemble.

-Tu a été géniale Isabella, merci beaucoup. Dis-je sincère.

-I pas de quoi voyons et je me suis tellement bien amusée, j'ai cru pendant un instant que j'étais dans un film. J'ai été bonne n'est-ce pas? Fit-elle un sourire fier aux lèvres.

-Oui, tu as été parfaite, surtout avec Alec. Tu t'en es très bien sortie. Lui répondis-je sans même essayer de masquer mon admiration.

-Je te l'avais dit que je n'allais pas me laisser faire mais... où est-ce qu'on va? Me demanda-t-elle alors qu'on attendait l'ascenseur.

-J'ai réservé une chambre. Mentis-je.

-Pourquoi? S'étonna-t-elle

-Parce que je veux te remercier comme il se doit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Edward? Tu as besoin d'une chambre pour me remercier? Me questionna-t-elle perdue.

-Oui, j'ai besoin d'une chambre, pour qu'on ait un peu d'intimité. Répondis-je alors qu'on quittait l'ascenseur.

-De l'intimité? Edward... Tu veux bien être clair dans tes propos? De quoi tu parles au juste?

J'avais envie de rire face à l'air effaré qu'elle affichait mais me retenais pour faire durer ma plaisanterie. J'adorais la taquiner.

-Quoi? Tu as besoin que je te fasse un dessin? Questionnais-je me retenant de rire alors que nous marchions dans le couloir.

-Oui, parce que j'ai besoin que tu m'expliques clairement les choses. Me dit-elle.

Nous étions arrêtés devant la chambre de Hemsworth. Je me retournais pour faire face à Isabella, je m'approchais d'elle lentement, réprimant un rire lorsque ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Une fois proche, alors que quelques petits millimètres seulement nous séparaient, j'approchai mon visage jusqu'à ce que ma bouche soit près, très près de son oreille. Son parfum m'enivrait, mon cœur battait à tout rompre et mon esprit devenait fou m'incitant à me rapprocher encore plus, à la serrer contre moi et à m'emparer de sa bouche mais je luttais pour ne pas craquer mais, surtout, parce que j'avais peur de recevoir un coup de genou dans mes précieux bijoux de famille.

-Tu es trop sexy dans cette robe et tu me rends fou... Je te veux, rentrons dans cette chambre et laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je te désire. Susurrai-je à son oreille alors que ma main, qui n'avait pas réussi à résister à mon cœur ni à ma raison, se mit à caresser doucement la peau très douce de son bras.

-Edward... tu... je... L'entendis-je bégayer avant de poser ses mains sur mon torse pour me bousculer puis de prendre une profonde respiration.

-Tu as la mémoire courte, tu ne te souviens plus du coup de pied? Tu as besoin que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire. Continua-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante, ce qui me fit rire.

-Je plaisantais Isabella. Viens, entrons, il y a une personne que tu meures d'envie de rencontrer à l'intérieur. Lui dis-je en riant.

Je frappais trois coups à la porte devant moi, ce qui me fit subitement prendre conscience de la grosse connerie que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je fixais la porte pesant le pour et le contre. Et si je faisais demi-tour? Il en était encore temps. Je n'allais tout de même pas lécher les bottes de Hemsworth! Mais Isabella serait heureuse de le rencontrer et c'était pour elle que je faisais tout ça, pour lui faire plaisir. Je fermais les yeux et prenais une profonde respiration. Edward n'oublie pas que tu fais ça pour Isabella, tu la veux et tu veux lui faire plaisir alors mets ton orgueil ainsi que ta jalousie de côté pour l'instant.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, Hemsworth lui-même vint nous ouvrir la porte avec un sourire à la con .

-Salut Edward, alors ça roule? Fit-il avant de me tendre sa main que je me forçai à serrer.

-Je te présente Isabella. Elle avait envie de te rencontrer, c'est une de tes...fans. Lui dis-je difficilement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais en train de présenter Isabella à ce type alors qu'elle était très intéressée par lui.

-Ah oui? Bonsoir Isabella.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Isabella, qui était figée et qui avait écarquillé ses yeux au maximum. Elle était surprise et moi je regrettais d'avoir eu cette idée complètement stupide.

-Restez pas là, entrez! Nous dit Hemsworth avant de s'écarter pour nous permettre d'entrer.

-Est-ce que je peux te parler un instant? Lui demandai-je une fois à l'intérieur de sa suite.

-Bien sûr, Isabella, installe-toi, on arrive dans quelques instants. Dit-il toujours avec le sourire. Isabella se contenta de hocher la tête avec vivacité.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à se mettre dans cet état juste pour ce connard? Je suivais Hemsworth jusqu'au balcon de sa chambre. Je devais lui expliquer les raisons de cette rencontre, Jasper l'avait surement fait mais je voulais que tout soit clair. Je lui expliquais qu'Isabella voulait un autographe et juste discuter un peu avec lui rien de plus. Je lui avais aussi menti en lui disant qu'Isabella était ma petite-ami, ainsi il n'aura pas de geste déplacé. Je comptais les laisser discuter seuls, Isabella ne voudrait surement pas que j'assiste à leur entrevue. Une fois que j'eus fini de dire ce que j'avais à dire à Hemsworth, je le remerciais d'avoir accepté de me rendre ce service.

-Je vais vous laisser tranquilles, à tout à l'heure? Dis-je à Isabella lorsque je la rejoignais.

-Tu ne restes pas? Mais pourquoi? Me demanda Isabella avec une expression que je ne saurais décrire.

-Je vais t'attendre en bas dans la salle de réception, alors ne tarde pas trop. Lui dis-je avant de les laisser. J'avais espéré jusqu'au bout qu'elle me demande de rester et de ne pas la laisser seule avec Hemsworth mais non, elle resta silencieuse.

**POV BELLA **

Je quittais la chambre de Chris Hemsworth abasourdie par ce qu'il m'avait raconté. J'ignorais qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec Edward et encore moins qu'il était l'ami d'Alec. D'après lui, je comptais beaucoup pour Edward pour qu'il mette sa fierté de côté en lui demandant de me rencontrer, pour lui, si je n'étais pas importante, jamais Edward ne lui aurait demandé ce service. C'est vrai qu'Edward n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier Chris Hemsworth, puisqu'il n'avait pas arrêté de l'insulter mais j'ignorais qu'il le détestait carrément.

Alors pourquoi il avait fait ça pour moi? Pourquoi avait-il mis son orgueil de côté juste pour me faire plaisir? Rosalie avait-elle raison lorsqu'elle me disait qu'Edward en pinçait pour moi? Non, je ne peux pas le croire, ça ne peut pas être possible. Je vais devoir avoir une discussion avec lui, je devais lui demander pourquoi il avait organisé cette rencontre avec Chris Hemsworth.

Une fois devant l'ascenseur, je me demandais pourquoi Edward n'était pas resté avec moi, pourquoi m'avait-il laissée seule avec Chris Hemsworth? S'il s'intéressait vraiment à moi, comme le croyait Rosalie, alors il ne m'aurait jamais laissée seule avec un homme aussi sexy. Oui, Rosalie se trompait et Chris Hemsworth aussi. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'Edward reste avec moi dans cette chambre mais il était parti, me laissant seule avec cet homme qui, je devais avouer, était complètement différent de ce que je pensais. En réalité, il était ennuyeux à mourir. Cette rencontre n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu, ça a juste tout gâché.

Chris Hemsworth n'avait rien de spécial à part son corps, il n'était pas comme Edward qui était intéressant en plus d'être très sexy. Grâce à cette rencontre, j'ai vraiment compris que, hors de l'écran, les acteurs n'avaient vraiment rien de spécial, ils étaient comme tout le monde.

Arrivée dans la grande salle où la fête se déroulait, je montais à l'étage où mes amis se trouvaient. Mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Edward, qui était assis seul et qui affichait une tête de déterré. Il avait l'air pensif. Quand je m'approchais de lui, il ne le remarqua même pas, il fallut que je bouge la main devant ses yeux pour qu'il me regarde enfin. Il était comme surpris de me voir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête? Questionnai-je.

-Tu as déjà fini? S'étonna-t-il. J'opinai.

-Comment ça s'est passé? Tu es contente? Me demanda-t-il tristement.

-Ça s'est bien passé, merci d'avoir fait ça pour moi, Edward. Répondis-je en m'installant à ses côtés.

-De rien... Écoute, je vais y aller, je n'aime pas vraiment assister à ce genre de soirée et je commence à avoir mal à la tête, à cause du bruit. Si tu veux rester, je demanderai à Jasper de te ramener chez toi. Me dit-il.

Je le regardais surprise, il voulait partir, et sans moi? Après m'avoir demandé de venir ici avec lui alors que ce n'était pas dans mes projets?

-Alors tu me demandes de venir ici avec toi, pour t'aider, mais maintenant que c'est fait et que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, tu m'abandonnes comme ça? Je ne comptais pas venir à cette soirée, je suis venue avec toi, pour te rendre service, et tu veux te barrer sans moi? Vitupérai-je. Il afficha un sourire franc.

-Alors, viens avec moi, je vais te déposer chez toi. Proposa-t-il toujours avec le sourire. Il était tellement beau et encore plus quand il souriait.

-Allons-y alors! Fis-je en me levant et en souriant à mon tour.

-Tu ne veux pas dire au revoir aux autres? Me demanda-t-il en se levant lui aussi. Je regardais mes collègues qui avaient l'air de s'amuser comme des fous.

-Non, on s'en fout. Lui répondis-je, ce qui le fit rire.

Au parking, le voiturier alla chercher la voiture d'Edward et se gara juste devant nous. Edward récupéra ses clefs et lui donna un billet pendant que j'allais m'installer dans sa voiture.

Nous étions tous les deux silencieux dans la voiture, Edward affichait un air songeur, pendant que je l'observais. Il était vraiment beau, comment pouvait-il être célibataire? A cause de son caractère peut-être, c'est vrai qu'il avait un sale caractère.

-Il me semble t'avoir déjà demandé de ne pas me fixer comme ça, je ne veux pas de trou sur mon beau visage.

-Pfft, tu es tellement prétentieux. Me moquai-je. Il rit avant de mettre de la musique. Au début, je n'écoutais pas vraiment les paroles de la chanson, je regardais Edward bouger sa tête au rythme de la musique, j'étais juste fascinée mais quand des mots salaces et des paroles très insultantes pour les femmes arrivèrent dans mes oreilles, je n'eus d'autres choix que d'éteindre sa radio.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu éteints? S'étonna-t-il quand la musique s'arrêta brusquement.

-Ce que tu écoutes est dégradant pour les femmes. M'indignais-je.

-Ah bon? Dit-il.

-Salope qui ne sert qu'à sucer des queues. Pétasse suceuse de bite. Pute à fourrer par tous les trous...Oui c'est très insultant. Lui dis-je en citant les paroles que je venais d'entendre dans la chanson. Comment peux-tu écouter cette merde? Continuai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

-Ouais tu as raison, c'est de la merde. Approuva-t-il.

Puis le silence se réinstalla encore une fois. Edward conduisait les yeux rivés devant lui pendant que je repensais à cette soirée.

-Quoi? Fis-je en voyant la main d'Edward bouger devant mes yeux.

-On est arrivé! Me dit-il. Je regardais par la fenêtre pour voir qu'on était effectivement arrivé. Je regardais ensuite Edward. Je devais lui poser la question, lui demander si Rosalie avait raison.

-Tu... tu veux bien monter avec moi, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Lui demandai-je.

-Ok, alors allons-y. Accepta-t-il après m'avoir observée quelques instants.

Nous quittions la voiture et, ensemble, nous montions chez moi toujours en silence. Une fois à l'intérieur de mon appartement, je demandais à Edward de s'installer au salon et allais à la cuisine pour chercher à boire. Je revins ensuite avec deux verres et un jus de fruits.

-Isabella? M'appela-t-il. Je me retournais pour le regarder.

-Tu aurais une photo d'Anthony à me montrer, j'aimerais savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Me demanda- t-il ensuite.

-J'en ai, attends-moi un instant, je vais les chercher. Lui dis-je avec le sourire avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. Je prenais le cadre photo sur ma table de chevet et retournais au salon.

-Tiens, voilà une photo d'Anthony. Lui dis-je en lui tendant le cadre qu'il attrapa. Je le regardais pendant qu'il observait la photo d'Anthony, il avait l'air surpris. Il était surement étonné de voir qu'Anthony était si beau.

-C'est lui? Demanda-t-il étonné. J'acquiesçai et allai m'installer à ses côtés sur le canapé. Il regardait encore la photo toujours très surpris.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête? Lui demandai-je.

-C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Répondit-il déconcerté.

-Ah bon? Tu l'as peut-être vu dans un de tes rêves.

Il ne dit rien mais continua de fixer la photo d'Anthony.

-Bon, tu peux arrêter de regarder cette photo maintenant? Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour ça. Je veux te demander quelque chose, tu as oublié? Fis-je pour obtenir son attention.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander? Questionna-t-il avant de poser la photo sur la table basse.

Allez Bella, lance-toi. Demande- lui.

-Alors... tu vas rire mais sache pour ton information que je n'y ai pas cru une seule seconde. Commençais-je en riant comme une hystérique. Edward me regardait comme si il avait une demeurée en face de lui.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Demanda-t-il déconcerté. J'arrêtai de rire et pris un air sérieux.

-Rosalie m'a parlé d'une chose vraiment absurde te concernant, je sais qu'elle raconte n'importe quoi mais je voulais quand même t'en parler et entendre de ta propre bouche que ce n'est pas vrai. Lui dis-je.

-Qu'est-ce que Rosalie t'a dit? Dit-il étonné.

Dis-lui Bella, il faut que tu le saches.

-Que tu en pinces pour moi. Je sais que c'est n'importe quoi, ça ne peut pas être vrai puisque tu m'as souvent répétée que je n'étais pas ton genre et puis, toi et moi, on s'entend comme chien et chat, tu es bien d'accord?

Il me regarda médusé.

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je trouve qu'on s'entend plutôt bien et je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'étais pas mon genre. Me dit-il ensuite après être resté silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

-Si tu l'as dit, on était au café et on parlait d'Anthony. Lui rappelai-je. Il afficha un air songeur.

-Ah oui... je me souviens de ce jour. D'accord, je l'ai effectivement dit mais je ne le pensais pas. Me dit-il sérieux.

Quoi? Il ne le pensait pas? Et pourquoi est-ce que son regard était-il devenu si intense soudainement?

-Ouais, d'accord, mais tu ne t'intéresses pas à moi? Rosalie a tort n'est-ce pas? M'empressais-je de lui demander.

Et s'il s'intéressait effectivement à toi Bella ? Que vas-tu faire? Edward soupira et ancra son regard incertain dans le mien.

-Non, elle a raison. Tu me plais Isabella, j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte mais Rosalie a raison, tu me plais. Lâcha-t-il.

Estomaquée par ce qu'il venait de m'avouer, je regardais Edward les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. C'était une de ses plaisanteries? Il se moquait de moi, ce n'était pas vrai non je ne pouvais y croire.

-Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas? Lui demandais-je d'une voix groggy. Il resta silencieux, continua de me regarder avec son air sérieux et secoua doucement la tête pour me répondre. Je restais interdite, aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche. Il ne plaisantait pas? Il s'intéressait vraiment à moi alors? J'avais du mal à y croire.

-Je suis très sérieux Isabella... Je sais parfaitement ce que tu penses de moi, je sais que je t'insupporte... Je sais que je suis loin d'être le meilleur homme qui puisse exister sur cette terre, je ne suis pas le parfait gentleman dont rêvent les filles, j'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais si tu acceptes de me donner une chance, je ferais en sorte de te montrer d'autres facettes de ma personnalité, je te montrerais un autre Edward, qui ne sera toujours pas parfait mais qui sera meilleur que le Edward que tu connais... Tu es la première fille qui m'intéresse, que je trouve intéressante et que j'ai envie de connaître. Et tu es aussi la première fille à m'avoir frappé. Il lâcha un petit rire nerveux avant de reprendre : Permets-moi de rester à tes côtés et d'apprendre à te connaître mais pas seulement en tant qu'ami, je veux être plus... Beaucoup plus. Me dit-il avant de venir poser sa main chaude sur ma joue, ce geste m'électrisa.

-Isabella. Murmura-t-il de sa voix de velours avant de s'approcher de moi, son magnifique visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du mien, il était si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

Mon regard était plongé dans le sien. Mon corps était comme paralysé, pendant que mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je ressentais soudainement une délicieuse sensation de fourmillement dans mon bas ventre. Mes yeux lâchèrent les siens pour descendre jusqu'à ses lèvres, si proches des miennes, si parfaites et si tentantes, je frissonnais lorsque je sentis sa main chaude, qui était sagement posée sur ma joue, me caresser avec douceur, mon regard remonta vers le sien qui brillait d'une lueur indescriptible, puis le visage d'Edward s'approcha d'avantage du mien. Mon cœur s'emballa quand ses lèvres douces se posèrent enfin avec douceur sur les miennes.

.

* * *

**Et voilà,ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. La suite la semaine prochaine. Si vous voulez un avant-gout du prochain chapitre,il suffit de demander par contre il ne sera pas corrigé.**

**Bon sur ceux à la semaine prochaine et prenez soin de vous.**


	17. La réponse de Bella

_**Bonjour, **_

_alors voici enfiiiin le chapitre qui arrive avec beaucoup de retard .Je profite d'être chez ma copine pour vous le poster. Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai un gros souci actuellement avec mon fournisseur d'accés internet,je n'ai donc pas pu vous poster le chapitre mais je suis en train de changer de fournisseur et je pense que j'aurai internet la semaine prochaine. Encore une fois je suis vraiment je désolée._

_**Merci à Azu et ma relectrice pour leur aide précieuse.**_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews,qui m'ont fait trés plaisir,je suis contente parce que d'aprés vos reviews le chapitre précédent vous a beaucoup plu. Vous aviez autant hâte de voir Bella et Edward ensemble?lol. Pour celles qui se posaient des questions sur Anthony,je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire...je l'espère en tout cas. _

_Réponses au reviews des annonymes: _

**SO**_: Merci pour ta review,oui oui je continue bien cette fic et t'en fais pas,je la terminerais c'est promis._

**mimi**: Non Alec n'a pas tué Anthony oulah toi tu es tréééés loin de la vérité.lol Merci pour ta review.

**Emma**: Je suis désolée ,je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer le teaser puisque ton mail n'était pas visible sur la review.

**Béatrice**: Non Edward et Anthony ne se sont jamais rencontré et Edward ne l'a jamais vu dans ses rêves. T'en fais pas bientôt tu sauras pourquoi Edward a eu l'impression de le connaitre .

**Diana**: La suite est là,j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

* * *

**. **

**POV EDWARD.**

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais en train d'embrasser Isabella. Je pressais encore plus mes lèvres contre les siennes alors que ma peau s'embrasait et que mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Isabella, qui était comme figée, réagit enfin en entrouvrant ses lèvres, ma langue s'empressa d'aller se mêler à la sienne pour enfin goûter son goût merveilleux. Mon autre main caressait sa cuisse et remontait jusqu'à sa hanche, je la rapprochais encore plus de moi ce qui la fit lâcher un petit gémissement. J'étais rassuré, elle aussi aimait ce qui était en train de se passer entre nous. Nos langues se mélangeaient avec plus de passion pendant que la main d'Isabella remontait le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Les battements affolés de mon cœur devraient m'inquiéter mais, non, je m'en fichais, si je devais mourir maintenant, je partirais en étant l'homme le plus heureux au monde. A bout de souffle, Isabella mit fin à notre baiser et posa son front contre le mien, son souffle chaud caressant mon visage. Ma main quitta sa nuque pour caresser son bras. J'avais bien fait de l'embrasser, j'en avais tellement envie, je n'avais pas pu me retenir et je ne regrettais rien.

-Edward... je... Commença-t-elle après s'être un peu écartée. Je n'aimais pas le trouble que je voyais dans son regard. Regrettait-elle ce qui venait de se passer? Non, ce n'était sûrement pas ça, il n'y avait rien de comparable au regret ou à la gêne dans son regard.

-Ne me donne pas de réponse maintenant, penses-y et donne-moi ta réponse plus tard, d'accord? J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas me faire attendre trop longtemps. La coupais-je. Elle resta silencieuse et affichait un air songeur.

Il était normal qu'elle soit confuse après les confessions que je venais de lui faire, elle, qui pensait que je ne m'intéressais pas à elle et qu'elle n'était pas mon genre, venait tout juste d'apprendre que ce n'était pas le cas, non, c'était tout le contraire alors, oui, il était normal qu'elle soit troublée mais j'étais inquiet. J'avais peur qu'elle refuse de me laisser ma chance ,qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi, qu'elle ne veuille rien de plus qu'être mon amie et encore ça ne serait que parce que je vivais avec le cœur d'Anthony mais je devais la convaincre.

Je devais tout faire pour qu'elle me donne la chance d'être avec elle, de l'avoir pour moi, rien que pour moi. Après avoir vu les regards des autres hommes sur elle ce soir, je ne pouvais définitivement pas laisser ma chance passer et la laisser à un autre, non, je ferais mon possible pour qu'elle soit à moi. Je posais ma main sur sa joue, afin qu'elle m'accorde son attention. Elle planta son regard dans le mien.

-J'aimerais t'embrasser et te serrer dans mes bras chaque jour et à chaque fois que j'en ressentirais l' envie. Tu vas y réfléchir? Dis-moi que tu vas sérieusement y penser. Demandai-je, mon regard ancré dans le sien. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, ensuite elle expira avant de rouvrir ses yeux.

-Laisse-moi te poser une question d'abord. Fit-elle incertaine.

-Je t'écoute. Dis-je étonné. Que voulait-elle me demander ?

-Si je te réponds que je suis d'accord pour commencer une relation avec toi, mais que par la suite ça ne fonctionne pas entre nous... toi et moi... Nous ne serions plus amis? Tu prendras tes distances ? Je ne te reverrais plus ? Me questionna-t-elle hésitante.

Je fus surpris car, je n'avais pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi, depuis quand hésitait-elle pour me dire les choses? Et pourquoi me posait-elle ces questions? Elle ignorait à quel point il m'était difficile de passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans la voir? Oui, elle l'ignore puisque tu ne lui as jamais dit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne fonctionnerait pas? Je ferais des efforts pour ne plus être insupportable. Plaisantais-je, elle sourit. Ma main quitta sa joue pour aller prendre sa main dans la mienne.

-Promets-moi qu'on continuera à se voir et qu'on restera amis, si jamais on se met ensemble mais que ça ne marche pas. Promets-le moi d'abord. Quémanda-t-elle et, là, je compris enfin.

-C'est pour le cœur d'Anthony que tu veux que je te fasse cette promesse? Lui demandai-je alors que je connaissais parfaitement la réponse. Putain, je me sentais si con à jalouser un mort. Isabella opina de la tête pour répondre à ma question. Edward, elle s'en fout de toi, elle ne s'intéresse qu'au cœur de son ex. Je changerai ça. Je vais tout faire pour qu'elle m'apprécie moi.

-Alors je te le promets. Lâchai-je sans vraiment être sur de ce que je venais de lui promettre. Elle sourit soulagée.

-Bien,alors je vais y réfléchir, d'accord? Et je te donnerais très bientôt une réponse. Me dit-elle avec le sourire. Je lui souris satisfait.

-Je ne pense pas que ça marchera nous deux. Lâcha-t-elle soudainement sans que je m'y attende.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça? M'étonnais-je. Elle rit.

-Parce que tu es insupportable comme tu le sais si bien et tu es bizarre aussi,tu changes tout le temps d'humeur et c'est très perturbant, bref tu es un vrai casse-tête. S'expliqua-t-elle avec le sourire. Je ris à mon tour.

-Laisse-moi te faire découvrir mes autres facettes qui vont peut-être réussir à te séduire. Dis-je ensuite avec sérieux. Elle planta son regard dans le mien.

-Alors, j'ai hâte de les découvrir. Souffla-t-elle avant de sourire.

**POV BELLA.**

Edward était parti, il y a déjà plus d'une heure. Son grand-père voulait apparemment passer la nuit chez lui alors il avait dû partir pour le rejoindre, car il l'attendait devant son immeuble. Edward n'avait pas l'air ravi d'héberger son grand-père, il avait marmonné qu'il y avait beaucoup d'hôtel à Jacksonville et qu'il n'aimait pas les incrustes. Je l'avais accompagné jusqu'en bas de chez moi et il avait posé un doux baiser sur ma joue, qui m'avait électrisée, avant de me quitter.

Après m'être douchée, je me mis en pyjama et allai regarder la télé au salon. Il était un peu plus de minuit mais je n'avais pas du tout sommeil. Je ne cessais de repenser à Edward et à ses paroles qui me faisaient sourire comme une idiote. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. On s'était embrassé , il m'avait avouée qu'il s'intéressait à moi et qu'il voulait que je sois plus qu'une amie. Incroyable, alors Rosalie avait raison. Je n'avais rien remarqué, je pensais vraiment que je n'étais pas le genre d'Edward et qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à moi mais j'avais tort.

Et, maintenant,je devais prendre une décision. Allais-je accepter de devenir la petite-amie d'Edward ou juste rester son amie? J'étais célibataire désormais et il était inutile de se voiler la face, Edward était physiquement mon idéal masculin, il était grand, beau, très sexy, il était juste parfait. C'était sa personnalité qui me dérangeait un peu, il était bizarre et très lunatique, je n'arrivais pas à le cerner. Anthony était lui aussi lunatique mais, après m'être habituée à lui, je trouvais qu'il était le gars le plus génial de la terre alors peut-être que je devais juste prendre le temps de connaître Edward, peut-être que Jasper avait raison quand il me répétait si souvent que son cousin était génial mais qu'il fallait juste le cerner, savoir comment il fonctionnait.

J'avais sa promesse, il m'avait promis que nous resterions amis si jamais, lui et moi, ça ne marchait pas en tant que « couple ». Parce que maintenant que je savais qu'il vivait avec le cœur d'Anthony, je ne me voyais tout simplement plus vivre sans le voir, lui parler et écouter les battements de son cœur, je ne me voyais plus vivre loin de ce cœur... non, cela m'était impensable. Il était possible d'être amis avec un ex, je le savais parce que Jacob et Mike étaient tous les deux des ex mais nous étions tout de même restés de très bon amis.

Alors devrais-je lui donner cette chance de me faire découvrir le Edward que je ne connaissais pas et dont il m'avait parlé tout à l'heure? Je devais avouer qu'il m'avait énormément donné envie de le connaître. Cela faisait déjà un moment que l'opinion que je me faisais d'Edward avait changée,depuis que j'étais au courant qu'il avait le cœur d'Anthony. Je ne le voyais plus comme l'ignoble, grossier et insupportable homme que je pensais qu'il était, non, désormais je le trouvais pas mal, il n y avait que ses fréquents changements d'humeurs qui me dérangeaient un peu. Il était plus de trois heures et demi du matin et j'étais encore devant la télé à regarder une rediffusion de l'émission Extrême Makeover quand j'entendis qu'on ouvrait la porte. Alice fit son apparition et fut surprise de me voir devant la télé.

-Je pensais que tu dormais... mais c'est mieux que tu sois encore réveillée. Oh Bella, j'ai tellement de chose à te raconter. Me dit Alice en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le canapé. Un sourire radieux étirait ses lèvres.

-Ah bon? Alors vas-y, raconte-moi, tu as l'air si joyeuse.

Je la vis prendre une profonde respiration, son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux étaient pétillants.

-Oh oui, je le suis, je suis tellement heureuse Bella... Je suis amoureuse. Lâcha-t-elle avant d'émettre un petit couinement de joie. Une vraie tarée cette Alice,une tarée si heureuse.

-Hummm, de Jasper? Questionnai-je,connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Oui de Jasper, c'est l'homme de ma vie... C'est l'homme dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Gloussa-t-elle.

-Ah oui?

Elle hocha énergiquement sa tête.

-Il m'a embrassée... et c'était génial. Ahhh Bella, c'est tellement beau l'amour. S'exprima-t-elle joyeuse. Elle aussi avait été embrassée par un Cullen. Je repensais automatiquement à Edward et au moment où il m'avait embrassée et me mis à sourire.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça ma Alice et je savais bien que tu allais avoir un vrai coup de foudre pour Jasper, ce mec est juste incroyable. Lui dis-je avec le sourire. Je le savais,je savais qu'Alice et Jasper allaient finir ensemble. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Oui, Jasper est parfait mais pourquoi Edward et toi vous avez quitté la soirée avant la fin? Me questionna-t-elle.

Encore une fois le baiser avec Edward me revint à l'esprit et, cette fois, je portais ma main sur mes lèvres avant de sourire à nouveau. Une chaleur agréable se propagea en moi à cet instant, j'avais même l'impression de sentir encore le parfum entêtant d'Edward. Bordel, que m'arrivait-il, je réagissais comme si on m'avait embrassée pour la première fois.

-Bella? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? S'étonna Alice, elle me regardait méfiante.

-Edward ne voulait pas rester et je n'en avais pas envie non plus, alors je lui ai demandé de me raccompagner. Je lui ai ensuite demandé de monter parce que je voulais lui parler et tu sais quoi? Fis-je avec le sourire. Elle ne dit rien mais attendait que je continue.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été embrassée ce soir. Lui avouais-je. Je devais en parler à Alice parce que, non seulement, je n'avais pas de secret pour elle, mais j'avais aussi envie de me confier à ma meilleure amie.

-QUOI? Toi... et... Edward et toi... Vous deux... Glapit-elle avec difficulté.

-Oui, Edward m'a embrassée. Confessais-je souriante. Ma meilleure amie poussa un cri de joie qui me fit légèrement sursauter. Elle était dingue, elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'heure tardive ou quoi?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, je veux tout savoir.

Je commençais par tout lui raconter, l'histoire avec Chris Hemsworth, la déclaration d'Edward et enfin le baiser.

-Et c'était comment ce baiser? Questionna-t-elle

-Hum,pas mal... Non, je dois être honnête... le baiser était génial. Soufflais-je avant de me mettre à rire comme une crétine, Alice continua de pousser ses cris aigus et je plaignais sérieusement nos voisins. J'espère qu'ils n'entendront pas les hurlements de cette hystérique.

-Ohhh, c'est super et ça serait tellement bien que tu te mettes en couple avec Edward et moi avec Jasper, ça serait chouette. S'exprima-t-elle avec un air rêveur.

Moi en couple avec Edward Cullen? Pourquoi ne pas essayer? Oui pourquoi?

-Alors tu crois que je devrais accepter la demande d'Edward ? Demandai-je à mon amie, elle me sourit.

-Mais bien évidemment. Tu dois accepter Bella. Apprenez à vous connaître, Edward et toi, peut-être que tu découvriras le Edward génial dont Jasper nous parle si souvent. Me répondit-elle.

Découvrir le Edward génial ? Je le voulais, non? Bien sûr que je le voulais.

-Ouais, je vais y penser mais n'en parlons pas encore à Rosalie et aux autres, d'accord? Lui demandai-je. Rosalie n'était pas comme Alice, elle ne savait pas garder sa langue, elle racontait tout à Emmett qui, lui, racontait tout à sa mère et je ne voulais pas qu'il aille mettre des idées dans la tête de ma tante Carmen.

-C'est comme tu veux. Accepta-t-elle.

Alice me raconta ensuite ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée, j'avais, d'après elle, manqué beaucoup de choses. Ma meilleure amie ainsi que nos collègues avaient apparemment gagné à une loterie organisée par la CM Electronics, mettant en jeu les derniers téléphones portables, elle m'avoua que Jasper avait truqué la loterie pour que leurs noms figurent parmi la liste des sept gagnants. Sacré Jasper, il était tellement fou d'Alice qu'il truquait même une loterie pour lui faire plaisir, si ce n'était pas mignon.

**POV JASPER**

Alice, encore Alice, toujours Alice. Elle était comme gravée dans mes pensées. Je ne cessais de penser à elle, j'étais fou d'elle. Le baiser qu'on avait échangé un peu plus tôt ne quittait pas mes pensées, j'avais déjà hâte de recommencer. Je voulais encore la sentir contre moi, l'embrasser encore et encore. Alice était la femme de ma vie, je le savais, j'en étais convaincu, elle deviendra ma femme, la mère de mes enfants et la grand-mère de mes petits-enfants. Je ne la connaissais que depuis peu mais j'étais déjà complètement accro à elle. J'avais eu le coup de foudre, un véritable coup de foudre .

Aucune femme ne m'avait fait l'effet qu'Alice me faisait et, putain, tout ça c'était grâce à Edward. Je n'aurais jamais connu mon Alice sans son obsession pour Bella et dire que, pendant tout ce temps, Alice et moi vivions dans la même ville,,j'aurais pu la rencontrer bien avant. Merci à mon taré de cousin .Tiens, pour le remercier, je vais me démener pour le caser avec Bella, il devait savoir ce que c'était que de tomber amoureux, ce qu'on pouvait ressentir. Mon téléphone qui sonnait m'obligea à abandonner mes pensées. C'était sûrement Edward, qui d'autre serait assez taré pour appeler les gens à, putain, 4H45 du matin. Je ne prenais même pas la peine de regarder le nom que mon écran affichait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux crétin d'insomniaque? Lançai-je après avoir répondu à l'appel.

-Hum,Jasper? Fit une petite voix féminine... Alice?

-Alice? M'étonnais-je.

-Je... te dérange? Tu dormais? L'entendis-je bafouiller. Putain, c'était à Alice que j'avais parlé aussi mal?

-Merde... Alice, excuse-moi, je suis désolé, je pensais que c'était Edward. Jamais je ne t'aurais parlé de la sorte ma belle Alice. Tentais-je pour m'excuser.

-Oh... d'accord, alors il n 'y a pas de problème Jasper. Est-ce que tu dormais? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

-Non, je suis allongé mais ne dormais pas, je pensais, c'est tout. Lui avouais-je.

-Et tu pensais à quoi?

A toi bien évidemment.

-Je pensais à une femme, une magnifique brune, qui m'a ensorcelé. Lui répondis-je sans prendre la peine de cacher l'amusement dans ma voix.

-Wahoo, elle en a de la chance. L'entendis-je me dire. Sa voix m'excitait, elle me faisait vibrer.

-Non, la chance, c'est moi qui l'ai. Je suis chanceux d'avoir pu la rencontrer.

-Oh, et est-ce que je la connais cette magnifique brune ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, tu connais Alice Pattinson? Elle est décoratrice d'intérieur et elle travaille chez EM-ARCHI.

-Oh, cette Alice là? Oui, je la connais très bien et c'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique, tu as bon goût Jasper. Fit-elle. Je ris.

Elle était spéciale mon Alice, j'aurais tellement aimé l'avoir avec moi, la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser inlassablement, caresser sa peau nue, la goûter, plonger ma queue à présent gonflée à son maximum dans son antre chaud et humide, lui faire l'amour encore et encore, l'entendre crier de plaisir, l'entendre hurler mon prénom lorsqu'elle jouira. Putain, elle se rendrait compte si je me branlais maintenant ? Oui, elle s'en rendrait compte alors abstiens-toi Jasper.

-Oui je sais, cette fille est faite pour moi. Lui répondis-je après un petit moment de silence et avec une voix qui était soudainement devenue rocailleuse.

-Et tu es l'homme dont elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir.

-Ah oui? C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit? Plaisantais-je. Je l'entendis rire.

-Oui et je sais aussi que tu hantes ses pensées, que tu l'as embrassée cette nuit et qu'elle a adoré ça. Me révéla-t-elle. Putain, moi aussi j'avais adoré, c'était mon meilleur baiser.

-Je suis content de le savoir parce que, moi aussi, j'ai adoré l'embrasser et j'ai juste hâte de pouvoir recommencer. Confessais-je. Alice resta silencieuse quelques instants, je ne disais rien mais écoutais juste sa respiration.

-Jasper... Je pense que, finalement, Bella et Edward n'auront pas besoin de nous pour se rapprocher. Me dit-elle ensuite.

-Ah bon? Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore? M'étonnais-je.

-Oui et ce n'est pas une petite chose... Figure-toi que ma meilleure amie aussi a eu droit à un baiser. M'annonça-t-elle.

-Ah bon? Edward... Edward a embrassé Bella? Bafouillais-je surpris par ce que je venais d'apprendre. Edward avait fait ça?

-Oui et ce n'est pas tout, il a avoué ses sentiments à Bella? Il lui a demandé de lui donner une chance pour qu'il lui montre le véritable Edward Cullen. Tu te rends compte? Et Bella m'a avoué avoir aimé embrasser ton cousin, je crois que ça va le faire Jasper.

Pourquoi cette tête de bite ne m'avait pas raconté ça? Il me faisait des cachotteries? A moi? Alors, ça,il allait me le payer!

-J'aimerais tellement Alice. J'espère sincèrement que Bella va accepter de donner cette chance à Edward, elle ne le regrettera pas, je t'ai déjà dit que mon cousin était quelqu'un de génial?

-Oui, environ cinq cent millions de fois. Se moqua-t-elle. Ouais, bah, n'empêche c'était la stricte vérité, mon Edward était génial.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle que tu viens de m'annoncer là Alice. Lui dis-je.

Le lendemain matin°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je venais de sonner à la sonnette et attendais que mon cousin vienne m'ouvrir. J'avais les mains chargées et ne pouvais pas utiliser mes clés pour ouvrir. Avant de venir, j'étais passé chercher le petit-déjeuner pour mon grand-père, mon cousin et moi. Il était encore très tôt, je n'arrivais d'ailleurs pas à croire que moi, Jasper Cullen, étais hors de chez moi un dimanche à 8H45 du matin qui plus est mais je savais qu'Edward lui était réveillé à cette heure-là. Il était réglé comme une horloge, il se levait tous les jours avant 8H30 sauf quand il faisait une insomnie à cause de son traitement alors, là,il pouvait dormir jusqu'à midi pour pouvoir rattrapé son manque de sommeil.

Edward avait raison, je devais l'admettre, j'étais pire qu'une gonzesse, putain, un homme ne devait pas se montrer aussi curieux, ce n'était pas bien mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je devais tout savoir de ce qui s'était passé hier entre Edward et Bella. Cet enfoiré n'avait même pas jugé bon de m'en informer, moi son cousin, son meilleure ami. Heureusement qu'Alice,ma douce et adorable Alice, ma belle et magnifique Alice... Euh à quoi je pensais déjà? Ah oui! Heureusement qu'Alice m'avait mis au courant.

-Incroyable! Jasper hors de son lit un dimanche matin? Me dit Edward par l'interphone qui se trouvait sur le mur à côté de sa porte.

J'affichai mon majeur juste devant la petite caméra au plafond, je l'entendis ricaner avant d'entendre le son m'indiquant qu'il avait déverrouillé la porte. Il m'ouvrit ensuite et je pus entrer à l'intérieur. Je suivai mon cousin jusqu'à la cuisine. Il alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret, mes yeux se posèrent sur ses médicaments qui se trouvaient devant lui sur le plan de travail en granit de son îlot centrale. Avait-il déjà pris le petit-déjeuner?

-Tu n'as encore rien mangé j'espère? J'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner, il n' y a que des choses bonnes pour toi. Dis-je en posant les sacs contenant la nourriture que j'avais acheté.

J'en sortis le thé noir et la salade de fruits que j'avais pris pour lui et les poussai devant lui. Edward devait arrêter de boire du café et privilégier les thés qui étaient bon pour son cœur mais il n'écoutait pas . Il me remercia en plissant le nez quand son regard se posa sur son thé.

-La soirée de lancement s'est bien déroulée? Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il prenait ses médicaments.

-Évidemment, comme toujours. J'ai déjà fait quelque chose de foireux?

Edward ne dit rien puisqu'il buvait son thé mais le regard qu'il me lança me disait qu'il n'était pas du même avis que moi.

-Tu as aussi truqué les votes pour que Alice et ses amis remportent les téléphones mis en jeu. Lança-t-il ensuite. Hein? Comment était-il au courant?

-Qui? Qui m'a balancé? Dis-le moi pour que je sache qui est l'ennemi de Jasper dans cette entreprise? M'empressais-je de lui demander. Quel est l'enfoiré qui m'avait dénoncé? Edward resta silencieux.

-Et toi alors? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Bella? Lui demandai-je enfin. Il releva son regard interrogateur sur moi. Il se demandait sûrement si j'étais au courant de quelque chose. Oui crétin ,je suis au courant de tout mais ce n'est pas grâce à toi.

-Non... rien... je l'ai juste déposée chez elle. Bafouilla-t-il en mâchant un morceau de framboise. Il n'allait rien me dire? Vraiment rien.

-J'y crois pas... tu comptais vraiment pas me dire que tu l'as embrassée hier soir? Lâchai-je sous le regard surpris de mon cousin.

-Co... comment es-tu au courant de ça, toi?

-Bella me l'a dit andouille. Mentis-je pour l'énerver. Il secoua immédiatement la tête.

-Non ce n'est pas possible, c'est Alice c'est ça? Interrogea-t-il.

-Alors c'est vrai?

-Oui c'est vrai et t'as intérêt à garder ta bouche fermée et de ne rien dire à personne. M'avertit-il. Non mais pour qui il me prenait? Pour une commère, ce que tu es. Non,il exagérait.

-Alors, Bella et toi... vous êtes un couple? Lui demandai-je plein d'espoir.

Alice m'avait dit que Bella avait besoin de réfléchir mais peut-être qu'elle l'avait déjà fait et qu'elle avait donné sa réponse à Edward.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. On s'est juste embrassé. Marmonna-t-il.

-Tu lui as aussi fait part de tes sentiments. Lui rappelais-je et encore une fois il me fixa d'un air surpris.

-Toi et Alice, vous vous êtes vraiment trouvés, Isabella s'est confiée à elle et elle s'est empressée de tout te raconter? Fit-il sidéré.

-C'est parce qu'elle me fait confiance, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Lui fis-je savoir.

Il redevint silencieux et se concentra sur sa salade de fruit. J'ouvrai l'autre sac et en sortis les beignets et le thé que j'avais acheté pour moi et pris le petit-déjeuner avec mon cousin pendant que mon grand-père dormait encore. Pourvu que Bella accepte de devenir la petite amie de mon cousin. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour ça? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour aider Edward? Je devais y réfléchir sérieusement, je devais trouver une idée.

-Donne-moi le numéro d'Alice. Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Alice? Mon Alice?

-Ton Alice... Non mais je rêve! C'est toi qui l'as pondu pour qu'elle t'appartienne? Lança-t-il sarcastique.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le numéro d'Alice?

-Ça me regarde!

-Je parie que tu veux lui demander de l'aide. Tu as besoin de son aide pour séduire sa meilleure amie n'est-ce pas? Devinais-je. Je le connaissais si bien. Edward me regarda surpris mais resta silencieux.

-Je connais le genre d'homme qui plaît à Bella. Continuai-je face à son silence.

-Comment tu sais ça toi? S'étonna-t-il.

-Alice me l'a dit. Lui avouais-je simplement.

-Et... alors? Quel genre d'homme lui plaît? S'empressa-t-il de me demander, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu as de la chance parce que, d'après Alice, Bella aime les machos, ce que tu es déjà, mais elle aime aussi les hommes romantiques et ça tu ne l'es pas du tout. Lui révélais-je.

-Je suis un macho moi? Et depuis quand? S'offusqua mon cousin.

-Oui Edward, tu es un macho comme tous les hommes de la famille... enfin pas moi, je ne suis pas un macho. Rectifiais-je. Moi j'étais un gentleman. Edward me lança un regard sceptique.

-C'est quoi un macho pour toi?

-C'est toi, un homme qui se croit supérieur aux femmes enfin, toi, tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde mais bon passons, donc c'est aussi un homme sûr et fier de lui. Tout ce que tu es Edward. Lui répondis-je. Edward lâcha un rire moqueur.

-Un homme qui se croit supérieur aux femmes? Et tu te souviens de la fois où ma mère nous avait demandé de faire la vaisselle parce qu'elle s'était blessée au doigt ? Tu lui avais juste répondu que c'était le rôle d'une femme, tu m'avais laissé faire la vaisselle avec mon père et tu étais allé t'installer devant la télé. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas? Me rappela-t-il.

Ouais, je m'en souvenais mais j'avais raison, les tâches ménagères c'était pas pour les hommes mais pour les femmes mais ça ne faisait pas de moi un macho.

-Bon, ne nous égarons pas hein! On parlait de Bella, là... alors elle aime les hommes très virils mais aussi romantiques et toi, mon cher cousin, tu n'es pas romantique. On doit donc régler ce problème. Tu sais, Edward,il n'est pas difficile d'être romantique mais ce n'est pas facile non plus parce que chaque femme est différente. Ce qui fera plaisir à Alice ne fera pas forcément plaisir à Bella. Tu dois la connaître, savoir ce qu'elle aime et ce qu'elle n'aime pas. J'ai l'impression que Bella est une femme un peu complexe mais tu dois être patient et endurant. Prends le temps de la connaître et ne sois pas brusque. Quant tu la connaîtras, que tu connaîtras ses goûts, tu verras qu'il sera alors facile de lui faire plaisir. Tu dois essayer d'exprimer tes sentiments pour elle par des gestes et des mots, tu dois être affectueux. Conseillai-je.

-Hum ok! Fit-il simplement après avoir affiché durant quelques instants un air pensif.

-Quoi? Même pas un merci? Râlais-je. Il m'ignora et alla jeter le bordel qui était sur le plan de travail dans la poubelle.

-Tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi Edward, je suis tellement doué avec les femmes que je peux faire mouiller leur culotte rien qu'avec un regard. Lançai-je pour le provoquer.

-Je sais faire ça aussi, je peux faire mouiller les femmes avec un regard mais je peux en plus les faire jouir rien qu'avec mon sourire. Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire fier. Je comptais le traiter de menteur prétentieux mais la voix de mon grand-père me coupa.

-Non mais quelle bande de branleurs prétentieux, j'ai l'impression d'entendre parler vos pères quand ils étaient eux aussi des petits branleurs, ils comparaient même leur bite. Se moqua notre grand-père

-Ah les losers! Lançai-je en riant.

-C'est vous les losers et oseriez-vous prétendre n'avoir jamais comparé la taille de vos petites saucisses?

-PETITES! Edward et moi avions crié en même temps, scandalisés par les propos de notre grand-père.

-Grand-père, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu veux que je te montre à quel point ma bite est tout sauf petite? Lui demandai-je prêt à faire tomber le pantalon et le caleçon aussi. Je n'aimais pas du tout qu'on mette en doute la taille de ma queue, parce que, bordel, j'en étais si fier.

-Ouais et la mienne est plus grosse que celle de Jasper. Ajouta Edward avec désinvolture. Non mais quel vantard celui-là!

-Ouais dans tes rêves! Braillais-je, pourquoi racontait-il de la merde. Pfft plus grosse que la mienne, c'est ça, ouais!

-Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques les branleurs. Vous ressemblez de plus en plus à vos pères. J'espère juste que vous ne ferez pas les mêmes erreurs qu'eux concernant les femmes? Nous dit mon grand-père, la fin de sa phrase était prononcée si silencieusement qu'on pouvait croire qu'il se parlait à lui-même.

-Comment ça erreur? Ma mère est la femme parfaite pour mon père. Parla Edward en revenant s'asseoir en face de notre grand-père et moi.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire idiot mais tu crois que ton père n'a eu qu'Esmée dans sa vie?

-On s'en fiche des autres femmes, l'important c'est qu'il ait choisi ma mère pour partager sa vie.

Mon grand-père n'eut plus rien à ajouter et commença à prendre le petit-déjeuner que j'avais apporté pour lui.

**POV EDWARD.**

Il était tard mais je devais voir Isabella, j'avais envie de la voir et d'entendre sa voix. Elle ne dormait peut-être pas encore, du moins je l'espérais. J'avais décidé de ne pas l'appeler du tout de la journée, je voulais la laisser réfléchir tranquillement sans me montrer trop collant mais j'étais faible parce que, finalement, je ne résistais pas à l'envie de la voir et d'entendre sa voix. Voilà pourquoi je me trouvais en bas de chez elle alors qu'il était presque minuit. C'est dingue ce qui m'arrivait, je n'arrivais même pas à rester un jour sans la voir, ce n'était pas bien, je devais trouver une solution à ce problème. Je pris mon téléphone et l'appelai, elle répondit avant la dernière sonnerie.

-Bonsoir Isabella... Tu dormais? Lui demandai-je quand elle décrocha.

-J'allai dormir, pourquoi? Sa voix me semblait hostile. Heureusement qu'elle ne dormait pas encore.

-Je suis en bas de chez toi, tu peux descendre ? Questionnais-je en ignorant l'agressivité dans sa voix.

-Non, je ne peux pas, rentre chez toi Edward. Cracha-t-elle. Ouais, il y avait définitivement un problème, m'en voulait-elle? Je l'ignorais. Je ne pouvais pas partir, je devais absolument la voir et je la verrais.

-Alice dort?

-Oui pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle toujours avec la même voix.

-Je ne veux pas la réveiller mais j'y serais obligé si tu refuses de descendre parce que je vais me mettre à sonner comme un fou à ton interphone, et je n'arrêterais pas avant que tu n'acceptes de descendre. Menaçai-je.

-Tu es vraiment un malade Edward. Siffla-t-elle apparemment en colère. Pourquoi était-elle énervée? Je ne comprenais vraiment pas.

-Je vais attendre cinq minutes et si tu n'es toujours pas là, je commencerai à sonner. A tout de suite. Fis-je avant de raccrocher sans même attendre sa réponse.

Elle était apparemment en colère et j'ignorais pourquoi, alors il n'était pas question que je parte sans le savoir. Je quittais ma voiture et allais me poster contre le mur à côté de l'entrée de l'immeuble pour attendre Isabella. Qu'elle soit en colère et que je n'en sache pas la raison m'inquiétait. M'en voulait-elle ? Mais pour quelle raison? Je ne lui avais même pas parlé de la journée alors elle ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir, non,ça devait être autre chose. Elle était clairement en colère mais ce n'était pas à cause de moi.

-Bon, dépêche-toi de me dire ce que tu veux, pour que je puisse remonter chez moi!

La voix irritée d'Isabella me tira brusquement de mes pensées.

Je la regardais, elle affichait un air blasé et je ne pus empêcher un sourire de se former sur mes lèvres, j'étais heureux de la voir alors, sans vraiment réfléchir, je fis un pas vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. J'étais vraiment un gros malade pour me pointer ici si tard, l'obliger à sortir pour me voir et la prendre comme ça dans mes bras alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait certainement pas. J'allais juste la faire flipper mais je prendrais le temps de la rassurer si, éventuellement, elle venait à trouver que mon attitude était bizarre. J'inspirais profondément l'odeur délicieuse des cheveux d'Isabella alors que je la sentais se raidir dans mes bras.

-Edward,qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lâche-moi... Lâche-moi Edward! L'entendis-je demander. Elle essayait de se dégager mais je la serrais davantage contre moi. Ma main qui était posée tranquillement sur sa tête commença à caresser doucement sa douce chevelure.

-Non, je ne peux pas te lâcher. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ne pas pouvoir entendre ta voix, ni te voir de la journée, a été difficile pour moi. Lui avouais-je, elle se figea un instant puis je sentis tout son corps se détendre.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelée alors? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

-Tu as besoin de réfléchir et je devrais, normalement, te laisser le faire tranquillement mais, regarde, je n'ai même pas pu résister, l'envie de te voir était trop forte. Tu me manquais! Avouais-je.

Je sentis alors ses mains se poser doucement derrière mon dos et elle se colla davantage à moi, ce qui me fit encore une fois sourire. Je ne me souciais même plus des battements rapides de mon cœur, je commençais à m'y habituer maintenant.

-Alors tu n'aurais pas dû te retenir. Murmura Isabella contre ma nuque, sentir ses lèvres remuer à cet endroit fit frissonner tout mon corps.

-Tu avais l'air d'être en colère, il y a quelques minutes, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui, j'étais en colère parce que je pensais que tu t'étais moqué de moi et que rien de ce que tu m'avais dit hier n'était vrai. L'entendis-je me dire.

Je stoppais tout mouvement surpris par ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer. Je m'écartais ensuite d'elle et plantai mon regard dans le sien qui était gêné. Elle se dandinait l'air un peu mal à l'aise puis baissa son regard. Ça me perturbait toujours de voir Isabella embarrassée, je n'avais pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi.

-Tu es folle ou quoi? Comment as-tu pu penser ça? Tu crois que je serais capable de faire une chose pareille? Lui demandai-je dérouté. Elle releva son regard et me fixa déterminée.

-Oui, tu en es capable parce que tu es un enfoiré. Lança-t-elle, son regard défiant le mien. Ça c'était Isabella, je ris à la fin de sa phrase.

-Non, je ne te ferais jamais un coup pareil. Lui assurai-je avant d'attraper son bras pour la ramener contre moi et de poser un baiser sur le haut de sa tête qui se trouvait contre mon cœur, elle voulait sûrement entendre les battements du cœur d'Anthony.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée, Edward? Me demanda-t-elle après être restée silencieuse un petit moment. Si j'avais passé une bonne journée? Non, pas du tout, la voir, l'entendre et la serrer dans mes bras étaient les seules choses intéressantes que je faisais aujourd'hui.

-Non, j'ai passé une journée de merde. Jasper me parle sans cesse d'Alice et ça me saoule, ma mère m'a appelé dans la matinée, je crois qu'elle déprime mais j'ignore pourquoi, mon grand-père m'a sérieusement emmerdé parce qu'il a passé son temps à me traiter de raté et enfin, j'ai été un peu déçu parce que tu aurais pu m'appeler, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Confessais-je. Isabella éloigna sa tête et leva son regard pour me regarder tout en restant dans mes bras.

-On est encore dimanche n'est-ce pas? Me demanda-t-elle. Je remplaçais mon bras gauche qui entourait la taille d'Isabella par mon bras droit pour pouvoir regarder l'heure et répondre à sa question, mais cette dernière attrapa mon poignet et regarda d'elle-même l'heure sur ma montre. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et elle lâcha mon poignet.

-Oui puisqu'il n'est que 23H55. Je vais essayer de sauver ton dimanche en t'annonçant une bonne nouvelle, enfin j'espère que ça sera une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Me dit-elle souriante. Que voulait-elle m'annoncer comme bonne nouvelle? La meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait m'annoncer serait qu'elle accepte ma proposition et qu'elle devienne ma petite- amie.

-Hum, je t'écoute. Fis-je avant d'approcher mon visage de son cou et d'y poser un baiser, j'en profitais aussi pour sentir encore son odeur que j'aimais tant, avant d'accorder mon attention à Isabella qui n'avait encore rien dit. Je soudai mon regard au sien et attendis qu'elle commence à me parler. Ses lèvres tentantes affichaient un magnifique sourire .

-Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir davantage. Essayons d'avoir cette relation plus qu'amicale et voyons ce que ça va donner. M'annonça-t-elle.

Mon cœur rata un battement à la fin de sa phrase. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Avais-je bien entendu? Avait-elle vraiment prononcé ces mots? Elle acceptait réellement d'avoir une relation avec moi? Mon cœur allait exploser de joie et ma gorge était nouée, m'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Mais n'oublie pas ta promesse hum? Si nous deux ça ne marche pas, on restera quand même amis d'accord? Continua-t-elle, une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard.

-D'accord... d'accord, tout ce que tu voudras. M'empressais-je de lui dire avant de plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes, ignorant les battements fous de mon cœur.

Isabella se figea encore une fois, surprise par mon geste, mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes puisque, très vite, elle se détendit et se colla davantage à moi, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou. J'étais tellement bien, tellement heureux de l'avoir contre moi, de la toucher, de l'embrasser... j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait juste exploser de bonheur.

Un frisson parcourut mon corps quand le bout de la langue d'Isabella se mit à lécher ma lèvre supérieure, je compris qu'elle voulait qu'on approfondisse notre baiser. Je pressais alors plus fortement ses hanches, la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos se retrouve plaqué contre le mur, et ouvris mes lèvres pour pouvoir l'embrasser plus franchement. Ma langue passa la barrière de ses lèvres et alla à la rencontre de la sienne, elle avait un goût divin. J'avais l'impression d'être un ado contrôlé par ses hormones, mais rien à foutre.

Nos langues se mélangeaient, se caressaient sensuellement faisant monter encore plus mon désir pour Isabella. Je palpais ses hanches, la collant encore plus contre moi ce qui la fit gémir, ce son me fit perdre la boule et mes mains devinrent incontrôlables. Elle passèrent sous le tee-shirt d'Isabella et allèrent caresser la peau de ses hanches, son ventre et son dos, elle avait une peau si douce, si chaude et je la désirais tellement.

Notre baiser, qui était sensuel et doux au début, devint soudainement fougueux, passionné et érotique. Je devrais y mettre fin avant que je ne devienne incontrôlable, je la désirais tellement que je pourrais la prendre là tout de suite, contre ce mur, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter, je n'en étais pas capable, je ne pouvais pas mettre fin à ce baiser, c'était trop bon et j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis et quel crétin voudrait quitter le paradis pour l'enfer?

Pas moi en tout cas et Isabella non plus apparemment puisque ses mains se mirent à jouer dans mes cheveux et son corps ne cessait de se presser davantage au mien. Je pouvais sentir son corps frémir en la caressant, elle aussi avait envie de moi, je le savais, je pouvais le sentir et ça me rendait heureux.

**POV Carlisle**

Ma femme ne me comprenait pas et je ne me sentais pas du tout soutenu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait? Que ça me faisait plaisir de laisser mon fils ainsi, sans réponse alors qu'il était perdu et qu'il se posait beaucoup, beaucoup trop de questions. Edward n'était pas stupide, il était loin d'être naïf et je connaissais parfaitement sa détermination. Il continuera ses recherches et ne s'arrêtera seulement que lorsqu'il aura la réponse à toutes ses questions et ça m'inquiétait beaucoup. Parce que connaître l'identité de son donneur n'allait pas tout résoudre, non bien au contraire, ça allait juste faire resurgir tous les secrets qu'on avait si bien cachés durant toutes ces années. J'aimais mon fils plus que tout au monde et tout ce que je voulais c'était juste le protéger. Il n'était plus un enfant mais je le connaissais, je savais à quel point il était vulnérable, il pouvait essayer de nous faire croire le contraire mais je le connaissais parfaitement. Esmée était allongée auprès de moi mais me tournait le dos, elle m'en voulait encore. Nous nous étions encore une fois disputés et c'était toujours pour la même raison, elle voulait que je dise la vérité à Edward mais je n'étais pas d'accord.

-Ma chérie, s'il te plaît, comprends-moi. Je veux juste protéger Edward. La vérité va l'anéantir, Esmée. Tentais-je, posant ma main sur sa taille par dessus la couverture. Je l'entendis soupirer puis se retourner pour enfin me faire face, son visage si doux affichait de la tristesse.

-Tu ne peux pas lui cacher ça toute sa vie, il finira par tout découvrir et, là, tu peux être certain qu'il nous en voudra énormément. Carlisle, Edward n'est plus un enfant, si on lui dit tout maintenant, il nous en voudra mais il comprendra, alors que s'il finit par tout découvrir de lui-même... il ne nous le pardonnera pas, il se sentira trahi.

-Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Jamais Edward ne découvrira le tragique secret lié à sa greffe. Lui assurai-je en caressant doucement sa joue.

-Il le découvrira, tout finit par se savoir Carlisle et on parle d'Edward, tu sais bien à quel point il peut être obstiné. Il finira par tout découvrir et quand ce sera le cas... je vais moi aussi en payer les conséquences alors que tout ça c'est entièrement de ta faute, tout ça c'est à cause de tes infidélités. S'énerva-t-elle.

-Je le sais Esmée, je le sais, cesse de me le rappeler, je sais parfaitement que je suis responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé mais on ne peut pas changer le passé . J'ai perdu un fils Esmée, on a injustement ôté la vie de mon fils dont j'ignorais l'existence, et c'est de ma faute, je le sais, je le sais, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Lui dis-je durement. Je ne devais pas lui parler aussi durement, elle avait raison, j'étais responsable de tout .

Elle me regarda pendant un instant avec son air triste avant de me tourner le dos encore une fois. Je m'en voulais de la voir si triste, ma pauvre femme, qui en avait tellement bavé à cause de moi. Elle était merveilleuse, comment avais-je pu lui faire autant de mal ? C'était la meilleure femme au monde et elle était d'une grande bonté. Quelle autre femme aurait accepté d'élever le fils de la maîtresse de son mari comme si c'était son propre fils et avec autant d'amour? Esmée aimait Edward d'un amour inconditionnel, il était la prunelle de ses yeux et elle serait prête à donner sa vie pour lui, je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir accepté d'élever Edward et de lui avoir donné autant d'amour.

.

* * *

**. **

**Alexa alias "miss supposition loufoque",je compte sur toi pour me faire délirer avec tes suppostions.=**D

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre,bisous et prenez soin de vous en attendant la suite qui arrivera trés vite c'est promis. _


	18. Faire connaissance

Bonsoir,

voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Un grand merci à ma bêta et à ma relectrice pour leur aide.

Et merci pour toutes vos reviews,ajouts en favoris et en follows.

**Morganne** : Oui,oui,Anthony et Edward ont bien le même père. Merci pour ta review,je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu.

**Béatrice** : Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis sur le chapitre précédent. Pour ta question,je vais te répondre par l'affirmative, Edward et Anthony ont bien un lien de parenté,ils étaient demi-frère.=D

-**Emma** : Merci à toi de me suivre et d'apprécier ma fic.^^ Anthony et Edward,n'ont pas la même mère mais le même père.

-**Guest** : Oui,ils étaient demi-frères. Voici la suite,j'espère qu'elle te plaira même si il ne s'y passe pas grand chose.^^

-**Twilight poison** : Oui,Anthony et Edward étaient demi-frères.

Voilà pour les réponses aux reviews des sans comptes.

.

* * *

**. **

**POV BELLA **

**.**

Les yeux fermés, je savourais les délicieuses caresses d'Edward : ses mains palpaient mes hanches, caressaient la peau de mon ventre et de mon dos mais je voulais plus, tellement plus...pourquoi ses mains n'allaient pas plus loin? Qu'on soit à l'extérieur en était peut-être la raison. Sentir la bouche d'Edward quitter la mienne pour glisser jusqu'à mon cou qu'il embrassa, qu'il lécha me rendit folle et tout mon corps se consuma. La boule d'excitation ne cessait de gonfler dans mon ventre. Son odeur m'enivrait, j'avais tellement envie de lui. Mes mains continuaient de jouer dans ses cheveux, de gratter son cuir chevelu, de tirer sur ses cheveux...Je ne pouvais même plus me retenir de gémir : qu'on soit à l'extérieur devrait me freiner mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je devenais folle, Edward me rendait folle.

-Edward... Réussis-je à prononcer.

-Hum... Gémit-il contre ma clavicule.

-Edward...j'ai envie de toi...Montons...Allons chez moi, j'ai envie de toi. Proposai-je haletante.

-Oui, allons-y avant que je ne perde complètement la tête et que je ne te fasse l'amour contre ce mur. Me dit-il en pressant son bassin contre le mien pour que je sente son érection.

-Viens, allons chez moi. M'empressai-je de lui dire en tirant sur son bras.

Devant l'ascenseur il me tira vers lui. Mons dos était plaqué contre son torse, son bras entourait fermement mon torse et ses lèvres embrassaient délicatement mon cou. L'ascenseur prenait énormément de temps pour venir... et si je proposais à Edward de prendre les escaliers? J'étais prête à le faire quand cette merde d'ascenseur arriva enfin. Edward me garda toujours contre lui et c'est ainsi que nous entrâmes à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. Dés que les portes se refermèrent, il me retourna et me plaqua sans la moindre douceur contre les murs de la cabine. Mon regard s'ancra dans le sien qui était devenu sombre, sombre de désir. Je sentis le liquide chaud, preuve de mon intense désir pour lui, couler dans ma culotte.

-Edward, j'ai envie de toi... Soufflai-je haletante.

-Moi aussi, je ne peux plus attendre. Je te veux et je te veux maintenant. Me répondit-il d'une voix rauque avant de coller encore plus mon corps au sien, je pouvais clairement sentir son érection à travers son pantalon et ça ne fit que me faire perdre davantage la tête.

-D'accord...d'accord, prends-moi...Edward...Ici. Prends-moi ici. M'empressai-je de dire avant de croiser mes bras autour de sa nuque. Edward afficha un sourire satisfait avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence de l'ascenseur. Son regard plein de désir revint ensuite pénétrer le mien. Je lui souris et rapprochai mon visage avant de plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous nous embrassâmes avec ardeur et désir. Très vite ses mains se retrouvèrent sous mon tee-shirt, ses doigts s'aventuraient sur mon ventre, mes hanches, mon dos, remontant jusqu'à ma nuque puis redescendant jusqu'à mes reins.

Ses mains laissaient des marques brûlantes sur mon épiderme qui frémissait à son contact. J'avais envie de le toucher aussi et de sentir la texture de sa peau sur mes mains alors je commençai à le caresser par-dessus sa douce chemise blanche, je caressai ses épaules et ses bras musclés avant de passer mes mains sous sa chemise pour sentir sa peau qui était très douce. Je le sentis frémir sous mes doigts et je souris contre sa bouche. Edward me rendait folle, ses baisers et ses caresses me faisaient perdre la tête.

Quand ses mains vinrent pétrir mes fesses, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir dans sa bouche et de frotter mon bassin contre le sien, ce qui le fit lâcher un grognement. Ses mains lâchèrent mes fesses et revinrent sur mon ventre, il descendit jusqu'à l'élastique de mon bas de pyjama à carreaux avant d'y passer sa main pour aller caresser mon intimité brûlante à travers ma culotte, ce qui me fit encore une fois gémir de plaisir .

-Isabella...tu as autant envie de moi? C'est moi qui te rends si humide? ...Je vais te faire du bien chérie...Je vais te soulager. Parla-t-il d'une voix terriblement sexy contre mes lèvres; en même temps sa main passa dans ma culotte et son doigt glissa sur mon clitoris palpitant de désir. Il gémit en même temps que moi, c'était tellement bon de sentir son doigt bouger sur mon clitoris. Je crus que j'allais jouir sur le coup tellement c'était fabuleux.

-Hummm, Edward...Humm...Gémissais-je. Alors que le doigt d'Edward caressait l'entrée de mon intimité.

- Bellaaaa, allez on se lève marmotte! Me dit la voix sensuelle d'Edward. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire, pourquoi voulait-il que je me lève? Pourquoi me traitait-il de marmotte? Depuis quand m'appelait-il Bella? Et pourquoi il s'éloignait de moi? Pourquoi faisait-il la moue? Et depuis quand étions-nous dans ma chambre ? Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

-Quoi? Edward où tu vas? Reviens...Ne me laisse pas comme ça... Lui dis-je complètement désarçonnée. Je regardai autour de moi mais ne le vis nulle part. J'étais seule, allongée sur mon lit dans ma chambre.

-Putain de bordel de merde...Ce n'était qu'un rêve? Me demandai-je déconcertée. Je me passai rageusement la main dans les cheveux quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Alice.

-Bella..Ah t'es réveillée! C'est bien, maintenant quitte cette chambre et va te préparer. Me dit-elle tout en restant devant l'entrée de ma chambre pour ensuite repartir en laissant la porte ouverte.

-Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Soupirai-je encore incrédule avant de quitter mon lit. C'est que ça m'avait semblé si réel.

En prenant ma douche, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Edward et à mon rêve érotique. Il était venu hier soir, il m'avait prise dans ses bras, m'avait avoué que je lui avais manqué et que son dimanche n'avait pas été super. J'avais donc décidé de lui remonter un peu le morale en lui annonçant que je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir davantage et que j'acceptais d'essayer une relation «amoureuse», il était ravi et m'avait sauté dessus pour m'embrasser. Ce baiser qui m'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup enflammée s'était intensifié : Edward m'avait un peu caressée mais juste le ventre, le dos et les hanches. Il n'était pas allé plus loin et avait mis fin au baiser en m'expliquant qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler. Il avait ensuite posé un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et m'avait souhaité bonne nuit.

C'est tout ce qu'il s'était passé. J'étais ensuite montée chez moi frustrée et lui était rentré chez lui. Je devais cependant être vachement frustrée pour faire un rêve pareil suite à ce qu'il s'était passé. Edward Cullen était le premier homme après Anthony à me faire autant d'effet. Je me souvenais encore de la première fois que j'avais posé mes yeux sur lui. Il était le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu dans la vie réelle, il était parfait physiquement et même dans la période où il m'était insupportable, je le trouvais encore canon. C'était un canon insupportable mais maintenant je le trouvais sublime et lorsqu'il posait son profond regard vert émeraude sur moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être excitée.

J 'étais clairement en manque de sexe, voilà pourquoi juste son regard suffisait à m'exciter mais ça pouvait se comprendre : j'étais insatisfaite sexuellement. J'avais couché avec pas mal d'homme mais seulement Anthony et Jacob avaient réussi à me satisfaire. Les autres ne pensaient pas à mon plaisir mais juste aux leurs. Ils prenaient leurs pieds et me laissaient insatisfaite. Je devrais faire une croix sur les hommes et investir dans les sextoys : ils me donnaient du plaisir eux au moins mais je ne pourrais hélas jamais rester plus de trois mois sans un homme, j'aimais beaucoup trop me retrouver dans les bras réconfortants d'un homme, j'aimais me sentir aimée et désirée, je n'aimais pas la solitude. J'avais des amis supers et très présents mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

J'avais l'impression de chercher une chose, un petit détail que je n'arrivais pas à trouver chez les hommes que je fréquentais, ce qui faisait que très vite je me lassais d'eux, je n'arrivais pas à trouver ce que je recherchais en eux, ça me donnait l'impression de perdre mon temps alors je rompais et attendais quelques semaines voir quelques mois avant de recommencer une autre relation avec un autre homme pour le plaquer quelques mois plus tard. J'en avais assez de vivre ainsi, j'enviais Rosalie d'avoir trouvé son homme idéal, je voulais moi aussi trouver l'homme de ma vie, j'essayais vraiment de le trouver mais sans succès.

Rosalie et Alice ne cessaient de dire que je recherchais Anthony à travers les autres hommes, peut-être qu'elles avaient raison mais je n'y pouvais rien, pour moi Anthony était l'homme de ma vie, l'homme avec qui j'aurais pu fonder une famille, c'était mon homme idéal, il me faisait oublier que je n'avais pas de mère, pas de père, pas de frère ni de sœur, il arrivait à combler tout ça mais il m'avait été enlevé alors quel mal y avait-il à ce que je veuille d'un homme comme celui qui m'avait rendu aussi heureuse? J'espérais secrètement qu'Edward serait différent des autres hommes parce que lui avait une chose importante que les autres n'avaient pas, lui avait le cœur d'Anthony alors peut-être que les choses seront différentes avec lui mais ça seul le temps me le dira.

Je quittais la salle de bain et allais m'habiller dans ma chambre avant d'aller rejoindre Alice dans la cuisine. Je devais lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Edward hier soir pendant qu'elle dormait, je devais lui dire que je n'étais plus célibataire et que j'étais officiellement en couple avec l'homme le plus beau de Jacksonville, non de la Floride non non des États-Unis. J'étais la petite amie de l'homme le plus sexy des États-Unis. Cette constatation me fit sourire.

Il faisait beau alors Alice et moi marchions pour nous rendre à la EM-ARCHI. Nous parlions encore d'Edward, ma meilleure amie me répétait que j'avais fait le bon choix en acceptant de me mettre en couple avec le cousin de Jasper. Avoir accepté une relation avec Edward avait l'air de vraiment la réjouir, j'ai même eu l'impression que ça la réjouissait plus que moi.

A 10H30 mes collègues et moi étions tous réunis dans le salon à l'accueil. Nous prenions une petite pose quand Seth, le fils de Sue la fleuriste, arriva avec une somptueuse corbeille en osier contenant plusieurs variétés de fleurs.

-Bonjour, tout le monde! Nous salua Seth. Nous le saluâmes à notre tour.

-Wahoo, il est magnifique ce panier de fleurs. Lança Alice et elle avait tout à fait raison.

-Livraison pour toi Bella. Me dit Seth en s'avança vers moi puis de poser la magnifique corbeille sur la petite table basse devant moi. Surprise je regardais Seth.

-Pour moi ? M'étonnais-je...Merci Seth...Attend un instant. Bafouillais-je ensuite avant de me lever et de me diriger vers mon bureau. Je prenais ensuite un billet de 10$ et retournais à l'entrée de l'entreprise.

-Tiens c'est pour toi. Fis-je en tendant le billet à Seth, il me regarda un peu gêné.

-Mais non Bella, ce n'est pas la peine. Bafouilla-t-il un peu mal à l'aise. Seth était le petit cousin de Jacob et nous le considérions tous comme un petit frère. Il était adorable ce gosse.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose gamin alors prends-le avant que je ne t'en colle une. Plaisantais-je, il rit et prit l'argent.

-Bon alors merci beaucoup. Salut tout le monde. Lança-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Je regardais ensuite attentivement les fleurs que je venais de recevoir. C'était une composition de cinq orchidées blanches, cinq roses rouges, cinq roses roses, cinq roses lavande, cinq roses blanches et une douzaine de violettes. La composition était sublime et instinctivement j'y plongeais le nez afin de sentir la bonne odeur des fleurs.

-Il vient de qui Bella ? Me demanda Rosalie. Très bonne question, je n'y avais même pas pensé. Je cherchais la carte et la trouvais accrochée sur un côté de la corbeille. Je la détachais pour la lire.

_Passe une très bonne journée Isabella._

_J'espère que tu penseras à moi à chaque fois que tes yeux se poseront sur __c__es fleurs._

_Je t'embrasse tendrement._

_Edward._

Edward? C'est lui qui m'avait envoyé ces fleurs? Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en relisant encore une fois la petite carte… Sacré Edward Cullen, c'est sûr qu'avec un bouquet pareil, je serais forcément obligée de penser à lui.

-Il vient d'Edward. Lui répondis-je, mon sourire encore bien présent sur mon visage.

-Edward Cullen? S'étonna Rosalie. J'opinais en hochant la tête.

Rosalie me regardait déconcertée, elle ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison Edward Cullen m'envoyait des fleurs, elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule : Emmett et Jacob aussi. Ils n'étaient pas au courant pour Edward et moi, je devais leur dire.

-Oui, d'ailleurs il faut que je vous annonce que, depuis hier, je suis en couple avec lui. Annonçai-je sous le regard ébahi de mon cousin et de sa petite-amie, Jacob lui me regardait dérouté.

-Quoi? Bella...Edward et toi? Vous êtes en couple? Mais je pensais que tu le détestais. S'exclama Rosalie.

-Ouais mais...non en fait, je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de lui pendant que je travaillais sur son bureau et il n'est pas...mauvais...il est plutôt sympa...donc...Bref, on est ensemble. Expliquai-je difficilement.

-De l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas comme on dit. Plaisanta Emmett.

-Bella mais c'est super. Tu es donc la petite-amie d'Edward Cullen? Tu sors avec un Cullen! Toutes mes félicitations, tu as touché le gros lot. Fit Rosalie pleine d'enthousiasme.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, Bella mérite beaucoup mieux .Ce type est bizarre, il est hautain et présomptueux. S'exprima Jacob qui était resté silencieux.

Il n'avait pas tort, Edward était effectivement bizarre, il était hautain et il avait une haute opinion de lui-même mais il n'était pas mauvais, il fallait juste le connaître. Et dire qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Edward était pour moi le type le plus insupportable qu'il puisse exister mais j'avais changé d'avis, je m'étais trompée sur lui.

-C'est l'impression qu'il donne mais il n'est pas vraiment comme ça. Tu ne le connais pas encore mais quand ça sera le cas, tu verras qu'il n'est pas si mal. Lui répondit Alice à ma place.

-Les gars, je vous laisse, je dois passer un coup de fil. Leur dis-je en me levant. Je devais appeler Edward pour le remercier.

-Oui et tu salueras ton nouveau copain pour moi en espérant qu'il durera plus longtemps que les autres. Se moqua mon cousin.

-Bien sûr qu'il durera, c'est la perle rare de Bella mais elle ne le sait pas encore c'est tout. Réfuta Alice.

-Allez fermez-là tous les deux. Lançai-je alors que j'attrapais mon magnifique panier rempli de jolies fleurs et retournais dans mon bureau.

Je débarrassai les objets qui se trouvaient sur le caisson de rangement et posai le panier à fleurs dessus. Je plongeai encore une fois le nez dedans pour sentir la bonne odeur des fleurs. Edward savait-il que j'adorais les fleurs? Non, comment l'aurait-il su : je ne lui avais jamais dit. Son cadeau me faisait extrêmement plaisir et je devais le remercier. J'allai m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil et l'appelai. Il me répondit après la deuxième sonnerie.

«Isabella, bonjour.» Fit-il gaiement lorsqu'il décrocha. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas entendu le son de sa voix veloutée.

«Bonjour Edward...comment ça va?»

«Très bien et toi ?» Questionna-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

«Je vais bien. Edward, merci pour les fleurs, elles sont magnifiques.»

«Il n'y a pas de quoi, je suis content qu'elles te plaisent.»

«Oui, je les adore, merci.»

«Bien, alors je suis satisfait parce que tu vas devoir penser à moi à chaque fois que tu les regarderas»

Il n'avait pas tort.

«Ah, donc ton geste était bien calculé?» Le taquinai-je.

«Tu as tout compris. Je voulais que tu sois obligée de penser à moi» Plaisanta-t-il, ce qui me fit rire.

«Si possible, j'aimerais t'inviter à déjeuner pour te remercier» Proposai-je ensuite.

«D'accord...Je viens te chercher à midi?»

«Oui midi c'est parfait.» Approuvai-je.

«Très bien alors à midi.»

«Ok, à tout à l'heure et encore merci.»

«De rien Isabella, passe une bonne journée.»

«Toi aussi» Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Mon regard se dirigea automatiquement vers les fleurs que j'avais reçu. Mon bureau sentait si bon grâce à elles.

**POV EDWARD**

J'avais depuis ce matin un sourire niais plaqué sur mon visage, je ne m'en séparais pas et tout le monde l'avait remarqué mais je m'en fichais. J'étais heureux, je me sentais bien, je nageais dans le bonheur et je voulais que tout le monde le sache, je ne voulais pas le cacher. Jasper avait passé la matinée à se moquer de ma gueule mais je n'en avais rien à foutre, je l'emmerdais parce que j'étais plus heureux que jamais : pour une fois, c'est moi qui souriais comme un débile et pas lui.

Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien. J'étais tellement heureux que ça me faisait un peu flipper aussi. Oui je flippais parce que j'avais peur que ces sentiments de bien-être que je ressentais puissent disparaître, je voulais me sentir ainsi pour le restant de ma vie. J'avais l'impression d'être comblé, j'avais l'impression de vivre le bonheur absolu et, merde, j'adorais ça. Je voulais que ça reste ainsi, je voulais continuer à me sentir ainsi et c'était possible tant que Isabella restera à mes côtés , je serai heureux tant qu'elle sera avec moi alors si je voulais continuer à me sentir aussi bien, je n'avais qu'à gagner le cœur d'Isabella, je devais tout faire pour la conquérir.

Je savais que ce n'était pas encore le cas, j'étais parfaitement conscient que mon donneur était celui qui était gravé dans son cœur mais je ferai tout, absolument tout, pour avoir ne serait-ce que la moitié de l'amour qu'elle ressent pour Anthony. Ce gars avait vraiment de la chance même mort il avait encore tout l'amour d'Isabella, je l'enviais, je l'enviais tellement. Je réussirai à conquérir le cœur d'Isabella, jamais je ne pourrais effacer Anthony dans son cœur et jamais je ne tenterais de le faire parce qu'il était son premier amour et je n'avais rien à craindre de lui, il n'était plus de ce monde, mais je devais passer avant lui dans le cœur d'Isabella, je ferai tout pour y parvenir.

A midi et quart, je me garai devant le lieu de travail d'Isabella. J'étais un peu en retard à cause de Jasper ,il était venu dans mon bureau avec des dossiers très importants qu'il voulait que j'approuve. J'avais prévenu Isabella par texto que j'allais être un peu en retard mais elle m'avait compris et m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Je quittai ma voiture et entrai dans l'entreprise qui avait l'air vide. Il n'y avait personne à l'accueil et je ne savais pas où se trouvait le bureau d'Isabella alors je l'appelai pour lui dire que j'étais là.

-Oui Edward! Fit-elle quand elle décrocha.

-Je suis là, à l'accueil mais il n'y a personne...est-ce que c'est normal? Lui demandai-je intrigué.

-Oui, les autres sont allés manger. Attends un peu, je prends mon sac et j'arrive. Me répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

J'avais hâte de la voir, j'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vue depuis un long moment alors que ce n'était pas le cas, je l'avais vue hier soir. Lorsque je la vis enfin marcher dans le couloir et se diriger vers moi, je crus que j'allais avoir une attaque. Elle était magnifique, vêtue d'une mini-robe en coton bleue, d'une petite veste noire et d'escarpins à talon noirs aussi. Elle était canon et je ne pus m'empêcher de fantasmer sur ses longues jambes sexy, j'aimerais tellement les caresser, les couvrir de baisers et les voir serrées autour de ma taille.

-Salut! Fit-elle gaiement.

Lorsqu'elle fût assez proche de moi, mon bras, comme s'il était maître de lui-même, passa derrière la taille d'Isabella. Je la rapprochai de moi pendant qu'elle me fixait souriante, je plaquai ma bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassai. J'en avais terriblement envie et ce depuis que je l'avais quittée hier soir. Rapidement, elle me donna accès à sa bouche ce qui me donna l'impression d'être dans le plus merveilleux des mondes. Isabella mit ensuite fin à notre baiser quand elle fut en manque de souffle.

-Allons-y avant que je ne fasse une chose que je pourrais regretter. Bafouilla-t-elle rapidement.

-De quoi tu parles? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais regretter? Demandai-je intrigué.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Me répondit-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'entreprise.

-Bien sûr que si, parce que je suis concerné n'est-ce pas? Je sais que je suis concerné. Lui dis-je en marchant derrière elle.

-Ouais, si tu le dis. Lança-t-elle une fois à l'extérieur.

-Répond à ma question, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais regretter? Insistai-je alors qu'elle fermait la porte à clef.

-Laisse tomber Edward. Fit-elle. J'étais derrière elle et je ne voyais pas son visage. Je voulais avoir une réponse à ma question alors j'insisterai jusqu'à l'obtenir. Je m'avançai vers elle jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques millimètres ne séparent nos corps. Quand elle se retourna elle se retrouva alors face à moi, son corps collant presque le mien. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et m'approchai encore jusqu'à coller mon corps au sien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais regretter? Continuai-je mon regard ne quittant pas le sien. Elle resta comme figée pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser son regard. Elle avait l'air gêné, ce qui me surprit mais, très vite, je compris ce qu'il se passait. Cette chose qu'Isabella pourrait regretter, c'était sûrement un truc coquin ,c'est pour ça qu'elle avait l'air gênée. Oui, c'était forcément ça, quoi d'autre sinon? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait gêner Isabella qui était d'habitude très sûre d'elle? Quand je vis ses joues rouges alors je n'eus plus de doute, c'était sûrement une chose coquine... mais quoi exactement? Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais parce qu'il n'était plus question que j'insiste pour obtenir une réponse, elle était gênée et je ne voulais pas risquer de la mettre en colère, pas aujourd'hui , j'avais besoin de passer un moment tranquille avec elle, sans dispute.

-Tu rougis? Incroyable, j'ai l'impression de voir la Isabella de mes rêves. La taquinai-je gentiment.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, je ne rougis pas. Il fait chaud c'est tout, et allons-y parce que j'ai faim à cause de toi. Marmonna-t-elle encore gênée et sans oser lever les yeux vers moi avant de poser ses mains sur mon torse et de me bousculer pour s'échapper.

-A cause de moi? En quoi est-ce de ma faute? Demandai-je en la suivant. Elle se dirigea vers ma voiture qui était garée juste devant l'entreprise.

-Tu m'as fait attendre. Râla-t-elle. J'ouvris la porte côté passager pour qu'elle s'installe. Ce qu'elle fit après avoir marmonné un merci presque inaudible.

-Tu m'avais dit que c'était bon. Lui rappelai-je après m'être installé derrière le volant.

-Je ne le pensais pas, je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression, c'est tout. Fit-elle en me regardant, les rougeurs ainsi que la gêne avaient disparu.

-Tu es vraiment belle aujourd'hui. Lâchai-je sincère mais aussi pour changer de discussion.

-Je suis belle tous les jours. Dit-elle sûre d'elle et en me regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui me fit rire.

-Et c'est moi le narcissique! Lançai-je en riant avant de démarrer la voiture.

Je roulai en direction du restaurant qu'Isabella m'avait indiqué. Elle avait allumé la radio et fredonnait la musique qui passait. Je lui jetai quelques coups d'œil, surtout à ses cuisses dénudées, elle était sublime et elle était ma petite-amie désormais, putain j'en avais de la veine!

Quand nous arrivâmes devant le restaurant, je me garai et quittai la voiture, Isabella en fit de même. Nous entrâmes ensuite à l'intérieur du restaurant qui n'était qu'à 10 minutes de la EM-ARCHI. Isabella regardait autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un? Lui demandai-je intrigué.

-Oui Seth. Me répondit-elle.

-Qui est Seth? L'interrogeai-je alors qu'elle continuait de regarder un peu partout.

-Le cousin de Jacob, il travaille ici à temps-partiel et je n'ai pas fait de réservation mais Seth me trouvera une table. M'expliqua-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas réservé? Alors autant partir tout de suite l'endroit était rempli.

-Ah il est là! Fit-elle. Je cessai de regarder la salle pour suivre le regard d'Isabella qui se posa sur un jeune, qui était visiblement un amérindien. Sa tête me disait quelque chose, je l'avais déjà vu mais où?

-Salut Bella. Fit joyeusement le jeune serveur.

-Salut...Edward je te présente Seth, Seth lui c'est Edward.

Oui je l'avais déjà vu c'était certain mais où exactement?

-Ton petit-ami? Je l'ai vu ce matin, c'est lui qui t'a offert les fleurs. S'exprima le jeune Seth. Alors c'était lui le gars que j'avais vu chez la fleuriste ce matin? Oui c'était bien lui. Alors il connaissait Isabella?

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance Edward. Me dit-il avec le sourire avant de me tendre sa main.

-Salut. Fis-je simplement avant de serrer sa main.

-Tu veux que je trouve une table c'est ça? Demanda-t-il à Isabella.

-C'est possible? Questionna-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, laisse-moi juste quelques minutes. Lui répondit-il aimablement.

-Merci Seth.

-A ton service. Lança-t-il alors qu'il s'avançait déjà dans la salle.

-Ce gamin est adorable, je l'adore, il est comme un petit-frère pour moi. Me dit Isabella qui continuait de regarder Seth avec tendresse. J'aurais pu être jaloux mais ce n'était qu'un gamin qu'Isabella considérait comme un petit-frère.

-Tu as des frères et sœurs Edward? Me demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-Non heureusement, je suis enfant unique et c'est bien ainsi. Lui répondis-je. Elle sourit.

-Tu ne veux pas partager tes parents? Tu es un fils gâté par ses parents? Mais tu n'as jamais eu envie d'avoir un frère ou une sœur? M'interrogea-t-elle.

-Non, j'ai Jasper qui est comme un frère pour moi et ça me suffit.

-Moi aussi j'ai Emmett, Jacob, Alice et Rosalie mais j'aurais quand même voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur : je me sentirais peut-être moins seule. Confessa-t-elle avec un air triste.

-Tu te sens seule? Lui demandai-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'être triste pour elle. Elle soupira tristement.

-Oui parfois. Surtout quand je vois les autres avec leurs familles... dans ces moments-là je me sens terriblement seule, je me mets à penser à mes parents et ils me manquent tellement, même si ça fait de nombreuses années qu'ils ne sont plus de ce monde. M'avoua-t-elle d'un air chagriné. Je restai silencieux car je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne savais pas comment réconforter les gens et ça m'énervait parce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir dire quelque chose de réconfortant à Isabella.

-Tu t'entends bien avec tes parents? Me demanda-t-elle ensuite sûrement pour changer de sujet. Sa phrase me fit sourire.

-Ma mère et moi nous sommes très proches, je l'adore, elle est formidable : c'est la mère la plus géniale au monde. Tu veux que je te montre sa photo? Lui demandai-je. J'étais toujours très fier de parler de ma mère, j'avais beaucoup de chance d'avoir une mère aussi gentille.

-Oui, je veux bien. Me répondit Isabella. Je pris mon téléphone qui était dans la poche de ma veste et cherchai les récentes photos que j'avais de ma mère.

-Wahoo, c'est vraiment ta mère? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. Fit-elle en regardant la photo qui s'affichait sur l'écran de mon téléphone.

-Bien sûr que c'est ma mère! Je ne ressemble pas non plus à mon père. L'informai-je.

-Elle a l'air tellement douce. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Elle l'est. Affirmai-je avec le sourire.

J'aimerais tellement lui présenter ma mère. Elles allaient s'adorer, je le savais.

-Bella, c'est bon, je t'ai trouvé une table et c'est ta table préférée en plus. Lui dit Seth qui était revenu vers nous.

-Tu es génial Seth, merci. Fit Isabella.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, allez suivez-moi. Nous dit le jeune serveur en avançant devant nous.

Isabella et moi le suivîmes jusqu'au fond de la salle. La dernière table à côté du mur de verre était effectivement libre. Seth nous laissa nous installer et nous donna les cartes du menu. Il nous laissa le temps de choisir et nous dit qu'il reviendrait prendre nos commandes. Isabella m'apprit que, tout comme moi, elle ne commandait presque jamais d'entrée au restaurant. Je fus heureux de savoir qu'on avait ce point en commun. Seth était revenu prendre nos commandes et nous attendions qu'il revienne nous servir.

-Et ton père alors, tu t'entends bien avec lui aussi?

-Oui, on s'entend plutôt bien mais il y a plus de complicité entre ma mère et moi, c'est ma confidente.

-C'est drôle, pour moi, c'était tout le contraire, je m'entendais plus avec mon père.

Nous continuâmes à parler de nos parents. J'écoutais avec attention Isabella me parler de sa mère, de son père et des parents d'Emmett qui se sont occupés d'elle après la mort de ses parents. Elle me parla ensuite de son adolescence et surtout d'Anthony. Je savais désormais pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à oublier Anthony : il l'avait aidée à reprendre goût à la vie, il l'avait sortie de sa dépression. Il avait réussi à combler le vide que les parents d'Isabella avait laissé dans son cœur, pour elle Anthony était tout mais il avait lui aussi quitté ce monde et ça avait bouleversé Isabella, à tel point qu'elle avait cru pendant de nombreuses années qu'elle portait la poisse et que tout ceux qu'elle aimait finissaient par partir. Ce qui m'étonnait le plus c'est qu'elle se confiait à moi mais sans verser la moindre larme, elle me racontait les choses bouleversantes qu'elle avait vécues sans pleurer alors que je voyais que tout ça la faisait encore énormément souffrir. La seule chose que je réussis à faire fut de lui tenir la main alors qu'elle me parlait d'elle. Je me rendis compte que j'avais beaucoup de chance d'avoir encore mes parents.

Seth arriva avec nos commandes et je n'avais même plus envie de manger mais Isabella allait peut-être se sentir coupable de m'avoir raconté sa vie alors je me forçais à manger, mais ne réussis pas à finir la moitié de ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette et il en était de même pour Isabella, qui m'avait confié avoir très faim. Je ne pris même pas de dessert et Isabella non plus. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir lui dire ou faire quelque chose pour la réconforter mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait que je lui dise ou que je fasse, mais il y avait une chose que je savais avec certitude: c'est que je devais combler la vie d'Isabella comme l'avait fait Anthony. Je devais la rendre heureuse et devenir aussi important dans sa vie que l'était Anthony. Quand nous décidâmes de quitter le restaurant, Isabella demanda l'addition à Seth qui nous demanda d'attendre un petit instant.

**POV BELLA**

Edward affichait un air pensif, il était différent depuis que je lui avais parlé de mon passé. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de déballer ma vie comme ça mais je n'avais pas pu m'arrêter. J'avais commencé à lui parler de mes parents et avais fini par lui raconter toute mon adolescence. J'avais ressenti l'envie de me confier à Edward, je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, j'ai eu soudainement envie de lui parler de mes parents, d'Anthony, d'Emmett, des parents de ces derniers et de mes amis. Edward affichait un air triste et je savais que c'était à cause de ce que je lui avais raconté, j'avais même réussi à lui couper l'appétit, je me sentais un peu mal : j'aurais pu choisir un autre moment pour lui raconter tout ça mais, d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais eu l'intention de me confier à lui aujourd'hui, c'était venu comme ça. Seth arriva finalement avec la note et je sortis mon portefeuille pour payer mais Edward fut plus rapide en tendant sa carte de crédit à Seth.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demandai-je perdue.

-Je paye la note, pourquoi il y a un problème? Fit-il d'un air complètement désinvolte

-Oui, il y a un problème .C'est moi qui t'ai invité alors c'est à moi de payer. Lui dis-je en tendant moi aussi ma carte de crédit à Seth.

-Ouais, tu me vois laisser une femme payer pour moi?

Il avait pris un air outré.

-Seth, rends-lui sa carte, je vais payer. Insistai-je après avoir vu Seth prendre la carte d'Edward.

-Pas question, c'est moi qui paye! Tu cherches à m'offenser ou quoi? Me demanda-t-il.

Bon, il était riche d'accord mais je l'avais invité, je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser payer? Mais il avait l'air de vouloir le faire, il insistait même et je ne voulais pas l'offenser comme il le croyait alors pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire, il avait les moyens après tout, je n'avais pas à avoir peur de le ruiner.

-Oh et puis fais ce que tu veux. Capitulai-je, il sourit satisfait et sortit son portefeuille pour tendre un billet de 100$ à Seth. Cet homme est un taré, c'est officiel.

-Euh, je...c'est trop, beaucoup trop...je ne peux pas accepter. Bafouilla Seth sûrement surpris par le plus gros pourboire qu'il avait jamais reçu.

-Bien sûr que si, prends ce billet, j'insiste. Fit Edward en glissant le billet dans la poche de Seth. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais Edward donner un si gros pourboire à un serveur, il était toujours si généreux avec les pourboires?

-Prends-le Seth. 100$ c'est même pas le prix d'un boxer pour lui, ça ne va pas le ruiner, tu peux me croire. Dis-je à Seth alors que je me levais.

-Merci...merci beaucoup. Bafouilla Seth avant d'encaisser Edward puis de lui rendre sa carte.

-On y va? Demandai-je à Edward, il acquiesça et nous quittâmes le restaurant ensemble après avoir dit au revoir à Seth.

Une fois devant la Mercedes noire, alors que j'attendais qu'Edward déverrouille les portes, je sentis sa main sur mon bras. J'ignorai les frissons que se propageaient à l'endroit où sa main s'était posée et lui fis face. Il avait l'air d'être encore chagriné, ce que je lui avais raconté l'avait touché à ce point? Je m'apprêtais à lui demander quel était le problème mais je dus me raviser quand il m'attira à lui et qu'il me serra contre lui sans dire un mot. Sentir son odeur, ses mains sur mon dos, son corps contre le mien me détendit instantanément. Je croisai mes bras autour de son cou et profitai juste d'être contre lui. J'aimais énormément être dans les bras d'un homme, c'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à me passer des hommes, mais être dans les bras d'Edward, j'adorais ça : je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras parce que, physiquement, Edward m'attirait énormément et ce depuis le premier jour que je l'avais rencontré.

-Isabella, ne sois pas triste et ne te sens pas seule parce que tu ne l'es pas. Il faut que tu sois heureuse, vraiment heureuse et je te promets qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais m'appliquer à te rendre heureuse. Je veux que tu me fasses confiance et que tu te confies à moi comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui, je veux que tu puisses entièrement compter sur moi. Me dit Edward.

Je m'éloignai un peu de lui pour pouvoir le regarder. Il avait encore ses mains sur mon dos quand je plongeai mon regard dans le sien qui était triste mais sincère. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était le même Edward, il avait l'air si différent de celui que je connaissais. Ses paroles m'avaient beaucoup touchée et je voulais tellement y croire mais j'avais appris avec le temps à ne pas trop faire confiance aux hommes. Ils étaient capables de dire et de faire n'importe quoi juste pour pouvoir mettre une femme dans leur lit. Edward était-il comme ça aussi? Je ne pense pas, ça faisait un moment qu'on se connaissait et si ce qu'il voulait c'était juste me mettre dans son lit alors il serait déjà passé à l'acte et n'aurait pas attendu tout ce temps. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment sincère avec moi. Je lui souris et déposai un baiser d'abord sur sa mâchoire puis sur ses lèvres avant de m'écarter de lui.

-Ravie de te connaître « autre Edward », moi c'est Bella mais tu peux m'appeler Isabella comme le fait l'Edward que je connais. Lui dis-je avec le sourire pendant qu'il me regardait effaré, ce qui me fit rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Me questionna-t-il dérouté, le pauvre ne comprenait pas ma connerie et son expression déconcertée me fit éclater de rire.

-Je vois un autre Edward, un Edward doux et gentil que je ne connaissais pas, alors il est normal que je me présente. Lui expliquai-je plus sérieusement.

-Tu es folle. Me dit-il très sérieux lui aussi. Je ris encore, il avait réussi à me remonter le moral.

-Ouais, et Emmett dit que c'est contagieux alors fais attention. Plaisantai-je.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Fit-il en riant à son tour avant de secouer doucement sa tête de gauche à droite mimant un air consterné.

-Quoi tu regrettes déjà? Tu ne veux plus être le petit-ami d'Isabella la folle? Lui dis-je en tapant légèrement sur son épaule.

-Je ne sais pas, à quel point est-elle folle? Plaisanta-t-il avec son sourire qui illuminait son magnifique visage.

-Ah, ça, tu le découvriras avec le temps mais, si tu ne fuis pas maintenant, il sera trop tard parce que tu vas t'amouracher d'Isabella la folle et tu ne pourras plus t'en éloigner.

Il me regarda avec un sourire moqueur avant de déverrouiller sa voiture. Il s'approcha de moi pour pouvoir m'ouvrir la porte côté passager.

-Ouais, d'accord, maintenant rentre dans cette voiture et arrête de raconter des sottises, petite coquine facétieuse! Fit-il moqueur.

-Ce ne sont pas des sottises, je suis sérieuse mais, si tu ne me crois pas, tant pis pour toi, ne viens pas te plaindre après parce qu'il sera trop tard. Lui dis-je en m'installant dans la voiture. Edward ferma la porte et fit le tour pour se mettre derrière le volant.

Pendant le trajet en voiture, Edward me posa des questions sur mon emploi du temps, il voulait savoir quand je commençais, quand je prenais ma pause, de combien de minutes et l'heure à laquelle je finissais, je répondis à toutes ses questions et quand je lui demandai pourquoi il me faisait subir cet interrogatoire, il me répondit simplement qu'un petit-ami se devait de connaître l'emploi du temps de sa petit-amie.

-Et toi alors, à quelle heure tu commences et à quelle heure tu finis? Lui demandai-je à mon tour.

-Je commence quand je veux, je finis quand je veux, je travaille quand je veux et je prends des congés quand je le veux. Me dit-il un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

-Ouais, en gros, tu glandes pendant que ton personnel se démène mais c'est toi qui a le plus gros salaire tous les mois.

-Exactement. C'est l'avantage d'être le patron...non je plaisante. Fit-il en riant. Nous étions arrivés devant la EM-ARCHI et Edward se gara juste devant avant de se retourner et de me faire face, il avait pris un air sérieux.

-Sans moi CM Electronics ne serait pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Tu sais qu'il m'arrive même de passer la nuit dans mon bureau à travailler? Cela fait quatre ans que je me consacre entièrement a cette entreprise, je n'ai jamais pris de vacances, je ne sors jamais m'amuser, je passe mon temps à travailler et...je commence à avoir des regrets parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir profité de ma vie, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai rien fait de ma vie. Je suis fier de moi parce que CM Electronics fait partie des meilleures entreprises des États-Unis mais...bordel, j'ai 27 ans et je vis comme un vieux de 70 ans. J'aimerais commencer à vivre comme un homme de 27 ans, je ne veux pas négliger mon entreprise mais je ne veux pas continuer à vivre comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent. J'ai failli mourir il y a neuf ans mais je suis resté en vie, j'ai eu une seconde chance et regarde comment je vis! Tu me crois si je te dis que je n'ai jamais eu de petite-amie?

-Non. Soufflai-je choquée par ce que venait de me révéler Edward. Il avait l'air si triste.

-C'est pourtant la vérité, il y a quatre ans j'ai eu une histoire avec une fille : on est resté un an et deux, trois ou peut-être quatre mois ? bref on est resté plus d'un an ensemble mais on ne faisait rien d'autre à part...coucher ensemble. On ne faisait pas ces trucs que les couples font. Après mon histoire avec Carlie, je voyais d'autres femmes de temps en temps mais juste pour...

-Baiser? Finis-je à sa place, il hocha doucement la tête l'air honteux.

-Euh ouais...Mais je n'ai jamais eu de petite-amie. Lâcha-t-il hésitant.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, ça fait quatre ans que tu ne vis que pour ton entreprise? Tu ne sors plus, tu ne vas pas en boite de nuit, tu ne vas pas au cinéma, tu ne vas pas voir de concert ...tu n'as pas de loisirs quoi! Dis-je incrédule. Il me sourit tristement.

-Je ne suis jamais allé au cinéma, je n'ai jamais été à un concert, je suis allé une fois en discothèque mais je n'y remettrai plus jamais les pieds et, à part faire du sport et aller voir quelques fois des matchs avec Jasper...Je n'ai pas d'autres loisirs non. M'avoua-t-il.

Je fixai Edward surprise par ses mots. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'Edward avait une vie si...Solitaire.

-Tu es choquée n'est-ce pas? Continua-t-il toujours avec un air triste. Choquée oui je l'étais mais je lui adressais quand même un sourire que je voulais rassurant.

-Oui, je le suis, mais ce n'est pas grave. Isabella Swan va te venir en aide. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas trop tard. Heureusement que tu n'as pas encore 70 ans parce que tu aurais beaucoup de mal à suivre mon rythme. Plaisantai-je en riant. Je posai ensuite ma main sur son épaule et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

-On va bien s'amuser tous les deux. Continuai-je avec le sourire. Il plissa ses yeux.

-Ton sourire me fait un peu flipper. Dit-il méfiant, ce qui me fit rire.

Oui, j'allais l'aider à sortir de sa solitude. Il m'arrivait de me sentir seule mais je ne vivais pas comme Edward, non, moi j'essayais de profiter de la vie et je ferai mon possible pour qu'Edward puisse lui aussi s'amuser un peu.

-Jasper est là. L'entendis-je dire en regardant droit devant lui, je suivis son regard. Devant nous, une Porshe Panamera blanche était en train de se garer. _Putain__,__ ce gars changeait de voiture tous les jours!_

-Ton cousin a combien de voiture? Demandai-je stupéfaite. Edward pouffa.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, je sais juste qu'il a une grande collection, il adore les voitures. Me répondit-il avec le sourire.

-Tu viens dîner chez moi ce soir? Lui demandai-je sans vraiment réfléchir. Je savais juste que je voulais le revoir et pas demain mais aujourd'hui même.

-Ça me ferait très plaisir.

-Tu viendras avec Jasper? Alice sera contente. Lui dis-je. Il acquiesça.

-Tu as envie de manger quelque chose de particulier?

-Non, fais ce que tu veux, je le mangerai avec plaisir. Me dit-il. Un vrai baratineur cet Edward.

A quelle heure veux-tu qu'on vienne? Me questionna-t-il .

-Quand vous voulez, mais de préférence avant 20heures.

-Ok! Accepta-t-il avant de prendre ma main qui était encore sur son épaule, il la porta à ses lèvres et y posa un baiser.

Il se pencha ensuite vers moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue, sur mon menton et enfin sur mes lèvres. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer son baiser. Je sentis sa main passer sur mon ventre puis aller déboucler ma ceinture de sécurité, sa main vint ensuite se poser derrière ma nuque. Je gémis quand la langue d'Edward retrouva la mienne et passai mes mains dans ses cheveux. Edward me rendait folle, j'adorais ses baisers et ses caresses : mes culottes pouvaient en témoigner.

Il m'embrassait et me caressait de manière si sensuelle, ça faisait longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ce que je ressentais actuellement quand Edward m'embrassait ou me touchait ; il me faisait énormément d'effet, il me faisait perdre la tête, je n'avais plus aucun contrôle de mon corps quand on s'embrassait... voilà pourquoi je quittai mon siège pour aller m'installer à califourchon sur les cuisses d'Edward parce que j'étais trop loin et j'avais envie de sentir son corps contre le mien, j'aimais le sentir contre moi.

Je souris quand Edward gémit contre mes lèvres et qu'il colla encore plus mon corps au sien grâce à sa main qui caressait mon dos, son autre main caressait délicieusement ma cuisse. Putain, j'avais envie de lui, je voulais qu'il me prenne dans sa voiture, je perdais la tête, oui je perdais la tête ce qui expliquait que j'étais en train de me frotter indécemment contre Edward ou plutôt contre son érection que je sentais parfaitement contre mon intimité.

La main d'Edward, qui traînait sur ma cuisse sous ma robe, remonta vers mes fesses mais, avant d'arriver à destination, nous dûmes nous séparer soudainement et regarder vers la fenêtre d'Edward qu'on venait de toquer. Jasper se tenait debout devant la porte de la voiture. Je soupirai de soulagement, ou de frustration ou peut-être bien les deux en même temps, avant de me séparer d'Edward et retournai sur le piège passager. Edward se retourna pour me voir, il passa rapidement ses mains dans mes cheveux pour me recoiffer ce qui me fit rire parce qu'il était plus décoiffé que moi alors je passai moi aussi ma main dans ses cheveux et essayai d'arranger un peu ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens. Quand nous jugeâmes que c'était bon, Edward baissa sa vitre. Jasper ne dit rien mais nous inspecta à tour de rôle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Cracha Edward. Jasper afficha un sourire diabolique, il savait qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose et il en était visiblement fier.

-Rien, je voulais juste voir si tu étais à l'intérieur. Salut Bella. Fit-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Salut. Répondis-je simplement.

-Tu es toute rouge. Fit-il remarquer en riant. Ce con se moquait de moi? Il avait interrompu le baiser le plus génial que je n'avais pas eu depuis une éternité et, au lieu de paraître désolé, il remuait le couteau en se foutant de moi?

-Hum ouais, c'est normal, ton cousin et moi on s'envoyait en l'air mais tu nous as interrompu du coup je suis un peu en rogne là! Mentis-je. Jasper écarquilla soudainement son regard, Edward avait fait de même. Tous les deux me regardaient incrédules.

-Euh...hum...Bon...Désolé. Bafouilla Jasper l'air confus.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui va régler ma frustration. M'emportai-je faussement énervée.

-Je… je vous laisse...Je suis désolé. Bafouilla-t-il encore une fois avant de se diriger rapidement vers l'entreprise. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin Edward éclata de rire et j'en fis de même.

-Tu es complètement folle. Tu as réussi à déstabiliser Jasper, c'est incroyable. Me dit-il toujours en riant.

-Il n'avait pas qu'à se moquer de moi!

.

* * *

** .**

**Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre . **

**Bonne vacances à celle qui le sont et pour celles qui bossent comme moi alors courage, courage.^^ **

**Allez prenez soins de vous et à bientôt.**


	19. Roses et chocolats

**Bonjour,**

_voici le chapitre de la semaine. _

_**Ma très chère relectrice,tu es si importante pour moi,je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ton aide qui m'est très précieuse. Merci infiniment de consacrer de ton temps à mes chapitres bourrés de fautes,merci pour ta générosité,tu es formidable. J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme relectrice c'est pour cette raison que je veux te demander...Veux tu m'épouser? =D LOOOOL,bon j'arrête mes blagues à deux sous mais je te remercie sincèrement encore une fois pour ton aide.** ^_^ _

Merci à vous qui me lisez,me laissez des reviews,m'ajoutez en favoris et alerte,merci beaucoup.^^

JuliaEmmett,tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que Bella et Edward finiront ensemble.^^ Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

beatrice : Toi aussi tu bosses ? On a pas de chance.=( Bella rencontrera les parents d'Edward dans le prochain et courage pour le travaille. ^^

.

* * *

**. **

**POV BELLA**

J'étais avec Alice dans son bureau. Ma meilleure amie me parlait du week-end en amoureux qui était prévu ce week-end. Alice et Jasper étaient en couple depuis deux jours mais, quand j'entendais ma meilleure amie me parler de leur couple, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Alice était folle de Jasper et c'était réciproque. D'après Edward, Jasper passait apparemment tout son temps à parler d'Alice. Il avait même révélé à son grand-père qu'il avait trouvé la femme de sa vie, ce qui avait ravi le papi Cullen. Leur grand-père s'était donné comme mission de caser tous ses petits-fils avant de quitter ce monde, alors Edward était soulagé de ne plus être célibataire.

Entre lui et moi, tout allait merveilleusement bien, nous étions ensemble depuis quatre jours et on passait tout notre temps libre à deux. Nous étions allés au cinéma, au parc où nous avions pique-niqué et au jardin botanique où nous nous étions juste promenés, Edward était content de faire toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais faites. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il n'était jamais allé au cinéma ou dans un jardin botanique. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il n'avait jamais faites mais je m'étais donnée pour mission de les faire avec lui.

Edward et moi faisions tout ce qu'un couple normal faisait sauf coucher ensemble. Je n'arrivais d'ailleurs pas à croire que j'avais un petit-ami aussi canon qu'Edward et que je n'avais toujours pas couché avec lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui me manquait, non, car j'avais énormément envie de lui et mes rêves érotiques qui étaient devenus très fréquents en étaient la preuve. Je trouvais qu'il était très patient par rapport à mes ex et j'appréciais ça. Jacob avait peut-être tort. Il pensait qu'Edward n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle et qu'il était comme tous les autres mais je n'étais pas d'accord. Edward était exceptionnelle parce qu'il vivait avec le cœur d'Anthony et, ça, Jacob l'ignorait. C'était à cause de Jacob si je n'avais pas encore couché avec Edward, parce que, d'après mon ami, mon petit-ami attendait juste de coucher avec moi avant de me montrer son visage.

D'après Jacob, une fois que j'aurai couché avec Edward, il cesserait immédiatement de se montrer gentil et adorable car il trouvait bizarre que, tous les matins, Edward m'envoie un bouquet de fleurs au bureau. Je trouvais ça adorable et ça me faisait très plaisir mais pour Jacob tout ça faisait partie du plan d'Edward pour me mettre dans son lit. Au début, il avait réussi son coup, puisque je doutais beaucoup d'Edward et je trouvais ça bizarre de recevoir un bouquet de fleurs tous les jours, je n'étais pas habituée à ça mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant, je ne doutais plus des gestes d'Edward.

Il voulait être gentil et me faire plaisir, il ne voulait pas juste me mettre dans son lit, il n'en aurait pas fait autant juste pour coucher avec moi parce que j'étais certaine qu'Edward savait parfaitement l'effet qu'il me faisait, il savait que j'avais moi aussi envie de lui mais il attendait juste que ce soit moi qui fasse le premier pas. Jacob racontait n'importe quoi ! Je n'aurais pas dû accorder autant d'importance à ses paroles, il ne connaissait pas Edward et je savais qu'il ne l'appréciait pas mais de toute façon Jacob n'aimait personne.

-Bella tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Alors répète ce que je viens de te demander ?

-Bella tu m'écoutes ? Répétai-je.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai dit ? Me demanda Alice d'un air sceptique.

-Je ne sais pas. D'accord, je ne t'écoutais pas ! Avouai-je.

-A quoi ou plutôt à qui tu pensais ? A Edward ?

-Pas seulement, je pensais à Jacob aussi. Confessai-je. Alice était au courant de ce que Jacob m'avait dit sur Edward et elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui.

-Jacob ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Edward veut juste te montrer que tu comptes pour lui et il veut conquérir ton cœur, c'est pour ça qu'il se montre aussi gentil avec toi. Il ne veut pas juste te mettre dans son lit comme le croit Jacob.

-Je le sais ! Soupirai-je sans réellement le penser. Je ne savais pas du tout si Jacob avait raison ou tort. Je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à Edward, je ne le connaissais pas assez pour croire entièrement en lui. J'étais du genre méfiante, j'avais du mal à accorder ma confiance.

-Tant mieux ! Alors dis-moi ce que tu fais ce week-end ? Vous avez prévu de faire un truc ensemble Edward et toi ?

-Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'on fera. Répondis-je.

-Alors venez avec nous. On va bien s'amuser tous les quatre. Me proposa-t-elle.

-Non, je ne supporte plus de vous voir, Jasper et toi! Vous êtes toujours collés ensemble, toujours à vous rouler des patins, il a toujours sa main sous ta jupe, et toi... tes mains sont toujours partout sur son corps. Vous n'avez aucune pudeur, vous vous tripotez sans retenu et d'une façon... beurk et quand ça arrive, j'ai envie de me crever les yeux mais je tiens à mes yeux tu vois !

-On s'aime Bella, on s'aime et nos mains n'aiment pas rester loin de nos corps... Je dois appeler Jasper, il me manque, sa bouche, sa langue, ses mains, son corps, son petit cul bien ferme, son pénis...

Je n'entendis plus le reste de son délire puisque j'avais quitté son bureau sans un mot, elle ne s'était d'ailleurs sûrement pas encore rendu compte de mon absence. Non mais quelle folle cette Alice ! Elle, contrairement à moi, n'avait pas attendu pour s'envoyer en l'air avec son Jasper, ils ne faisaient que ça, s'envoyer en l'air, ils le faisaient même au téléphone, ils étaient dingues.

**POV EDWARD**

Il était un peu moins de minuit quand je me garais devant l'immeuble où Isabella et Alice vivaient. Je devais clarifier les choses avec cette première. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, juste après avoir dîné ensemble, elle m'avait parlé de Jacob et de ce que ce connard lui avait dit, ça m'avait foutu en rogne et, à cause de ce connard, Isabella était énervée.

FLASHBACK

Isabella et moi dînions au restaurant. Tout se passait bien et elle me posait plein de questions sur mes parents, elle voulait savoir quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, l'âge qu'ils avaient quand ils s'étaient mariés et cetera… Elle affichait ensuite un air songeur.

-A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

-A Jacob !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à un autre alors que tu es avec moi ?

-Tu peux contrôler ton esprit toi ? Parce que moi je ne peux pas, je ne contrôle pas mes pensées. Lança-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sarcasme.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à ce type ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix un peu rude qui échappa à mon contrôle.

-Tu n'aimes pas Jacob, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je ne l'aime pas. Lui répondis-je avec la même voix rude.

-Rassure-toi, lui non plus ne t'aime pas. Fit-elle d'un air moqueur qui ne me fit pas du tout rire.

-Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Continua-t-elle face à mon silence. Je secouais négativement la tête pour répondre à sa question.

-Que tu n'étais pas sincère avec moi. Que tu te montrais gentil parce que tu voulais obtenir une chose de moi et que dès que tu l'auras tu me montreras ton vrai visage. Me révéla-t-elle.

Je la regardais choqué alors que je sentais la colère monter en moi. En général, j'en avais rien à faire des gens qui me critiquaient derrière mon dos, ce n'était que des lâches mais, là, je ne sais pour quelle raison, entendre de la bouche d'Isabella que ce Jacob, à qui je n'avais jamais adressé la parole, se permettait de lui raconter n'importe quoi à mon sujet, ça m'énervait.

-Et que voudrai-je obtenir ? L'interrogeai-je sans prendre la peine de masquer la colère dans ma voix, à quoi bon jouer les hypocrites !

-Moi dans ton lit. Lâcha-t-elle hésitante comme si elle ne voulait pas le dire.

C'est quoi ce délire ?

-La bonne blague et alors quoi ? Ça lui pose un problème ? Il est jaloux ? Et toi tu as cru ses conneries ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle resta silencieuse et fixait je ne sais quoi dans son verre d'eau.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me réponds pas ? Tu crois vraiment que je ne suis pas sincère avec toi ? Insistai-je face à son silence.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es sincère ou pas mais Jacob est certain que tu ne l'es pas.

Je ne pouvais plus contenir ma colère.

-Je me fous de ce que ce type pense de moi. M'emportai-je.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves ? S'étonna Isabella.

-Pourquoi je ne m'énerverai pas ? Un type qui ne me connaît pas et à qui je n'ai jamais adressé la parole se permet de me juger et de dire des conneries sur moi, à toi avec qui je passe beaucoup de temps et qui sais des choses que ma propre mère ne sait même pas. Et pour couronner le tout, tu m'annonces que tu doutes de ma sincérité envers toi? Lui demandai-je définitivement énervé.

Isabella ne dit plus rien et resta silencieuse. Nous avions tous les deux perdu l'appétit alors nous quittâmes le restaurant en silence. Je raccompagnai Isabella chez elle et quand nous arrivâmes, elle quitta ma voiture sans un regard ni un mot et entra dans son immeuble. Elle était en colère et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. De nous deux, j'étais celui qui devait être en colère et pas elle. Je décidais de ne pas me poser de question et rentrais moi aussi chez moi.

Fin du FLASHBACK

J'étais donc revenu et avais l'intention d'éclaircir les choses avec Isabella. Je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à ce que ce Jacob lui avait dit et plus j'y pensais plus ça m'énervait. Je faisais tout pour plaire à Isabella, je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais être un type bien et que je n'étais pas une ignoble ordure qui ne pensait qu'à la sauter. Du coup, ça m'énervait fortement de savoir qu'à cause de Jacob, Isabella pensait que je n'étais pas sincère avec elle alors que je faisais mon possible pour l'être.

Je quittais ma voiture et allais m'asseoir sur les escaliers qui se trouvaient devant l'entrée de l'immeuble avant d'envoyer un message à Isabella pour lui demander de me rejoindre. Il était tard mais je savais qu'Isabella ne dormait pas, Alice m'avait dit que sa meilleure amie ne dormait jamais avant une heure du matin et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait toujours du mal à se lever le matin. Je continuais d'attendre Isabella même si elle ne m'avait pas envoyé de réponse. J'allais attendre quelques instants avant de l'appeler, elle était peut-être encore fâchée.

Quand j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi, je me retournai pour voir l'allée. Isabella, très sexy, vêtue d'un mini short en velours rose et d'un débardeur noir, s'avançait vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et vint s'installer à côté de moi sur une marche d'escalier.

-Tu en as mis du temps, je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir. Me dit-elle avec le sourire.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je perdu.

-Je savais que tu allais venir. Je commence à bien te connaître. Me sourit-elle à nouveau.

-Tu savais que j'allais revenir ? M'étonnai-je

-Oui, en se quittant tout à l'heure, j'ai compris que tu te retenais de me dire certaines choses. Je ne t'ai pas tiré les vers du nez parce que je savais que tu n'allais pas réussir à dormir en gardant ce que tu voulais me dire. Après j'ai hésité entre un coup de fil de ta part ou de te voir débarquer ici. Alors, j'ai raison ? Tu as vraiment des choses à me dire ?

-Tu n'es plus en colère ? Tu l'étais il y a quelques heures. Demandai-je après avoir remarqué son changement d'humeur.

-Je n'étais pas énervée, enfin si je l'étais un peu mais pas contre toi, je te le jure. J'étais en colère contre moi, contre Jacob. M'avoua-t-elle.

-Tu étais en colère contre Jacob et ...contre toi-même?

-Je suis désolée. Moi, contrairement à toi, je sais m'excuser quand il faut. Se moqua-t-elle. Je m'apprêtais à parler mais elle me coupa.

-Attends, laisse-moi finir...Je suis désolée Edward. Tu avais parfaitement raison de te mettre en rogne tout à l'heure. Jacob ne te connaît pas, il n'a pas à te juger et, moi, je n'aurais pas dû le laisser te critiquer sans rien dire alors que je sais très bien que tu ne joues pas avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te dire que j'avais des doutes sur ta sincérité alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que tu fais beaucoup d'effort pour être sympa. Depuis qu'on est en couple, tu es génial avec moi, tu es vraiment adorable et patient alors que je sais parfaitement que ça doit être dur pour toi. Monsieur le tyran n'est pas habitué à être un petit-ami patient et gentil, je sais que tu fais des efforts juste pour me montrer que tu peux être différent du Edward énervant et insupportable que je connais. Alors je m'excuse encore une fois.

J'avais écouté attentivement Isabella et ses mots m'avaient beaucoup touché. Elle ne doutait pas de ma sincérité, j'étais soulagé. Elle s'attendait sûrement à ce que je lui dise quelque chose suite à ses paroles mais je n'avais rien à ajouter, je voulais juste l'embrasser et la serrer contre moi et c'est ce que je fis, en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules et en l'attirant contre moi pour l'embrasser.

-Tu es content ? Je sais que tu aimes qu'on te dise que tu génial. Me charria Isabella lorsque nous mîmes fin à notre baiser. J'adorais voir ses yeux pétiller après l'avoir embrassée.

-Oui j'adore ça, je suis génial et j'aime qu'on me le dise. Me vantai-je ce qui la fit rire.

-Espèce d'égocentrique va ! Plaisanta-t-elle en riant. Je ris avant de déposer un simple baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres puis de l'attirer encore une fois pour la serrer contre moi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de ma sincérité Isabella. Je ne joue pas avec toi, tu es importante, vraiment importante, pour moi. Lui dis-je avant d'embrasser le sommet de sa tête. Nous étions silencieux pendant un petit moment, je profitais juste de la serrer contre moi. C'était tellement bon d'être avec une personne pour qui on éprouvait de forts sentiments, je me sentais si bien, si apaisé quand je la tenais dans mes bras, j'adorais ça.

-Tu n'étais pas venu pour me parler ? Me demanda Isabella tout en continuant de me caresser les cheveux et ma nuque.

- J'étais venu te dire que tu n'avais pas à douter de ma sincérité.

-Ah ouais ? Tu es venu juste pour me dire ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Non, ce n'est pas tout, je veux aussi éclaircir certaines choses. Lui avouai-je. Elle s'écarta un peu de moi et me fixa curieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux éclaircir ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Jacob t'a dit que je me montrais gentil parce que je voulais te sauter, c'est ça ?

-Euh...Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, pourquoi ? Fit-elle interloquée.

-Alors sache pour ton information, et celle de Jacob, que je n'ai jamais eu de mal à sauter une nana, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de jouer à un jeu ni de me montrer gentil pour ouvrir les cuisses d'une femme, donc si je n'ai pas couché avec toi c'est seulement parce que je le veux. Lui fis-je savoir. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres

-Ah bon ! Ironisa-t-elle en mimant un air scandalisé. Je ne me retins pas de rire.

-Ne fais pas la scandalisée, tu sais très bien que c'est vrai. Je t'aurais fait écarter les jambes depuis longtemps si je le voulais, mais si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait c'est uniquement parce que je te respecte et que je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je suis avec toi juste pour le sexe. Lui expliquai-je, ce qui la fit éclater de rire. J'adorais entendre son rire merveilleux.

-Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un avec un ego aussi surdimensionné que toi, enfin si, il y avait Anthony, mais tu le bats, toi tu es le champion.

-Fous toi de ma gueule mais je te dis la vérité, ce n'est pas que pour le sexe que je suis avec toi et dis- le bien à Jacob.

-D'accord, je lui dirai et... moi, je te crois. Me dit-elle en prenant un air sérieux. Elle vint ensuite poser sa tête contre mon épaule.

Nous étions toujours installés sur la marche d'escalier devant l'entrée de l'immeuble. Quand je conseillai à Isabella d'aller dormir puisqu'elle travaillait demain, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et resta silencieuse contre moi, sa main jouant avec mes doigts.

-Edward ? M'appela-t-elle.

-Hum ! Répondis-je mais elle resta silencieuse. Étonné, je relevais son visage, mes deux mains sur ses joues, et la regardais. Je fus surpris de voir de la gêne et autre chose que je ne saurais décrire dans les yeux d'Isabella.

-Quoi ? Je rêve ou tu es en train de rougir ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demandai-je ensuite, après avoir éclaté de rire. Isabella se recula vivement et baissa son visage, cette réaction m'était familière car j'avais de nombreuses fois vu Isabella mal à l'aise, baisser timidement sa tête dans les souvenirs qu'Anthony m'avait laissé.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne rougis pas ! C'est...parce qu'il...fait froid. Marmonna-t-elle sans relever la tête.

-Tu as froid ? Alors tu devrais vite monter. Lui proposai-je. Elle releva la tête et me regarda, il y avait comme de l'incertitude dans son regard et son visage était devenu encore plus rouge, elle devait vraiment avoir froid, elle devrait monter et rapidement avant qu'elle ne tombe malade. Ce qui était étrange c'est qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment froid mais elle n'était pas assez habillée alors c'était peut-être normal.

-Monte avec moi. Me demanda soudainement Isabella son regard ancré dans le mien. Elle avait l'air sérieuse et son regard s'était assombri. Quand elle se mordilla la lèvre et que la gêne réapparut dans son regard, je compris enfin que les rougissements sur son visage n'étaient pas du tout dû au froid et là j'éclatais de rire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? Me demanda Isabella interloquée. Je ris de plus bel.

-A quoi est-ce que tu penses Isabella ? Tu rougis encore plus, tu penses à quoi ? Dis-moi la vérité, je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas à cause du froid, tu as des pensées... coquines ? Lui demandai-je taquin. Surprise, son regard s'écarquilla.

-Quoi ? Oh la ferme, et tu sais quoi ? Je vais remonter chez moi mais sans toi, allez, rentre dans ta voiture et tire-toi ! S'énerva-t-elle faussement, elle se leva et me regarda avec un air qui se voulait méchant. Je me levai moi aussi et la pris dans mes bras, elle essaya de se dégager mais elle ne pouvait pas, je la tenais fermement.

-C'est bon, ne te fâche pas. Lui dis-je alors que je l'avais toujours contre moi. Je sentais Isabella prendre de profondes inspirations contre mon cou, elle m'avait répété un bon nombre de fois qu'elle aimait mon parfum.

-Monte avec moi. Me proposa-t-elle encore une fois mais, cette fois, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage. Pourquoi voulait-elle me faire monter chez elle à une heure si tardive ? Par chance, elle avait peut-être envie de moi, elle voulait peut-être qu'on passe la nuit ensemble. Ça serait tellement génial parce que je n'en pouvais plus de passer du temps avec elle sans la toucher comme je le voulais vraiment ni lui faire l'amour. J'avais envie, terriblement envie, d'elle mais je me retenais parce que je voulais que ce soit-elle qui fasse le premier pas, je voulais que ce soit-elle qui me demande de lui faire l'amour.

-D'accord. Acceptai-je avec beaucoup d'espoir, j'espérais plus que tout que cette nuit j'allais enfin pouvoir faire l'amour avec Isabella.

Elle s'éloigna de moi et ancra son regard dans le mien, ce que je vis dans son regard était très encourageant. Isabella avait envie de moi, je le voyais dans ses yeux, j'en étais convaincu.

**POV BELLA**

Dans l'ascenseur qui prenait anormalement beaucoup de temps pour arriver à mon étage, Edward, debout contre le mur de la cage de l'ascenseur, me déshabillait du regard alors que je me trouvais contre le mur opposé. Sentir son regard sur moi m'excitait énormément, mon corps entier s'embrasait sous son regard. Il était tellement beau et sexy, j'avais tellement envie de lui… Heureusement qu'Alice passait la nuit chez Jasper. Je faisais mon possible pour exciter Edward, je me mordillais sensuellement la lèvre puis le doigt, je me caressais la nuque puis l'épaule sans jamais quitter son regard qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Il finit par venir me retrouver et colla son corps au mien. Son regard planté dans le mien, il commença à faire courir ses doigts sur la peau de ma cuisse, me faisant frissonner avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres. Je souris satisfaite contre ses lèvres lorsque je sentis son érection contre mon ventre, mon intimité ne put s'empêcher de palpiter d'anticipation, elle avait hâte d'accueillir la virilité d'Edward.

Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva enfin à mon étage, Edward ne s'éloigna pas et continua de m'embrasser avec passion, ses mains qui traînaient sur ma cuisse et sur mon ventre n'avaient apparemment pas envie d'arrêter leur caresse mais je voulais quitter cet ascenseur, j'avais hâte de me retrouver avec lui chez moi.

-Edward, quittons d'abord l'ascenseur. Lui dis-je contre ses lèvres, mais il m'ignora et continua de m'embrasser. J'allais lui redemander encore une fois de quitter l'ascenseur mais, avant que je ne le fasse, il abandonna mes lèvres et s'écarta un peu de moi. Quand je posais mes yeux sur les siens, je fus surpris de les voir autant assombris par le désir, il me désirait à ce point ?

Une fois dans l'appartement, je refermais la porte avant de faire face à Edward qui me regardait avec un air interrogatif.

-Quoi ? Lui demandai-je.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu que je monte avec toi ? Me demanda-t-il. Sa question me surprit, il n'avait pas encore compris que je voulais être avec lui cette nuit et que j'avais envie de lui ?

-Quoi, tu n'as pas encore compris ? Je veux qu'on passe la nuit ensemble. Lui répondis-je sûre de moi. J'avais des doutes tout à l'heure mais c'était parce que je n'étais pas certaine qu'Edward avait lui aussi envie de moi.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Me demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue.

-Oui, je le veux vraiment, j'en ai envie Edward. Lui assurai-je en ancrant mon regard dans le sien.

Il sourit avant de m'embrasser avec passion, je répondis à son baiser avec beaucoup de fougue, nos langues se mélangeaient langoureusement pendant qu'il me collait encore plus contre lui, ses mains malaxant mes fesses. J'enlevais mes bras qui étaient croisés derrière son dos et commençais à déboutonner sa chemise bleue à rayure.

-On devrait peut-être aller dans ta chambre, non ? Me demanda-t-il contre ma bouche.

-T'en fais pas, on est seuls, Alice passe la nuit chez ton cousin. Lui fis-je savoir. Il ne dit rien mais sa bouche abandonna la mienne pour aller se promener sur mon cou me faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Une fois que j'eus fini de déboutonner sa chemise, je passai ma main sur sa peau douce, ses abdominaux se contractant à chaque fois que mes doigts passaient dessus. Edward grogna contre mon cou lorsque mes doigts se mirent à caresser le bas de son ventre musclé et à suivre la légère ligne de poils qui disparaissait sous son pantalon. Il m'aida ensuite à enlever sa chemise, une fois torse nu, je pouvais le toucher et l'admirer comme bon me semblait et il était vraiment parfait, il avait une plastique parfaite.

-Allons dans ma chambre...Viens, suis-moi. Soufflai-je.

Ma main dans la sienne, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, Edward derrière moi. Arrivé à destination, je le vis regarder un peu autour de lui, un sourire affiché sur son visage.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandai-je.

-Rien du tout, je regardais juste ta chambre. Me répondit-il souriant davantage. Je m'avançais vers lui et croisais mes bras derrière son dos avant de commencer à déposer des baisers sur son torse musclé. Sa main se retrouva très vite dans mes cheveux qu'il caressait avec douceur.

-Ouais, et si on reprenait nos affaires ? Lui proposai-je. Il rit légèrement.

-Avec plaisir mademoiselle Swan. Me dit-il d'une voix terriblement sexy avant de faire glisser sa main, qui était dans mes cheveux, le long de mon dos.

Je continuai d'embrasser et de lécher le torse d'Edward, ce qui le faisait lâcher quelques grognements, qui ne faisait que m'exciter encore plus que possible. Lorsque je sentis sa main se faufiler dans mon shorty pour aller caresser mes fesses, je ne pus me retenir de gémir de contentement. Mon envie de lui ne faisait qu'augmenter et j'avais terriblement envie de sentir son sexe en moi. J'enlevais donc rapidement mon haut sous le regard appréciateur d'Edward et allais m'allonger sur mon lit. Edward resta debout et ne bougea pas, il se contentait de me regarder avec insistance. Son regard était le même que celui d'Anthony, lui aussi me regardait comme si j'étais la plus belle femme au monde. Allongée sur mon lit, ne portant qu'un soutien-gorge et mon mini short, je fixais Edward et attendais qu'il vienne me rejoindre, je ne voulais pas l'interrompre dans sa contemplation, même si je mourrais d'envie de l'avoir à mes côtés sur mon lit.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de me contempler, Edward se décida à venir me retrouver. Il était au-dessus de moi et m'embrassait. Sa main chaude caressait mon ventre et mes seins à travers mon soutien-gorge. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent jusqu'à mon cou, qu'il embrassait, léchait et aspirait avant de s'attaquer ensuite à mon épaule, il me faisait perdre la tête, il était doué, très doué. Une de ses mains s'était faufilée derrière mon dos et dégrafait mon soutien-gorge pendant que je malaxais ses fesses à travers son pantalon. Edward jeta, je ne sais où, les sous-vêtements qui couvraient mes seins et déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur ma poitrine qu'il massait et léchait avec fougue. Je n'essayais même plus de retenir mes gémissements. Il était patient et attentionné, nous n'en étions qu'aux préliminaires mais je sentais déjà qu'il allait me faire passer un merveilleux moment, rien que ses caresses et ses baisers avaient déjà réussi à me rendre toute molle et fébrile. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, j'avais senti qu'il allait-être un très bon amant.

Après avoir joué quelques instants avec sa ceinture, je la débouclais et passais ma main dans son pantalon. Edward poussa un soupir de satisfaction quand je posai ma main sur son érection à travers son boxer. Il continuait d'aspirer avidement mes tétons dans sa bouche et à me lécher les seins. Quant à moi, je commençais d'abord par masser son pénis à travers son boxer avant de plonger ma main à l'intérieur pour attraper son sexe chaud et doux qui avait l'air énorme dans ma main. J'avais encore plus hâte de le sentir en moi. Edward sifflait de plaisir et je le sentais respirer plus difficilement quand je le masturbais. Au bout de quelques secondes, il attrapa ma main et la fit sortir de son boxer, je le regardais surpris mais il m'adressa juste un sourire rassurant avant de commencer à faire glisser mon mini short et ma petite culotte le long de mes jambes pour l'enlever.

Il jeta mon mini short dans la pièce et descendit du lit, son regard ne quittait pas mon corps. Il se mit debout et commença à enlever son pantalon devant mes yeux. Je le regardais faire avec beaucoup d'attention, quand il enleva ensuite son boxer mon regard s'écarquilla de surprise. Edward était parfait, je ne cesserais de le répéter, c'était un véritable Apollon. Mes yeux fixaient avec envie et beaucoup d'émerveillement son parfait pénis en érection. Il n'avait vraiment aucun défaut physiquement et il devait en être conscient, c'est pour cette raison qu'il était si arrogant et sûr de lui.

-Isabella. M'appela Edward, sa voix sexy fit frissonner tout mon corps. Encore une fois, il me regardait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde, c'est fou ce que j'aimais lorsqu'il me regardait ainsi, il me dévorait du regard.

-Tu es... incroyablement belle, tu as un corps magnifique, tu es la plus belle femme qui m'a été donné de voir. Me dit-il d'un ton très sérieux qui me toucha énormément, je crois bien que j'aurais versé une larme si j'étais encore capable de pleurer.

-Viens Edward. Lui demandai-je d'une voix émue.

Il me sourit avant de remonter sur le lit. Il m'embrassa d'abord avant de faire descendre sa bouche sur mon menton qu'il embrassa, sur mon cou, sur mes seins, le long de mon ventre, sur mon pubis puis enfin sur mes lèvres intimes. Je lâchai un long gémissement quand je sentis sa langue me lécher. C'était trop bon, sa langue chaude faisait des merveilles. Il lapait ma fente humide avec avidité, sa langue douce et rugueuse titillait mon clitoris avant de l'aspirer, ce fut comme une décharge électrique qui me parcourrait le corps. J'enfouis ma main dans ses cheveux et tirai dessus quand je sentis le doigt d'Edward entrer en moi et commencer à faire un mouvement de va-et-vient ce qui me fit gémir encore plus fortement. Mon bassin suivait le mouvement de ses doigts quand je sentis un deuxième doigt venir rejoindre l'autre à l'intérieur. Mon souffle devenait de plus en plus erratique et j'étais sur le point d'exploser de plaisir quand Edward mit subitement fin aux délicieuses sensations qu'il était en train de me procurer, éloignant sa bouche en retirant ses doigts de mon sexe.

Décontenancée et frustrée, je regardais Edward qui se léchait sensuellement les lèvres tout en souriant d'un air satisfait. J'allai lui demander pour quelle raison il m'avait privée d'un orgasme dont j'avais tellement besoin, mais je changeais d'avis quand il vint se placer entre mes cuisses et que je sentis son gland contre mon entrée. Il me regardait tout en souriant avant de venir poser un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je plaçais mes mains de chaque côté de ses hanches, impatiente de le sentir entrer en moi.

-J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment, si tu savais à quel point je crevais d'envie de te faire l'amour. Souffla-t-il et, à la fin de sa phrase, nous gémissions en même temps lorsqu'il entra doucement en moi, son regard accroché au mien. Il commença à donner des coups de rein, au début, il y allait en douceur, c'était lent très lent puis, petit à petit, il augmenta le rythme, mes hanches s'accordant à ses mouvements de rein. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort en sentant la queue dure et gonflée d'Edward en moi. Ses coups de rein me rendaient folle et je devinais que lui aussi prenait beaucoup de plaisir grâce à son souffle qui était devenu erratique accompagné, des fois, par ses gémissements de plaisir. Edward continuait de bouger de plus en plus vite en moi pendant que mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de ses fesses musclées, je sentais mes muscles se contracter sous l'effet du plaisir que je ressentais et j'étais aux anges.

Il vint poser son doigt sur mon clitoris en commença à le masser, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'un violent orgasme me secoue, me faisant crier longuement le nom d'Edward. Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa avec fougue et passion tout en continuant de me pénétrer encore quelques instants avant de jouir dans un long râle de plaisir, je le sentais venir en jets saccadés en moi. Il continua de donner trois coups de rein avant de cesser tout mouvement et de se retirer pour s'effondrer à côté de moi. Il me tira vers lui et je posai ma tête sur son torse, mon oreille contre sa poitrine, là où je pouvais le mieux entendre les battements de son cœur. J'étais contente, fatiguée mais très heureuse d'avoir enfin eu un orgasme. Un orgasme aussi puissant que celui que je venais d'avoir, je n'en avais jamais connu. J'avais déjà pris beaucoup de plaisir en faisant l'amour avec Anthony et Jacob mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'orgasme que je venais d'avoir.

Edward me caressait les cheveux et le dos alors que j'écoutais encore les battements de son cœur qui m'apaisait. Je me sentais fatiguée, il était tard et faire l'amour m'avait épuisé. Je fermais les yeux et profitais des caresses d'Edward qui me faisait frissonner de bien-être.

-Et merde ! Entendis-je Edward dire. Intriguée, je levais la tête pour le regarder, il avait l'air soucieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandai-je étonnée de le voir ainsi. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir.

-Je... Je n'ai pas fait attention, j'avais tellement envie de toi que je n'ai même pas pensé au préservatif. M'annonça-t-il l'air sincèrement désolé. Ah c'était donc ça ! Je comprenais mieux sa réaction. Comment ai-je pu oublier le préservatif, surtout que j'en avais pleins dans mon tiroir, c'était mon premier rapport non protégé depuis Jacob.

-Je n'ai aucun problème de santé et je prends la pilule. Lui révélai-je, il soupira soulagé et m'embrassa.

-Heureusement que tu prends la pilule, parce que je ne veux pas de gosse moi. Me dit-il soulagé. Quoi ? Il n'y avait que ça qui le déranger ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu de rapports non protégés et je me fais tester régulièrement à cause de mon traitement. Continua-t-il ensuite.

-Bien, alors il n'y a aucun problème. Lui dis-je dans un bâillement avant de reposer ma tête contre son torse.

-Tu es fatiguée ? L'entendis-je me demander.

-Humm. Fis-je, j'étais tellement fatiguée que même parler me paraissait difficile.

-Alors je devrais rentrer. Me dit-il.

Pas question qu'il s'en aille, non, je n'avais pas envie de rester seule.

-Non... s'il te plaît, reste, je veux que tu restes. Lui demandai-je presque en le suppliant d'une faible voix. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête.

-D'accord, je vais rester. Accepta-t-il, ce qui me fit plaisir.

-Merci Edward et... Tu as été génial. Marmonnai-je les yeux fermés.

-Toi aussi, tu as été super Isabella. L'entendis-je me dire avant que je ne sombre dans le sommeil.

2 SEMAINES PLUS TARD********************************************** **********

Dans mon bureau, je savourais le chocolat que je venais de recevoir. Edward était vraiment adorable, j'ignorais pour quelle raison, il m'avait envoyé cette boite de chocolat et le magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. Ça faisait un moment déjà que j'avais demandé à Edward de cesser de me faire livrer des bouquets de fleurs et il m'avait écoutée mais voilà que ce matin, un livreur débarqua à l'entreprise avec un bouquet de roses et une boite de chocolat. Ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de mot mais je savais que ça venait d'Edward, il n'y avait que lui pour faire une chose pareille.

A midi, on frappa à la porte de mon bureau. Je savais que c'était Edward qui venait me chercher pour qu'on aille déjeuner. Mes yeux le détaillèrent quand il entra dans mon bureau, il était à tomber dans son costume bleu nuit parfaitement ajusté. Son sourire en coin apparut quand il posa son regard sur moi. Je me levais de mon fauteuil et marchais vers lui, une fois devant lui, je plaquais ma bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassais avec passion.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu agis comme si on ne s'était pas vu ce matin. Se moqua-t-il.

-Je voulais te remercier.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Le chocolat et les roses.

Il me regardait l'air surpris, il faisait peut-être semblant de l'être.

-De quoi tu parles ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Merci pour les chocolats et les roses. Dis-je.

-Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles. Me dit-il toujours aussi surpris. Il me faisait sûrement marcher.

-Je te parle du chocolat et du bouquet de roses que j'ai reçu ce matin. Lui précisai-je en lui montrant du regard ce qu'on m'avait envoyé.

-Et de qui ça vient ? Me demanda Edward avec une expression que je ne saurai décrire affichée sur son visage.

-Tu te moques de moi là ?

-Ça vient de qui ? Me redemanda-t-il d'une voix un peu dure.

-Ça ne vient pas de toi ? Lui demandai-je étonnée, il avait l'air sérieux.

-Je pensais que ça venait de toi mais alors qui... Commençais-je avant de me taire et de regarder Edward se diriger vers mon bureau pour enlever le bouquet de fleurs de son vase puis de le jeter rageusement dans la poubelle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je surprise.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu garderais ce qu'un inconnu t'a envoyé ? Me dit-il toujours avec sa voix dure.

-Mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. M'écriai-je quand je le regardais prendre la boite de chocolat ouverte qui se trouvait sur mon bureau, il se retourna pour me regarder et il avait l'air en colère.

-Tu en as mangé ? Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Comment peux-tu manger des chocolats dont tu ignores la provenance ? S'énerva-t-il avant de vider la boite de chocolat dans la poubelle. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Et Pourquoi s'énervait-il?

-Je pensais que ça venait de toi et ce n'est pas la peine de m'insulter en me traitant de stupide. Me défendis-je. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Tu ne réfléchis pas ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'enverrais des fleurs alors que tu as insisté pour que j'arrête de le faire ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries ? Demandai-je moi aussi énervée.

-Parce que ça m'énerve et j'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour un imbécile, tu veux me faire croire que toi, Isabella, qui est méfiante de nature, tu n'as pas trouvé ça bizarre de recevoir ces choses sans une carte qui indiquerait qui te les a envoyé mais qu'en plus tu as mangé ces chocolats sans même savoir d'où ils venaient ? Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? Hurla-t-il.

-Tu es un con, ça c'est clair. Tu crois que je suis en train de mentir ? Je pensais vraiment que ça venait de toi. Répondis-je moi aussi en hurlant. Il resta silencieux mais me regardait avec beaucoup de méfiance, il n'avait pas l'air de me croire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu ne me crois pas c'est ça ? Lui demandai-je incrédule.

-Dis-moi qui t'as envoyé ces fleurs et ces chocolats Isabella. Me demanda-t-il mais sans crier cette fois. Il était fou et il m'énervait, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait au juste ? Pourquoi ne m'écoutait-il pas ?

-Mais tu m'énerves ! Bon, tu sais quoi ? Ça vient d'un gars que je vois en même temps que toi, c'est bon, ma réponse te satisfait ? Hurlai-je en colère. Son regard rempli de rage pénétra le mien, pendant quelques secondes il ne dit rien puis, soudainement, il se retourna et quitta mon bureau sans un mot. Je le regardais partir en silence, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas crue ?

.

* * *

** .**

**Voilà,c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Alors avez-vous une idée de celui qui a envoyé les roses et la boite de chocolat à Bella. Alexa ? Une idée ? ^_^ Je te le dis de suite ce n'est pas Charlie,lui il est mort.^^**

**Je vais vous aider un peu. **

**Alors vous avez le choix entre : **

1= Jacob

2=Anthony

3=Alec

4=Marcus Cullen,le grand-père d'Edward.

6=Jane,oui je sais elle est pas encore dans l'histoire mais elle arrivera très vite.

7= Un ex petit ami de Bella.

**Alors qui est le coupable ? Moi je vote pour Anthony oui je sais il est censé être mort et enterré mais le cœur d'Edward est-il vraiment celui d'Anthony ? Et si Anthony avait un frère jumeau et que le grand père d'Edward cachait quelque part le vrai Anthony ? C'est possible.**

**Alors qui dit comme moi ? Et qui dit que je devrais arrêter la caféine et dormir la nuit avant que je ne perde la boule ? **

**Bon réfléchissez bien et trouvez qui est le coupable dans les 7 propositions,les ou la gagnante (s) aura droit à...une confirmation ou un teaser si elle (s) le souhaite (nt). **

**Prenez bien soin de vous et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**


	20. Demi-frère?

**Bonjour,Bonsoir!^^ **

**Et voilà le chapitre de la semaine posté dans les temps grace à ma relectrice qui fait son possible pour me le corriger a temps malgrés le peu de temps dont elle disposait. Merci relectrice.^_^ **

**Je remercie aussi toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews encourageantes,qui m'ajoutez en favoris ou alert,merci beaucoup. **

**Grace Isabella C:** Merci beaucoup,le chapitre est là,j'espère qu'il te plaira.=)

**Emma**: Oui,des disputes? Il y'en aura encore.^^ Merci.

**Beatrice**: Toi aussi tu dis qu'Alec est le coupable? Tu a peut-être raison tu sais? ^^ Merci beaucoup.

**Pepsifan**: Eh bien si c'est Marcus ,qui en réalité est tombé sous le charme de Bella. Non,je rigole,toi aussi tu as opté pour Alec hummmm,peut-être que c'est lui.^^

**SO:** Humm Jacob tu dis ? Noonnn pas du tout,ce n'est pas lui le coupable,cherche encore tu va surement trouver. ^^

**JuliaEmmett**: Ohhhh,mais ne stresse pas ,pas encore, il y'aura bientôt une vraie raison de stresser .lol Merci pour ton com.^^

* * *

**. **

**POV EDWARD. **

Il était évident qu'elle me prenait pour un imbécile. Elle a vraiment cru que j'allais croire qu'elle ne savait pas qui lui avait envoyé ces chocolats et le bouquet de roses ? Et comme par hasard, elle recevait ces choses juste deux jours après que je sois tombé par hasard sur son ex-petit-ami, qui n'avait, d'après ce que j'ai compris, toujours pas compris que c'était fini entre eux. C'est clair, elle me prenait pour un con ! C'était certainement ce type qui lui avait envoyé les roses et le chocolat, il voulait sûrement la reconquérir.

-Alors Edward ? Me demanda Jasper qui me sortit de mes pensées.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je étonné. Je regardais les directeurs présents dans mon bureau qui me regardaient tous d'un air interrogateur.

-Bah, dis-nous ce que tu en penses ! Me dit Jasper. Ce que j'en pensais ? De quoi parlait-il ? Ah oui, l'acquisition du brevet pour la reconnaissance vocale.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas tout suivi parce que c'était trop chiant. Lançai-je avec négligence.

-Alors quoi, on abandonne l'idée ? Me demanda mon cousin.

-Oui, on laisse tomber ! Nos concurrents se battent déjà pour ce brevet merdique, retirons nous. Notre marque est connue pour son innovation. On est encore premier dans le marché parce qu'on sait créer l'effet de surprise et qu'y a-t-il de vraiment surprenant dans une application de reconnaissance Vocale ? Rien du tout ! Alors on laisse tomber. Bon cette réunion est terminée, vous pouvez y aller. Leur dis-je d'une voix autoritaire avant de me lever pour m'installer sur le fauteuil de mon bureau.

Je regardais les cadres de l'entreprise quitter mon bureau après la petite réunion. Au fond d'eux, ils étaient sûrement en train de me traiter de tous les noms. Ils se disaient sûrement que je n'étais qu'un petit merdeux, jamais satisfait mais qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda Jasper en s'installant sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Je le regardai pendant un petit instant. Je devrais me confier à lui, il pourra sûrement me conseiller.

-Isabella voit un autre gars. Lâchai-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Edward ? Tu dis n'importe quoi. Soupira Jasper d'un air exaspéré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Lui demandai-je d'un ton dur qui m'échappa.

-Parce que Alice me l'aurait dit si elle voyait effectivement un autre type. Me répondit-il.

Alice était la meilleure amie d'Isabella alors elle la protégeait sûrement, Jasper était si naïf.

-Elle a reçu du chocolat et des roses ce matin, elle dit ne pas savoir de qui ça vient mais je sais qu'elle m'a menti, elle sait parfaitement qui lui a envoyé ces trucs. Lui expliquai-je.

-Elle t'a peut-être juste dit la vérité. Peut-être qu'elle ne sait vraiment pas qui lui a envoyé ces chocolats et le bouquet de fleurs.

-Elle voit un autre gars et c'est lui qui lui a envoyé ces trucs.

-Tu es juste jaloux Edward. Chantonna ce crétin de Jasper.

Oui j'étais jaloux, je crevais de jalousie.

-Bon tu sais quoi, tire-toi de mon bureau au lieu de me raconter des conneries. M'énervai-je en voyant l'air moqueur qu'affichait mon débile de cousin.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Non, après avoir su qu'un type lui avait envoyé des chocolats et des fleurs, je lui ai fait passionnément l'amour sur son bureau pour la féliciter. Lui répondis-je sarcastique.

-Tu t'imagines des trucs Edward. Tu devrais faire confiance à Bella.

-Je ne m'imagine rien. Grand père avait raison de nous dire qu'il fallait se méfier des femmes.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu écoutes les dires de grand-père ? M'interrogea Jasper.

-Il n'a pas tout le temps tort. Lui dis-je. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner à ce moment-là. C'était Isabella qui m'appelait mais il n'était pas question que je réponde à son coup de fil.

-Tu ne réponds pas ? Me demanda-t-il, au même moment je reçus un message écrit. C'était toujours Isabella qui me disait qu'on devait parler.

Parler de quoi au juste ? Elle voulait encore me faire croire qu'elle ignorait qui était le gros connard de fils de pute qui lui avait envoyé ce bouquet pourri et ces chocolats de merde ? Au lieu de répondre à son message, et pour qu'elle se rende compte que j'étais vraiment énervé et pas encore prêt à lui parler, je décidais d'éteindre mon téléphone portable.

-Je ne veux pas lui parler et tu peux partir toi aussi ! Lui répondis-je d'un ton sec.

-Tu devrais répondre et écouter ce qu'elle a à te dire. Tu te trompes sûrement et, lorsque tu t'en rendras compte, tu vas beaucoup regretter ton comportement de sale gamin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait lui aussi à m'énerver ? C'est quoi ce connard qui n'essaie pas de comprendre son cousin ?

-Le sale gamin te dit d'aller te faire voir, dégage de mon bureau ! M'emportai-je.

-Imbécile ! Lança-t-il avant de quitter mon bureau en claquant la porte. L'enculé !

Après le départ de mon cousin, j'essayais de me remettre au travail, même si cela était difficile parce que Isabella ne quittait pas mon esprit mais je devais me concentrer, je devais penser à autre chose avant que je ne pète définitivement les plombs. Que ferai-je si Isabella décidait de me quitter pour son ex ? Après être tombé au hasard sur lui alors que je prenais un café avec Alice, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser de colère quand la meilleure amie d'Isabella nous présenta.

**FLASHBACK. **

Alice et moi étions au café juste à côté de mon travail et attendions Jasper quand un type, brun aux yeux bleus vint se poster devant notre table. La meilleure amie d'Isabella soupira mécontente quand elle vit le type mais, après quelques secondes, elle afficha un faux sourire et se leva pour faire la bise au type.

-Comment tu vas Alice ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Je vais bien merci, alors qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Oh rien de spéciale.

-Et comment va Bella ?

-Elle va très bien ! Ah zut, désolée, j'ai oublié de faire les présentations. Liam, je te présente Edward, le petit-ami de Bella. Edward c'est Liam, l'ex de Bella.

-Son petit-ami ? Demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule.

-Oui je suis son petit-ami, pourquoi, il y a un problème ? Lui dis-je en le toisant froidement. Il soutint mon regard quelques secondes avant de le détourner pour regarder Alice.

-Je vais devoir y aller Alice. Dit-il d'une voix énervée. Elle opina.

-Oui d'accord, alors à bientôt. Fit la sœur de mon donneur.

Ce connard ignora Alice et quitta le café l'air furieux.

Alice m'expliqua ensuite qu'Isabella avait plaqué ce gars en lui envoyant un texto mais qu'il n'avait visiblement pas compris que c'était fini entre eux puisqu'il continuait de demander à voir Isabella pour qu'ils s'expliquent, mais cette dernière ignorait les appels du connard. Alice était contente parce que, d'après elle, le type avait enfin compris que c'était fini entre Isabella et lui et que cette dernière n'était plus célibataire.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK.**

Je crevais de jalousie, avant j'étais juste jaloux de Anthony mais voilà que venait s'ajouter l'ex d'Isabella, et s'il voulait vraiment la reconquérir et s'il réussissait ? Alice m'avait dit que ce type n'avait jamais vraiment compté pour Isabella et que c'était un gros loser mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jaloux tout comme je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jaloux de la place qu'Anthony occupait dans le cœur d'Isabella.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, je décidais de rallumer mon téléphone pour appeler ma mère qui, d'après ma secrétaire, avait essayé de me joindre dans la matinée. J'avais dit à Angela de ne me passer aucun appel et surtout pas ceux d'Isabella. Une fois que j'eus allumé mon portable, je fus surpris de voir que cette dernière avait tenté de m'appeler de nombreuses fois et qu'elle avait laissé de nombreux messages vocaux et écris.

Par curiosité, je décidais d'écouter un de ses messages et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en l'écoutant. A sa voix, je devinais qu'elle était très en colère.

«_ Edward espèce de gros con têtu,__pourquoi est__-__ce que tu ne réponds pas à mes appels ? Tu éteins carrément ton portable maintenant ? Tu ne veux pas me parler ? Tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ? Très bien alors tu sais quoi ? V__a__ te faire foutre connard,__continue d'éviter mes appels de toute façon c'est le dernier coup de fil et le dernier message que je te laisse ! _»

Je ris et passai aux messages suivants.

«_ Edward pou__r__quoi est__-__ce que tu ne réponds pas ? On doit vraiment discuter toi et moi. J'ignore ce que tu penses en ce moment mais sache que tu trompes. Je ne sais pas qui m'a envoyé __c__es chocolats et __c__es roses. Je pensais vraiment que ça venait de toi, je te di__s__ la vérité. Rappelle__-__moi Edward, s'il te plaît _»

Là, je ne riais plus.

Je culpabilisais parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'air triste sur ce message et sincère aussi mais...Je n'arrivais pas à la croire et j'ignorais pourquoi. Parce que la jalousie t'empêche de la croire.

Dans les autres messages, soit elle m'insultait et me menaçait de ne plus m'appeler, soit elle me suppliait de la croire et de la rappeler. Dans ses messages écrits, elle disait à peu près la même chose que dans les messages vocaux.

Je ne rappelais pas Isabella mais appelais ma mère qui devait sûrement attendre avec impatience que je la rappelle.

« Oui, allô mon chéri ! » Fit-elle après avoir décroché.

« Bonjour maman. »

« Bonjour mon cœur. Comment tu vas ? » Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui me parut morne.

« Je vais bien, et toi ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, je vais bien aussi. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois au bureau mais ta secrétaire m'a dit que tu étais occupé, et pourquoi tu as éteint ton portable ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça. Tu sais bien que ça m'inquiète. » Me dit-elle toujours avec le même ton de voix.

« Je suis désolé maman mais mon portable n'avait plus de batterie mais tu es sure que ça va ? Ta voix est bizarre, tu es triste ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Non, tout va bien. »

Je la connaissais très bien et je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose, elle était triste j'en étais convaincu.

« Maman, dis-moi ce qu'il y a, je peux deviner rien qu'en entendant ta voix que tu ne vas pas bien. Alors dis-mois ce qui se passe. » Insistai-je.

« Il ne se passe rien, tu me manques c'est tout. » Me répondit-elle. Je souriais mais tristement, je n'aimais pas savoir qu'elle était triste par ma faute, parce que je n'allais pas la voir plus souvent.

« Ce n'est que ça ? C'est ça qui te rend triste ? » Lui demandai-je.

« J'aimerais juste voir mon fils plus souvent. » Soupira-t-elle. Elle me manquait aussi, ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vue et je voulais lui présenter ma petite-amie.

« Et si tu venais me voir toi pour une fois ? J'aimerais te présenter Isabella. » Lui proposai-je.

« Isabella ? J'aimerais tellement la rencontrer. Je vais en parler avec ton père avant de te donner une réponse d'accord ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec une vivacité soudaine qui me déconcerta.

« Très bien, c'est d'accord. J'espère vraiment que tu pourras venir parce que, toi aussi, tu me manques beaucoup. » Lui avouai-je.

« Je vais te laisser travailler mon chéri, je suis rassurée maintenant que j'ai entendu ta voix et que je sais que tu vas bien. » Me dit-elle.

« D'accord, alors à plus tard. »

« Oui, je t'aime mon fils. » Fit-elle.

« Moi aussi. » Répondis-je avant de raccrocher.

Ça serait vraiment bien qu'elle vienne à Jacksonville ce week-end. Elle me manquait et je serais heureux de l'accueillir chez moi. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue me voir remontait à tellement longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas venir parce que mon père travaillait tout le temps et elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul mais j'espère qu'elle pourra venir cette fois.

**POV BELLA **

**.**

J'étais assise à côté d'Alice sur le canapé dans notre salon. Elle lisait un magazine pendant que je me vernissais les ongles. J'essayais de m'occuper et de ne pas trop penser à Edward, ce connard ne m'avait pas rappelée malgré mes nombreux coups de fil et messages. Alors je décidais de ne plus l'appeler, je n'allais pas lui lécher le cul pour essayer d'arranger les choses alors que je n'avais absolument rien à me reprocher. C'est moi qui devrais être en colère parce qu'il ne m'avait pas crue, il ne me faisait pas confiance cet idiot. Je devrais même l'envoyer chier lorsqu'il viendra un peu plus tard pour s'excuser, parce qu'il allait venir, je le savais. Je commençais à bien le connaître, il allait finir par se calmer et se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas été sympa avec moi, il viendra alors s'excuser et, à ce moment-là, je l'enverrai chier pour lui montrer que moi aussi je pouvais piquer des crises. Argh et pourquoi est-ce que je repensais encore lui ? Je ne pouvais même pas rester concentrée à cause de cet andouille.

-Ahhhh, qu'il aille se faire voir ! Hurlai-je en colère.

-Qui ça ? S'étonna Alice.

-T'occupe ! Marmonnai-je avant de reprendre le vernissage de mes ongles.

Edward me manquait, je passais tellement de temps avec lui que ça me paraissait si bizarre de ne pas l'avoir eu au téléphone, de ne pas avoir reçu de message et de ne pas l'avoir vu après son pétage de plomb. Tout était de la faute de cet imbécile qui m'avait envoyé ce putain de bouquet et son putain de chocolat de merde ! Si je l'attrape...Je lui ferai payer.

-Bella ? M'appela Alice.

-Hum ?

-Cet homme te dit quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-elle, je levais mes yeux et regardais le magazine qu'elle avait ouvert devant moi. La photo du père d'Edward était affichée sur toute une page, je le reconnus immédiatement grâce à la photo qu'Edward m'avait montrée.

-Oui, c'est Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward. Répondis-je à Alice tout en lisant le titre de l'article qui parlait de lui. L'article disait qu'il avait battu un record cette année avec les transplantations cardiaque et pulmonaire chez les enfants.

-Le père d'Edward ?...Je l'ai déjà vu. Entendis-je Alice dire d'une petite voix, je levais les yeux et la regardais fixer la photo du père d'Edward.

-Ah bon ? Fis-je étonnée, où l'avait-elle vu ?

-Je crois qu'il...Bella, tu te souviens du jour … où Anthony nous a quitté ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix maussade.

-Bien sûr, comment je pourrais oublier ce jour . Dis-je tristement. Alice releva alors son regard et le verrouilla dans le mien, elle avait l'air si triste tout à coup.

-Je crois qu'Anthony et moi nous n'avons pas le même père. Lâcha-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?

-Quoi ? Mais... Commençai-je mais elle me coupa.

-Anthony était au bloc opératoire et il avait besoin d'une transfusion, son rhésus sanguin étant rare, les médecins ont demandé à mes parents si ils étaient compatibles et aucun des deux ne l'étaient, je ne l'étais pas non plus mais la transfusion a quand même eu lieu et tu sais qui a donné son sang ? Me questionna-t-elle morose. Je secouais négativement la tête pour répondre à sa question.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression qu'Alice s'apprêtait à me faire une grande révélation ?

-Mes parents s'étaient disputés ce jour-là et j'ai entendu mon père dire à ma mère qu'il restait le père d'Anthony et que Carlisle Cullen n'était rien de plus qu'un donneur de sang pour Anthony. Continua Alice et là mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Le groupe sanguin de Carlisle Cullen et celui d'Anthony étaient compatibles ? Lui demandai-je stupéfaite.

-Oui, sinon il n'aurait pas pu lui donner de son sang. J'avais oublié cette histoire, c'est en voyant cette photo que tout m'est revenu en mémoire. M'expliqua-t-elle toujours avec sa voix remplie de tristesse. Elle se remit ensuite à regarder la photo du père d'Edward. Elle pensait que son frère avait le même père qu'Edward ?

-Alice est-ce que... Tu veux dire que... le vrai père d'Anthony est Carlisle Cullen ? Lui demandai-je hésitante. Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait raison ? Non, ce n'était pas possible.

-Je l'ai aussi vu au cimetière quelques jours après l'enterrement d'Anthony, il pleurait devant sa tombe. Ce jour-là, je suis restée à l'écart et je l'ai laissé seul, je ne suis allée voir mon frère qu'après son départ. Ajouta mon amie avant de poser son doigt sur la photo du père d'Edward.

-Bella, regarde bien cet homme, tu ne trouves pas que la ressemblance avec Anthony est trop grande ? Mon père me ressemble mais ne ressemble pas du tout à Anthony, déjà quand nous étions enfant, les gens disaient que mes parents l'avaient adopté parce qu'il ne leur ressemblait pas du tout . Mais ce Carlisle Cullen à les yeux, le nez... et même le sourire en coin est identique à celui de mon frère. Tu vas encore dire que je suis folle mais je sais que j'ai raison. Me dit Alice.

Quant à moi, je continuais de fixer la photo du père d'Edward. Ressemblait-il à Anthony ? Ils étaient tous les deux blonds, la couleur des yeux et le nez étaient effectivement...Identiques mais...se pourrait-il qu'il soit vraiment le père biologique d'Anthony ? Non, encore une fois, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

-Alors Edward n'est pas le fils de Carlisle Cullen ? Vu qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout non plus ? Demandai-je sceptiquement à Alice, car effectivement Edward n'avait aucune ressemblance avec son père, et je trouvais que Carlisle Cullen ressemblait plus à Anthony qu'à Edward mais ça ne prouvait rien.

-Si Edward a pu recevoir le cœur d'Anthony c'est parce qu'ils étaient compatibles donc Edward, Anthony et ce Carlisle Cullen ont le même groupe sanguin. Me répondit Alice.

C'était un hasard. Qu'ils aient tous les trois le même groupe sanguin ne prouvait rien non plus...Mais c'était quand même bizarre, Edward croyait dur comme fer que son père lui cachait des choses concernant Anthony...Et si c'était vrai ? Et si ce qu'il cachait c'était son lien de parenté avec Anthony ? La mère d'Alice nous a fait croire qu'Anthony avait été enterré avec tous ses organes et, d'après Edward, son père ignorait l'identité de son donneur mais ce n'était pas vrai puisque Alice l'avait déjà vu devant la tombe d'Anthony et qu'il lui avait même donné son sang. Est-ce que Anthony était le fruit d'une liaison entre le père d'Edward et la mère d'Alice ? Et ils voulaient le cacher ? C'était ça ?

-Donc, d'après toi, Carlisle Cullen est le père d'Edward et Anthony ? Demandai-je ébahie. Alice ne me répondit pas mais attrapa son téléphone. Elle l'appela quelqu'un et mit le haut parleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je étonnée.

« Allo ! » Fit la voix de la mère d'Alice. Pourquoi l'appelait-elle ?

« Bonsoir maman. »

« Comment tu vas ma chérie ? »

« Ça va, je suis désolée de t'appeler si tard mais je devais te parler d'une chose importante. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Est ce que tu connais le cardiologue Carlisle Cullen ? »

« Allo maman, tu es encore là ? » Demanda Alice à sa mère qui était restée silencieuse.

« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question Alice ? » Demanda la mère de mon amie, le ton de sa voix avait changé, on pourrait croire qu'elle était surprise et inquiète.

« Parce que je viens de me souvenir d'une chose le concernant. C'est bien lui qui avait donné son sang quand Anthony était au bloc opératoire, non ? » Questionna Alice.

« Non...Je… je ne connais pas... cet homme ! » Bafouilla rapidement sa mère. Elle mentait c'était évident. Alice soupira tristement, sa mère n'était apparemment pas décidée à dire la vérité.

« Je vais engager un détective pour trouver celui qui vit avec le cœur de mon frère maman. » Lâcha Alice.

« Non...Alice, ne fais pas ça...Alice, s'il te plaît...S'il te plaît ma fille, ne fais pas ça. » Fit sa mère, elle semblait affolée mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que Alice savait déjà qui était celui qui vivait avec le cœur de son frère. Je me demande comment elle va réagir le jour où elle le saura.

« Pourquoi pas hein ? Je vais le faire maman, je vais le trouver. »

« Alice, je te l'interdis. Je ne veux pas que tu le cherches ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes pas. Alice, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. »

Alice resta silencieuse et soupira énervée. Pourquoi sa mère ne voulait-elle pas qu'Alice trouve le receveur du cœur de son frère ? C'était si étrange, que cachait-elle ?

« Celui qui a reçu le cœur d'Anthony, ne doit jamais découvrir qui tu es, il ne doit pas savoir que c'est Anthony son donneur. » Continua la mère d'Alice d'une voix sérieuse.

Elle cachait quelque chose, j'en étais de plus en plus convaincue.

« Pourquoi maman ? » Demanda Alice.

« Fais-moi confiance s'il te plaît. » Répondit-elle.

« Tu le connais n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais qui a reçu le cœur d'Anthony. Tu l'as toujours su. » Fit Alice d'une voix pleine de reproches, sa mère resta silencieuse.

Oui, moi aussi je commençais à croire qu'Alice avait peut-être raison. Sa mère connaissait Edward.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi alors pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance ? » Continua Alice.

« Alice, ce garçon ne doit pas savoir qu'il vit avec le cœur d'Anthony. Il...ne doit pas le savoir. » Insista madame Pattinson. Pourquoi Edward ne devait-il pas savoir qu'il vivait avec le cœur d'Anthony ? Parce que c'était son frère ?

« Maman, je vais te laisser mais cette discussion n'est pas terminée. » Lui dit Alice.

« Alice promets-moi que tu ne le chercheras pas. » Insista sa mère.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça maman, désolée. » Soupira ma meilleure amie avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

-Elle ne veut pas que je cherche Edward parce que c'est le frère d'Anthony, Bella. Tu ne me crois toujours pas ? Me demanda Alice, je la regardais médusée. Edward et Anthony avaient-ils le même père ? Je n'en savais rien.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est une histoire de malade. Anthony serait le frère d'Edward ? Fis-je abasourdie.

-Tu vas le dire à Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi irai-je parler de ça à Edward alors que je ne savais même pas si tout ça était vrai.

-Non, il n'en est pas question. On est sûre de rien, je ne peux pas lui en parler. M'exclamai-je.

-Moi , j'en suis sûre. Tu as toi-même dit qu'Edward et Anthony ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement mais que leur comportement était similaire.

-Mais c'est à cause de cette histoire de mémoire cellulaire. Lui rappelai-je. Alice s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais la sonnerie de l'interphone l'interrompit. Elle se leva et alla répondre.

Et si tout cela était vrai ? Si seulement l'homme qu'Edward avait engagé pour trouver des informations sur Anthony n'avait pas disparu sans laisser de trace. Il aurait peut-être trouvé quelque chose sur cette histoire. C'était quand même étrange qu'il ait disparu ainsi du jour au lendemain.

-Bella, je vais y aller, Jasper est en bas et Edward est en train de monter. M'informa-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Edward ? Je savais qu'il allait venir. Pensai-je avec le sourire.

-Alice. L'appelai-je. Elle s'arrêta. Ne dis rien de tout ça à Jasper, s'il te plaît. Lui demandai-je.

Je savais qu'Alice aimait tout raconter à Jasper.

-Pourquoi je le dirais à Jasper, ça ne le concerne pas. T'en fais pas, je ne lui dirai rien. Me dit-elle avant de reprendre son chemin. Je me devais attendre d'être sure que cette histoire soit vraie avant d'en parler à Edward.

Alice sortit de sa chambre avec son sac à main. Elle avait déjà quelques affaires chez Jasper puisqu'elle passait toutes ses nuits là-bas. Elle me souhaita de passer une bonne soirée avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement.

-Bonsoir Edward, au revoir Edward. Entendis-je Alice dire.

-Ouais. Fit simplement Edward qui devait-être dans le couloir. Entendre le son de sa voix me rendit très heureuse, en fin de compte, il m'avait manqué plus que je ne le pensais.

J'entendis Edward refermer la porte d'entrée et s'avancer vers moi. Lorsqu'il vint s'installer à côté de moi sur le canapé, j'essayais de rester impassible et de ne pas lui dire tout ce que je pensais de la réaction qu'il avait eue aujourd'hui. Je me retournais pour le voir et l'air contrit qu'il affichait me donna envie d'éclater de rire mais je me retenais. Au moins, il avait l'air de regretter. Je me levais ensuite du canapé et allais m'installer sur le fauteuil. Je voulais lui montrer que son comportement m'avait contrariée.

-Quoi ? Je pue ? Me demanda Edward d'un air faussement vexé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Edward ? Lui demandai-je.

-Tu m'en veux ? Me questionna-t-il au lieu de répondre à ma question. Je ne répondais pas mais le regardais. Était-il vraiment le frère d'Anthony ? Pourtant, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout.

-Je n'aurai pas dû ignorer tes appels et tes messages. Continua-t-il l'air sincèrement désolé.

-Oui mais tu l'as fait ! Claquai-je.

-La colère me fait faire et dire des choses absurdes. J'aurai dû immédiatement te croire quand tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas qui était le responsable de la livraison que tu as reçue ce matin.

Edward Cullen ne s'excusait jamais. Désolé, pardon ou excuse-moi, ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire. Jasper me l'avait dit et Edward lui-même l'avait confirmé. Alors je savais qu'il n'allait pas s'excuser mais, au moins, il se rendait compte de ses erreurs.

-Oui, tu aurais dû me croire surtout que ça ne fait même pas trois jours que tu m'as dit que tu me faisais confiance. Lui rappelai-je.

-Mais je te fais confiance Isabella. Assura-t-il tout me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ouais tu parles ! Marmonnai-je. Il se leva alors et vint se mettre à genoux devant moi, ce qui me surprit énormément. Il verrouilla son regard vert profond dans le mien et je le sentis prendre mes mains dans les siennes.

-Isabella...ma chérie...Je regrette vraiment. Je me suis mal comporté, je le reconnais. Me dit-il de sa voix de velours, il était sincère, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Il avait reconnu avoir mal agi et je savais que je ne pouvais pas espérer plus de sa part. Il n'allait définitivement pas s'excuser. J'avançais alors mon visage puis posais mon front contre le sien.

-D'accord, je veux bien oublier, mais la prochaine fois que tu agiras de la sorte, je ne laisserais pas passer si facilement. L'avertis-je. Je venais à peine de finir ma phrase qu'il se jeta sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser.

-Est-ce que tu as dîné ? Lui demandai-je ensuite.

-Non, et si on allait dîner à l'extérieur ? Me proposa-t-il en se levant. Il me tendit ensuite la main pour m'aider à me relever.

-Je vais aller me préparer. Lui dis-je après m'être relevée.

**POV EDWARD **

**.**

Isabella était préoccupée, j'en étais convaincu. Au restaurant, elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, elle s'était juste contentée de répondre aux quelques questions que je lui avais posé. Elle avait affiché un air pensif durant tout le dîner et, là encore, elle avait l'air d'être absorbée dans ses pensées. Je pensais l'emmener chez moi puisqu'elle ne savait même pas ou je vivais, et le restaurant où nous avions dîné se trouvait dans mon quartier. Depuis deux semaines, je passais toutes mes nuits chez Isabella mais elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez moi.

-Et si on allait chez moi ? J'habite dans le quartier. Lui proposai-je mais elle resta silencieuse. Je la regardai et me rendis compte qu'elle ne m'avait même pas entendu.

-Isabella ? L'appelai-je en posant ma main sur sa cuisse dénudée.

-Excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Me dit-elle quand son regard croisa le mien. J'affichais un sourire moqueur.

-Oui, je vois ça. Je te proposais de venir chez moi, j'habite dans le coin. Répétai-je.

-D'accord. Je ne savais même pas que tu habitais dans le coin. Fit-elle avec le sourire tout en regardant vers sa vitre sûrement pour savoir où on était.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demandai-je ensuite. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser depuis tout à l'heure.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Me répondit-elle en affichant un petit sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

-Tu as l'air préoccupé.

Elle posa alors sa main sur la mienne qui se trouvait sur ma cuisse et la serra légèrement.

-Non, tout va bien. Me dit-elle son regard ancré dans le mien, elle avait l'air sincère mais j'étais convaincu que quelque chose la tracassait.

Je me garais devant l'entrée de la résidence et quittais la voiture, Isabella en fit de même, elle regardait d'un air surpris le grand immeuble devant elle.

-Tu vis ici dans cette résidence privée ? Me questionna-t-elle alors que nous nous avancions vers l'entrée. J'acquiesçai.

-Je suis déjà venue travailler pour une cliente ici, c'était il y a très longtemps. Les gens qui vivent ici roulent sur l'or. L'entendis-je dire.

La résidence appartenait à la CM Immobilier et il n'y avait que des gens très aisés qui logeaient ici. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le hall, je me dirigeai vers le comptoir du concierge pour lui laisser mes clefs de voiture. Nous allâmes ensuite prendre l'ascenseur. J'attirais Isabella vers moi, son dos était contre mon torse, mes bras se croisaient sur son ventre et ma bouche traînait sur son cou, que je parsemais de baisers. Heureusement qu'elle ne m'en voulait plus d'avoir si mal agi avec elle, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait me pardonner aussi facilement mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au dernier étage, je m'écartais un peu d'Isabella et passais mon bras autour de ses épaules. Nous quittâmes l'ascenseur et nous dirigeâmes vers la porte de mon appartement.

Une fois dans mon salon, Isabella regarda longuement autour d'elle avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé. Je lui demandai si elle voulait boire quelque chose mais elle répondit par la négative. J'allais donc m'installer à côté d'elle et elle vint aussitôt se caler contre moi sa tête reposant au creux de mon épaule. J'adorais quand elle était aussi câline, j'aimais l'avoir contre moi, la toucher, l'embrasser...Dans ces moments-là je me sentais complètement détendu, heureux, très heureux et je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à cette femme qui était avec moi, cette femme qui avait un effet incroyable sur moi. Je m'étais tellement attaché à elle que, parfois, mes sentiments pour elle me faisaient flipper, ça arrivait rarement mais ça arrivait.

J'avais peur de la perdre, qu'un jour elle se lasse de moi ou qu'elle trouve un autre homme qui la rendra beaucoup plus heureuse. Si ça venait à arriver qu'est-ce que je ferais, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? En si peu de temps, Isabella était devenue, pour moi, la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. J'avais l'impression d'avoir toujours eu d'intenses sentiments pour elle, c'était sûrement à cause de ce cœur qui avait appartenu à Anthony, ce cœur qui était à présent le mien...Mon cœur l'aimait encore. Les sentiments d'Anthony s'étaient mélangés au mien voilà pourquoi Isabella était si importante pour moi.

-Edward ? M'appela Isabella.

-Hum ! Répondis-je, mais elle resta silencieuse. J'attendis un peu et lui laissai le temps pour me dire ce qu'il y avait mais elle ne se décidait toujours pas à parler. Alors je l'obligeais à relever la tête en prenant son menton entre mes doigts.

-Quoi ? Lui demandai-je une fois que son regard incertain pénétra dans le mien. Que lui arrivait-il ce soir ? Pourquoi il y avait tant d'incertitude et de préoccupation dans son regard ? Alors que j'attendais inquiet qu'Isabella me parle de ce qui la tracassait, elle me surprit lorsqu'elle se leva pour venir s'installer à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

-J'ai envie de toi. Susurra-t-elle sous mon regard effaré avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres, j'essayais de me concentrer sur ses lèvres mais je n'y arrivais pas, je me posais beaucoup trop de questions. Quelque chose préoccupait Isabella et elle n'osait pas m'en parler. J'avais envie d'elle aussi mais je devais d'abord la faire parler, je devais savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Je m'obligeai à rompre notre baiser.

-Isabella...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ? Tu peux me faire confiance alors s'il y a une chose que tu veux me dire, fais-le et n'hésite pas. Lui dis-je, elle soutint mon regard pendant quelques secondes avant de le baisser et de se mettre à déboutonner ma chemise. Elle n'allait vraiment rien me dire ?

Ses mains continuaient de déboutonner ma chemise et ses lèvres vinrent embrasser mon cou puis le long de ma mâchoire, je me forçais à garder les yeux ouverts au lieu de les fermer et de savourer les baisers d'Isabella.

-Isabella...Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. Tentai-je.

-J'ai juste envie de toi. Susurra-t-elle à mon oreille avant de me mordiller le lobe. Ce qui me fit frissonner. Quand elle commença à frotter son intimité contre mon érection, à travers nos vêtements, mon corps envoya chier mon esprit qui se posait trop de questions alors que ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le moment. Isabella avait envie de moi et mon corps, lui, était prêt et disposé à la satisfaire.

Je plaçais donc une de mes mains sous les fesses d'Isabella et l'autre derrière son dos avant de me lever du canapé. Elle enroula ses jambes derrière mon dos et ses bras derrière ma nuque, ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes et c'est avec fougue et passion que nos langues se mélangèrent. J'ouvris difficilement la porte de ma chambre avant d'emmener Isabella jusqu'à mon lit. Je la posais dessus et enlevais ma chemise qu'elle avait déjà déboutonnée avant de me jeter sur elle.

Nos bouches se ressoudèrent, mes mains passèrent sous sa robe et se promenèrent sur son corps, son corps que je connaissais si bien désormais, son corps que j'explorais tous les jours depuis deux semaines. Je sentais ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau de mon dos lorsque ma main passa dans sa culotte en dentelle et que mes doigts commencèrent à caresser son intimité, très vite mon index et mon majeur se retrouvèrent dans son entrée chaude et étroite, mon pénis n'avait qu'une hâte : remplacer mes doigts.

Isabella déboucla ma ceinture et déboutonna mon pantalon puis fit glisser ma braguette avant de plonger sa main directement dans mon boxer, sentir sa main chaude et douce sur mon sexe gonflé d'excitation me fit lâcher un grognement de plaisir. De son autre main, elle attrapa la mienne qui était dans sa culotte et la retira. Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander pourquoi elle l'avait fait que son autre main délaissa mon sexe. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur mes pectoraux et me poussa pour se dégager. Elle se mit ensuite debout sur le lit, je me mis sur le dos pour voir ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle enleva sa robe et sa culotte avant de se mettre à genoux et de poser ses mains sur mon pantalon, qu'elle voulait enlever, je l'aidais à le faire, elle en profita aussi pour m'enlever mon boxer.

Sa main remonta le long de ma jambe, ma cuisse puis sur mon sexe, qu'elle empoigna, elle me masturba quelques secondes. Elle se pencha ensuite et commença à lécher mon gland du bout de sa langue chaude ce qui me fit lâcher un sifflement de plaisir. Elle me prit entièrement dans sa bouche chaude et humide, son autre main caressant mes bijoux de familles. J'introduisais, quant à moi, mes deux doigts dans son sexe la faisant gémir avec mes va-et-vient.

Elle continuait de me sucer, me branler et me titiller le gland du bout de sa langue pendant un moment et ne s'arrêta que lorsque je sentais que j'allais venir. Elle éloigna sa bouche et resta immobile se concentrant sur mes doigts qui entraient et venaient en elle avant de les retirer aussi et de venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi puis de faire entrer mon sexe au fond de son intimité.

Une de mes mains se posa sur son sein que je massai et l'autre sur sa hanche, pendant que mon sexe coulissait en elle. Je la regardais prendre du plaisir, sa bouche légèrement ouverte qui laissait échapper ses gémissements, ses yeux fermés, ses joues rosies par le plaisir, ses cheveux décoiffés mais qui la rendaient si sexy...Ma petite amie était magnifique. Elle accéléra ses va-et-vient, gémissant de plus en plus à chaque fois que mon sexe butait au fond d'elle.

Au bout d'un moment, Isabella cessa tout mouvement et quitta mes cuisses pour changer de position. Elle se mit à quatre pattes, j'allais me positionner derrière elle et la pénétrais d'un violent coup de rein qui la fit lâcher un long cri rauque terriblement excitant. « Encore Edward »Demanda-t-elle haletante. Je m'exécutais et continuais à la pénétrer avec de puissants coups de rein qui faisaient buter mon sexe au plus profond de son antre. Isabella ne gémissait plus, elle criait de plaisir et c'est moi qui la faisais crier si fort.

Je posais mon doigt sur son clitoris et la caressais vivement, ce qui la fit crier davantage. Elle ne tarda pas à jouir en criant longuement mon prénom, son corps était secoué de spasmes, je jouissais juste derrière elle lorsque ses parois vaginales comprimèrent mon sexe. Je me laissais tomber sur le matelas à côté d'Isabella qui vint se pelotonner contre moi. Je caressais le long de son dos pendant que sa main jouait dans mes cheveux.

-Alors, tu vas te décider à me parler de ce qui t'a tracassé durant toute la soirée ? Lui demandai-je, j'étais toujours convaincu que quelque chose la turlupinait et je voulais savoir ce que c'était.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Me répondit-elle. Isabella n'était pas décidée à me le dire alors je n'allais pas insister, même si je mourrais d'envie de savoir.

**POV BELLA. **

**.**

Je fus réveillée par une envie pressante de vider ma vessie. Je courrais presque jusqu'à la salle de bain de la chambre d'Edward, où l'odeur du propriétaire était très présente, et m'empressais de m'asseoir sur le W.C pour me soulager. Je regardais encore une fois avec attention la salle de bain très luxueuse où je me trouvais. Elle était très grande, elle faisait trois fois la taille de celle de mon appartement. Et l'immense baignoire qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce me donnait énormément envie de l'essayer, on pouvait y entrer à trois ou même à quatre à l'intérieur. C'est la salle de bain la plus magnifique qui m'a été donnée de voir, ça a dû lui coûter une fortune. Le décorateur qui s'était occupé de son appartement a fait de l'excellent travail, c'était juste grandiose, j'aimerais avoir son talent.

Une fois que j'eus fini de me soulager, j'allais me laver les mains quand je remarquais la la brosse à dents encore dans son emballage qui était posée à côté du lavabo. Edward l'avait sûrement laissée là pour moi. Reconnaissante, je me brossais les dents avant d'aller dans la grande cabine de douche hammam. Je regardais et essayais de comprendre le mode de fonctionnement avant de faire couler l'eau pour me laver. La cabine de douche était géniale avec sa fonction massage. Je cherchais le gel douche parmi tous les produits qu'il y avait quand un détail surprenant attira mon attention.

-C'est une blague ? C'est quoi ce délire. Me parlai-je à moi-même en voyant la marque des produits présents. Je me retenais d'exploser de rire et attrapais le gel douche pour me laver, c'était l'odeur d'Edward, j'adorais son odeur, son parfum était frais, subtil mais très viril.

Je quittais la douche à contre cœur, j'aurais aimé y rester plus longtemps mais je n'étais pas chez moi et j'ignorais l'heure qu'il était, j'étais peut-être en retard au boulot. Sur cette pensée, je me dépêchais de sortir de la salle de bain après avoir enroulé une serviette autour de moi. Je mettais la robe que j'avais porté hier soir avant de quitter la chambre pour aller chercher Edward.

J'arrivais au salon vide et c'est le bruit d'un placard qu'on refermait qui m'indiqua qu'Edward était dans le coin. Il était effectivement dans sa cuisine ouverte sur la salle à manger. Il était assis sur un tabouret derrière l'îlot centrale, son magnifique sourire en coin illumina son visage lorsqu'il me vit avancer vers lui.

-Bonjour. Me salua-t-il lorsque j'arrivais devant lui. Il m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa.

-Bonjour...Je me suis permise d'utiliser ta salle de bain, et ta douche est fabuleuse. Lui dis-je alors que j'étais dans ses bras.

-Merci. Fit-il contre ma joue qu'il embrassait. Je reculais ensuite et le regardais d'un air désapprobateur.

-Par contre... Pour qui tu te prends Edward Cullen ? Lui reprochai-je faussement. Il me regarda surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'étonna-t-il.

-J'ai vu tes produits dans la douche. Tu peux me dire pourquoi la marque de tes produits est : Edward Cullen ? Lui demandai-je incrédule. Il rit.

-Ce sont des produits faits sur mesure pour moi. Alors quoi de plus normal qu'ils portent mon nom, hein, et c'est quoi ton problème ? Rit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Mon problème c'est que ton ego surdimensionné m'énerve. Plaisantai-je.

-Tu vas devoir faire avec. Moi il y a plein de choses qui m'énervent chez toi et pourtant je fais avec. Rétorqua-t-il.

-Ah bon ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Allez dis-moi ce qui t'énerve chez moi. Lui demandai-je.

-Ton amitié avec Jacob, ton amitié avec Jacob et...ton amitié avec Jacob. M'énuméra-t-il avec sérieux. Je pouffais de rire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu le détestes autant ? Lui demandai-je, ne comprenant toujours pas pour quelle raison Edward haïssait autant mon ami alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas, et le pire c'est qu'il en était de même pour Jacob.

-Il me dégoûte ! Lança Edward avec véhémence. Mon regard s'écarquilla de surprise en entendant son ton agressif.

-Il est sorti avec toi alors qu'il était le meilleur ami d'Anthony. Détailla-t-il.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il détestait autant Jacob ?

-On est sorti ensemble après la mort d'Anthony, longtemps après sa mort. Lui expliquai-je.

-Ça ne se fait pas ! Je ne sortirais jamais avec Alice, tout comme Jasper ne sortira jamais avec toi, même après ma mort. S'exprima-t-il révolté.

_Tu sors peut-être avec l'ex de ton demi-frère. Comment est-ce que tu le prendras lorsque tu découvriras qu'Anthony était peut-être ton frère ? Mettras-tu un terme à notre relation ? Tu trouveras peut-être immorale d'être en couple avec l'ex de ton frère même si tu ne l'as jamais connu. _

Cette pensé me déprima d'un coup. Je m'en voulais de cacher à Edward ce que j'avais appris grâce à Alice, mais sa réaction me faisait un peu peur et je ne voulais pas lui en parler alors que ce n'était peut-être pas la vérité.

_Ce qui te fait vraiment peur c'est qu'Edward rompe avec toi parce que tu es l'ex d'Anthony. Tu t'es attachée à lui plus que tu ne l'aurais voulu, tu es même en train de tomber amoureuse de lui et tu ne te vois plus être sans lui. Ce n'est pas juste pour le cœur d'Anthony, c'était le cas avant mais c'était avant. Désormais tu apprécies Edward mais juste pour lui et pas seulement pour son cœur._ Fit ma conscience et peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

.

* * *

**Voilà,c'est tout my friends. **

**Bon j'ai une chose importante à vous dire. Je pars en vacances demain et je ne serais de retour que le 13 aout normalement,je pourrais rentrer plus tôt mais certainement pas plus tard. Du coup,il n'y aura pas de chapitre pendant je penses deux ou trois semaine grand maxi. Je suis désolée. **

**Pour celles qui ne la suivent pas encore,il y'a une nouvelle fiction sur FF le titre "I & A Forever" by Minka M, c'est une super fiction,i que 5 chapitre pour l'instant mais ils sont vraiment géniaux. **

**Voilà cette fois c'est vraiment tout,j'espère que vous serez toujours là à mon retour.^^ Bisous,bisous et bonne vacances. **


	21. Chapter 20

_**Bonjouuuuur ! **_

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre qui arrive avec beaucoup de retard,je suis désolée. **_

_**Merci à Azu et à ma relectrice pour leur aide. **_

_**Et merci pour toutes vos reviews et ajouts en alert. **_

_**Merci : JuliaEmmett,béatrice(pour tes doutes concernants les bouquets de fleurs,tu auras une réponse dans ce chapitre),sonnie et Emma,merci de à vous toutes de me suivre encore. ^^ **_

* * *

**; **

**POV BELLA **

Après le petit-déjeuner nous quittâmes l'appartement d'Edward pour aller rejoindre son chauffeur qui attendait devant l'immeuble. Laurent, le chauffeur, accepta de me ramener d'abord chez moi pour que je puisse me changer avant de me déposer au travail. Edward devait se rendre à Miami pour des raisons professionnelles. Jasper devait s'en occuper mais il voulait éviter un maximum sa famille qui vivait là-bas et d'après Edward, son cousin ne s'entendait pas du tout avec ses parents alors moins il les voyait et mieux il se porterait.

Ce Matin, Edward m'avait proposé de l'accompagner chez lui à Forks ce week-end car il voulait me présenter à ses parents. Sa mère était censée venir à Jacksonville mais elle ne pouvait plus venir car le père d'Edward ne pouvait pas s'absenter au travail. Sa proposition me faisait plaisir : il voulait me présenter à ses parents parce que j'étais importante pour lui. Je trouvais que c'était un peu précipité mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'accepter : j'avais envie de connaître la mère d'Edward, il me parlait si souvent d'elle que j'avais déjà l'impression de la connaître. Je devais m'arranger avec Alice et Emmett pour pouvoir prendre une journée de congé demain afin que je puisse partir avec Edward vendredi et non samedi.

-Tu n'a rien dit à Edward? Me demanda Alice qui travaillait avec moi dans mon bureau.

-A quel propos? Lui demandai-je ne voyant pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait.

-De ce dont on a parlé hier soir. M'éclaira-t-elle. Je ressentis un pincement au cœur rien qu'en repensant à la discussion qu'on avait effectivement eu hier.

-Non...J'allais le faire mais je n'ai pas osé. J'ai peur de sa réaction et on n'est sûres de rien répondis-je.

-Parles pour toi, moi je suis sûre à trois cent pour cent qu'Anthony et Edward sont demi-frères. Affirma Alice.

-Quoi?...Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Alice?

Entendre la voix de mon cousin me fit soudainement sursauter. Il était posté devant l'entrée de mon bureau et nous fixait surpris.

-Alice répète ce que tu viens de dire. Murmura-t-il stupéfait.

Ma meilleure amie me regardait interdite.

-Edward est le demi-frère de qui? Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

-De... Anthony. Répondit Alice d'une voix basse et hésitante.

-C'est une plaisanterie? On parle bien d'Edward Cullen et de ton frère Anthony? Interrogea-t-il incrédule.

Quant à moi, j'étais comme glacée, figée et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. On aurait dû faire plus attention, on n'aurait pas dû parler de tout cela au bureau, on aurait dû être plus prudentes.

-Bella je suis désolée...J'aurais dû faire attention à mes paroles. S'excusa Alice qui avait l'air de s'en vouloir énormément.

- On n'allait pas cacher ça indéfiniment. Lâchai-je d'une voix basse.

-Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe? De quoi vous parlez? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez cacher? Questionna mon cousin qui s'était avancé et se tenait debout à côté d'Alice.

Il allait continuer à poser des questions jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une réponse. La surprise avait l'air de prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur chez lui. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je devais tout lui dire.

-Assied toi Emmett. Lui demandai-je prête à lui fournir les réponses à ses questions, je devais juste le convaincre de ne rien dire à Rosalie et à Jacob.

-Je vais tout te raconter mais tu dois d'abord me promettre de garder pour toi tout ce que tu vas entendre. Si Edward me l'autorise j'en parlerai avec les autres mais pour l'instant, s'il te plaît promet-moi que tu ne diras rien, même pas à Rosalie. Quémandai-je presque suppliante. Edward n'allait pas du tout être content mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais répondre aux questions d'Emmett.

-Quoi, c'est si sérieux? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez cacher qu'Edward est le demi-frère d'Anthony. Dit-il perplexe. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ignorait tout.

-Il n'y a pas que ça. Si tu veux tout savoir, tu dois me donner ta parole. Fis-je alors qu'il s'asseyait sur l'autre fauteuil, juste à côté d'Alice.

-Très bien, je ne dirais rien. Soupira-t-il avec air dubitatif.

-Tu le promets? Insistai-je.

-Oui, oui je le promet alors crache le morceau. S'empressa-t-il de dire.

Je commençai alors par tout lui raconter. Je lui parlai de la greffe d'Edward et qu'Anthony était son donneur. Je lui parlai des rêves qu'il faisait sur moi mais aussi des aspects de la personnalité qu'Anthony avait laissé à Edward à cause de cette histoire de mémoire cellulaire. Je finis ensuite par lui parler de ce dont Alice et moi avions parlé hier soir. Mon cousin qui m'écoutait en silence, me fixait bouche bée.

-Alors Edward vit avec le cœur d'Anthony et il ne sait pas qu'ils ont le même père? Demanda mon cousin qui avait l'air stupéfait.

-Ce n'est pas sûr Emmett. Alice se trompe peut-être. Lui dis-je.

Alice soupira avant de se mettre à taper quelque chose sur sa tablette puis de la montrer à Emmett.

-Regarde bien cette photo. Fit-elle. Elle montrait sûrement la photo du docteur Cullen.

-C'est le père d'Edward? Question Emmett d'une voix blanche. Il regardait l'image sur l'écran avec beaucoup d'attention.

-La vache, il y a eu échange de bébé ou quoi? Il ne ressemble pas du tout à Edward mais à Anthony. Commenta-t-il d'un air époustouflé. _Alors lui aussi trouvait que la ressemblance entre le docteur Cullen et Anthony était frappante?_

-Edward ne ressemble pas à son père mais à son grand-père paternel et la ressemblance qu'il y a entre le docteur Cullen et Anthony n'est peut-être qu'un hasard. Dis-je sans vraiment le penser.

-Oui bien sûr et que la mère d'Alice ne veuille pas qu'Edward sache que le cœur qui l'a sauvé est celui d'Anthony en plus de tous avoir le même groupe sanguin n'est qu'un hasard aussi? Fit Emmett en me fixant d'un air sceptique.

-Alors toi aussi tu penses comme Alice? Tu crois qu'ils ont le même père? Lui demandai-je. Il hocha la tête avec vivacité.

-Avec tout ce que je viens d'entendre je me dis qu'Alice a raison. Me répondit-il.

-Bella ne veut rien dire à Edward parce qu'elle refuse de voir la vérité en face. S'adressa Alice à Emmett.

Elle n'avait rien compris. Je n'avais rien dit à Edward par crainte de sa réaction et non pas parce que je refusais de voir la vérité en face comme elle le pensait.

-Je sais que c'est fortement possible, je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis hier soir mais je...J'ai du mal à y croire et je n'ose pas en parler à Edward même si je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas une chose que je devrais lui cacher alors qu'il essaie depuis si longtemps d'en savoir plus sur son donneur. Me défendis-je.

-Alors tu ne vas rien lui dire? Me demanda mon cousin.

-Je devrais lui en parler...Je lui en parlerai...Bientôt. Marmonnai-je pas du tout sûre de ce que je que je venais de dire.

-Emmett tu ne dis rien d'accord? Demandai-je ensuite à mon cousin.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que le cœur d'Anthony appartient désormais à Edward, je n'arrive pas encore à le réaliser...Je ne dirais rien Bella, t'en fais pas. Me répondit-il d'un air très sérieux.

Je pouvais faire confiance à Emmett, je savais qu'il racontait tout à sa mère et à Rosalie mais j'avais sa parole alors je lui ferai confiance, il ne dira rien.

-Merci...Et comme vous êtes là tous les deux est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose?

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux.

-J'ai besoin d'un jour de congé demain, Edward veut qu'on aille à Forks, il veut me présenter à ses parents. Expliquai-je.

-Tu en as de la chance moi je ne rencontrerai jamais les parents de Jasper puisqu'il les déteste. Tu peux y aller Bella, tu m'as remplacée de nombreuses fois alors je te dois bien ça. Me dit Alice avec le sourire, je répondis à son sourire pour la remercier.

-C'est ok pour moi aussi. Accepta mon cousin, je le remerciai.

-Bella...Tu crois qu'il accepterait de déjeuner avec nous aujourd'hui? Je sais qu'il n'aime pas Jacob mais tu pourrais peut-être le convaincre et lui expliquer qu'Anthony était le meilleur ami de Jacob. Me demanda ensuite Emmett.

Edward n'avait rien contre Emmett et je sais que ce dernier ne le détestait pas non plus. Ils n'étaient pas proches mais ils ne se détestaient pas. Edward n'était pas beaucoup apprécié par mes amis, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jasper que tout le monde adorait. Il fallait dire qu'Edward ne faisait rien pour se faire apprécier : il regardait toujours les gens de haut, il les prenait pour des fourmis qu'il pouvait écraser quand bon lui semblait. Il sait que les gens ne l'aiment pas et il s'en fiche. Maintenant qu'Emmett savait que le cœur d'Anthony, qui était comme un frère pour lui, continuait de battre en Edward, il allait sûrement faire des efforts pour se rapprocher de lui. Mon cousin allait adorer Edward quand il se rendra compte qu'en réalité lui et Anthony se rassemblaient beaucoup dans leur façon d'être.

-Ça ne va pas être possible aujourd'hui : il est à Miami mais je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera de déjeuner avec Jacob, il trouve qu'il est immoral depuis qu'il sait qu'on est sorti ensemble après la mort d'Anthony. Lui répondis-je.

-La bonne blague alors il se mettra une balle dans la tête quand il découvrira qu'il sort avec l'ex de son frère. Plaisanta Emmett.

Je ressentis comme un pincement au cœur après ce qu'il venait de dire. La réaction qu'aura Edward lorsqu'il découvrira qu'Anthony était son demi-frère m'inquiétait énormément.

-Désolé Bella. Continua-t-il ensuite lorsqu'il remarqua que sa blague ne me faisait pas du tout rire.

-Toi aussi tu crois qu'il va mal réagir? Lui demandai-je sans prendre la peine de cacher mon anxiété.

-Non pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagirait mal? Il n'a même pas connu Anthony. Me répondit mon cousin.

Emmett avait raison, Edward n'avait pas connu Anthony alors pourquoi réagirait-il mal? _Parce qu'il était quand même son demi-frère qu'il l'ait connu ou pas._

** POV EDWARD **

**;**

Voilà plus d'une heure que j'attendais mon grand-père dans son bureau. Ce vieux chnoque prenait un malin plaisir à m'emmerder. Il croyait que je n'avais que ça à faire ou quoi? Me faire attendre ainsi juste pour une petite gonzesse qui avait l'âge de sa dernière petite-fille et qui faisait un putain de caprice à la con était vraiment énervant. Mon grand-père ne sortait qu'avec des nanas de moins de trente ans et ce depuis la mort de sa deuxième femme, il y a quatre ans. Les femmes qui le fréquentaient n'en avaient que pour sa fortune mais mon idiot de grand-père refusait ou ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face : il croyait dur comme fer que ces jeunes filles le fréquentaient parce qu'elles s'intéressaient à lui, n'importe quoi!

Je n'avais pas cessé de l'appeler pour l'informer que je l'attendais dans son bureau mais il était apparemment très occupé à dévaliser les magasins avec sa dernière conquête. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Moi aussi je mourrais d'envie d'être avec ma petite-amie au lieu de perdre mon temps dans ce putain de bureau. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de venir ici? Pourquoi ai-je voulu rendre service à Jasper? J'aurais dû le laisser se démerder, il ne s'entendait pas avec sa famille et alors? Moi aussi j'avais mes problèmes. Un coup frappé à la porte du bureau attira mon attention.

Ce n'était pas mon grand-père, il n'aurait pas frappé pour entrer dans son propre bureau alors ça devait sûrement être son assistante. La porte s'ouvrit avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire à la personne d'entrer. Je fus surpris de voir Heïdi, ma cousine, entrer dans le bureau. De là où elle était, elle ne me voyait pas, elle regardait le fauteuil vide de mon grand-père avec incompréhension.

Heidi était la fille aînée de mon oncle Peter et elle était assez spéciale. Elle ne comptait sur personne et menait sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Elle et moi n'étions pas vraiment proches mais je n'avais rien contre elle, par contre elle s'entendait à merveille avec Jasper mais en même temps tout le monde s'entendait avec Jasper sauf ses parents et son frère : c'était la preuve que ces trois-là n'étaient vraiment pas normaux.

-Oh, salut Edward! Fit-elle surprise lorsqu'elle me vit enfin.

-Salut! Répondis-je, elle sourit et s'approcha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, seul comme ça, dans ton coin? Me demanda-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du canapé sur lequel j'étais installé.

-J'attends grand-père.

-Je pensais le trouver ici, je l'ai eu au téléphone il n'y a même pas dix minutes et il m'a dit qu'il était au bureau. Me dit-elle d'un air étonné. Elle aussi s'était faite avoir.

-Je l'attends depuis plus d'une heure déjà. L'informai-je. Elle soupira agacée.

-Non mais quel emmerdeur celui-là ! Râla-t-elle. Et toi est-ce que ça va? Me demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-Je vais bien et ton fils comment il va? M'enquis-je. Je n'avais jamais vu son fils, je savais juste qu'elle avait accouchée grâce à Jasper.

-Il va bien, il grandit tellement vite. Et dire que bientôt il deviendra un jeune homme obsédé par ce que les filles cachent sous leurs jupes. Fit-elle en grimaçant.

-Il n'a même pas un an Heidi. Lui rappelai-je avec un petit rire qui lui fit juste hausser les épaules.

-Tu sais qu'en ce moment j'entends beaucoup parler de toi? Changea-t-elle de sujet.

_Ouais, rien de bien nouveau. Je n'étais pas du tout étonné. _

-Ils continuent de parler derrière mon dos? Ils n'ont vraiment rien de mieux à faire? Questionnai-je sans retenir mon rire moqueur.

Les membres de ma famille ne changeront jamais, ils continueront de me critiquer, ils n'arrêteront jamais.

-Bon, ils ne disent rien de bien méchant, ils parlent surtout de ta petite-amie. Précisa ma cousine.

Cette précision m'irrita fortement. Savoir que des membres de ma propre famille passaient leur temps à me critiquer ne me faisait plus rien mais qu'ils s'attaquent à Isabella alors qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas m'indignait.

-Isabella? Et qui parle d'elle au juste? L'interrogeai-je acerbe.

-Elle s'appelle Isabella? Je croyais que son prénom était la garce, c'est comme ça que Carlie et Jane l'appelle. Me répondit Heidi avec désinvolture.

-Carlie et Jane parlent d'Isabella? Lui demandai-je d'un ton amer : je ne pouvais contrôler la colère que je ressentais. Jane était la petite sœur d'Heidi et elle était très proche d'Alec; je ne l'aimais pas et c'était réciproque. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour traiter Isabella de garce? Il n'y avait pas plus garce qu'elle.

-Oui, j'ai l'impression qu'elles passent leur vie à dire du mal d'elle. Me dit ma cousine d'un air excédé.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles critiquent Isabella? Elles ne la connaissent même pas!

-Edward, on parle de ta cousine Jane là! Celle qui passent son temps à critiquer tout le monde et sans raison, elle adore faire ça. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas que c'était la reine des pestes. Fit Heidi d'un air exaspéré, elle non plus ne s'entendait pas avec sa petite sœur, elles étaient si différentes... un peu comme Alec et Jasper.

-Comment va Jasper? Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas eu au téléphone, à ce qu'il paraît il sort avec la meilleure amie de ta petite-amie? Continua Heidi.

Elle était bien informée, comment savait-elle qu'Alice était la meilleure amie d'Isabella?

-Où as-tu entendu ça? Lui demandai-je intrigué, elle rit.

-Ta mère me l'a dit. Elles sont gentilles? Questionna-t-elle en parlant d'Alice et d'Isabella.

-Oui, elles sont gentilles, qu'est-ce que nous ferions avec elles sinon! Répondis-je à sa question avec le sourire. Isabella était adorable, j'avais de la chance d'avoir une petite-amie aussi géniale.

-Tu as l'air heureux et ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça Edward. Je sais que toi et moi n'avons jamais été très proches; je n'ai pas vraiment été là pour toi et je le regrette, tu sais? Tu es le plus jeune de mes cousins et saches que je t'aime même si je ne te le montre pas. J'espère que tu ne me déteste pas. Me dit-elle avec un petit air triste.

J'avais du mal à réaliser que j'étais en train de discuter avec Heidi. L'entendre me dire qu'elle regrettait le passé me toucha, je ne savais pas qu'elle m'appréciait. Je n'avais jamais su ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Heidi n'avait jamais été désagréable avec moi mais on ne se parlait pas vraiment, on s'ignorait c'est tout.

-Non...Je ne te déteste pas Heidi et je ne t'ai jamais détestée. Confessai-je. Ma cousine afficha un grand sourire attendri.

Elle commença ensuite à me poser pleins de question sur ma vie et sur Isabella. Nous discutâmes pendant un long moment et quand mon grand-père arriva enfin, accompagné de sa nouvelle conquête : une jeune femme blonde refaite de la tête au pied, ma cousine ne se gêna pas pour remettre notre vieux chnoque de grand-père en place. Heidi me faisait un peu penser à Isabella, ma cousine aussi n'allait pas par quatre chemins pour dire ce qu'elle pensait.

**POV BELLA **

**;**

Après le travail, je passai au centre commercial. Je voulais acheter un petit quelque chose pour les parents d'Edward. Je cherchai pendant un long moment pour trouver la bonne chose à offrir mais je n'avais pas d'idée, c'était difficile de trouver un cadeau pour des gens qu'on ne connaissait pas. Je m'arrêtai devant un fleuriste et me demandai si ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'offrir des fleurs à la mère d'Edward. En voyant ces fleurs, je repensai au bouquet de roses rouges que le livreur avait apporté ce matin au bureau et que j'avais refusé de recevoir car je ne savais toujours pas qui était l'expéditeur mais aussi parce que je savais que ça allait énerver Edward et je voulais éviter ça. Je continuai de faire mon petit tour dans le centre commercial toujours à la recherche du cadeau qui pourrait faire plaisir aux parents d'Edward.

Une fois chez moi, je posai mes achats sur la table basse et m'assis sur le canapé aux côtés d'Alice qui lisait une revue de mode en attendant que Jasper vienne la chercher. Je lui montrai le foulard que j'avais acheté pour la mère d'Edward puis la cravate que j'avais choisie pour le docteur Cullen. Je fus rassurée de l'entendre dire qu'elle trouvait jolis la cravate et le foulard que j'avais choisi. Lorsque Jasper arriva, il vint s'installer à la place qu'Alice occupait sur le canapé en attendant que cette dernière finisse de se changer et n'arrêta pas de me lancer des regards étranges, il avait l'air gêné mais par quoi? J'aimerais bien le savoir.

-Tu n'oses pas me dire que j'ai un truc bizarre sur le visage? Lui demandai-je intriguée.

-Quoi? S'étonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça? Questionnai-je. Il se mit à gratter l'arrière de sa nuque.

-Euh...Bon...En fait...Je crois que...non...J'ai sûrement merdé. Bafouilla-t-il l'air mal à l'aise. Qu'elle connerie avait-il encore fait?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois? Lui demandai-je curieuse.

-Je ne savais pas que tu ne lui avais rien dit...Je pensais qu'il le savait et je ne savais pas qu'il allait mal le prendre puisqu'il n'y avait pas de raison mais... Bafouilla-t-il encore une fois. De qui parlait-il? Je ne voyais pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Je ne comprends rien Jasper. Lui fis-je savoir. Il soupira puis ferma ses yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir.

-J'ai eu Edward au téléphone tout à l'heure et il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles et je lui ai parlé du bouquet que le livreur t'avait apporté mais je lui ai aussi dit que tu ne l'avais pas accepté...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui en as parlé? Le coupai-je agacée.

Je ne comptais rien dire à Edward mais Jasper était là lors de la livraison et ce dernier n'avait, comme à son habitude, pas su garder sa langue.

-Je ne sais pas, je lui en ai parlé comme ça, je ne savais pas qu'il allait s'énerver puisque de toute façon tu n'as pas accepté la livraison. Se justifia-t-il avec détachement.

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi Edward s'est-il énervé? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment reçu les fleurs. C'était quoi son problème?

-Il s'est énervé? Demandai-je incrédule à Jasper.

-Un petit peu. Me donna-t-il comme réponse.

-Il s'est énervé pour quoi au juste? Je l'ai eu au téléphone, il y a moins d'une heure et il ne m'a rien dit. Fis-je étonnée. Jasper haussa les épaules.

-Il s'est énervé parce que tu ne lui as rien dit et qu'il crève de jalousie. Moi aussi je serais énervé si la même chose se passait avec Alice. M'expliqua-t-il avec une nonchalance qui m'agaça. Cet imbécile incapable de se taire quand il le fallait n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de la connerie qu'il avait fait en parlant de cette histoire de fleurs à Edward. Qu'est-ce que ce dernier allait encore penser? Et pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit lorsqu'il m'avait appelée tout à l'heure?

-Tu devrais apprendre à te taire Jasper. Mais merde tu es un homme et ta langue ne devrais pas être si pendue. M'énervai contre Jasper qui me fixait avec air offusqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais Jasper? Questionna Alice qui venait d'arriver dans le salon.

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal mais Bella est exactement comme Edward, toujours à s'énerver pour rien du tout. S'indigna-t-il.

_Non mais quel con! Il osait se faire passer pour la victime en plus?_

-Pour toi tu n'as rien fait de mal? Je m'énerve pour un rien? M'emportai-je. Jasper secoua sa tête l'air excédé, ce qui ne fit que m'énerver d'avantage.

-Alice emmène ton enquiquineur de copain et sortez d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon et que je ne lui arrache sa langue inutile qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler. Demandai-je à mon amie qui nous interrogeait du regard.

-M'arracher la langue? Tu peux toujours essayer! Tu ne sais faire que ça de toute façon, t'énerver pour rien, tu devrais te mettre à boire du thé et abandonner le café, ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Me nargua-t-il avant de se lever. Alice écarquilla son regard et s'empressa de tirer sur le bras de Jasper pour le faire sortir. Quant à moi, je fis appel à tout mon self-contrôle pour m'empêcher d'insulter Jasper.

Après le départ d'Alice, j'allai prendre une douche puis me changeai en attendant Edward qui devait bientôt arriver. Il m'avait prévenue qu'il passerait d'abord chez lui pour prendre quelques affaires avant de venir. J'ignorais toujours pour quelle raison il n'avait pas parlé de l'histoire des fleurs, il devait y avoir une raison. Peut-être qu'il attendait que je lui en parle, il faisait peut-être semblant de ne rien savoir pour voir si j'allais lui en parler ou pas. Lorsque je quittai ma chambre pour aller au salon, mon téléphone sonna. Je m'empressai d'aller répondre pensant que c'était Edward mais ce n'était pas son numéro.

-Oui! Fis-je après avoir décroché.

-Bonsoir Isabella. Me salua la personne au bout du fil. C'était un homme avec une voix...très agréable.

-Bonsoir, qui est à l'appareil? Demandai-je étonnée.

-C'est Alec, le... cousin d'Edward. Comment tu vas? Répondit-il. Je restai silencieuse un long moment, surprise par sa réponse. _Alec? Pourquoi m'appelait-il?_

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles? Et où as-tu eu mon numéro? Questionnai-je toujours surprise. Je l'entendis rire.

-Tu as refusé mes fleurs ce matin, est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi? Me demanda-t-il.

Choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire, je restai encore une fois silencieuse au lieu de répondre à sa question. Alors c'était lui qui m'avait envoyé les fleurs?

-Tes fleurs? Alors c'était toi? Mais pourquoi? Questionnai-je perdue.

-Oui, c'est moi qui t'avais envoyé les fleurs et la boite de chocolat, j'avais juste oublié de joindre un mot à mon bouquet et ce matin la livraison de fleurs que tu as refusé, venait aussi de moi. M'expliqua-t-il, d'une voix délicate.

_C'était donc lui? Mais pourquoi?_

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'envoies des fleurs? Lui demandai-je abasourdie. Il rit encore une fois. _Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à rire ainsi? Il n'y avait rien de drôle. Il se moquait de moi ou quoi?_

-Parce que je veux m'excuser. Me répondit-il. _Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait comme connerie?_

-T'excuser? Demandai-je étonnée.

-Oui, pour mon comportement le jour où Edward t'a présentée à mon grand-père. Je me suis mal comporté et je le regrette, c'est pour cette...

Je ne voulais pas en entendre d'avantage alors je préférai raccrocher. _C'est quoi ce bordel? Ils se sont donné le mot avec Jasper pour me faire sortir de mes gonds ou quoi?_ Je me fichais complètement des excuses d'Alec Cullen, je n'aimais pas ce type et je ne voulais pas entendre sa voix même si elle était envoûtante. Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui, même si c'était la famille d'Edward. Il était faux et je n'avais pas besoin de le connaître pour savoir que c'était un sale type. Je m'étais trompée pour Edward mais Alec était mauvais, je le savais, j'en étais convaincue.

-Non mais quel taré ce type! Rageai-je en voyant qu'il m'appelait encore. Je ne répondis pas, au lieu de ça, je lançai mon téléphone sur le canapé et ignorai les sonneries qui s'enchaînaient.

Lorsqu'Alec cessa enfin d'insister, je pris mon téléphone avec l'intention d'appeler Edward. Il n'était toujours pas arrivé alors qu'il aurait déjà dû être là. Il ne répondit pas à mes deux coups de fil, il devait être au volant. Je remarquai aussi les messages vocaux qu'Alec m'avait laissés et décidai de les effacer sans même les écouter. Je décidai ensuite de quitter mon appartement et d'aller attendre Edward en bas devant l'entrée de l'immeuble. Je m'ennuyais, j'étais seule, je n'avais rien à faire et j'avais hâte d'être dans les bras d'Edward.

Je m'assis sur une des marches d'escaliers devant l'entrée de l'immeuble et attendis qu'Edward arrive. Je repensai au coup de fil d'Alec et me demandai comment réagira Edward en apprenant que c'était son cousin qui m'avait envoyé les fleurs et le chocolat. Ça le mettra certainement très en colère. Il serait préférable de ne pas lui en parler. Il y avait déjà tellement de chose que je lui cachais...

**POV EDWARD **

**;**

Après le coup de fil de Jasper, j'explosai de rire. Mon cousin était très remonté contre Isabella. Il m'avait appelé pour se plaindre de cette dernière qui s'en était prise à lui. Jasper avait avoué à Isabella qu'il m'avait parlé de la livraison de fleurs qu'elle avait refusé ce matin et ça l'avait énervée, elle ne voulait pas que je le sache. Elle pensait peut-être que j'allais réagir comme la dernière fois mais elle se trompait. J'étais en colère parce que je ne savais toujours pas qui était l'enfoiré qui lui envoyait des fleurs mais j'étais content et rassuré de savoir qu'elle avait refusé la livraison de ce matin. Je devrais déjà être chez elle mais j'avais une demie-heure de retard parce que je devais d'abord faire un saut chez moi. Je voulais prendre une douche, me changer et prendre quelques affaires avant d'aller la retrouver.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin à destination, je me garai en face de l'immeuble. Je quittai ma voiture et pris les sacs qu'il y avait dans mon coffre avant de marcher vers l'immeuble quand je m'arrêtai soudainement surpris de voir Isabella assise sur une des marches d'escaliers qui menait à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et elle se leva lorsqu'il ne me restait que quelque pas avant d'arriver à ses côtés. _Est-ce qu'elle m'attendait? J'aimerais tellement que ce soit le cas. Peut-être que je lui avais manqué autant qu'elle m'avait manquée?_

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais en bas? Tu m'attendais? Lui demandais-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras puis de l'embrasser sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre à mes questions.

-Je ne t'attendais pas, je...prenais juste l'air. Bafouilla-t-elle après avoir mis fin à notre baiser.

-Ouais...Je vais faire semblant de te croire. La taquinai-je en la tenant encore dans mes bras. Elle ne dit rien et changea de sujet :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives que maintenant? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels?

Je lui avais manqué, j'en étais sûr. Peut-être que bientôt elle ne pourra plus se passer de moi.

-J'ai demandé à Laurent (le chauffeur) de me déposer chez moi pour que je puisse d'abord me changer et je n'ai pas répondu à tes appels parce que j'étais au téléphone avec Jasper, je ne pouvais pas le mettre en attente, il était très remonté. Lui expliquai-je. Elle se recula avec vivacité et me regarda avec incrédulité.

-Il t'a appelé pour se plaindre de moi? Me questionna-t-elle ahurie. Elle ne s'attendait peut-être pas à ce que Jasper m'appelle pour me parler de leur petite dispute.

-Tu ne voulais pas que je sache pour la livraison de fleurs de ce matin? Lui demandai-je calmement. Elle soupira.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça...Je ne voulais juste pas accepter des fleurs...Qui venait d'un inconnu. Me répondit-elle l'air un peu gênée.

-Tu as bien fait. Lui dis-je avec un sourire franc, elle me sourit à son tour avant de me dire avec ironie :

-Mais je regrette de les avoir refusées, elles étaient si belles.

-Je t'offrirai des fleurs encore plus belles. Lui dis-je, elle sourit encore une fois et hocha la tête.

Isabella et moi montions ensuite chez elle. Nous étions installés sur le canapé et voir les sacs de shopping qui traînaient un peu partout au salon me fit rappeler le sac que j'avais posé sur la table basse et qui était destiné à Isabella.

-Tiens...C'est de la part de mon grand-père. Lui dis-je en lui tendant le sac doré. Elle me lança un regard surpris et attrapa le sac, elle l'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'elle retira le sac à main noir.

-Wahoo, il est sublime...Ton grand-père me l'offre? Questionna-t-elle surprise. Je hochai la tête.

-Sa copine qui est styliste l'a aidé à le choisir. Mon grand-père t'apprécie un peu trop, je vais donc commencer à me méfier de lui, surtout que je connais parfaitement son penchant pour les femmes beaucoup plus jeunes que lui. Plaisantai-je ce qui fit rire Isabella.

-Il est fou, il a dû lui coûter très cher, c'est un Balenciaga. S'exprima-t-elle ahurie. Je restai silencieux et promenai mes lèvres sur son cou pendant que ma main traînait le long de sa cuisse.

-Tu me donne son numéro? Je veux l'appeler pour le remercier. Dit-elle avec enthousiasme avant de se mettre à fouiller dans la poche de ma veste. Elle s'écarta de moi après avoir récupéré mon téléphone. Elle regarda le numéro de mon grand-père dans mon répertoire et l'appela avec mon portable. Je la laissai passer son coup de fil tranquillement et me rendit à la cuisine après avoir récupéré mes médicaments dans mon sac.

Je n'avais pas encore dîné et je commençais à avoir un peu faim, je fouillai donc la cuisine d'Isabella et cherchai de quoi me nourrir mais je ne trouvai rien. Elle n'avait visiblement pas fait la cuisine, peut-être qu'elle aussi n'avait pas encore mangé. Après avoir prit mon traitement, je retournai au salon et retrouvai Isabella qui discutait et riait encore au téléphone. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha enfin, elle se mit à me parler de mon grand-père avec beaucoup d'admiration. L'entendre me répéter qu'elle le trouvait gentil, drôle et cetera...me rendit jaloux, c'était ridicule mais je n'y pouvais rien. Pour changer de sujet, je lui proposai de nous faire livrer le dîner. Elle accepta avec plaisir et m'avoua qu'elle n'avait pas envie de cuisiner.

Isabella somnolait, assise sur le tabouret, sa tête reposant sur le plan de travail. Elle s'était réveillée plus tôt que d'habitude à cause de son téléphone qui avait sonné plusieurs fois et ça depuis sept heures du matin. Il fallait vraiment être siphonné pour appeler une personne à sept heure du matin en anonyme pour ne pas parler ensuite. Ça m'avait mis en rogne, parce que, même si Isabella m'avait plusieurs fois répété que c'était une erreur, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. On pouvait se tromper de numéro, ça arrivait à tout le monde mais le coup de ce matin ne ressemblait pas à une erreur mais à un harcèlement téléphonique.

**POV BELLA **

**;**

J'avais envie de me cogner la tête sur le granit du plan de travail, peut-être que si elle explosait mon mal de crâne disparaîtra enfin. Les nombreuses questions que je me posais ne faisaient qu'aggraver ma douleur. Pourquoi est-ce que Alec Cullen continuait de m'appeler? Pourquoi m'avait-il appelait-il si tôt ce matin? C'était quoi son problème? Que me voulait-il? Et pourquoi m'appelait-il avec un numéro masqué? A quoi jouait-il? Ce matin, après qu'Edward m'ait poussée à décrocher mon téléphone parce qu'il ne supportait plus d'entendre la sonnerie, Alec avait à peine eut le temps de me saluer que je lui avais raccroché au nez. J'avais immédiatement reconnu sa voix et par la suite, je m'étais juste contentée de raccrocher avant de lui répondre puis de faire croire à Edward que c'était une erreur.

-Edward! L'appelai-je quand les grognements de mon ventre s'intensifièrent.

-Hum! Me répondit-il le nez dans son téléphone.

-Fais-moi des pancakes s'il te plaît. Lui demandai-je, trop crevée pour le faire moi-même. Edward leva son regard et me fixa avec air sceptique.

-Allez s'il te plaît, j'ai faim mais je suis trop fatiguée pour le faire moi-même. Insistai-je vu qu'il ne disait rien.

-Je ne peux pas. Passe commande ou demande à celui qui t'as réveillée si tôt de venir te préparer le petit-dej. Houspilla-t-il avec les sourcils froncés.

_C'était quoi son problème?_

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu es énervé? Lui demandai-je intriguée. Il ignora mes questions et se mit à fixer ses médicaments qui se trouvaient sur le plan de travail. Si tu n'avais pas autant sollicité mon corps la nuit dernière, je ne serais pas si fatiguée ce matin. Ajoutai-je d'un ton léger.

Il releva son regard et me regarda de travers quelques secondes avant de lâcher un soupir d'agacement et de reporter son attention sur ses médicaments. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était encore une fois un numéro masqué et Edward l'avait parfaitement remarqué.

-Tu ne réponds pas? Décroche et demande lui de venir te faire tes pancakes, je ne serai pas là pour vous déranger. Lança-t-il d'une voix dure après s'être levé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer là? Lui demandai-je sentant la colère monter en moi. Il m'ignora et quitta la cuisine pour se rendre au salon, je le suivis.

_Il allait encore me faire passer pour une salope qui se tapait deux types à la fois? Il allait faire ça à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas content? Non mais quel idiot!_

-Edward? L'appelai-je. Il ne se retourna même pas et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Je le regardai abasourdie prendre sa veste qui était accrochée sur le porte-manteaux et ses clefs qui étaient posées sur la petite commode à l'entrée. _Il allait simplement partir alors qu'on était en train de parler?_

-Où est-ce que tu vas? On est en pleine discussion là! Fis-je incrédule lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

-Je reviens. Lança-t-il sans même se retourner alors qu'il quittait l'appartement.

-Dans combien de temps? Lui demandai-je mais je ne reçus aucune réponse.

Je secouai la tête dépitée par sa réaction. Il s'énervait déjà sans même savoir que c'était son cousin derrière les coups de fil alors comment réagira-t-il lorsqu'il l'apprendra? Sûrement très mal. Et où allait-il alors qu'on était censé partir pour l'aéroport dans moins de deux heures? Je soupirai un bon coup et décidai de ne pas me laisser perturber par le pétage de plomb d'Edward. Je devrais peut-être lui dire que c'était ce connard d'Alec qui m'appelait. Il allait s'énerver mais contre son cousin, pas contre moi, je n'avais rien fait, je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Pourquoi devrais-je être la seule à subir sa colère?

Après ma douche, je rangeai le reste de mes affaires dans ma petite valise avec laquelle j'allais voyager et allai me préparer en attendant qu'Edward revienne. Ça faisait déjà plus d'une heure que ce dernier avait quitté mon appartement et je ne savais toujours pas où il était. Je finissais de m'habiller quand j'entendis la sonnerie de mon téléphone que j'avais laissé au salon. Je m'empressai d'aller répondre pensant que c'était Edward mais lorsque je vis mon écran de téléphone, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer agacée. Qu'est-ce que ce type me voulait? Pourquoi insistait-il autant? Il n'avait pas encore compris que je ne voulais pas lui parler?

-Oui, allo! Répondis-je sans cacher mon agacement.

-Isabella, s'il te plaît ne raccroche pas. Je suis quelqu'un de très têtu et je n'arrêterai pas de t'appeler jusqu'à ce que tu aies entendu ce que j'ai à te dire. S'empressa-t-il de me dire.

_Ce type était cinglé. Il n'allait vraiment pas lâcher l'affaire? Il allait insister avec ses appels?_

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demandai-je fortement irritée. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas en face de moi, je crois bien que j'aurais été capable de le baffer si je voyais sa face tellement j'étais énervée.

-Je suis à Jacksonville, est-ce qu'on peut se voir? Me demanda-t-il.

_Non mais quel toupet! Il voulait me voir? Et puis quoi encore!_

-Ça ne va pas être possible. Lui dis-je d'un ton sec.

-Pourquoi? L'entendis-je me demander.

_Il voulait une raison?_

-Parce que je n'ai aucune envie de te voir. Lui répondis-je sans même essayer de masquer mon agacement.

-Isabella, s'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. Je ne peux pas le faire au téléphone alors si tu ne peux pas aujourd'hui pourquoi pas demain? Insista-t-il, ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien ou est-ce qu'il faisait juste semblant de ne pas comprendre?

-Je vais à Forks aujourd'hui avec Edward...Alors je ne pourrais pas te voir demain ni après-demain d'ailleurs. Expliquai-je. Je l'entendis soupirer et j'eus envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir s'il n'était pas content au lieu de me faire chier.

-Isabella...j'ai besoin de ton aide. Me dit-il d'un ton suppliant qui me déconcerta.

_Mon aide? Il avait besoin de mon aide? Lui? Mais pourquoi? _

_. _

* * *

_**Voilà,voilà ! **_

_**Merci d'avoir mon chapitre,la suite arrivera vite promis.^^ **_

_**Bonne rentrée et à bientôt. **_

_**Bisous.**_


End file.
